


《荒唐》

by Xiewn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 118,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiewn/pseuds/Xiewn
Summary: 陆峥二十七岁那天收到一份大礼。一夜荒唐之后，一出烂戏开始了。（校对版戳微博@年年没有咸鱼）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原名：《炮从天降》  
> 作者：谢晚年  
> 文案：床上掉了个Omega，好绝一男的。  
> 主CP：陆峥×乔越(Alpha× Omega)  
> 属性：器大活好腹黑攻×清冷傲娇美人受  
> 类型：ABO、炮友变真爱

第一章

陆峥是个克制的Alpha，并时常以此为荣。  
他计划在晚年的回忆录里这样评价自己：陆峥，这一生从未做过出格的事儿。  
他的人生本该如此——平静寡淡、了无趣味。  
然而二十七岁生日这天他被人打脸了，那一巴掌很真实，阴差阳错之下改变了他的余生。  
陆峥睁开眼睛，用拇指蹭蹭自己的右脸，不用照镜子就知道自己的脸色有多难看，由此可见对方输出了不少仇恨值。  
陆总在大庭广众之下被人打了脸，说不生气是假的。他盯着眼前的罪魁祸首，一脸冷漠。  
这个男孩他认识，姓乔名荣，是圈里有名的富二代，一个性格骄纵的Alpha，刚成年就做过不少荒唐事。陆峥只与他打过几次照面，连话都没说过，不明白怎么得罪了他。  
更何况今天是陆峥的生日，在他预想之中，应当皆大欢喜。朋友孟世非专门组局为他庆祝，顺便教他结交权贵。  
陆峥为此特地收拾了一番。刘海梳了上去，露出饱满的前额，显得神清气爽；一些碎发不受控制地耷拉下来，又增添几分霸气。身穿湖蓝色衬衣，外搭复古宫廷风黑色西服，看起来英俊潇洒，气场十足。  
孟世非见他进来，竖起大拇指：“陆总真是人模狗样，好飒。” 孟世非是个Beta，被陆峥的信息素压制得有点不舒服，刻意站远了一些。  
陆峥察觉后收敛了自己的气息，笑着反驳：“错了，是有模有样。”  
陆峥平时低调，不喜欢参加酒宴，更不愿意在臭水沟里捞金，可是如今为了钱不得不低头。影视行业表面上欣欣向荣，实际上烂片丛生，圈钱、洗钱、票房或收视率造假铺天盖地，砸钱就有流量，砸钱就能批量生产“爆片”。  
陆铮也有钱，并且有运气，他当了三年制片人就赚得盆满钵盈，然而世界上有钱人太多了。有钱甚至有势，那是一个难以想象且无法瓦解的圈子。圈里四季如春，圈外寒冬已至。想融入上流社会，必须学会抱团取暖，落单的人只能冻死街头。  
这次派对是在“陆上人间”进行的，陆上人间是陆峥开的私人会所，娱乐项目应有尽有，服务费用高昂，专为接待豪门贵子或业界大咖。会所里甚至有特殊服务，那些少爷或小姐虽说都是Beta，但也颇有姿色，而且他们是心甘情愿进来的。陆峥是个讲道理的商人，绝不强人所难。  
在陆上人间这样的高级会所里很容易结交达官贵人。陆峥便是在自家门口认识了孟世非。孟世非是个Beta，身份神秘莫测，看起来普普通通却认识许多富二代，为会所带来了不少贵客。陆峥跟孟世非来往了一两年，依然不知道他从哪里来，是做什么的。陆峥不会去打听，每个人都有秘密，彼此之间保持必要的距离也是一种礼节。  
生日派对上半场很顺利。陆峥在孟世非的引见下结识了媒体界的领军人物彭承，彭承是个三十余岁的Alpha，名下产业估值数十亿，掌握娱乐圈里很多重磅资源。不单如此，彭承家里拥有军政背景，若能与其深交，将来受益匪浅。小孩子才交朋友，成年人社交多半是为了利益。  
陆峥是成年人，自然明白其中的道理。他举杯敬酒，很快与彭承打成一片。  
“陆总，老实交代，你去年投的那部爱情片赚了多少？”三个人转移到角落里，孟世非大咧咧地躺在单人沙发上，替陆峥打开话题。  
陆峥呷了一口酒，说：“《窗外的恋人》吗？不多，总票房不过三亿，加上我有两个制片人，除去演员分红和各种花销，我拿了五千万。”  
孟世非瞟了一眼陆峥身旁的彭承，继续问：“那你投了多少钱？我记得这部片子成本不高吧。”  
“一千万。”陆峥坦诚道，“总成本三千万。”  
彭承听罢，抬起头赞叹：“陆总好眼光。”  
陆峥摇头，笑道：“运气好而已。导演坚持用新演员，光片酬就省下不少钱，一开始我还担心会扑街，没想到最后这么叫好。”  
孟世非拍手：“陆总谦虚了，谢之南导演是你亲自找的，所以说还是你眼光好。”  
陆峥说：“主要是年轻观众买账，在影院里轻松愉快的爱情片总是胜过一些所谓的文艺片。可惜《窗外的恋人》宣发不充足，如果当初宣传跟进……”  
“这不，彭哥来了。有彭哥的十万网媒在，你还怕什么？”孟世非意有所指。  
彭承适时问：“陆总下一部有计划了吗？如果你信得过的话，到时候宣发可以交给我。”  
陆峥回道：“剧本有了，导演和剧组没定。彭哥愿意加入，我自然欢迎，叫我陆峥就好。”  
“陆峥，合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快，彭哥。”  
几人谈完公事又讲起圈里的八卦，你来我往，谈笑甚欢，喝得更是尽兴。  
昏昏沉沉间，不知怎么招来了乔荣这尊菩萨，陆峥直接被打醒。  
孟世非不见踪影。彭承搂着个Beta快活去了。周围的人不想惹祸上身，只敢充当看客。  
“哥哥，就是这个人。”乔荣凶狠地指着陆峥，扭头对身旁的人告状，“他在背后说我坏话，太恶毒了。”  
陆峥不明所以，他挥开散落的刘海，这才发现乔少爷带了个帮手，而且是个出类拔萃的帮手，不单单是好看而已，用俩字形容就是“绝了”。  
男人神色冷清，眉头微微皱起。脸庞白皙，五官精致，留着清爽的碎发，发际线堪称完美。下唇格外饱满，眼角泛着红晕，大概是疲劳过度，却让人浮想联翩，仿佛被肏/哭了似的。身穿纯白衬衣，下面是黑色西装裤，左臂上挂着外套，右手拿着文件，像个路过的职场精英。  
此人从上到下，充满禁欲的美感。不知怎么的，陆峥忽然心跳加速，想要靠近对方。他克制住内心的冲动，轻轻一嗅，闻到一股微弱的甘甜气息，后知后觉地意识到这是一位成熟的Omega，他的信息素是青茶味儿的，既含有红茶的香醇，又附加绿茶的苦涩。  
陆峥越看越觉得这位Omega赏心悦目，视觉上的冲击力缓解了脸上的涨痛感。他伸出右手戏谑道：“这位哥哥有些眼熟，请问怎么称呼？”  
Omega空不出手，只向陆峥点点下巴，无视众人打量的目光，回道：“我是乔越，这是我的弟弟乔荣，叨扰了。”  
他的声音很像十二月的雨，不是六月的，也不是九月的，而是十二月的一场冬雨。清冽冷澈，霎时间覆盖住所有喧哗。  
场面一时寂静。其实吃瓜群众心里已经炸成烟花。  
原来这就是乔越，活在传说中的Omega。对于乔家两位少爷，朋友圈里流行这么一句话：大乔“如切如磋，如琢如磨”，小乔“金玉其外，败絮其中”。  
今日看来，果不其然。只是乔大公子长年定居在外，近日回国后深居简出，很少有人见过他的真面目，更别说打交道。他为何会出现在陆峥的会所里？  
陆峥眼里闪过一丝讶异。他收回手，不动声色地走到隔壁包间，从冰箱里拿出冰袋贴在脸上消肿。乔越和乔荣跟了进来，其他人皆被挡在门外，吃不到瓜就慢慢散了。  
陆峥坐在长沙发上，意味深长道：“乔二少无缘无故打人，不知道乔大少怎么想？”  
若是以往，陆峥会秉着“多一事不如少一事”的原则，关门走人，跟富二代争什么，伤情又没有很严重，他敷脸不过是卖惨而已。但是这一次他不打算就此翻页，大概是因为乔越的出现，事情变得有趣了。  
乔荣率先回怼：“陆峥，谁让你胡说八道，居然说我是个鸭子，害我被大家笑话，老子打你天经地义。”  
陆峥举着手机说：“乔二少，我没做过那种事。你不分青红皂白就打人是犯法的，我可以报警抓你。”  
乔荣怒骂：“草，不要脸，你有种报警啊。”  
“小荣，闭嘴。”乔越在陆峥对面坐下，开口问，“抱歉，陆总，是家弟鲁莽，但是打也打了，陆总想怎么解决？”  
陆峥感觉有点好笑，他没想到乔越是个不讲原则的弟控，而且那句轻描淡写的“抱歉”实在没有诚意。  
陆峥故作无奈：“就请乔二少本人向我赔罪，以二少的年龄应该不需要旁人代理。”  
乔荣不知道从哪里端来一杯白酒，敷衍地说：“陆峥，陆大总裁，对不起，我喝酒赔罪好吧？”  
乔越制止住乔荣的动作，冷声道：“陆总，我不是旁人，所以这杯酒我代他喝。”  
乔越仰头就把酒喝了，然后把空酒杯放在茶几上，发出轻微的啪嗒声。  
“陆总满意了吗？如果不满意，我可以继续。”烈酒下肚，乔越的声音依旧平稳，好像什么都没有发生一样。  
“哥！你疯了？”乔荣着急地大喊，“你根本不会喝酒！”  
陆峥闻言观察乔越，果然发现乔越的眼神涣散了许多，开始不停眨眼睛，浓密的长睫毛来回扑闪，眼角也更红了，像被欺负狠了似的，有几分俏皮可爱。  
“好了，都是误会，大家相互认识一下，交个朋友。”孟世非忽然出现在包厢里，走到陆峥身边说，“今天是陆总的生日，既然乔大少赏光，陆总也不能失礼啊。”  
孟世非递给陆峥一杯酒，陆峥了然，也饮下一整杯白酒。  
乔越愣了一下，温吞吞地说：“陆峥，祝你生日快乐。”  
他又拿了一杯红酒，执意地对着陆峥。陆峥抿嘴笑了，原来这个Omega喝醉后会唤人姓名。  
陆峥也举起红酒杯，在乔越的杯子中下方碰了一下，道：“多谢乔哥。”  
孟世非说：“啧啧，陆总真会装嫩，你至少比乔大少年长三岁吧？该罚。”  
陆峥之前就与彭承等人喝了不少，现在又接连被灌，不知不觉便失去了意识。  
他最后的印象是乔越被酒气浸透的双眼，湿漉漉的，好像能漫出一片湖水。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
陆峥是被人蹭醒的。  
一个发烫的身体不停往他怀里钻，动来动去，像春日里打滚儿的猫儿，可现在分明是冬季。  
他伸手触到一片肌肤，水淋淋的，温热黏腻。头脑尚在混沌之中，嗅觉先发挥作用，他闻到一股浓烈甜美的气味，青茶味儿格外浓厚。  
有个青茶味儿的Omega正躺在他的身边，而且备受煎熬。  
意识到这一事实，陆峥猛地睁开了眼睛，入目是胸口袒露、白里透粉的乔越。毫无疑问，乔公子发/情了，经受着难以言喻的折磨，甚至无意间解开了衣服。衬衫皱巴巴地挂在身上，裤子被蹬到了膝盖下方，展现出淫/靡的三角地带和白皙的大腿。  
Omega的信息素不受控制地逸出来，填满了整个房间，甚至有可能透过墙壁传到外面去。在夜晚，墙外有不少觅食的Alpha，个个如狼似虎，也许下一刻就会循着味道扑进来。  
陆峥给乔越盖上被子，下床把屋子反锁了。这里是陆峥在会所的私人休息室，此时此地除了乔越，只有陆峥。  
Omega与Alpha莫名其妙躺在了一张床上，而且Omega突然迎来了发/情/期，对于Alpha来说简直是致命诱惑。  
太巧合了，这一切像是专门为陆峥准备的。  
但是Omega身份特殊，不能随便招惹，否则……陆峥设想了一下后果，倍感头痛。  
更让他头痛的是Omega不知道什么时候掀开了棉被，迷迷糊糊地揉着自己的欲/根，那玩意儿已经完全勃/起，笔直粉嫩，顶端冒着淫/液，色/气又漂亮。  
“嗯……哈……”  
乔越在自给自足，这场面实在难以描述。他动作生疏而直白地与自己的欲/望打起持久战，手指四处移动，漫无目的，由于找不到突破口，他发出了不满的呼噜声。  
为情/欲困扰的乔越褪去了清冷的皮囊，袒露出最真实的一面，真实且性感。短时间内见到对方两种面孔，可以说是命运的恩赐。  
是良机，不可错过，陆峥心想。若是事后对方追责，该如何应对？——没有比信息素更好的借口。  
信息素是相互吸引的，在信息素面前，理智与情感都是弟弟。  
陆峥努力控制自己，依然管不住蠢蠢欲动的性/器/官，甚至于他本身就疯了，头脑发热地释放更多信息素，使乔越愈加痛苦难耐，Omega的气味也愈加浓烈。  
他们陷入了恶性循环，然而这不是死局。陆峥只需要标记乔越，双方就可以解脱。可是墙上的挂钟告诉陆峥，他与乔越才认识两三个小时。  
他在生日结束之前收到了一份大礼，但“礼物”本身恐怕并不情愿。  
出于尊重，陆峥决定与乔越商量一下。  
他回到床上，拨开Omega被汗水浸湿的刘海，试图唤醒对方：“乔越，醒醒，乔越？”  
陆峥拍拍乔越泛红的脸，忍不住捏了一把乔越的耳垂。  
“唔。”  
乔越忽地叫了一声，侧头闪躲作乱的手。耳朵是他的敏感地带，陌生人的触摸让他察觉到了危险。  
乔越警惕地睁开眼眸，瞧见陆峥在场，一脸莫名其妙：“陆总？”  
等他发现自己衣衫不整后，又故作镇静而无力地钻进被窝里，“这是怎么回事？”  
陆峥无辜：“我不知道，你发/情了，你没发现吗？”  
“我……我衣服里有抑制剂……麻烦了……”乔越大半张脸藏在被子里，露出一双漆黑却茫然的眼睛，眼角早已湿润。  
他在硬撑。陆峥不忍心打击他，但只能说出事实：“我找过了，衣服里没有抑制剂，而且你的情况用抑制剂也无效。”  
乔越的眼神瞬间暗了下去，他紧紧抓着棉被，喘着气说：“骗子，你走开……我要出去，让我出去……”  
Omega的呼吸越来越沉重，陆峥伏在他上方，成为压倒他的最后一根稻草：“乔越，为什么要出去，你想被一群Alpha标记吗？”  
“不要！”  
乔越条件反射地搂住陆峥的脖子，仿佛拥住仅有的安全感。  
“不要。”他又重复了一遍，轻微的两个字透露出一丝脆弱。  
“那就交给我吧？”陆峥说。  
乔越收紧胳膊，默默答应陆峥。这不是妥协，也不是臣服，而是一种放弃。既然事情没有转圜的余地，那么在彻底丧失理智之前，他为自己选择了Alpha。尽管他很快就会变成情爱的傀儡，仍希望拥有自主权。他迅速接受希望崩塌的现状，仿佛一切都在掌控之中。  
这是在清醒的间隙做出的决定。下一波情潮发作后，他彻底迷失了自我。  
陆峥早已准备就绪。他低头咬住Omega的喉结，又舔又吸，吻过锁骨，循序渐进，含住一颗发硬充血的乳头，使劲一吮，乔越顿时浑身一颤。  
“哈……快点……”乔越用胳膊挡住脸，断断续续道，“……别磨蹭，麻烦了。”  
陆峥几乎听不清乔越在讲什么，也不想听。他把乔越的衬衣往上一拉，掩住了乔越的整张脸，只能透过灯光看见模糊的轮廓。乔越没有抗拒，大概本就不想看到他。  
萍水相逢的两个人却进行着亲密行为，太怪异了。可是这跟陆峥有什么关系呢，都是信息素惹的祸。  
陆总心安理得，继续享受大餐。他把两个奶头都吸肿了，也许是因为信息素不同，他总感觉乔越的乳头格外爽口，恨不得永远含在嘴里。直到乔越伸腿蹬了他一下，他才放过胸部。  
陆峥留恋地捏着乔越的肉体，他太疯了，无法把握好力度，以致在Omega的皮肤上留下不少深色的指印。他的欲望早就箭拔弩张，一下一下戳着乔越的下面。  
陆峥扒掉乔越的裤子，只给他留下一双白色短袜。  
乔越的身体完整地呈现出来，他不像表面上那样清瘦，也不同其他Omega那般柔弱，他的肌肉恰到好处，线条舒适优美，他的腿毛浅短稀疏，正合陆峥的眼缘。  
秀气的肉棒在陆峥的视奸下摇晃了一下脑袋。  
陆峥伸手捉住那根小可爱，给乔越打手枪，乔越满足地呼气，又催他加速。陆峥把乔越与自己躁动的性器握在一块儿，从上到下撸动，同时相互摩擦。没有人说话，毕竟不熟，以他们现在的状态只适合做些快活儿事。陆峥抓着乔越的手一起操作，两根肉茎相贴冒出快乐的声音。  
当他们同时达到顶峰时，陆峥忍不住发出舒爽的喟叹，然后卸了力气，压在乔越身上。乔越缓过神后，不舒服地推他，陆峥帮乔越把衬衣解了下来，露出那张纯净却被情欲染红的脸。  
乔越满脸都是汗，从额头顺着眼角往下流，倒像是泪水，他喘了喘气，侧头说：“快……只能临时标记，拜托了，陆总。”  
乔越发泄后，欲望完全没有消减，反而愈演愈烈，他大口吸着Alpha的信息素，缓解自己的焦灼。  
行不通的。他索性翻过身，跪趴在床上，把屁股撅起来。乔越一手掰开翘臀，一手牵着陆峥的手指头往自己最迫切的地方送。  
陆峥眼看着属于自己的食指插进了乔越的后穴，小穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，完全不需要润滑就顺利吞进了一根手指。  
乔越舒服地直叹气，然后主动前后摇晃了起来。  
手指在湿润、滑腻、温热的粉穴里出入，那画面……很刺激。  
去他妈的理智。  
陆峥彻底疯了，他锁住乔越的胳膊，不让Omega乱动，然后又往乔越后面送了两根手指，三根手指同时进出，撑起了一个深邃的肉洞。  
这个洞口非同寻常，一旦落下去是再也别想出来的，里面不是天堂，胜似天堂；不是地狱，却比地狱更难脱身。  
陆峥把性器对准了入口，缓慢有力地捅了进去，乔越难耐地呻吟出声。两人紧紧相依，终于变成负距离。  
陆峥掐住乔越的肩胛骨，大力冲刺起来，前后抽插，每一下都狠狠蹭过乔越的敏感点，每一次都整根进出，制造出激烈的碰撞声和咕叽的水声。  
“陆总，你没有戴套？”乔越扭过头不满地瞪了他一眼。  
“嗯？”陆峥伸手捏住乔越的乳头，笑着说，“乔大少，你里面好紧，好会吸。”  
“闭嘴……”乔越伸出后颈，向陆峥示意自己的腺体，“快点，别做多余的事。”  
陆峥无视乔越的要求，按了一下乔越的腰窝，大肉棒继续深入浅出，无意间捅到一个狭窄的小口，肉棒被阻拦在洞穴里。  
那是Omega的生殖腔，Alpha若在里面射精成结，就会完全标记Omega，甚至让Omega怀孕。  
危机来了，乔越警觉地往前爬，抗拒地大喊：“不要！”  
不要、不行、不允许。乔越的眼神脆弱又惊恐，这是他面对陆峥以来第一次明显示弱。  
陆峥被那样的眼神注视着，感觉自己像个罪人，简直疯过头了。他冷静下来，安抚地摸了摸乔越的脸，沉声说：“别怕，乔哥，我不会进去的。”  
乔越呜咽了一声，身体陷在了宽大柔软的抱枕里。  
“别玩了。”他生气了。  
陆峥无声笑了片刻，重新开始了征伐。他让乔越背对着坐在自己的性器上，举着乔越的屁股，腰部发力，从下往上贯穿，乔越难以忍受地呼叫出声。  
“乔哥，我来了。”  
陆峥忽然贴近Omega的腺体舔弄起来，这个微微鼓起的小角落散发出诱人无比的气味。  
乔越敏感地扬起脖子，想要避开舌头的调戏。  
陆峥一手搂住乔越的腰，把人控制在怀里插，一手握住乔越的欲根，快速撸动，在乔越沉醉于情欲中时猛地咬开了乔越的腺体。  
“嗯啊！”  
乔越又痛又爽，射了出来，后穴紧紧吸吮着肉棒。  
陆峥轻轻舔舐乔越后颈上的血痕，在小穴的收缩下也到达极点，射了乔越一肚子精液。  
临时标记达成。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
激战之后，乔越昏了过去，他打了多年抑制剂，身体因发情遭到了反噬，有些招架不住。而这只是开始，Omega的发情期显然不是做一次运动就能终止的。尽管已经临时标记，仍说不准什么时候会复发。  
陆峥看了看时间，现在是凌晨三点多。他背靠床头柜，一边把玩着手机，一边端详入睡的乔越，神情恍惚了片刻，最后叹了口气。说出来旁人可能不信，陆峥正在忏悔——他骗了乔越。其实乔越之前的情况打抑制剂就可以解决，而且他完全可以打电话叫人送来抑制剂，但是他没有。  
说不清是因为什么，总之他欺骗了神志不清的Omega，于是事情朝着难以预料的方向发展了，结果不得而知。可现在不是胡思乱想的时候，屋子里没有食物，床铺也被他们搞得凌乱，显然无法维持后续工作。陆峥摸了摸乔越汗涔涔的额头，决定换个战场。  
像乔越这样的Omega不应该躺在污浊之中。  
陆峥洗完澡，帮乔越简单清理了一下，给他套上了自己的白衬衣。默默欣赏了一会儿，陆峥有一种“男友穿我衣服”的满足感。  
可惜乔越不是他的男友。为什么感到可惜？他怀疑自己被Omega迷惑了心智，甚至想找人谈情说爱，体验体验什么是“灵肉合一”。  
疯了。  
陆峥揉揉眉心，让自己清醒过来，然后当机立断拿被子盖住乔越，抱起来往外走。  
乔越比想象中轻。陆峥对他产生了一种保护欲，联想起乔越冷淡的表情，越来越感到匪夷所思。  
会所里灯火通明，仿佛没有昼夜之分，长廊上隐隐传出欢声笑语。这就是“陆上人间”，这里数十个封闭空间就构成了世间百态。  
陆峥走出长廊的时候忽然碰到一个男孩，对方戴着帽子和口罩，仅露出一对圆溜溜的大眼睛。男孩看到陆峥后好像愣了一下，接着连忙让路。陆峥对他微点下颌，往电梯口走去，他以为这是负责晨间打扫的服务生，便没有放在心上。  
然而他不知道自己被人录了个清清楚楚。  
在陆峥走进电梯后，男孩悄悄放下了手机，第一次搞偷拍，还挺紧张的。  
他叫何夕阳，是个电影学院的大三学生，昨天跟着老师过来参加生日派对，顺便认识一些大佬，比如派对的主角陆峥，结果何夕阳一直没机会与陆总单独搭话，没想到会在这里遇上，而且样子很微妙……何夕阳下意识拍了下来，他知道陆峥抱的人是谁。  
昨晚陆峥与乔越对峙的时候，何夕阳也在场，后来陆峥、乔越、乔荣和孟世非四个人进了隔壁房间，何夕阳无事可做，就在外面大吃大喝。期间，他看到乔荣与孟世非前后走了出来，只有乔越一直在里面，结合刚才的情形以及两人身上交织的信息素，何夕阳心里有了答案。  
他拍拍怦怦乱跳的胸脯，打算离开会所。  
转过身子却撞到一个人。  
“啊，对不起……”何夕阳抬头，惊呼出声，“孟老师！”  
他迅速把手机藏在身后。来人居然是他的老师孟世非。孟世非带了他三年表演理论课，知识渊博，教学方式幽默有趣，在表演系十分受欢迎。何夕阳也很敬仰孟世非，经常去孟世非办公室走动，一来二去就混熟了，从孟世非那里得到不少好处。但是孟老师与陆总关系匪浅，如果发现他偷拍陆峥就不好了。  
孟世非眯起眼睛，笑着问：“夕阳，你在这里做什么？”  
何夕阳出了一身冷汗，不打自招：“老师，我……我什么都没看到。”  
“夕阳，撒谎的Omega会长不高的。”孟世非指了指何夕阳的手机，然后凑到他耳边低声说了几句话。  
何夕阳猛地睁大眼睛，犹豫道：“老师……这样做不好吧……”  
“不好？那你刚才在做什么？”孟世非推了推金边眼镜，拍了一下何夕阳的肩膀，“机会千载难逢，错过就没有了，况且陆总是个好人，你就放心吧。”

陆峥来到地下车库，把乔越轻轻放在后排车座，然后打道回府，车速缓慢。这是他第一次往家带关系不明的人。  
陆峥独自住在Z城三环外一栋小洋楼里，楼有三层，第一层包含客厅、厨房、杂物室、公共卫生间，还有钟点工阿姨的休息室。第二层是工作区，附带客房。最后一层是陆峥的私人生活领域，上面只有一间卧室，宽敞明亮，其他是书房、健身房及影音室。  
房子是陆峥投资影视后的首个战利品，他的个人工作室就安在二楼，签约了几名导演、编剧、摄影师等等，陆峥筹备项目的时候才会把人喊过来开会。  
那些人不是朋友、下级，便是利益合作者。  
乔越是特殊的，是墙缝上长出来的山茶花，充满诱惑。陆峥不仅摘了花骨朵，而且连根拔走，甚至想圈养起来。  
陆峥回到家，不假思索地把人放在自己的卧室里。乔越仍然处于昏迷中，他身上又出了一层薄汗，深深皱着眉，不知做了什么梦，断断续续说着梦话。陆峥干脆脱了乔越的衣服，拿毛巾给乔越擦擦身子，然后盖上棉被。  
当他准备离开的时候突然被拉住了。  
只见乔越翻过身，抓着他的浴衣，喊了一声“妈妈，我好饿啊”。  
“……”  
陆峥回到床上，掀开被子坐在床头，一手拍着乔越的后背，一手拿出手机订餐，之后点开通讯录，在工作室群里请了假，给大家安排了一些工作，然后打了个电话。  
手机呼叫良久，对面才接听。  
“喂，陆总？你什么时候开始提供叫床服务了？刚六点……”声音沙哑，好像没睡醒一样。  
“世非，不好意思。”陆峥说，“我想问问你昨天晚上的情况，我喝醉后有些记不清。”  
孟世非打了个哈欠，困惑地问：“昨晚上怎么了？你说想跟乔大少说些私密话，让我和乔二少出去等着，我嫌无聊就先溜了，不知道后来发生了什么。你现在在哪，没事吧？”  
陆峥琢磨了一下他的话，回道：“没事，我想起来了，我和乔越喝醉后就各回各家了，放心，我酒品很好的。”  
孟世非说：“那就好，我还以为你们打起来了，乔大少那个身板可打不过你。”  
“没有，我跟乔大少解释过了，他是个明白人，不会因为我一句玩笑话动手。”陆峥笑道，“说起来，那句话我只跟你说过……”  
“什么？”  
“我说乔荣在Alpha圈像个精虫上脑的鸭子。”  
“啊！陆总，我对不起你。”孟世非满含歉意地叹了口气，声音大了一些，“你知道的，我一喝醉就管不住嘴，见了乔二少随口一提，没想到那个二世祖这么开不起玩笑，下次不会了，我向你保证！”  
“没关系，不关你的事，是我自己的问题，以后谨言慎行。”陆峥说罢挂了电话。  
他刚一转头就挨了一拳。  
乔越不知什么时候醒了过来，冷漠地望着他。  
昨天右脸被小乔打，今天左脸被大乔揍，陆峥怀疑自己上辈子欠了乔家的钱，所以这辈子只能从乔家人身上讨苦吃。  
陆峥握住乔越纤细的手腕，往身前一拉，乔越体力不支，立刻摔到了陆峥怀里。  
“放开我！”乔越没有穿衣服，肉体的接触让他想起了发情期做的荒唐事，脸色煞白。  
陆峥玩味一笑，紧紧搂住Omega，头埋在人家脖颈处，深吸了一口气，问：“乔哥打我是为了你弟弟，还是为了你自己？”  
乔越发现有个坚硬的东西顶着他的后臀，浑身僵硬，他捶着陆峥的胸膛说：“陆峥，放开我，你别太过分！”  
乔越那几下对于陆峥来说不痛不痒，甚至有种撒娇的意味。他蹭蹭乔越的侧脸，对着Omega的耳朵说：“乔越，我没有骂过你弟弟，你相信我吗？”  
乔越不适地拉开距离，冷声道：“你刚才说的我都亲耳听到了，还狡辩什么？本来并不是什么大事，但是陆总这表里不一的行为真让我大开眼界。”  
陆峥笑了，抬了抬下半身，伸手抚摸Omega的腺体，问道：“那你还听见了什么？有没有听到我对别人说，我跟你做爱了，还标记了……”  
“你闭嘴！”乔越淡然的神情瞬间瓦解，愤怒之下趴到陆峥肩膀上咬了一口。  
“咝——”陆峥这回有了真切的疼痛感，他想推开乔越，忽然感到肩膀有点湿润……陆峥最终迟疑地拍了拍乔越的后背。  
得，欺负过了头，他居然把Omega气哭了。  
陆峥也发现自己现在可谓是品性恶劣，他以前不是这种轻浮的人，但是遇上乔越就变得很奇怪，一会儿想保护他，一会儿想欺负他，陆峥觉得自己成熟稳重高情商的人设崩塌了。  
陆峥低头认错：“乔越，对不起。”  
乔越放开陆峥的肩膀，抬起头，他的眼睛又红又肿，眼角还挂着一滴泪珠，看起来有些可怜，但他丝毫不想示弱，冷酷地回了陆峥一个字：“滚。”  
说完这个字，他的腹部发出了响亮的叫嚣声，简直震耳欲聋。  
乔越呆住，尴尬地咬紧下唇。  
陆峥放开乔越，乔越逃离束缚后迅速钻进了被子里。  
陆峥看着身边鼓起的小山坡，满意地笑了。Omega解锁了新表情，耳朵也红彤彤的，新奇又可爱。他回想起乔越玫瑰色的下嘴唇，那里丰满湿润，不知道尝起来是什么滋味儿。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

早餐送来了，陆峥下楼取餐。  
乔越偷偷爬出被窝，慢腾腾起了床，感觉浑身不适。四肢酸痛，胸前两点又疼又麻，臀缝处好像仍夹着什么东西似的，乔越暗自收缩了几下后/穴，居然有液体流了出来……那里没有清干净。乔越去了浴室，自己动手清理，食指伸进去的第一反应是：太细了。  
——短短一宿，他就得了怪病，而且病得不轻。  
乔越胡乱冲了两下便往外走，路过穿衣镜时愣住了。他身体上布满了深色的印痕，锁骨、胸口、肚脐、两肋下方、大腿内侧，身后看不到的地方不知道还有多少。太恐怖了，这一切无不证明他遭到了侵犯，被一位只见了一面的Alpha。  
乔越越看越感到羞愤，匆匆逃出浴室。  
外面也好不到哪去。床、衣服、信息素都是陌生的，整个空间都充斥着异样的气息，让他想要逃离。  
他迅速寻找自己的物品，仅发现一部开了飞行模式的手机，他打开网络，一串微信消息弹了出来，多是弟弟乔荣发来的。  
他告诉乔荣自己去了外地工作，下个月回家。他潜意识里不想让任何人知道这次意外事故。  
“乔越？”陆峥忽然在外面敲门，“你好了吗？”  
“等等。”乔越连忙穿上睡衣，慢吞吞走出门，看到陆峥后不自在地错开眼。  
陆峥带他去餐厅。乔越下楼时打了个趔趄，差点摔倒，好在陆峥扶了他一把： “小心。”  
乔越甩开他的手，小声说：“不用你管。”然后一瘸一拐地往下走，每踏一个台阶都有种要跌倒的趋势。  
陆峥在后面看得直摇头，上前把Omega抱了起来，用抱小孩儿的那种姿势。  
“你干什么！放我下来——”乔越挣扎。  
“别逞强。”陆峥托起他的屁股往楼下走去。  
乔越不吭声了，双手按着陆峥的肩膀，紧紧闭上眼睛，像受刑一样。  
如此总算到了餐厅，餐桌上摆了好几样食物。乔越饿坏了，无视掉Alpha审视的目光，专心填肚子。  
“吃菜。”陆峥给他夹了一筷子紫甘蓝。  
乔越终于抬头看向陆峥，正好撞进他满含笑意的眼睛里。  
乔越犹豫了几秒，默默把菜吃了。  
“不喜欢紫甘蓝？”陆峥察觉出他的迟疑，“你喜欢吃什么？”  
乔越放下碗筷，拿起餐巾纸擦了擦嘴：“不讨厌，也没有特别喜欢的。陆总好像管太多了，用餐时请不要讲话。”  
陆峥见他对喜好避而不谈，也不再追问，只好静静看人吃饭。  
周围除了饭香，还散发着一种清冽柔和的气味，那是两人信息素中和的结果。置身于这种味道中，陆峥的心情变得十分愉悦。  
大概是因为发生过那种关系，他总想亲近Omega，想把人搂在怀里，走到哪儿揣到哪儿，甚至想让人坐自己腿上吃饭。  
陆峥想象完那个画面，忍不住问出内心的想法。  
“乔越，你想不想靠近我……”  
“啪——”  
乔越手里的勺子落进了杯子里，牛奶溅到了他脸上，他嫌弃地抹了一下脸，坐直身子冷冷道：“请陆总不要胡思乱想，不过是一/夜/情而已，你这么老了不会没有过经验吧？”  
陆峥递给他一张纸，在乔越接纸的时候捏住了他的手，一本正经道：“不好意思，我刚刚27岁，正是大好年华。而且昨天是我第一次，没有功劳也有苦劳吧？希望乔少理解。”  
乔越瞄了眼两人的手，哼了一声：“怎么，你想让我负责？”  
陆峥被他那一眼看得心痒痒，放开手，试探道：“你看，我们的身体和信息素那么契合，要不彼此处个炮/友，定期解决解决生理问题？当然，如果乔大少心有所属就算了。”  
乔越站起来整理了一下自己的着装，拒绝道：“不了，昨天那是你情我愿的事，希望陆总忘了吧，以后遇见也请装作互不相识，谢谢，我吃好了。”  
乔越上楼换了身衣服，他想离开这里，越快越好。但是当他准备告辞的时候，双腿一软，跪在了楼梯口。熟悉的热潮席卷全身，空虚感几乎瞬间淹没了他。  
他又发情了。这一次毫无预兆，格外迅猛。  
陆峥坐在一楼就闻到了Omega信息素发出的茶香味，那奇香引诱着他来到三楼。  
只见刚才冷清清的乔越已经软成了一块粉嫩嫩的糕点，上面写满了三个大字——“吃了我”“吃了我”“吃了我”……  
Alpha的本能驱使陆峥去侵占Omega，而Omega完全没有反抗的余地和精力。  
他们很快便沉沦于情/欲之中。  
乔越这回发/情来势汹汹，彻底沦为了欲/望的囚徒，吃饭、洗漱、睡觉基本都是挂在陆峥身上完成的，他的身体一刻也离不开Alpha，期间他又被陆峥临时标记了几次，腺体上的齿痕越来越深。  
乔越彻底清醒已经是三天后了，这几日过得荒淫又舒爽，每当Alpha猛肏后面、啃咬腺体的时候，他唯有捂住嘴巴才能防止自己叫出声。他想起自己躺在陆峥身下的模样产生了深深的挫败感，不禁痛恨自己为何是受制于Alpha的Omega。  
陆峥错了。乔越不仅想靠近陆峥，而且一闻到Alpha的气味就恨不得扑上去，想缠着Alpha抱住自己，用力贯穿自己的身体，甚至想打开生/殖/腔让丑陋的巨/根/捅/进来。  
他变得很糟糕，从里到外都是脏的，怎么会这样呢？不应该如此。  
这也许只是一场噩梦。  
对，是梦而已。  
乔越蹲在床角，使劲摇头，妄想清除那些污秽的记忆。他不愿被欲/望支配，所以他决定离陆峥远远的，他以为只要远离这个Alpha，就可以当作什么都没有发生。  
乔越迫不得已再次穿上Alpha的衣服，浓烈的Alpha信息素让他感到依赖而违和。  
他悄悄走下楼，发现陆峥就坐在客厅的沙发上看电视。  
“你要走了吗？”陆峥见他出来，明知故问。  
乔越清了清喉咙，故作从容：“是，多谢陆总的款待。”   
“那我送你。”陆峥起身，拿出车钥匙。  
“不需要。”乔越大声拒绝，他不想再跟陆峥有任何联系。  
陆峥看了他良久，最终从钱夹里拿出一百块钱递给他。  
乔越一下子气红了脸：“陆总这是什么意思？别侮辱人了！”  
陆峥叹了口气：“这是打车费，你不会想走路回家吧？”  
乔越明白自己误会了，有些别扭，他手机早就没电了，身上也没带现金。依他现在的状况确实不适合逞强，他不想也不能叫人来接，最终只好拿了钱夺门而出。  
“对不起，谢谢你。”他以前从来不差钱，这还是头一次觉得钱烫手。  
两人就此别过。

接下来一个月，乔越消失了，无影无踪。若不是卧室里隐隐残留着Omega的信息素，陆峥甚至以为他从未出现过。  
这天清晨，陆峥从浴室走出来，他下面围了浴巾，上身赤裸，向空气展示自己漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线。他对着落地镜刮胡子时注意到了左肩上的牙印圈，由于当时没做应急处理，所以肩膀留了疤痕，没想到这居然成为了乔越的存在证明。  
陆峥擦掉下巴上的泡沫，冲干净手，然后按了按那圈齿痕。他依稀记得乔越咬完他的模样，无措而倔强，像犯错后等待家长训斥的孩子。  
那位Omega表面上是个刺猬，实际上是只不经吓又有教养的兔子，被人欺负了连脏话都不会说，离开的时候还向陆峥道谢……所以陆峥心软了，只能任他跑掉。  
心软意味着心动。陆峥承认，他心动了。  
就是不清楚这分心动是源于信息素还是源于乔越本人。  
陆峥向来克制，做事讲究策略，如果没有把握绝不出手。乔越是个意外，使他感到迷茫，不知该如何是好。  
考虑到乔越的身份，他想，干脆忘了吧。  
结果，他开始频繁做梦，梦里总冒出那个叫乔越的Omega。  
冷漠的、害羞的、呆愣愣的，发/情时性感而不自知的Omega。  
他对乔越念念不忘，却连乔越的联系方式都没有，也不想通过其他渠道打探乔越的隐私，只好待在陆上人间守株待兔，但是兔子好像修仙飞升了一样，再也没有踏入狼窝。  
当陆峥为情感问题苦恼的时候，他合作的导演谢之南打来了电话，向他询问新项目的情况。  
谢之南是个工作狂，正值壮年就秃了。他一刻都闲不下来，听说陆峥筹备新项目后立刻申请加入。  
“谢老师，我们见面细说吧。”陆峥暂时将乔越撇到了脑后。  
下午，谢之南以及陆峥签的编剧白晓出现在二楼。  
白晓是一名女Beta，24岁左右，中文系毕业，手里有两把刷子。她两年前在某电视台招商酒会遇见陆峥，然后主动带着作品找上陆峥，陆峥看过剧本就与白晓商量了签约事宜。  
那部剧本就是《窗外的恋人》，一部爱情轻喜剧，陆峥后来找到谢之南来拍。电影于去年上映，虽然票房不算高，但是鉴于成本低，所以他们依然实现了共赢。  
白晓今天穿一件红色高领毛衣，下面着一条黑色皮裤和一双长筒靴，身材丰满。她看见陆峥后立刻贴了上去，细嗅几下，露出奸诈的笑容：“陆哥春风满面的，最近遇见了什么好事？”  
陆峥闪身避开白晓，带两人走进会议室，随口一答：“你猜。”  
白晓坐到陆峥身边，托着腮帮子说：“我猜陆总的春天到了。”  
陆峥闻言笑了，反问道：“很明显吗？”  
“哇，居然是真的！是谁是谁，你的春天在哪里？”白晓吃惊地张大嘴。  
“好了，小白，陆总不想说，你问也白问。”谢之南打断白晓，转向陆峥，“陆总，下一部电影打算拍什么类型？”  
陆峥说：“剧本在白老师手里。”  
白晓撇撇嘴，眼里闪过一丝失落，从身侧拿出一个档案袋递给谢之南。  
谢之南扫了一眼剧本封面，停顿了片刻才打开细看。  
半小时后，谢之南确认道：“陆总，你打算做动画电影？”  
陆峥放下手里的乌龙茶（自从遇见乔越后，他就爱上了喝青茶），回道：“是的，谢老师，你觉得怎么样？”  
谢之南把剧本推到中间，指了指封面：“剧本内容是好的，但是题材……”  
封面上赫然写了四个大字：青蛇后传。  
陆峥道：“谢老师有话不妨直说。”  
白晓在一旁无辜地眨眼睛：“谢导，是陆总让我写的，跟我无关啊。”  
谢导无视白晓，严肃道：“陆总，动画电影市场本身就不容乐观，你这个题材恐怕很难回本，请慎重考虑。”  
陆峥说：“谢老师，对于市场情况我比你更了解，其实最近几年动画电影形势有所好转，排除引进的影片，光国产电影票房就上升了很多。况且，我这个剧本既具有IP效应，又在白蛇的基础上进行创新，向观众讲述青蛇的故事，如果做得好相信很卖座。再者，我会找到优秀的发行公司和宣发团队，增加排片率，提高电影热度，只要质量过关，网上就会出现自来水，虽然有些网民嘴上嫌弃，最后也逃不过真香定律。”  
“唉，陆总，你还是太年轻，你没看到扑街的片子有多少。”谢之南说，“既然想投机取巧蹭IP热度，为什么不拍真人版？”  
“真人版已经有了相关名作，如果拍出来超越不了前作就纯属招人笑话。”陆峥沉声道，“为何要跟扑街的烂片比，难道谢老师对自己、对我没有信心？如果谢导不想接，我另有人选。不过我陆峥想做的片子就一定会做好，说实话这部是奔着拿奖去的，虽然国内动画类奖杯含金量不大，但我觉得总比没有强。”  
陆峥的话戳到了谢之南的痛处，他已满四十岁，入行十余年，目前一个奖都没拿到，如果没有遇见陆峥，他可能还处在十八线浑浑噩噩。  
谢之南思考了几分钟，长舒一口气：“好，我接了，我相信你，陆总。”  
“我相信你，谢老师！”白晓接了一句。  
陆峥起身为两人斟茶：“谢老师，白老师，辛苦了，感谢你们的支持，过几天我就找人去广/电备案，然后招募人员，等项目正式启动，我立即通知你们。”  
“有劳了，陆总。”谢导喝了一口茶，接着对他们讲起自己的趣事，“之前有人想找我拍一个文艺片，我没接。哎，就是那个剧本，叫什么来着，《荒唐》？”  
陆峥不感兴趣：“我知道这个，烂剧本，烂主题，扑街预定。有圈里人找我投资，我拒绝了。”  
“听说找到导演了。”  
“谁拍谁眼瞎。”  
“一个叫乔越的年轻海归，才22岁吧，貌似是个富二代，一部片子都没导过……”  
“谢老师。”陆峥猛地放下茶杯，“你刚才说……那导演叫什么？”  
“乔越？大乔的乔，超越的越。”  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
世上有一群人，热衷于攀比。他们比的不是见识或钱财，而是谁的行为更荒唐。  
——《荒唐》开场白。  
陆峥回家找出朋友发给他的《荒唐》，快速翻了一遍，依然认为这不是个好剧本。  
《荒唐》的主角是一对Alpha与Omega夫夫，Alpha出身富贵，Omega家庭贫苦。两人因系统分配而结合，然而这段不匹配的婚姻带来了诸多问题，二者对彼此都不满意，于是他们达成协议，各玩各的，从而形成了怪诞的婚姻模式。剧本通过描绘主角们的荒唐行径，侧面揭露了权贵圈的黑暗、糜烂；通过Alpha与Omega之间的冲突和矛盾，折射了地位不平等、贫富差距突出以及当下年轻人对婚姻的抵触，同时隐隐表达了Beta渴望受人关注的现象。  
总之主题尖锐，非常切合现实，然而正因为如此，不确定能否过审，即使顺利过审，买账的人也是少数。因为很多弱势群体其实不希望有人替他们发声，不希望将缺陷暴露于日光之下，他们宁可躲在暗处自我舔舐伤口。  
拍这种片子讨不到什么好处。陆峥想不明白乔越为什么会选这个剧本，而且在此之前他完全没料到乔越是个导演，着实震惊了很久。  
他以为像乔越这种生来富裕的Omega会选择更舒适的圈子，毕竟当导演要随剧组东奔西跑，辛苦劳累，经常吃不好睡不好，如果演员表现力达不到预期还要受气，更糟心的是必定受到投资人的压制。乔越一看就是没尝过苦头的大少爷，怎么会想到混娱乐圈呢？而且挑剧本的眼光太差了。   
这导演若是其他人倒也罢了，偏偏是乔越。陆峥有些无奈，他翻出彭承的手机号拨了出去，等对面的人接听后，说：“彭哥，不好意思，我想向你打听个人。”   
上午九点，天气阴沉干冷。在二环东路商贸区一幢写字楼里，乔越走出电梯，来到17层，这里是他回国后租的办公区。乔越今天计划约一位投资商见面，他上周刚为自己确定了出道作，想尽快开机。按理说制片人找他导戏，应该安排好一切才对，但是那位制片人太穷了，反而恳求乔越帮忙拉赞助，乔越看中了《荒唐》，于是答应了对方的请求。  
但是家里人基本上都不支持乔越当导演，尤其是乔父，他始终以为乔越出国留学是图个新鲜，念导演专业是为了好玩，万万没想到乔越是认真的。  
乔家人的观念普遍传统，在他们心里，即使大乔方方面面都很出色，依然无法成为继承人，因为他是Omega，更适合当作商业联姻的“道具”，所以并不重视乔越的事业和前途，只把乔越的想法当作耳旁风，放他去做却不给予资金支持，以使他断了这条心。  
只有乔荣对乔越说，哥哥做什么都行，而且拿出一部分零花钱赞助乔越。  
可是乔越手里的存款仍然不够拍一部电影。多亏他出生于大户人家，偶尔出去走动走动，慢慢就认识了一些圈里人。  
他认真看完手里的资料，通过细致对比，终于敲定一个人选，然后联系了对方。  
　  
此时，陆峥的黑色宾利正开往二环，现在是上班高峰期，市中心严重堵塞，黑压压的车辆挤满了各个街道。  
陆峥在红绿灯路口停了下来，刚打算开窗透透气，手机响了。他看了一眼来电显示，是个陌生号码，便没有理会，结果对方不死心，连打了三个电话，接着发了一条彩信。  
陆峥本来想无视掉，然而滑开锁屏，忽然看到一张照片，是他抱着乔越离开会所的画面，他的侧脸清晰可见，好在乔越被他包在了被子里，一根头发都没露。  
这时候电话又来了。  
陆峥点开接听键，没有说话，等了半分钟，对面按捺不住了：“您好，请问……请问您是陆峥吗？”  
是一个陌生的男人，嗓音轻柔颤抖，几乎听不清楚。  
“你是谁？”信号灯变了，陆峥打开免提，将手机放在前置区，继续开车。  
“我……我是何夕阳，我想找您商量一些事情，请问可以见面说吗？”  
对方好像自信了不少，音量提高很多。  
“为什么？”陆峥不露声色地问。  
何夕阳没料到陆峥不为所动，磨蹭了片刻，大声威胁道：“我有你和乔大少爷的床照和视频，你不来的话……我就传网上！”  
陆峥伸手掐了免提，一字一顿道：“你在哪？”声音含着自己都未意识到的愠怒。  
陆峥得到地址后，方向盘一转，朝何夕阳那里驶去。  
　　  
乔越打完电话，向助理交代道：“等下如果有人找我，你直接让他进来。”  
女助理默默记下来，脸上挂着职业微笑，其实心里头澎湃不已。  
她的上司实在太俊了。尽管上司待人冷淡，要求严格，很少露出满意的表情，她依然甘之如饴。“我可以”这三个字，她早就说倦了！

茶馆的一间包房里。陆峥在何夕阳的对面坐下，一语不发，听着何夕阳的来意。  
等何夕阳说完，陆峥直接问：“你是演员？想让我捧你？”  
何夕阳不知是因为紧张还是羞愧，涨红了脸：“是、是的。”  
他取下了鹅黄的织线帽和口罩，露出圆圆的脸庞，头发染成了淡黄色，看起来软软蓬蓬的，眼睛大而亮，像只小鹿，满脸无辜。  
“长得倒是不错。”陆峥盯着何夕阳，对他完全没印象，“多大了，被人标记过吗？”  
“20，没、没有，如果……我可以……”何夕阳犹豫道。  
“可惜不是我喜欢的类型。”陆峥打断他，话锋一转，“东西呢？”  
何夕阳拿起手机，戳了几下，插上耳机，只将耳机递给陆峥。  
陆峥瞥了他一眼，接过耳机，熟悉的喘息和呻吟声立刻传入耳中，时不时冒出几句荤/话，引人遐想。  
陆峥听完把耳机还给何夕阳，问：“只有声音？”  
何夕阳说：“不，这只是一部分，如果陆总答应我的要求，我就全给你。”  
何夕阳豁出去了。他明年即将从电影学院毕业，眼看着身边的同学要么演了人气网络剧爆红，要么靠金主拿到了好角色，他真的酸了，又羡慕又嫉妒，所以当孟世非建议他合理利用把柄时，他心动了。  
陆峥是一个很好的选择，有钱、有颜值、有人脉。如果拿身体交换，他也愿意。  
其实他那天偷拍的内容分量不大，孟老师看后摇摇头，送给了他一些更劲爆的东西。能否成功，就在此一举了。  
陆峥观察了何夕阳的神色，意味不明道：“小朋友，我肏了乔家的Omega，说到底是我占便宜，即使你传出去，我也不会丢了面子。你怎么不找乔大少？相信乔家的回报更丰厚。”  
“对啊，我没想起来，老师也没说……”何夕阳暗自比较了一下，感觉陆峥说得非常有道理。孟老师为什么让他找陆峥呢？他似乎一开始就搞错了对象。  
不等何夕阳想清楚，陆峥又发话了：“算了，既然你这么看重我，那就跟我混吧，往我邮箱发一份简历，我明天安排人跟你对接。”  
“啊？好的，谢谢陆总！”何夕阳见方法奏效，不再纠结金/主人选，喜形于色地交出自己的资料。  
陆峥眼里的阴鸷一闪而逝。  
他决定签了何夕阳。何夕阳是颗炸弹，如果不盯着随时可能爆炸，所以不如把危险因素置于身边。  
因为何夕阳背后有人操控，那人的目的尚不明确。既然对方送货上门，陆峥就勉强收下。  
他这些天被美色冲昏了头脑，忘记调查自己生日当晚的事情真相。他以前喝酒从不会失去意识，那天却连自己是什么时候睡着的都不知道，乔越的发/情也不正常，所以很可能是酒有问题。但是对方为什么要把乔越送到他床上，甚至拿走了乔越的抑制剂？  
陆峥一时想不明白。  
话说回来，确实色令智昏，他居然在自己的会所里被人下了药。  
好在陆峥当晚一醒来就检查了房间，插座里的微型摄像头被他找出来扔进了垃圾桶，所以除了何夕阳手里的录像，对方其实什么把柄都没有。  
至于刚才的音频，那是假的，是配音，陆峥一下子就听出来了。尽管那晚过得疯狂，他仍然记得乔越在床上发出的声音，迷离、不甘，带着独一无二的、无法仿制的性感。  
何夕阳偷拍的视频对陆峥来说造不成威胁，他更想弄清楚对方的下一步行动。   
望着何夕阳那张单纯无害的脸，陆峥的眼神越来越深邃。

待陆峥走后，何夕阳将录下来的对话发给了孟世非，小心翼翼地问：“老师，你要这个做什么？”  
孟世非发来一个微笑的表情，说：“夕阳，少问为妙。春宵苦短，你只要朝着梦想前进就行了。”  
何夕阳回复了一颗心：“嗯嗯，谢谢老师，我会努力的。”  
在郊区的一栋别墅里，孟世非播放了陆峥与何夕阳的谈话。  
压在他身上的人拔出性/器，又猛地往前一送，下身赖在孟世非的后/穴里不出来。  
“你在哪儿找了这么个蠢东西？陆峥会上当吗，他连摄像头都发现了。”那人咬了一口孟世非的喉结。  
孟世非喘了口气，摸了摸那人的头发，夹紧下面，畅快地说：“是我学生，人是蠢了点，倒是方便利用。至于陆总，他一向警惕……不过，他做人太善良了，这是优点，也是缺点。”  
“那我呢？”  
“哈，宝贝儿……快点……啊——”  
身上的男人瞬间加快了冲刺速度。

　　  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
十点左右，在万叶商厦的十七楼里，乔越正靠着椅背琢磨剧本，一边皱眉深思，一边做标记。  
办公椅后面是墙，贴着深灰色壁纸，装了几格内嵌式书架，上面整整齐齐地放着书籍或文件夹。  
办公椅正前方是一个宽大有弧度的檀木办公桌，桌子刚好围成一个半圆，在紧挨墙壁的地方留了一扇小门。  
桌面比较干净，只放了一台笔记本和几张白纸。办公室里另外搁了一张沙发椅，专门用来待客。  
乔越坐在圆弧状的檀木桌前，他今天穿着一件水蓝色的衬衣，衣摆束在西装裤里，衣服是私人订制的，几乎没有褶皱，袖口平整地贴着手腕。经过护理的头发完美地卡在眉峰上，显得清爽干练有气质。实际上他不过刚从大学毕业，涉世未深。  
室内开了暖气，有点闷热。乔越解开最上面的衣扣，扬起头时露出白皙精致的喉结。  
　　“导演，人来了。”女助理忽然敲门提醒道。  
　　乔越起身整理了一下衣着，回道：“请进。”  
　　然后准备接人，门打开后，他愣了几秒，又坐回原位，面无表情地问：“怎么是你？”  
　　来人竟是陆峥。  
　　陆峥主动关了门，走到乔越跟前，随手把车钥匙扔在桌子上，双手按住桌面，俯视乔越：“你在等谁？”  
　　一个多月不见，Omega身上已经完全没有了陆峥的气味，仿佛任何事都没发生过。陆峥心里有种说不清道不明的情绪，就好像弄丢了自己的宝贝。  
　　以信息素作为关系纽带是不可靠的，临时标记后留下的痕迹并不深刻，除非进行完全标记。陆峥暗暗地想，完全标记后，所有人都会知道这个Omega是他的。  
　　乔越无视陆峥，继续看手里的剧本，头也不抬道：“跟你无关，你来干什么？”  
　　“我来……当然是找你要钱的。”陆峥拿走乔越的剧本，扬了扬眉毛，慢条斯理道，“乔大少上次拿走我一百块钱，不会忘了吧？”  
　　“你没说……我以为……”乔越没料到他来这一出，脸上一阵红一阵白，“抱歉，还你二百，请你离开。”说罢从钱包抽了两张崭新的毛爷爷。  
　　陆峥见他当真，连忙摆手：“不用，我开玩笑的。”  
　　但是乔越依然固执地仰着脸。  
　　陆峥无奈地取走一张纸币，他只顾着调戏人，差点忘了正事。  
　　他打开剧本，认真道：“乔越，我来是想劝你不要拍《荒唐》。你大学从未拍过长片，你不明白成片的艰难，更何况这本子太烂了，它对于你的导演事业没有任何帮助，甚至可能落人口舌。况且你现在资金也不够，电影宣传、发行、上映都离不开钱，如果哪个环节搞砸了，绝对得不偿失……我承认你有能力有天赋，但是拍一部完整的电影所需的精力和财力是微电影远远比不上的，我看了你的毕业作品，说实话你的风格不适合接这个剧本，如果你想导戏，我可以找人给你写几个好的……”  
　　“你暗地里打听我？”乔越明显没把陆峥的话听进去，只是冷冷地看着他。  
　　陆峥有点烦躁，绕过桌子，站到他身前，捏住了他的下巴：“乔越，你想毁了自己吗？第一部作品如果风评不好，票房惨淡赔了钱，谁还敢找你导戏？即使你是富家大少爷，也别想顺利出头。你以为投资人看你姓乔就给你面子吗？他们更喜欢钱。”  
　　乔越淡漠地望了他一眼，甩了甩头，示意他放手：“我说了，陆先生，我的事跟你无关，请你马上离开我的办公室，否则我就报警了。”  
　　尽管乔越表面上镇定自若，实际上心神不安，手指紧紧握在一起，透露出几分无措。他每次在Alpha信息素的包围下，都如坐针毡，只希望这位Alpha立刻从眼前消失。  
　　从“陆总”变为“陆先生”，乔越与陆峥的距离比之前更远了一些。  
　　陆峥察觉到Omega的想法，捉住乔越的双手，双腿堵着乔越的膝盖，把人整个圈在自己的领域里，叹气道：“乔越，听我说，我是为你好。”  
　　“你想道德绑架我？”乔越逃不开陆峥的束缚，冷笑了一声，“对不起，我不接受这种强加的好意，这让我感到恶心。陆先生如果想做好事，就去大街上尽情施舍你的同情心，然后回家自我感动去吧。”  
　　陆峥知道自己是白费口舌了，他与Omega僵持了片刻，最终投降道：“好吧，既然你非要拍，那就让我投资，我出两千万。”  
　　乔越从上到下瞟了陆峥几眼，嘲讽道：“刚才还说会赔钱，现在又赶着贴钱，陆先生是不是太善变了？你这样做会让我以为你对我抱有想法……谢谢您的好意，我不需要，您请回吧。”  
　　“乔越！”  
　　陆峥忍不住动怒，他每次面对眼前的Omega就控制不住自己。然而乔越始终没有把他放在眼里，依然用一种淡淡的表情看着他。  
　　那是疏离，也是排斥。乔越待他，大概连陌生人都不如。  
　　于是陆峥摇头：“你何必呢？”  
　　乔越微微合上眼，低声说：“从此以后，请陆先生不要打搅我的生活。”  
　　“导演，又有人找你，请问可以进来吗？”  
　　两人正在对峙，女助理的声音忽然从外面传了进来，打破了僵局。  
　　乔越听罢似乎有点慌乱，他抬了抬被压制的手臂，迅速道：“快放开我。”  
　　陆峥对他的表现感到好奇，松开人问：“是谁找你？”  
　　乔越不耐地皱皱眉：“你怎么这么多事，快走。”  
　　“走哪去，客人都到门口了。”陆峥意味不明地笑了一声，转身走向乔越的办公桌，“所以我只能委屈自己了。”  
　　随后他往下一蹲，藏在了桌子下面。  
　　乔越抚平自己被扯皱的衣服，拿湿巾擦了擦手，不解地望着他：“你有毛病吧？”  
　　陆峥伸出食指，对着他“嘘”了一声。  
　　“导演，现在可以进来吗？”女助理敲敲门，又问了一遍。  
　　“请进。”乔越挺直脊背，将视线转向正前方，无视陆峥的存在。  
　　女助理推开门，带了一位男性Alpha进来，然后关门离去。  
　　“您好，彭先生。”乔越起身请人落座。  
　　“不必见外，乔大少，我就直接叫你乔导了，如果你不嫌弃，可以喊我一声彭哥。”  
　　桌子底下的陆峥有些意外，乔越约的人居然是彭承。  
　　这时候乔越坐回原位，两手交叉放在桌面上，点头道：“彭哥。”  
　　陆峥突然有点不是滋味，认识这么久，连那种事都做过了，他还没听Omega喊过他一声“哥”。  
　　于是他不满地摸向乔越裸/露在外的脚踝，手指所触的肌肤清凉细腻，陆峥不禁沿着裤管往上摸去，捏了捏乔越的小腿肚。  
　　乔越轻轻抖了一下，挪开腿，低头警告了陆峥一眼，然后继续对彭承说：“彭哥，基本情况我在电话里讲过了，《荒唐》这部电影已经立项，剧组正在筹建中，计划三月份开机，拍摄时达六个月。所需成本大约八千万，目前缺两千万，希望你能考虑一下，这里是剧本。”  
　　乔越站起来把剧本递给彭承，待他回到原位后，陆峥坐在地上，双腿勾住了乔越的小腿，然后趁他松懈，伸手解开他的西装裤扣子。纯白色的内裤露了出来，沉睡中的性/器依稀可见。  
　　乔越猛地握住陆峥的手腕，瞪了他一眼，对他的举动感到荒谬。  
　　陆峥微微勾起唇角，向Omega眨眨眼睛，然后低头含住乔越的下/体，舌头绕着肉/棒和睾/丸的轮廓舔了一遍，单薄的布料被唾液打湿，变得透明淫/靡。  
　　乔越根本来不及阻止，也无力阻拦。他担心被彭承发现，只能咬住下唇，任陆峥胡来。  
　　即使隔着内裤，乔越也能感受到口/舌带来的刺激，他下意识“嗯”了一声。  
　　彭承被他的动静吸引，问：“乔导怎么了？”  
　　“没事……”乔越平缓呼吸，咳嗽了一下，沉静道，“只是嗓子有些不舒服。”  
　　彭承随口问道：“需要打开窗户通通风吗？”说着就要站起来。窗户在办公桌旁边，如果彭承走过来，就会发现他的丑态。  
　　乔越的心提到了喉咙眼上，快速回道：“不用了，外面空气不好，我多喝热水就行，谢谢彭哥。”  
　　彭承赞同地点点头，继续看剧本。  
　　乔越松了口气。眼下的情景淫/秽不堪，完全不能示人。他一手抵着唇角，报复性地揪住陆峥的头发。  
　　陆峥头发浓密，对于他的攻击毫不在意，甚至得寸进尺，拉开了湿润的内裤边。乔越的欲/根彻底露光，粉嫩的肉/茎已经勃/起，斜斜地躺在衬衫衣角下，顶端微微冒出黏液，看起来纯净又色/情。  
　　这东西变硬后分量十足，比主人实诚多了。陆峥早就见过、摸过它，但从未亲口尝过。他抬眼注视着面色微红的Omega，张嘴含住了色泽光亮的肉/棒。  
欲望落入Alpha嘴中的那一瞬间，乔越无声“哈”了一下，转头避开陆峥的视线，耳垂悄悄变红了。阳/具在Alpha嘴里出入的画面令他感到恐慌。Alpha的口腔温热/湿滑，体贴地包裹着他的性/器。虽然不想承认，但是乔越确实体验到了新鲜又可怕的快感，这感觉因禁忌的场合而放大了许多。  
他心跳加速，并偷偷发出喘息。  
他抬头看了看彭承，又望向陆峥。陆峥闭上了眼睛，额角挂着一滴汗，眉头微蹙，鼻梁高挺，正在爽快地为他口/交。第一次认真观察对方的面貌竟是在这种情况下，简直荒唐。  
陆峥显然上瘾了，专注地口着Omega的性/器，又舔/又/嘬，舌头从龟/头吻到睾/丸，偶尔用力一吮，刺激得Omega的马/眼分/泌出了更多淫/液。  
　　那液体甜甜的，味道很像Omega发/情时的体香。陆峥逐一吸干净，将肉/棒往喉咙更深处送去。  
　　乔越爽得大口喘气，接着紧紧闭上了嘴巴，他怕自己一开口就会丑态毕露。  
　　他难耐地踹了一下陆峥的胸膛。  
陆峥吐出嘴里的性/器，挠了一下乔越的手心，悄悄说了两个字：“忍住。”  
其实陆峥也忍得很辛苦。Omega神情迷离，唇红齿白，明明衣着齐整，却散发着肉/欲。陆峥下面快要爆炸了，回忆起乔越身体的妙处。  
乔越对着陆峥摇头，眼里似乎泛着泪花，明晃晃的，好像快到达极点了。  
　　此时，彭承放下《荒唐》，慢声道：“乔导，我大致看了一遍，剧本其实不错，如果口碑好，应该能成为票房黑马。我手下的产业跟乔家也有往来，所以我很乐意与你合作，但我是个生意人，不想做赔钱的买卖。如果拍摄期间出了娄子，我希望你能负责，至少合同里要写清楚，你说对吧。乔导？你有在听吗，我发现你脸色一直不太好，需要叫医生吗？”  
　　“不用。”乔越握紧手，指甲几乎扎进了手心里，手背上的青筋清晰可见。他努力让自己保持清醒，沉声道，“彭哥不必担忧，我们……我们会制定止损措施，具体事项改天详谈，有任何问题都可以提。”  
　　“行，那我改日再来。”彭承的目光若有似无地略过乔越的眉眼，“今天就不打扰乔导了，我看乔导状态不好，需要多多休息，年轻人也要注重身体。”  
　　乔越歉疚道：“我今天确实身体不适，就不送彭哥了，再见。”  
　　彭承无所谓地挥挥手，离开了房间。  
　　室内，办公桌下。陆峥狠狠吸了一口乔越的龟/头，乔越再也支撑不住，冒出隐忍而性感的呻/吟声，同时射/了陆峥满嘴精/液。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
陆峥当着乔越的面把嘴里的精液咽了下去，顺便舔干净了乔越的阴茎。  
而乔越完全瘫在了椅子上，西装裤不知道什么时候掉到了膝盖，刚发泄完的性器软塌塌地搭在内裤外面，衬衫下摆往上卷了一层，露出圆圆的肚脐。  
乔越从快感中清醒过来后立刻推开了陆峥。陆峥顺势坐在地上，结果不小心磕到了后脑勺。他痛苦地站起来，心想Omega翻脸的速度太快了。  
乔越穿好衣服，再次下了逐客令：“陆先生可以走了吧？”  
陆峥气笑，往前走了两步，逼近人问：“你找彭承投资却不接受我？”  
乔越有些不舒服地侧开头，反问道：“你是我什么人，我为什么要接受你的投资？强买强卖不合规矩吧？”  
陆峥听不下去，伸手按住乔越的两腮，却发现乔越的体温有些偏高，他摸了摸Omega的脖颈，诧异道：“好烫，怎么回事，你发烧了？”  
乔越避开他的手，躲远了一些：“没事，一会儿就好了。”  
陆峥早就摸清了乔越的脾气，这人吃硬不吃软，还喜欢口是心非。陆峥懒得拆穿他，干脆伸头贴上了乔越的前额。  
两人离得很近，连呼吸都变得暧昧不清。  
陆峥蹭了蹭乔越的额头，乔越眨巴了两下眼睛，没有吭声。他们的睫毛接了一个轻盈的吻。  
陆峥亲到了乔越的鼻尖，那里有一点汗味，应该是咸的，却莫名感觉有点甜。  
他退后一步，一手搭在乔越腰上，另一手无意识地蹭着乔越的腺体：“身体不舒服就老实点，屋里有体温计吗？”  
“没有，没事。”乔越似乎被定住了，纹丝不动。  
陆峥奇怪地扫了他一眼，放开他，开始去翻抽屉。  
良久，乔越扯住了他后背的衣服，低声说：“别找了，不是发烧。”  
语气不温不火，偏偏有种破釜沉舟的意味。  
“嗯？”陆峥回过身来，俯视着Omega。  
他们的身影投在窗帘上，仿佛抱在了一起。  
乔越闭了闭眼眸，告诉陆峥：“不是发烧……上次之后就这样了。”  
说罢，乔越转开了眼睛。  
上次？——陆峥恍然大悟。  
乔越此时身体柔软，脸颊发红，眼里含着一汪春水。若非发烧，那便是发骚了。  
也难怪，Omega禁欲多年，一个月前突然被破身，而且只进行了临时标记，接着被冷落良久，早已饥渴难耐。  
虽然乔越本人不想做爱，但是他的身体无法忍受，开了一次荤后就日日渴望着Alpha的接触，甚至做了无数次春梦。  
陆峥把乔越抱在了桌子上，拇指充满暗示地摩擦着乔越的嘴唇，促狭地问：“这些天你是怎么过的？怎么不找我？”  
“为什么要找你？外面Alpha多的是，器大活好，颜值高。论自恋，当然比不过你。”乔越反唇相讥。  
即使面临窘境，他也不想认输。  
“嘴硬。”  
陆峥顺着乔越的脊背，摸到了他的尾椎，Omega不出意外地颤了一下。  
“后面倒是诚实。”  
“闭嘴。”乔越伸腿夹住了陆峥的腰，盛气凌人地说，“你在磨蹭什么，要做快做。”  
语毕就被陆峥脱了裤子，连同内裤一起被扒下。衬衣也得到粗暴对待，迅速离开了Omega的身体。  
青天白日，乔越一丝不挂地站立于陆峥眼前，从胸前两颗樱桃至充血的下身，一览无余。  
乔越不适应这样的状况，索性转过身体，跪趴在桌面上。肩胛骨僵硬地缩着，腰部塌了下去，突显出优美的臀线，雪白浑圆的臀部正对着Alpha。  
这对于陆峥来说简直是暴击。  
他失控地抓住Omega的臀瓣，摩擦揉捏，手里的臀肉软软滑滑的，令他爱不忍释。阴茎做出了最好的回应，顶起贴身的西装裤，蠢蠢欲动。  
“痛……”乔越向后伸脚，脚心刚好撞在陆峥鼓起的肉棒上，还顺带着蹭了两下。  
陆峥深呼一口气，一手拽住乔越洁白的右脚，隔着裤子帮自己抚慰。  
乔越后知后觉地意识到他的举动，难以置信地问：“你在做什么？”  
“跟你无关。”陆峥故意逗他，另一只手也没有闲着，伸到前面给乔越打手枪。  
“唔。”  
陆峥今天一再刷新乔越的三观，乔越不想多费口舌，随他去了。  
满室都是情欲的味道。这一回五感六觉皆清醒，一切都比上次直观。  
Omega的性感尽收眼底，陆峥双手掐住了乔越的腰，低头吻住乔越的腺体，然后一路向下，舌头在乔越的脊椎处留恋不舍，乔越明显瑟缩了几下，臀肉跟着颤抖。  
陆峥的嘴唇随之来到了Omega的臀部，在臀尖转悠，时而用力，发出响亮的亲吻声，时而又吸又舔，把饱满的屁股玩得湿漉漉的。  
“哈……”乔越抬了一下身体，试图躲开舌头的骚扰。  
陆峥狠狠搂住乔越的腰腹，禁止他乱动，接着拍打了几下Omega的后臀，白花花的臀肉跟着来回抖动。  
“你玩够了没有？”乔越显然受不了Alpha的恶行，难堪地摇了摇后面。  
殊不知他的动作等于玩火。  
“别急。”  
陆峥嘴上说得淡定，下面却匆匆蹭了蹭乔越的臀缝，手掰开了乔越的臀瓣。  
玫瑰色的后庭花霎时间绽放出来，夹在白嫩的臀肉中间，显得娇小可爱。那里微微湿润，散发着诱人的光泽，或因接触空气，或因Alpha的注视而伸缩着。  
Omega体质神奇，即使不在发情期也很容易产生液体，以至于后穴轻松吞进了两根手指。  
“好湿。”陆峥意味深长地笑道，“乔哥等多久了？”  
“……少废话。”  
陆峥专心帮乔越润滑甬道，手指头在乔越的后穴自由穿梭，试探揉按，直到找到Omega的敏感点才停下前进的动作。  
“是这里？”陆峥又加了一根手指，三根指头都朝着乔越的敏感处刮蹭，同进同出，发出嗞嗞的水声。  
乔越难耐地大声喘息，后穴冒出更多淫液。  
做完前戏，陆峥撤出手指，拉开自己的裤子拉链，仅将硕大的阴茎释放出来，接着从裤兜里掏出一个安全套。  
乔越听见他的动静，扭过头来，正对上陆峥红通通的肉棒，那东西大得吓人，直愣愣地朝他敬礼。陆峥正在撕安全套，眼睛却注视着乔越，嘴角微微上挑，好像胜利在望的将军。  
乔越突然有些抵触，他把头转向前方，嘲讽道：“陆先生好兴致，装备齐全。”  
陆峥将套子穿在阴茎上，这套子是他在来的路上临时买的，正好派上了用场。  
陆峥甩甩汗湿的头发，没有多加解释。他翻过乔越的身子，让乔越仰躺在桌面上。接着把住乔越的双腿，阴茎对准Omega的小穴，缓慢而有力地捅了进去。  
乔越双手抓紧桌沿，闭上了眼睛。虽然后穴经过开拓，但是猛然吞下陆峥的大肉棒依旧不好受，尤其是在他清醒的状态下。  
痛感明晰，下面好像被撕裂了似的，不知道流血了没有。  
陆峥也不舒服，Omega夹得太紧了。  
“乔越，放轻松。”陆峥含住乔越的一颗奶头，劝慰道。  
乔越皱眉：“疼，太大了，你出去。”  
“疼？这里好像越来越有精神了。”陆峥握住了乔越的肉棒，然后慢慢抽动起来，“乖，马上就好了。”  
“闭嘴。”乔越用手臂挡住上半张脸，露出小巧的嘴唇和下巴。  
陆峥低声笑了，突然加大力度和速度，他撇开所有技巧，粗鲁地抽插Omega的后穴。  
啪啪啪——  
是睾丸撞击Omega臀缝的声音。  
小穴在阴茎的出入下变得越来越湿，越来越软，轻而易举地吃下了Alpha的巨物，甚至在性器离开时紧紧吸住，做出挽留的动作，又在性器进攻时打开胃口，贪婪地吞下一切。  
他们的身体非常契合。  
“里面好热，感觉我下面快化了。”陆峥忽然说。  
“嗯……哈……”  
乔越几乎失去理智，舒爽地呻吟起来，幸好他想起这里是办公室，及时收住了声音。  
“乔导，换剧本吧？”肏了半小时，陆峥将阴茎抽出来，顶在穴口处打转，轻声诱惑道，“换剧本，就给你。”  
乔越往前移动，企图夹住肉棒，嘴上却不肯松口：“不要。”  
“不要？”  
陆峥插进一个头，又抽了出来：“真的不要？”  
“要……”乔越放下胳膊，微微抬起上半身，茫然地睁开眼睛，他的眼角湿润绯红，好像哭了一样。  
被这样的乔越瞅着，陆峥怎么受得了。他不再逼迫乔越，猛地冲进了欲望的囚笼。  
Alpha无师自通，大肉棒深入浅出，将Omega操得呜咽不止。办公桌上的白纸早被撞飞了，零零散散地铺在地上，陆峥的钥匙也在劫难逃，发出清脆的落地声，惊醒了原本沉浸在欲海中的乔越。  
“不要了……”  
乔越睁大眼睛，眼里闪着明亮的泪光，脸色红润，嘴唇上被自己咬出了一道齿痕。  
快感把他逼疯了，他想要逃离Alpha不断的索取，但是臀部却主动抬起来回应Alpha，后穴也不断吞咬Alpha的巨刃，那玩意儿让他快乐，带他到达天堂。  
他两只手伸向自己的性器，当着Alpha的面自慰，坦率的动作含着几分急躁。  
陆峥没空管乔越，他忙着在Omega的后花园里征伐，每一次抽出肉茎，都带出一圈媚肉。他的裤子将Omega的屁股磨得发红。  
肏坏这个Omega。阴暗的心思一闪而过，接着沦为情欲的俘虏。  
当他们畅快淋漓地交合时，办公室里突然响起了手机铃声，那是一种非常刻板沉闷的声音。  
乔越却在第一时间停下动作，推了推陆峥的胸膛。  
“怎么了，宝贝儿？”陆峥抬起头，用乔越的衣服擦了一下脸上的汗。  
“出、出去。”  
铃声又响了。  
“你那里吸着我，我出不去。”  
陆峥瞥见檀木桌右拐角的手机，伸手拿了过来，然后抱起乔越坐在了办公椅上。  
“啊——”  
由于姿势的变化，乔越将肉棒吞得更深，强烈的刺激令他尖叫出声，双手下意识搂住了陆峥的脖子。  
“嘘。”陆峥看了一眼乔越的手机，来电显示上写着“乔荣”。  
陆峥没有抽出性器，在乔越抗拒的目光下，点了接通键。  
“喂，哥，你好慢啊，在做什么？”  
乔越被迫接听电话，清清喉咙，回道：“抱歉，我刚才在……吃饭。”  
陆峥随即顶了顶下身，乔越一手按住陆峥的肩膀，一手捂住了嘴。  
“又这么晚才吃饭，忙什么呢，有什么事不能吃完饭再做吗？”明白乔越的性格，乔荣简单责怪了两句，“对了，爸妈让我问你什么时候回来，准备除夕夜去北邙陵园。”  
乔越突然收紧后穴，吸得陆峥差点射精。  
陆峥捏了捏乔越的后颈，慢慢抽动阴茎，舒缓自己的欲望，同时吸吮乔越的乳头。  
“呃——”乔越避不开陆峥，只能咬紧牙缝，沉声说，“明白了，我除夕之前回去。没其他事，我就先挂了。”  
“好，你刚才是不是打嗝了，吃撑了吗？快去喝水吧，拜拜。”乔荣取笑了一声，挂了电话。  
乔越放下手机，掐住了陆峥的脖子，使了他最大的力气。  
可是陆峥完全不怕他，一边笑盈盈地看着乔越，一边继续肏干Omega的后面。  
“神经病。”乔越松开手，低声骂道，“陆峥，你神经病吧。”  
陆峥抱着乔越站起来，将Omega顶在墙上，愉悦地说：“谢谢，我以为你要掐死我。”  
“哈……迟早的事……”  
乔越背靠着冰凉的墙壁，双腿环在陆峥的腰侧，双手搂着陆峥的脖子，几乎整个人都坠在陆峥身上，那根性器是他最大的支撑点，他害怕自己掉下来，紧紧含住了陆峥的阴茎。  
陆峥爽得大舒了一口气，横冲直撞地操着Omega。  
乔越在这波颠簸中迎来了高潮，性器蹭着陆峥的腹部射了出来，陆峥也在小穴剧烈的吞咽下攀上顶峰，他及时抽出性器，取下安全套，将精液射在了乔越的脸上，有一些甚至溅到了嘴唇上。  
“……”  
乔越坐在地上歇息，等他回过神来，无声地瞪了陆峥两眼。  
“对不起，没忍住，要不我帮你舔干净？”  
陆峥擦好性器，将老二收起来，拉上了裤子拉链。一场性爱下来，他一件衣服都没脱，仍然衣冠楚楚。  
实则乃衣冠禽兽。  
反观乔越，满脸红晕，浑身光滑，此时身上增添了不少颜色和吻痕，色气又迷人。  
乔越站起来，拿湿巾擦干净脸，无意识地舔了舔嘴角，冷淡地说：“滚吧。”  
陆峥吃了他一次精液，他被颜射了一次，算扯平了。  
下一刻，乔越被陆峥拉进了怀里。  
陆峥吻住了乔越的嘴唇。乔越没有防备，就这样被他得逞。Alpha甚至挤开了他的唇齿，在口腔里搅和。  
乔越伸舌头驱赶陆峥，却被陆峥卷住了温软的舌根，时而吸两下，时而咬一咬。两人的舌头在狭小的牢房里共舞，平白无故生出一种缱绻的滋味儿。  
乔越的双腿被陆峥压制着，双手也被按住了，只能用头挤陆峥，这反而称了陆峥的意。  
“乖。”  
陆峥利用换气的空隙安抚了一下乔越，然后继续进攻。  
说实话，这不是一个清甜的事后吻，而且这个吻来得不合时宜。  
Alpha的嘴里还残留着Omega精液的味道，有点腥有点涩。乔越完全不为所动，只有陆峥沉醉其中，甚至退出来舔了舔Omega的下唇。  
那饱满的唇瓣比陆峥料想中更好食，他渐渐放松警惕，乔越因此抓住了逃离的时机，狠狠咬了一口陆峥。  
“咝——”  
陆峥睁开眼睛，发现乔越正冷冷地瞪着他。  
“陆先生逾矩了。”  
陆峥擦擦唇角，手上沾到一点血。他身靠檀木桌，沉思片刻，确认道：“乔导，你真的不打算改变主意？”  
乔越掀了掀眼皮，出口仍然是那四个字：“跟你无关。”  
“好。”  
陆峥深深地看了他一眼，转身离去。


	8. Chapter 8

自从那天不欢而散后，陆峥便待在家里反省自己。他最近确实不太对劲，活像只发/情的公狗，闻到乔越的气味便理智全无，甚至插手乔越的私事。  
他想控制乔越的言行，不允许Omega违背他的意愿。  
幸而乔越眼中的冷意泼醒了他。各行各业都忌讳强买强卖，既然对方坚持己见，态度明确，他又何必咄咄逼人。  
况且，他与乔越不过是春风一度，实在不应当对Omega穷追不舍。  
他是Alpha。Alpha与Omega之间的暧昧全是信息素作祟的结果。  
陆峥命令自己忘记乔越，专心处理工作。年前，《青蛇后传》的资金、人员全部到位，不久便可以正式投入制作。  
放下手头上的事，陆峥想起了何夕阳。  
签了何夕阳后，陆峥给他找了一位经纪人。经纪人叫季连生，入行不长不短，经验不多不少 ，正适合带新人。季连生按照陆峥的吩咐先给何夕阳接了个二线杂志，那孩子也有做明星的资本，看起来软绵绵的，站到镜头前却气场大变，硬照拍出来不需要大动干戈就相当吸睛。  
季连生让何夕阳注册了微博，然后找营销号给他做宣传，于是何夕阳尚未正式出道，先吸了一波颜粉。  
何夕阳脑子不聪明，但是比较勤奋好学，他见别的小鲜肉都在直播撩粉，他也每天开半小时跟小粉丝唠嗑。他虽然唱歌跳舞不行，好在脸长得好看，而且表现得笨笨傻傻的反而招人喜欢，由此赚了不少人气和打赏。  
何夕阳直播了两星期，迎来一个大佬粉，大佬马甲叫“陆上的桥”。每逢何夕阳直播，大佬就给他投地雷火箭直升机。“陆上的桥”迅速蹿升到打赏榜第一名。  
这天，一向沉默的大佬打赏完，忽然发了一行字：可以唱首歌吗？  
何夕阳偏偏注意到了大佬的消息，心想人家出手这么阔绰，不能让对方失望。  
于是翻出歌单，唱了一首《苦乐年华》。  
屏幕那边的小粉丝们全都笑喷了，疯狂刷屏。  
“崽崽好可爱啊啊啊——”  
“阳阳有什么苦，来麻麻怀里说！”  
何夕阳靠自己的“努力”又圈了一波妈粉。  
季连生跟随陆峥两年，从没见过陆峥签艺人，何夕阳是第一个。他以为何夕阳是陆峥捧的小情人，便格外上心。他有自己的打算，比如带火何夕阳——既能得到何夕阳的感激，又能得到陆峥的垂青，一举两得。  
何夕阳直播的时候，季连生全程盯着，早就发现了那个每天打赏的大佬。  
这天何夕阳直播完，季连生问：“夕阳，你觉得陆总怎么样？”  
何夕阳想了一会儿，回答：“陆总很聪明，有商业头脑。”  
季连生诱导道：“那你可要好好回报陆总，他那么忙，还每天追你直播，给你打赏。”  
“啊？！”何夕阳惊讶地张大嘴巴，“季哥，你是说那个大佬是陆总？”  
季连生眼里闪过一丝精光，肯定地说：“当然，除了陆总还能有谁，他很照顾你。”  
“陆总人真好。”何夕阳打开手机，盯着大佬的马甲傻笑，“陆上的桥”依然占据打赏榜第一的宝座。  
转眼之间，到了年关。陆峥忙碌了大半个月，解决完项目问题，在陆上人间举办了年会。  
腊月二十六，会所里热闹非凡。  
陆峥邀请了不少圈内好友和客户，他带着何夕阳登场，让何夕阳露露面，帮何夕阳打通人脉，方便将来帮他赚钱。结果孟世非看到何夕阳，调笑道：“怪不得陆总忙得见不着人影，原来身边多了这么个宝贝。”  
陆峥没有反驳，笑着向人介绍：“这是我手下的艺人何夕阳，以后就拜托各位多加照顾。”  
“大家好，我、我是何夕阳，初次见面，请多关照。”何夕阳在陆峥的示意下局促地鞠了一躬，接着躲到陆峥身后。  
一位媒体朋友称赞道：“我好像在热搜上见过小何，居然是陆总的人，陆总眼光真好。”　　  
在场的人都误会了陆峥与何夕阳的关系。也是，圈子里哪有多少干净的关系，更何况何夕阳是陆峥亲自带来的第一个Omega，所以旁人皆以为何夕阳是陆峥的小心肝，于是对他和善有加，甚至有人给何夕阳发了大红包。  
何夕阳在陆峥的默许下收了。今夜之后，人人都道陆峥有了Omega。  
————————————————  
除夕前夜，乔家老宅。  
乔越站在高墙之外按门铃，稍等片刻，大门自动开了。  
他穿过庭院，来到正门，门口早已有人等着。  
乔荣立在台阶上，向乔越敞开怀，开心地说：“哥，你终于回来了！”  
乔越微微点头，搂了搂乔荣。  
乔荣完全凸显了Alpha优势，刚满十八周岁，就已经长到183cm，身姿挺拔，气势逼人，乔越在他的拥抱下反而更像弟弟。  
“小荣，放开我。”乔越推了推乔荣，乔荣身上的Alpha气息让他感觉不舒服。  
乔荣猛吸了一口气，放开乔越，撒娇道：“对不起，我很久没见哥哥了。我们快进去吧，爸妈等着呢。”  
餐桌前，乔父坐在桌头，乔母和乔荣坐在左侧，乔越独自坐在对面。  
晚饭期间，无人讲话，气氛十分压抑。用完餐后，四个人转移到客厅，乔父打开电视，电视上正在播放直通春晚的节目，他不经意地说：“明天早起去北邙陵园。”  
“明白。”只有乔越回应了乔父，他知道乔父其实就是对他说的。  
“你还在折腾着拍电影？”乔父问，眼睛正对屏幕。  
乔越看了看乔父严肃而沧桑的面孔，视线向下，望着自己的手指甲，他的每块指甲上都有一个白色的小月牙：“嗯，都准备好了，年后开机。”  
他上周收到了彭承的电话，彭承表示同意投资，他们隔日便签署了合作协议。现下，《荒唐》资金全部到位，很快就能展开拍摄工作。  
“娱乐可以，别耽误了正事。”乔父换了一个新闻频道，“过几天随我去拜访叔叔伯伯。”  
所谓正事就是联姻。乔越握紧手指，淡淡道：“好的，听您安排。”  
随后，乔越回了自己的房间，洗漱完靠在床头看书。第一页摊开良久仍没有翻到下一页，乔越发呆之际，门响了。  
“哥，我可以进来吗？”乔荣在外面问。  
乔越下床打开门，让他进来，自己又坐回了床上：“什么事？”  
刚洗漱完毕的Omega散发着清香，脸颊粉嫩，浴袍松松地系着，小腿和双脚暴露在空气中，一副懒散却性感的模样，分外动人。  
乔荣坐到乔越床边，拿开哥哥的书，好奇地问：“哥，你的电影是不是快开机了？男主角确定了吗？”  
“嗯，剧本有两个主角，确定了一位，另一个还没选好，怎么？”  
“是这样的，我最近在追星，发现一个超有灵气的演员，就是资源不太好，他叫何夕阳，你看能不能给他安排个角色啊？”乔荣滑开手机屏幕，找到何夕阳的自拍，指给乔越看，“就是他，哥哥，你看！”  
乔荣求他的时候不自觉地撒娇，宛如回到了儿时。  
乔越有些心软，配合地看了几眼，认真道：“小荣，别任性，这不是我一个人能决定的，这个人有什么代表作吗？对了，你私下注意点，不要跟人乱来，当心惹上麻烦。”  
说完最后一句话，乔越想起了陆峥，这个无缘无故招来的“麻烦”消失很久了。  
“不会的，你放心吧，再说了，有些人见了我就扑上来，我也没有办法。阳阳是个新人，没担任过重要角色，但是相信我，他肯定能行……哥？”乔荣摇了摇走神的乔越，眼巴巴地望着乔越，“求你了，哥哥，就这一次。”  
乔越回过神来，沉吟了两分钟，轻声道：“好，我考虑一下。”  
乔越的“考虑”约等于“同意”。  
得到想要的结果，乔荣心满意足地离开了乔越的房间。  
————————————————  
除夕当天，清晨，天微微亮。乔家四口往北郊的陵园驶去。  
陵园里已经汇聚了不少扫墓的人。  
乔家人来到第三排一个格外光亮的墓碑前，依次摆上带来的物品。  
墓碑上刻着“乔烨”二字，旁边的括号里写着1997~2015，名字下方摆着一张照片，上面的青年稚嫩清秀，笑眼弯弯，猛一看上去跟乔越有几分相似。  
乔母清扫完墓碑周围的灰尘，放下一束白茶花，说了几句话便开始低声啜泣，乔父把乔母扶起来，两人哀声连连。  
最后，乔荣走过去放了一些吃食：“哥，这是你最喜欢的炸莲夹，多吃点啊。”  
从头到尾，乔越无声无息，静静站在他们身旁，仿佛一个局外人。  
即使如此，他每一年都必须到场，不需要做任何事，只需默默听着、看着，直到扫墓结束。  
————————————————  
隔夜，乔家老宅举办了春节宴会，邀请来许多远亲近邻，乔越一整晚都跟随着乔父，从而结识了不少出身于名门望族的Alpha。  
筵席散后，乔越回到房间，疲惫地仰躺在大床上，有点心烦意乱。  
短短几个小时，微信通讯录里增加了近十位Alpha，那些人都是乔父为他挑选的联姻对象，他无法视而不见，而且还需要从中选出一位作为自己的Alpha。  
他的时间不多了，不久以后他就要永远臣服于某位Alpha，被其完全标记，甚至为其生子。  
然而这是他当初自己选择的路，怨不得别人。  
乔越打开手机，居然收到了陆峥的语音消息。那个Alpha不知道什么时候加了他微信，还把备注改为“A陆峥”，乔越之前没细看，现在才发现陆峥正处于他通讯录里的第一个位置，陆峥的头像是一只卡通小白兔。  
乔越盯了一会儿陆峥的聊天头像，点开那条语音。  
“乔越，新年快乐，诸事顺遂。”  
对面的陆峥好像喝醉了，声音沙哑，话尾儿带着一丝笑意，平白无故产生一种调情的感觉，似乎完全忘了先前的争执。  
乔越一个字都没回他，掀起被子蒙住脸睡了。  
　　　


	9. Chapter 9

陆峥没想到乔越会为了一个小明星找上门来。  
二月中旬，天气尚未回暖，人们已经开始为生活忙碌。  
这天下午，陆峥扔下工作，早早守在会所等人，他等的便是乔越。  
乔越准时出现在包间里。他今日穿着一身休闲装，外面套着驼色大衣，里面穿着一件米白色毛衣，下身是蓝色牛仔裤，脖子上系一条咖色围巾，看起来沉静内敛，富有一种独特的清韵。  
“陆总，抱歉，久等了。”  
乔越在陆峥对面坐下，一副对待合作商的模样，伸出右手。  
陆峥回握了一下，放开乔越，招人摆上一壶青茶，微笑道：“没有，是我来得早。多日不见，乔导出落得更好看了。”  
接到乔越的电话时，陆峥着实惊讶了一番，为通话的内容，也为乔越不懂变通的做法。乔越有他的私人手机号和微信，却仍通过商务电话联系他。  
这个Omega远不如在床上时坦率，上床时怎么快活怎么来，一下床就装作不认识。  
“陆总，我想借用一下你的Omega。”乔越不想跟陆峥纠缠不清，坐下来后直击主题。  
陆峥假装不解：“我的Omega？请问乔导，我什么时候多了个Omega？”  
乔越回答：“外面都这样说，这不是重点，重点是……”  
“怎么不是重点？”陆峥扬声打断他，面无表情道，“事关我的清白，我想提醒一下乔导，做人最好不信谣，不传谣。”  
大概是第一次被人这样指责，乔越涨红了脸：“抱歉，是我唐突了。”  
陆峥偷偷扬了一下嘴角，收起笑意，故作冷酷地说：“乔导不必见外，下不为例。”  
“那……请问我可以邀请何夕阳先生参演我的电影吗？”  
“谁？”  
“何夕阳。”  
这时候，陆峥点的菜好了，服务生退下后，陆峥对乔越说：“先吃饭，我刚下班，饿得慌。”  
乔越有求于人，只得听他的。拿起筷子，细嚼慢咽，吃到姜丝连眉头都没皱一下。  
良久，乔越首先开口：“陆总一直看着我做什么？”  
“下饭啊。”陆峥对上乔越就忍不住调侃，“要说我的Omega，还是乔导比较合适。”  
“开玩笑要适度。请问陆总现在吃饱了吗？”乔越放下筷子，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，他的嘴唇红嘟嘟的，嘴角沾了一粒米，他本人完全没有察觉，仍旧露出一副严肃认真的模样，在陆峥看来有些好笑。  
陆峥努力绷住嘴，帮乔越摘掉米粒，若无其事地问：“差不多了，乔导胃口真小，我比较好奇乔导这么挑食，是吃什么长大的？总共四个菜，辣子鸡丁、红烧茄子、肉丝西芹，这三个乔导貌似都没动。”  
乔越指着剩下的那盘清炒西蓝花，淡淡道：“有一个就够了，知足常乐。我们开始说正事吧。”  
陆峥微抬下颌，问道：“乔导为何选择何夕阳？你喜欢这种类型的？”  
乔越说：“这是我的私事，请问陆总怎样才能答应？”  
陆峥俯身凑到乔越耳边说了一句话，顺便吹了口气。  
乔越不知是因为他的话还是因为那口气，慢慢红了耳朵，往旁边挪远了一些：“我曾经以为陆总是个正人君子，没想到是个下流痞子。”  
陆峥无所谓地问：“那乔导愿意吗？”  
乔越眉头紧蹙，双手僵硬地放在膝盖上，指头泛白。他陷入了两难的境地，一面是品性恶劣的Alpha，一面是苦苦相求的弟弟。如果拒绝陆峥，就会让乔荣失望。如果答应陆峥……  
“乔导考虑好了吗？”陆峥喝了一口茶水，他故意刁难乔越，因为他不希望乔越接触何夕阳，即使对方是个Omega也不行。何夕阳是个隐患，在阴谋尚未浮出水面之前，最好把人留在他眼皮子底下。  
乔越咬了咬下嘴唇。  
陆峥发现，乔越每当犹疑不安的时候就会无意识地咬嘴唇。  
他提出的要求果然令Omega感到为难，这正合他意。  
然而，乔越猛地站了起来，走到陆峥两膝间蹲下，利索地拉开陆峥的拉链。  
乔越低着头，纤细白嫩的手指来到陆峥的内裤边缘。  
陆峥抓住乔越的胳膊，把人拉进怀里，死死按住乔越的后脑勺。  
“乔越，值得吗？”陆峥冷冷地问，“为了一个小明星？”  
“不是陆总要求的吗？”乔越贴着陆峥的胸膛，声音有点闷，“怎么，你后悔了，舍不得放人？”  
陆峥是后悔了，后悔开这种玩笑进行交易，这方式对于他们目前的关系来说过于侮辱人，更何况以乔越这样的性格。表面上不动声色，心里肯定记了仇。  
“我撤回，你想怎样就怎样吧。”陆峥叹气。  
乔越抬起头，从下往上看陆峥：“假惺惺。”  
“是真的。”陆峥无力辩白。他盯着乔越巴掌大的脸庞，试图从那张精致无瑕的面孔上找出一丝破绽。  
可是乔越从不会让他称心如意，哪怕一句软话都不会讲。  
乔越回到自己的座位，依旧不温不火地说：“那就有劳陆总了。”  
乔越学不会低声下气求人，即使处于弱方也绝不主动认输，偏执倔强。陆峥反而很吃这一套，每次都认栽。  
“乔越，我们……”  
乔越准备离开的时候被陆峥拉住了手。望着突然靠近的Alpha，乔越下意识闭上眼睛，一个温热的吻落在了他的额头上。  
同时手心里多了一样东西，乔越睁开双眼，发现是一只糖果。  
“我们怎么了？”乔越轻轻抖了一下手，望着糖果问。  
“没事，情人节快乐，晚安。”陆峥帮他系好围巾，退后一步，打开房门。  
“……多谢，再见。”  
乔越匆匆离去，打破了一室暧昧。  
之后，陆峥开始梳理思绪。他明白乔越那句“再见”的意思，乔越摆明了不想与他有过多牵扯，可陆峥好像难以放手了，见面越多，越想挑逗他，激怒他，或以言语，或以行为。  
陆峥打心底认为乔越是个理想的约炮对象，床上性感黏人，会配合他胡来，床下疏离冷漠，不会无事生非。他暂时没有成家的打算，谈恋爱那种事也很麻烦，所以他只需要找个称心的Omega定期解决生理需求。  
比如乔越。  
Omega越躲他，他越失控，甚至想击破Omega最后的防线，彻底占有乔越。  
——陆峥只是想想而已。出乎意料的是，他的机会很快便来了。  
————————————  
人间三月，太阳的出勤率提高很多，连风都变得柔和温暖，吹绿了一岸岸草木。  
《青蛇后传》正式投入制作后，陆峥终于松了口气。  
“制片人”远不是出钱那么简单，项目的统筹、策划、定剧本、备案、拉赞助、选导演、选角、选场地等等都需要出力，更别提后续的宣传、发行、上映工作。  
所幸这一次制作的是动画电影，资金和人手比较充裕，陆峥花费的精力比以往少了一些，即便如此，他也有大半个月没见到乔越。  
提到乔越，陆峥顺便想起了何夕阳。他将何夕阳扔给季连生后就没留意，如果不是乔越来要人，陆峥差点把那个小O忘到角落里。  
倒不知道何夕阳有多大的魅力，居然引来了乔越。  
陆峥上微博搜了一下，才知道何夕阳已经进了《荒唐》剧组，还给他发了很多条私信。  
陆峥大致扫了几眼，多半是感谢话，还有求互关的消息。  
陆峥没有细心打理微博号，之前都用来发布新戏开机和上映的信息，因着圈内新晋制片人的名头，吸了两三万粉丝。  
陆峥回关了何夕阳，紧接着首页蹦出何夕阳前几天的一条微博。  
何夕阳：“春暖花开，新的开始。唐川，我来了。”  
微博放了六张图片，前三张是《荒唐》开机图，剩下一半是何夕阳的定妆照和自拍。  
陆峥一眼就看到了乔越。  
乔越站在何夕阳与另一名主角的中间，显然是素颜，却让人感觉整个人都在发光，完全扛住了高清镜头。  
肤白貌美，腿长腰细，面无表情。尽管身高只有175cm，明显低于身旁一位演员，但是气场不输于任何人。  
是数十人中最耀眼的存在。  
陆峥按了按乔越的脸，打开了何夕阳的转发和评论。何夕阳近期有了热度，短时间涨了不少粉丝。  
热评第一说：“啊啊啊我死了，阳阳用美貌杀了我！”  
热评第二问：“只有我一个关注阳阳身边的小哥哥吗？他太好看了。”  
这条下面有几十条回复：“你不是一个人！”“哪来的KY，这是阳阳的微博。”  
几个人吵了起来。陆峥觉着有趣，给这条评论点了个赞。接着随手往下一滑，看到一个人回复：“给不知道的人科普一下，中间那位小哥哥是导演，毕业于国际名校，家里有矿。你阳要火啊……”  
这人在后面艾特了导演的微博@越乔。  
陆峥从传送门点进去，只看到一片空白。乔越一条微博都没有，粉丝也就几百个，不像个真号。但是陆峥发现乔越十分钟前点赞了《荒唐》官微的宣传博。  
陆峥直觉乔越这个小举动里透出一丝得意。他转发了官微，然后截图发给乔越：“开机大吉。”  
他们的微信对话依然停留在除夕夜，乔越始终没有回复，这一次也不例外。  
幸好乔越一直没有拉黑他。  
陆峥无聊地点开乔越的资料。乔越的头像是一只微微卷曲的手臂，之前他以为那是乔越的手，这会儿细看之后才发现不对。  
乔越头像里的手腕处刻了一个小小的“L”，但是陆峥清晰记得乔越的手光滑洁白，一道疤都没有。  
也许是网络图片。陆峥退出乔越的资料页面，忽然收到一条新消息。  
乔越：谢谢。  
陆峥急忙回复：今天怎么样？晚饭吃了吗？排了几场戏？有副导接班吗？  
顶端那行“对方正在输入……”持续了两分钟，终于发来一个“忙”字。  
陆峥思考片刻，给季连生打了一个电话。

　　　


	10. Chapter 10

季连生接完电话，拍醒正在休息的何夕阳，喜形于色道：“夕阳，陆总这周六来剧组探班，你做好准备。”  
何夕阳睁开眼，满脸疑惑：“啊？做什么准备？”  
“笨。”季连生恨铁不成钢地指着他的鼻子，“你说准备什么？用脑子好好想想，你还想不想火了！”  
“季哥，我现在资源挺好的，粉丝们都说我很快就会火的。”何夕阳悄咪咪地说。  
季连生拍了一下他的脑门：“你有什么好资源，平时连个通告都没有。这电影就是富二代拍着玩的，能上映就不错了，你还想靠这爆红呢？”  
何夕阳坐了起来：“通告不应该你给我安排吗？”  
季连生不客气地泼冷水：“陆总不发话，我只能安排你当人家的垫脚石，所以你给我记住了，讨好陆总才有用。”  
“好吧……”何夕阳转了转眼珠子，“我懂了，谢谢季哥提醒。”  
幸好何夕阳还没有笨到家，季连生心想。  
两人正在交谈，一位场务走过来通知他们拍摄开始了。  
“去吧，加油。”  
季连生拍了拍何夕阳的肩膀，何夕阳郑重地往乔越的方向挪去。  
尽管每天都面对乔越，何夕阳仍然不敢直视这位年轻导演。  
每次看到乔越的脸，何夕阳就想起孟世非发来的音频，再加上他与陆总不清不楚，总觉得十分尴尬。  
是一种小三撞见正宫的感觉。  
何夕阳以为乔越和陆峥是地下情侣，两人出现了感情问题，所以陆峥想包养他，体验新鲜感。  
然而“包养”这种事不能偷偷做吗？  
真不明白陆总为什么安排他来演乔越的戏，还要过来探班，难道想边看家花边偷情？太恶趣味了，大概有钱人都喜欢这么玩吧……何夕阳在脑子里胡思乱想。  
“何夕阳，注意走位，记得不要挡住镜头，表情傲慢一点，你是去谈条件的，不是去捡钱的。”乔越给《荒唐》里的Alpha主演讲完戏，呼唤何夕阳。  
《荒唐》下一场戏讲的是Alpha与Omega谈话的情形。两人因系统分配而成婚，但是两人对彼此都不满意，所以他们达成协议，在家演好夫夫关系，在外各玩各的，互不影响。场地是在剧组租的独立别墅里，别墅距离Z城二百公里，低价划算，《荒唐》的许多内景都计划在这里完成。  
“我、我知道了，谢谢导演。”何夕阳回过神来，摸了摸鼻尖，他画了淡妆，头发染成了浅棕色，两眼懵懂，一脸纯真。  
“嗯，你们准备好了吗？台词记住了吧？”  
两位主演点点头。  
乔越向场务招呼：“Action——”  
————————————  
陆峥周六下午就到了《荒唐》的拍摄地。他来的时候，乔越正在忙碌。  
乔越上身穿着一件宝蓝色毛衣，下面是黑色休闲裤，脚上踩一双白球鞋，清爽大方，引人注目。  
“卡！何夕阳，你刚才的眼神太僵了，注意，是勾引对方，不是木愣愣地瞪人。”  
“周如墨，表情放松，你不知道什么叫微笑吗？你们相互调整一下，等会儿再来一次。”  
乔越举着纸筒，冷冷地斥责，他对在场的所有人都毫不留情。  
营业中的乔越比以往活泼很多，声音和面容都隐隐透着欢悦，他是真的热爱拍戏。陆峥望着这样的乔越不禁心猿意马，恨不得清走全场无关人员，在各个监视器下侵犯乔越。  
季连生站在陆峥身旁，暗中观察陆峥的一举一动，看到陆峥专注的神情后，默默为何夕阳点了个赞。  
对于此时的何夕阳来说，他只觉得乔越像个魔鬼，甚至怀疑乔越发现了什么而故意针对他。  
他学过三年多表演，也有过一些实践，自认为演技不差，可是遇到乔越就不好使了，乔越一看他，他就怵得慌。  
不行，何夕阳暗下决心，一定不能在乔越面前认怂。  
然后他转头看到了陆峥，陆峥正对着这边招手。  
何夕阳以为陆峥在叫他，羞涩而窃喜，迈着小碎步跑了过去。  
“陆总，你来了。”何夕阳红着脸说，“辛苦了。”  
这时乔越以及周围许多工作人员都发现了陆峥。  
陆峥注意到乔越的视线，故意对何夕阳浅笑道：“夕阳表现不错，我带了一些茶点，你去看看喜欢吗？”  
“谢谢陆总！”何夕阳开心地打开陆峥带来的保鲜盒，跟季连生一起分发给剧组人员。  
递给乔越时，何夕阳的心都快跳出来了，然而乔越只是淡淡地瞟了他一眼，拒绝道：“谢谢，我不吃甜食。”  
何夕阳捏着保鲜盒，不知所措。  
陆峥走过来接走了何夕阳手中的食盒，揽着何夕阳的肩膀说：“有劳乔导照顾我们小何了，不知道乔导喜欢吃什么，我下次带过来。”  
“不用了。”乔越分别看了看陆峥与何夕阳，提醒道，“剧组不允许无关人员随意进出，希望陆先生别再来了，影响不好，今天就算了，下不为例。”  
然后转身进了休息室。  
陆峥放开何夕阳，掏出纸巾擦了擦手：“出汗了，春天来了啊……洗手间在哪里？”  
何夕阳木讷地回答：“呃，走廊尽头右拐。”  
陆峥点点头，朝目的地走去，步伐轻快，似乎心情极好。  
何夕阳回到候场区，这边有两三个配角本来正在窃窃私语，看到他后立刻噤声。  
Alpha主演周如墨边吃边问：“喂，何夕阳，你跟刚才那位大佬是什么关系？”  
周围的人都伸长了耳朵。  
“啊？”何夕阳想了一下，小声说，“他是我老板，超厉害的。”  
周如墨“哦”了一声，恍然大悟：“金主啊，真帅，床上也很厉害吧？你还挺有本事的，看不出来，哈哈哈……”  
“不是啦，你别瞎说，他就是我老板，比较照顾我而已……”何夕阳含糊地解释道，越解释越没人信，旁边的人都跟着周如墨起哄：“那更要抓结实，可别被人抢走了。”  
不知是谁酸溜溜地说了一句：“长得还不如导演好看呢，怪不得能当主演，床上下了不少功夫吧？”  
乔越忽然出现在摄像机监视器前，拍了两下手：“注意安静，这里是片场，休息好了就准备准备，五分钟后开始下一场。”  
陆峥回来后看到的便是埋头拍摄的乔越。  
乔越站在监视器后，弯着腰，观察着演员们的举动，偶尔调整机位，不满意的时候会悄悄皱眉，示意拍摄暂停，然后为演员们讲戏，最后重新开始，不辞劳苦，一轮又一轮。  
陆峥不理解这种反复推翻重来的行为有何意义，但他知道那是乔越独有的天地，乔越一旦开始拍摄便将自己锁进了那片穹庐下，任何人都无法融进去。  
陆峥察觉，此时的乔越虽然同以往一样不苟言笑，却又不同于以往。  
摄像机对于陆峥而言就是机器，可对于乔越来说仿佛是会讲话的生物。  
乔越在与机器交流，这是一种无声的，只有乔越能听到的对白。  
陆峥坐在片场休息区，眼神越来越深沉。  
乔越比之前瘦了一些，躬身时明显可以看到肩胛骨和脊椎，不过臀部依旧挺翘饱满，令人赏心悦目。  
渐渐地，天黑了，今天的拍摄工作迎来尾声。  
当乔越检查监视器的时候，他的女助理好像算准了似的来到乔越身边低声说了些什么，乔越面无表情地点点头，通知在场人员收工，然后往片场外走去。  
陆峥完全被无视了。他拦住乔越的女助理，假装漫不经心地问：“谁来了？”  
女助理愣了愣，反问道：“您看起来好眼熟，我们是不是在哪见过？”  
“在乔导的办公室见过。”陆峥故意停顿了一下，“我是乔导的……朋友。”  
女助理猛地扬起头：“我想起来了，去年您和彭先生同一天找过我们导演！原来是您，太巧了，彭先生今天也来了，导演就是去见他。”  
“彭先生？彭承？”陆峥惊讶道，“他经常过来？”  
“是的是的，彭先生一周来了三次，每次来都带茶点，电影开机那天还请了全剧组吃大餐，这次比较晚，大概约了晚饭……”女助理露出一脸姨母笑，压低声音说，“偷偷告诉您，彭先生在追求我们导演，我亲眼看到他送花，太甜了！那位Alpha虽然年龄大了点，但是也没啥，现在不都流行老A少O吗？再说了，彭先生人帅又有钱，和我们导演简直是天作之合……”  
陆峥插在西装裤里的双手握紧又伸开，眼里闪过一丝阴翳，语气温和地打断了女助理：“谢谢，我知道了，请问乔导的房间在哪里，他让我在里面等他，可是我不记得他的房间号，他也没给我钥匙。”  
女助理以为陆峥与乔越有要事商量，抱歉道：“不好意思，导演可能忙忘了，我带您过去吧，我有备用房卡。”  
“好的，谢谢。”女助理一转身，陆峥瞬间收起了微笑，脸上神情莫测。  
何夕阳卸完妆出来后没看到陆峥，季连生把他拉到角落里，意味深长地说：“陆总有事回宾馆了，他的房间号是2019……夕阳，机遇总是垂青有准备的人，我先走了，你好好表现。”  
何夕阳吐了吐舌头，小声应和：“我知道啦，再见，季哥。”


	11. Chapter 11

片场之外的停车处，乔越靠近一辆闪着灯光的银色迈巴赫，敲了两下车窗。窗玻璃缓缓下降，露出彭承那张硬朗的面孔。彭承理了平头，浓眉大眼，精神十足，下巴处蓄了一点胡须，身穿灰色西服，脖子右侧露出一半文身，看不清是什么，像他本人一样神秘莫测。  
“彭哥。”乔越站在车外，不冷不热地说，“好久不见。”  
天色已晚，空气阴凉，乌云密密麻麻，像倒过来的深林，转眼之间，下起了蒙蒙细雨。  
乔越仍然只穿一件薄毛衣，绒线悄悄接住了一些雨珠，因车灯而泛起微光。乔越站得笔直，身影清瘦。  
彭承打开另一侧车门，向乔越招手示意：“上来说话。”  
乔越坐在副驾驶座上，心不在焉地望着窗外，仿佛深陷在思绪之中，忘了自己身在何处。彭承也不催他。良久，乔越回过头来，轻声道：“彭哥今天来有事吗？如果没事，我就不耽误你的时间了。”  
彭承审视了他一遍，将目光转向前方：“乔导实在不通人情，刚利用完我就抛弃。”  
窗外的雨连绵不绝，雾气遮住了远山叠影。  
沉默片刻后，乔越说：“感谢彭哥帮忙，但你可能误会了，我们只是合作关系。”  
彭承盯了他数秒，用浑厚的声音含沙射影道：“你在害怕什么？怕我吃了你？乔叔叔把你介绍给我的用意，你应该比我更明白。”  
乔越背靠车门，淡淡道：“我知道，我只是不明白你为什么来找我，演戏不累吗？你好像并不喜欢我。”  
气氛再次陷入沉默。  
彭承打开雨刷器清扫雨水，雨水一排排往下落，好似一行行眼泪。  
乔越握住门把手准备离去，却听彭承忽地笑了两声，以一种怪异的腔调说：“凭乔导这外貌和性格，我怎么可能不喜欢？我们这种人，跟谁结婚都一样，既然如此，我自然要选个养眼的。我家人也喜欢你，想必乔叔叔对我的家庭也相当满意。我猜乔导没有比我更好的选择，不如我们相互配合，保持形婚如何？成婚之后互不妨碍，如果乔导对我有兴趣，我们可以培养一下感情，毕竟我在你发情时可以帮上忙。说实话，我随时都可以……”  
“多谢彭哥好意，我心领了。”乔越打开车门，离开前口气倦怠地强调，“希望彭哥无事不要过来了，再见。”  
彭承在他身后说：“希望乔导考虑考虑我的建议，我有空再来。”  
乔越默不作声，披着雨幕往片场附近的宾馆走去，步伐缓慢，背影有些萧索。  
雨越下越大，将乔越染成了一幅水彩。他走到一处公交候车亭里，如梦初醒般打开手机，看到乔荣半小时前发来的消息。他从进剧组开始就将手机设置为了静音模式，拍戏时从不碰手机，直到收工。  
乔荣说：“哥，最近怎么样？好好吃饭，我下周来看你。”乔荣在Z城本地一所影视学院读大一，寒假结束后就回了学校。  
乔越：“一切正常，不用过来，好好学习。”  
消息发送成功后，乔荣立刻回复：“吃晚饭了吗？那个谁，就是何夕阳，他表现怎么样？”  
乔越停顿了一下，说：“吃了，还好。”  
这时，手机突然出现一个来电提醒，联系人是乔父。乔越静静看了几秒，接听了电话，还没来得及开口，就听到乔父问：“你考虑得怎么样了？”  
“没想好……”乔越艰难地吐出三个字。  
乔父似乎叹了口气：“太慢了，我看彭家人就不错，你多联系联系。拍戏能有什么名堂，如果乔家没了，你就什么都不是。”  
乔父说完便挂了电话，不容乔越商量或拒绝，他本身也没有拒绝的权力。  
在这几分钟内，乔荣发了数十条信息问他何夕阳的情况，乔越怔怔地关了屏幕，望向空茫茫的远方。  
声控灯灭了，候车亭里暗淡无光，依稀能看到一个隐隐约约的侧影。  
乔越回到宾馆时已经晚上九点，他打开房门尚未来得及开灯，便被一股力道拽进了一个怀抱里。  
在黑暗中，乔越慌乱了几秒，平稳呼吸，轻声问：“陆峥？”  
“是我。”陆峥轻哼了一声，压制住乔越的臂膀，似乎十分愉悦，“乔导鼻子真好使，我还以为你早就忘了我的味道……怎么回事，你淋雨了？”  
陆峥四处摸了摸乔越的身体，这人从头到屁股都是湿漉漉的。  
乔越浑不在意，反而如释负重一般疲惫地靠在陆峥肩膀上，闷声说：“你为什么在这里？”  
陆峥心生怪异。若是以往，乔越早该赶人了……他暗自琢磨了一会儿，暧昧道：“因为想你，我就来了。乔导夜会了哪位佳人，这么晚才回来？”  
“明知故问，我见了彭承。”乔越毫不遮掩地说。  
“用哪里见？”陆峥隔着裤子按住了乔越的后/穴，低沉的嗓音满含情欲，“这里吗？”  
乔越轻轻“嗯”了一声，回道：“是，你满意了吗？”  
陆峥将头伸到乔越的脖颈处，细细嗅了一圈，摇头：“不满意，你骗人。”  
“无聊。”乔越讽刺了一声，终于将人推开，借着自然光打开灯。  
房里霎时间变得明亮晃眼。  
乔越眨眨眼睛，稍加适应，看到了许久不见的Alpha。  
陆峥身着白色浴袍，腰带松松垮垮地系着，露出大半个胸膛，胸肌硬挺，隐隐挂着水珠。湿润的头发搭在额前，有一种凌乱美。  
陆峥笑了一下，抓住乔越的左手，诱惑道：“好看吗？想摸就摸。”  
乔越当真掐了一把他的肌肉，随口道：“好硬。”  
陆峥顿时燃起一身欲火，捏着乔越的下巴问：“你今天怎么了？”  
乔越咬了一圈下唇，抬头望着陆峥，眼神闪烁：“没事，我有点饿了。”  
“彭哥没请你吃饭？还是没吃饱？”陆峥问。  
乔越摇了摇头，不知是肯定还是否定，重复道：“我饿了。”  
　　陆峥放开乔越，找出手机，边找宾馆客服电话，边问：“想吃什么？我订餐，应该还有夜宵。”  
“想吃大/肉/棒。”乔越扯开陆峥的浴袍，白皙的右手往禁区游走。  
“啪叽”一声，陆峥的手机摔到了地上。  
他捉住乔越的手，难以置信道：“你说什么？”  
乔越另一只手揽住陆峥的脖子，歪头问：“你不是想跟我做炮/友吗？你来不就是想跟我上/床吗？那就来标记我啊，做什么都行。”  
Omega手臂温热柔软，表情纯真淡然，仿佛在说一件微不足道的小事。  
彻底占有Omega的机会突然降临，毫无防备，毫不真实。陆峥没有一点成就感，可是面对这样的乔越，他毫无招架之力。额头青筋暴突，下身膨胀勃发，撑起了黑色的四角内裤，难以忽视。  
“来，用你的阴/茎肏开我的生殖腔，把精/液射进去，把我肏到怀孕……”乔越用清冷的声音说着骚话，还用大腿顶了一下陆峥。他的言行几乎摧毁了陆峥的理智。  
陆峥把乔越打横抱起，扔在大床上，扒掉乔越的湿衣裳。之后脱掉身上的浴袍，双腿叉开，跪在乔越两侧，阴/茎隔着内裤磨蹭乔越的嘴唇：“这是你说的，别后悔。”  
口吻生硬，透着怒气。  
“张嘴，吃啊。”陆峥说。  
乔越仰躺在床铺上，一语未发，眼角却越来越红，好像下一秒就能流出泪来。  
然而并没有。  
他赌气似的，伸手拉开陆峥的内裤，通红的大肉/棒脱离束缚，弹到了乔越的下颌。乔越握住陆峥的阴/茎，将光滑，散发着肥皂味的龟/头含进了嘴里。  
乔越毫无技巧可言，除了伸出舌头乱舔，就只会用牙齿磕来碰去。  
饶是如此，陆峥也如至天堂，快活地发出沉重的喘息，同时狠狠盯着乔越。  
乔越也睁大双眼望着他，甚至忘记眨眼睛，眼神越来越空洞，眼眶渐渐涌起一层雾水。  
“操。”陆峥低声咒骂一句，迅速抽出下体，隐忍地抱住乔越，他怕自己下一刻就忍不住往乔越的咽喉横冲直撞。  
乔越尚未反抗，陆峥却先认输了，时间才不过半分钟。  
陆峥冷静了两分钟，摸着乔越的头发，无奈道：“怎么哭了，真的那么饿吗？”  
“疼。”　  
乔越温温吞吞地说，语气平淡，泪水却越流越多，打湿了陆峥的前胸。  
“哪儿疼？”陆峥把人拉出来，才发现乔越脸色惨淡，嘴唇发白，额头上冒出不少虚汗。  
乔越闭着眼睛，眉头紧蹙，眼睫毛一颤一颤的，似乎疼得厉害，他牵着陆峥的手放到了自己的肚子上，不停呢喃：“疼……”  
“胃疼？带胃药了吗？”  
陆峥急忙揉揉乔越的胃部，顺便捡起幸免于难的手机，打了个订餐电话。  
乔越无力地点点头，指指床头柜，陆峥立即找出胃药，让乔越张口吃了两颗，然后拿湿毛巾给他擦汗。  
“苦。”乔越嫌弃地皱皱眉，有点儿孩子气。  
陆峥捏捏他的鼻尖，好笑道：“谁让你不按时吃饭。”  
“剧组的饭不好吃。”乔越抓住陆峥的手让他继续帮自己揉肚子。  
陆峥叹了口气：“终于说实话了。”他伸开干燥温暖的手掌，揉捏光滑的皮肤，咳嗽了两声，最终给乔越穿上睡衣。  
乔越逐渐放松下来，仍然闭着眼睛，无声享受陆峥的服务。空气恬静暧昧，流淌着Alpha与Omega信息素交织的味道。  
没有人打破寂静，直到门铃响起。  
“应该是饭来了，我去看看。”  
陆峥给乔越盖上被子，穿好衣服下床，谁知刚打开房门就被一个身娇体软的Omega扑了满怀。  
　　  
　　　


	12. Chapter 12

“陆总，是我——”  
何夕阳站在乔越房门口，欣喜地拉下口罩，紧紧抱住了陆峥的胳膊。  
其实乔越的房间是“2016”，然而何夕阳错看成“2019”，结果误打误撞找到了陆峥。  
陆峥扯开何夕阳，厉声喝道：“你来做什么？”  
何夕阳吓蒙了，茫然地回答：“我来找你呀，季哥说你在等我。”  
“谁啊？”乔越听到动静，坐起身子，“何夕阳？”  
“没事，你好好躺下。”陆峥头痛地嘱咐乔越，又转向何夕阳，“你先走吧，我很忙，有事改天再说。”  
何夕阳看到床上的乔越，又看了看陆峥的衣着，慢慢睁大双眼，好像明白了什么，舌头打了个结：“好的，打、打扰了，陆总再见！乔导再见！”  
然后他慌乱地推门而去，差点撞到送餐的服务生。  
“给我吧，谢谢。”陆峥接过餐盘，若有所思地望了望何夕阳的背影，把门反锁了。  
乔越已然恢复正常，双臂环着膝盖，静静卧在床头，陆峥先给他盛了一碗银耳南瓜粥，乔越端起来，一小口一小口却不间歇地吃起来。  
“看来你是真的饿了。”陆峥坐在床侧，回想起方才的情形，意有所指，“拍摄任务很重？我记得你们剧组时间挺充裕的，少操心，多吃饭，吃不惯的话就让人外送，长期饮食不规律怎么行，你才多大就得胃病了？”  
乔越放下小碗，拿起一块三明治，咬了两三口才说：“没事，习惯了，我是不如陆总清闲，有空跑来片场消遣。如果喜欢寻欢作乐，请你换个地方。”  
乔越的语气明显冷淡许多，不像胃病复发时那样黏糊。陆峥又给乔越盛了碗粥，问：“那乔导愿意供我消遣吗？在哪都行。”  
乔越懒得搭理陆峥，淡淡瞥了他一眼，继续吃手上的东西，舌头无意识地舔了舔沾到嘴角的沙拉酱。  
白色的酱汁溅到玫瑰色的唇瓣上，被粉嫩的舌尖卷走。乔越手指上也蹭到了沙拉酱，陆峥拿出纸巾想帮他擦干净，却见乔越将手指含进了嘴里，然后若无其事地抽了出来。轻微平常的动作在乔越做来却有种色/情的意味，色/情而不自知。  
陆峥俯身吻住乔越，乔越没有闪避，也没有回应，只是用明澈的眼眸盯着他。  
陆峥似乎在乔越的眼里看到了自己，虚伪、扭曲又贪婪。他贴着乔越的嘴唇，意味深长道：“你之前说的我都记住了，下次绝不饶过你。”  
“我吃好了，你走吧。”  
乔越仿佛没听到一样，往下一滑，缩回了被窝里。  
“……”陆峥把餐具收拾好，捏了捏乔越的耳朵，“刚吃完饭别躺下，起来洗个澡，如果感觉不舒服，记得给我打电话。”  
“啰嗦。”  
乔越裹着被子翻身，连脑袋都藏了起来，暗示他快走。  
陆峥望着床角鼓鼓的一团，叹了叹气，最终离开了乔越的房间。  
乔越今天不正常，陆峥不想再逼迫他。结合女助理的话，陆峥猜测乔越身上发生了一些事情，真相无法触及，在他弄清楚之前，只能给乔越留一片私人空间。  
房内，乔越缓缓钻出被窝，轻轻吸口气，仿佛闻到了Alpha信息素的味道，他看到床边的凹陷区域，伸脚踩了踩，那里有一点暖和。  
乔越不可察觉地笑了一下，起来去了浴室。  
陆峥回房后，立刻联系了孟世非，虽然孟世非比较可疑，但是陆峥想不出孟世非坑害自己的理由，所以一直没有戳破薄纸，只是常常试探孟世非。  
不久，孟世非困倦的声音传了过来：“陆总改行当人形闹铃了？深更半夜的，不怕扰人清梦？”  
“确定不是春梦？”陆峥调笑了一句，正经道，“不开玩笑了，我知道你没睡。我想问你一些关于乔家的事情。”  
“乔家有什么秘密吗？圈里儿人人皆知。”  
“我不是你们圈儿的，所以不清楚。”  
“陆总如果想入圈，谁敢不欢迎？”  
“别了，去年我生日那天莫名其妙被乔家二世祖打了一巴掌，我算是怕了，你们圈里规矩太多，我这人比较散漫，还是当个自由的外来户吧。”陆峥自嘲道，“有些人嘴真严，一问三不知，我只好来找你了。”  
“你这么一提，我想起来一件趣事，据小乔说，大乔过年期间被安排了相亲，哈哈哈……”孟世非幸灾乐祸地笑了一会儿，夸张道，“那场面可真壮观，大概全Z城出身富裕的Alpha都聚到了乔家，陆总居然不知道？太可惜了。”  
“确实可惜，我春节回了B城，没关注这些，乔家资产出了什么问题吗，急着通过商业联姻找外援？”  
“谁知道呢。我们Z城跟B城一比，真是小巫见大巫，难怪陆总不把乔家放在眼里。”  
“唉，应该是乔家看不上我，我连邀请函都没见到。听说乔家相中了彭家，彭家势头见涨，正是关键时刻，会答应联姻吗？”  
“难说，瘦死的骆驼比马大，如果是我肯定选择骆驼，而且骆驼还送来一件尤物，这谁顶得住啊……陆总怎么突然对乔家感兴趣了？”孟世非奇怪道。  
陆峥从容不迫地说：“一个编剧朋友问的，可能是想收集素材吧。”  
“那你记得转告那位朋友，别忘了地头蛇只能有一条。”孟世非悠悠道，“古人云，龙游浅水遭虾戏，虎落平阳被犬欺。”  
“多谢孟老师指导。”  
孟世非停顿了片刻，笑嘻嘻地说：“孟老师？你调查我？看来陆总很关心我啊，瑟瑟发抖。”  
“世非，信任和尊重是相互的，如果你还拿我当朋友，就别玩背后那一套。”陆峥警告道。  
“哎呀，陆总说什么呢，我肯定不会坑你。我先睡了，改天出来喝酒啊。”孟世非迅速挂了电话。  
陆峥点了支烟，站在窗边陷入沉思。尽管对孟世非的话半信半疑，但是他不得不认清事实：在他刻意忽略乔越的那段时间里，乔越的人生已在操控之下进入新阶段。如果他想横亘其中，就必须开始考虑要以怎样的身份参与。  
隔日，天亮之前，陆峥敲响了乔越的房门，他的项目出了紧急问题，不得不就此告别。  
“我走了，下周再见。”陆峥说。他思考了半宿，一大早又被谢之南的电话吵醒，睡眠严重不足，眼袋下出现一圈浓重的阴影。  
他没有进去，仅仅靠着门框，身披一件黑色羊绒大衣，在这大清早上显得格外冷肃。  
乔越身穿米白色的棉绒睡衣，发梢凌乱，睡眼惺忪，回上一句轻飘飘的“再见”，关上了房门。  
陆峥摇了摇头。不知这一夜过去，“再见”的含义有没有发生变化。  
————————  
一周之后，陆峥食言了。  
《青蛇后传》的问题没有解决，反而越闹越大。事情起于建模师给男主捏脸时借鉴了某位流量明星的脸，引起明星粉的不满，粉丝要求建模师和制作组道歉。导演谢之南跟陆峥商议后，在微博发了道歉信，希望小事化了，结果建模师转发时评论：“参考即肯定，有些人度量太小，怪不得上不了位。”  
陆峥回去就把人开了，但是为时已晚。明星粉丝早已炸成一团，脂粉引导小粉丝轰炸官微，对方团队也为了流量刻意买了热搜。  
“我们哥哥的脸申请了专利，是你能随便用的吗？”  
“哪来的野鸡，想蹭热度先回家照照镜子。”  
…………  
动画电影官微被明星粉丝控评，路人吃瓜不嫌瓜小，营销号各种搅浑水。于是，《青蛇后传》在制作初期就“火”了，两天之内臭名远扬。  
局面一言难尽。陆峥从业三年来第一回碰到这种讲不清是非的烂事。他目前势单力薄，只能忍气吞声。他先花钱撤了热搜，然后找信任的团队做公关，谁知公关团队被明星工作室以更高的价格收买了。  
直到孟世非有意无意地告诉陆峥，陆峥才知道那位流量明星是彭承捧的人。  
难怪会输给对方，原来是彭承在背后操作。  
以彭承的手段和影响力，陆峥输得不亏，但他相信事情总有转圜的余地。  
周五晚上，陆峥专门宴请彭承，点了会所里最精致高档的酒菜以及最上道的鸭子。  
彭承来到包间后，很给面子地把小Beta搂在怀里，捏着男孩的屁股问：“陆总破费了，有什么喜事吗？”  
男孩配合着发出娇/喘，双手不老实地往彭承的下身探去，彭承也不拦他，捏捏胡茬，自顾自地喝下陆峥递来的白酒。  
陆峥讲明自己的用意，最后认认真真请彭承帮忙调解大明星和制作组的矛盾。  
彭承捉住Beta作乱的手，后知后觉一样惊讶道：“《青蛇后传》是陆总的项目，陆总怎么不早说？”  
“我也刚知道情况，我还想着正式跟彭哥合作，结果差点儿跟自己人打起来。”  
陆峥对小Beta使了个眼色，小Beta乖乖巧巧地离开了房间。  
彭承理好衣服，眼里一片清明，满含歉意道：“是我的人不识抬举，多大点事儿。我回去就数落他，这次全当我们提前磨合了。”  
“多谢彭哥。”陆峥用公共筷子为彭承夹了一点下酒菜，猛然抬起头，不经意地问，“对了，听说彭哥好事将近，这是准备扔了彩旗换红旗了？”  
“是有此意，到时候有请陆总喝我的喜酒。”彭承哧哧笑了两声，又苦恼起来，“只可惜我对象比较害羞，到现在还没同意我的求婚。”  
陆峥暗自问候了彭承全家，表面上应和道：“一定去，不知道是哪个妙人儿竟让彭哥这么为难？”  
彭承吐了一口烟圈，戏弄道：“乔家的Omega，乔越，长得倒是不错，偏偏不解风情，还不如陆总好玩，可惜我们都是Alpha……”  
“彭哥真会开玩笑，那位Omega，我是见过的，彭哥艳福不浅。”老牛吃嫩草，不害臊。陆峥默默补充了一句，再次向彭承敬酒：“提前恭喜彭哥。”  
彭承饭饱酒足后叫了刚才的小Beta开房。陆峥一个人坐在沙发上，思绪万千。  
回想起乔越那晚的异常，陆峥心里有了谱。乔越或许受了刺激，或许故意为之，说些露骨的话勾引陆峥，以让陆峥完全标记他，来躲避彭承或其他Alpha的骚扰。  
——没有哪个有头有脸的Alpha会接受一个结婚之前被彻底糟蹋的Omega。  
乔越想用烂名声换取自由，而陆峥碰巧出场，差点成为乔越的道具。陆峥没有中招，不代表乔越会放弃计划。乔越准备随便找个人毁了自己，谁都行，只要能标记他。这意味着没有陆峥，还会有其他人。  
不谈感情，不需要负责，不考虑婚姻，只需要上/床。符合条件的Alpha应有尽有，更何况以乔越的能耐，站着不动就能勾走一群Alpha。  
陆峥越想越生气，他那天就不该心软。  
他踢了一下桌子腿，酒杯摇摇晃晃倒了下来，剩余的酒水顺着桌边落到地面，浸湿了一小片地毯。  
陆峥瞅着满桌的残羹又想起彭承的话，气不打一处来。  
他真是小看了乔越。本以为Omega是只兔子，没想到是狐狸精转世，专门儿出来蛊惑人心。


	13. Chapter 13

陆峥回家收拾出一个简易行李箱，准备天亮后去找乔越算账，然而他醒来时接到了谢之南的电话，谢导告诉他，《青蛇后传》那出闹剧结束了。  
彭承手下的流量明星发出一封解释信，并且接受记者采访，称一切都是误会。《青蛇后传》制作组从他那里购买了脸部版权，他前两天去了米兰时装周，因为时差原因加之行程忙碌，没有及时回应才导致事情出现偏差。最后流量明星代替粉丝道歉，顺便为《青蛇后传》做了一波宣传。不管旁人是否相信他的说辞，制作组的“抄袭”问题都告一段落，明星粉用美图刷屏，迅速将这一页翻了过去，热度降了下来。  
一夜之间，形势便逆转了，之前泼脏水的营销号和水军也都安静如鸡。陆峥边刷新闻边感慨彭承手段之高明。  
“陆总，明儿个叫上白晓和苦力工们搓一顿呗，去去晦气，我请客。”谢之南在电话那头儿提议，陆峥回过神来，连忙道：“别，怎么能让谢老师破费，我来，想吃什么尽管说，我提前定地方。”  
“俺就等着你这句话哩，哈哈。”  
陆峥放下手机，稍加思量，将卧室的行李箱搁在了阳台的角落里。他已经清醒过来，感觉这时候去见乔越过于莽撞，很可能被乔越耍着玩，因此他决定再晾乔越几天。  
之后，陆峥亲自把关重新招了男主建模师，并着手忙碌其他事项，比如寻找配音演员和配乐团队。为了节约经费，陆峥联系了几位名不见经传，声线与角色相符合的配音员。配乐交给了彭承经纪公司的音乐制作团队，片头曲由之前那位刷过脸的流量明星来唱，片尾曲和插曲则定了其他专业歌手，于是热度和实力兼备了。  
这是陆峥与彭承的首次合作，两人对策划案都无异议。撇去乔越的事不谈，陆峥非常认可彭承的业务能力。只可惜，他们注定无法做朋友。  
忙完这些，陆峥才意识到他有半个月没见乔越了，而乔越也没有找过他，上次的勾引仿若幻觉。  
这天早上，陆峥正躺在床上盯着乔越的头像发呆，通知栏忽然弹出一条新闻，“导演潜规则”五个字非常引人瞩目。  
自从遇见乔越，他对“导演”就非常敏感，好奇之下点开链接，却看到了乔越的身影，有几张图片清清楚楚拍到了乔越的脸庞。那张脸美如冠玉，令人心动，然而神情寡淡，好像对任何事情都不在意。  
陆峥大略扫了几眼内容，立即起床，利落地开着宾利上了高速公路。  
一路上陆峥都在为乔越发愁。人还没出道，怎么就粘上了黑标签？新闻下面的评论区早已污秽不堪，不忍直视。显而易见，普通观众非常痛恨娱乐圈的潜规则事件，如果乔越现在不摘干净，以后的路估计很坎坷。  
——————————————  
周一上午，《荒唐》剧组内景拍摄地点。  
今天的戏份还没开拍。在主演对台词期间，乔越蹲在一架摄像机前调试镜头，毫不关心周围的视线。片场里大大小小的演员和工作人员都在偷瞄乔越，他们见导演一如既往地淡然，就把目光转移到了热搜绯闻“受害人”何夕阳的身上。  
何夕阳很快就破功了，哭丧着一张脸，神游天外，完全忘了自己要讲什么。  
周如墨环顾四周，低声问何夕阳：“哎，导演真的对你那个啥啦？”  
“不是！没有！”何夕阳急忙否认，“网上都是瞎编的，我们两个Omega怎么可能……”  
“两个Omega怎么了？”周如墨指指乔越，示意何夕阳小声点，“你太迂腐了，如果我是你，肯定把握住这次机会，听说导演是富二代，跟了导演，岂不是要什么有什么。”  
“……”  
何夕阳闭紧嘴巴，一句话都不想再说。  
这起绯闻的源头要从昨天说起。昨天下午，乔荣跑来看乔越，为了避免麻烦，他没有出去乱逛，中午跟乔越吃过饭后待在了乔越的房间里。乔荣闲着无聊，表示想请何夕阳过来玩，刚好内景组下午放假，何夕阳正在宾馆闲着，乔越没多想便招呼何夕阳去了他房间，何夕阳因为惧怕乔越，老老实实陪乔荣玩了一下午手游。  
后来乔越临时有事出去了，何夕阳大胆起来，甚至在乔荣的怂恿下搞了半小时直播，这回没有季连生在身旁盯着，何夕阳放松多了。  
“手机前的观众朋友们，大家下午好呀，我是你们的老朋友何夕阳……”他讲话的同时，打赏榜第一的大佬“陆上的桥”也出现了。  
大佬先刷了几十个火箭炮彰显自己的存在感，接着问：“可以念个绕口令吗？”  
“啊？”何夕阳以为大佬是陆峥，所以不想拒绝，但他一时想不起来绕口令，只好迷茫地望向屏幕，那样子要多傻有多傻。  
乔荣指着何夕阳大笑出声，直播间的粉丝听到后炸成一窝，仔细一看何夕阳明显不在自己房间里，纷纷八卦起来。  
“阳阳这是在哪里呀？？？”“阳阳身边有人！难道是我想的那样……”  
何夕阳无措地关闭直播间，抬头发现乔荣正瞅着自己：“嗨，何夕阳，你真有意思，你他/妈笑死我了。”  
乔荣举着手机，屏幕上是何夕阳的直播间页面。何夕阳眼尖地看见乔荣的马甲就是“陆上的桥”。  
“陆上的桥”根本不是陆总，而是导演的弟弟、乔家的小少爷乔荣。乔荣扔下手机，抓住何夕阳，傲慢地对他说：“喂，本大爷赏你这么多钱，是不是很开心？你傻了，怎么不说话？”  
何夕阳意识到真相，张大了嘴巴。回想起他之前自作多情的举动，难堪地捂住脸，差点哭起来。  
乔荣最烦被人无视，更何况是何夕阳这种小角色。他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，捧住何夕阳的脸亲起来，舌头粗鲁地顶开唇齿，往何夕阳的嘴里乱搅一番。  
Alpha气息袭来，强烈暴戾，把何夕阳吓傻了。他慢半拍地推开乔荣，红着脸跑出了乔越的房间，结果被人撞个正着。他藏在屋里不敢出门，没想到今天醒来就演变成了这个样子。  
更没想到的是乔越早上突然上了热搜。有人匿名爆料自己最近进了一个剧组，发现导演仗着自己是富二代，欺负小演员。爆料者不仅描述得绘声绘色，而且发了一些照片，并透露剧组所在地，增强了事件的真实性。  
“导演只是想指导我演戏，我有些地方没搞明白，你别瞎说。”何夕阳回过神来，对周如墨辩解道。  
这种解释任谁听来都是掩饰。周如墨摆摆手，明显不相信：“好了好了，我知道了，没想到你AO通吃，真有一手。”  
“……”  
季连生走过来把何夕阳提到角落里，责备道：“你在想什么，你怎么跟导演搞起来了？陆总正在赶来的路上，他挺生气的，你等下想想怎么办吧。”  
“季哥，我真的没有，那是误会，季哥，你帮帮我，陆总会杀了我的。”何夕阳拽着季连生的衣袖，眼巴巴地恳求季连生，季连生故作无奈地叹了口气，提示道：“你现在有两条路，其一就是发微博为乔越澄清，找证据或证人证明你们昨晚什么都没发生。其二就是不澄清，暗示说导演想潜你，但是被你逃脱了，吃瓜群众才不管你到底有没有被潜，肯定都去骂导演，等陆总来了，你当场卖惨，相信我，陆总肯定心疼，保不准就给你换个更好的角色。选择权交给你，但是你首先得搞清楚状况……”  
心疼个屁，我信你个大头鬼，我跟陆总的人搞绯闻，陆总肯定恨不得杀了我。  
何夕阳在心里怨念不休，他幻想破灭，对自己目前的处境一清二楚，并且气愤季连生当初故意误导他。结合陆峥对待他的态度，何夕阳明白从他威胁陆峥那天起就永远失去了与乔越竞争的机会。  
搞不清楚状况的是季连生。何夕阳懒得告诉季连生真相，试图自己扭转局面。他打开手机发了一条回应：“假的，都是假的，导演没有潜我，真的没有！我们只是朋友！”  
为了证明他们关系好，何夕阳还在后面艾特了乔越。  
乔越对这些毫不知情，依然专心于今天的拍摄任务，正在给几名配角讲戏。  
何夕阳偷偷放下手机，自我安慰事情会解决的。谁知他回应后，热搜愈演愈烈。粉丝以及路人怀疑他被导演逼迫澄清，无比心疼何夕阳，许多大咖也站出来为他说话，斥责娱乐圈的黑暗。  
季连生看到何夕阳的微博后，以为他选择了第二个方法，点赞了某条怼乔越的微博。粉丝发现经纪人点赞，更加证实了心中的猜测，跑到《荒唐》官微和乔越微博下出口大骂，声讨正义。  
乔越的身份被人扒了出来，媒体把他与乔荣搞混了，将乔越描述成无恶不作的富二代。陆峥看得冒火，然而屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他下了高速后遇到了堵车。  
他只能给认识的朋友打电话，请人帮忙撤热搜，买水军澄清，可惜效果不大。何夕阳完全站在了正义的一方，许多人趁机蹭热度搅浑水，把导演圈儿里的龌龊事盘点了一遍，乔越成为史上被爆出黑料的最年轻的导演。  
直到晚上陆峥才到地方，天色已经完全漆黑，剧组早就收工散场，不见人影。  
陆峥来到乔越住的宾馆，敲了敲门，人不在，打电话也没人接听。他疲惫不堪地往公共洗手间走去。他今天一路疾驰，遇到服务区都没停留，又堵了几个小时，实在憋得慌。  
他刚靠近厕所就闻到一股香甜的味道，貌似是哪位Omega发情了。  
陆峥意识到事情有些不妙，他匆匆解决完生理问题，准备离开的时候，迟疑了一下，给医院打了个电话。  
就在这几分钟内，他身后的门打开了，一双柔软的手臂环上了陆峥的腰身。  
“哈……好热……想要……”  
陆峥转过身子，看到了何夕阳。


	14. Chapter 14

何夕阳脸颊涨红湿润，满含春色的眼睛渴望地瞄着陆峥，一副情潮发作的模样。  
陆峥避开他的身体，何夕阳无力地跪坐在地板上。  
“陆总？”  
何夕阳下意识抱住陆峥的腿，抬起头可怜兮兮地说：“陆总，不要生我的气，我喜欢你……”  
“放开。”  
陆峥被他的气味呛住了，捂住鼻子后退一步，转身欲走。  
“陆总，救救我，我好难受……”  
何夕阳摇摇晃晃站起来，软绵绵地往陆峥身上倒去。  
何夕阳昨天突然受到乔荣信息素的冲击，浑身燥热。他的发/情期从没来过，不清楚怎么回事，以为自己发烧了，便吃了点退烧药。今天的戏份拍完后，为了逃避陆峥的责难，他早早就跑回了宾馆，结果身上越来越不正常，居然就这样发/情了。何夕阳没有抑制剂，不知道该怎么办，他本来想冲个凉水澡，可是他房间里的水龙头坏了。着急之下，他跑去公共卫生间洗了脸，但是他腿软得走不动路，便躲进了小隔间里。  
没想到会碰见陆峥，简直是天赐良机。  
“陆总——”何夕阳拖着嗓子，发出饥渴的喘息。  
陆峥毫无防备地被何夕阳砸个正着，当他扭过头，握住何夕阳的胳膊，打算把人扯开时，洗手间的门突然被人踢开了。  
“放开他！你想干什么？！”  
乔荣大步跨过来，抢走何夕阳，大声骂道：“我当是谁这么有兴致，原来是你啊，陆狗贼，你连自己手下的艺人都不放过，真不要脸！”  
乔荣吃完饭回宾馆，大老远就闻到何夕阳的味道，迅速闯了进来。陆峥没在意乔荣的话，因为他看到了站在门口的乔越。  
乔越与陆峥对视了一秒，转身离去。  
“乔越！”  
陆峥匆匆追过去，谁知乔越忽然沿着走廊跑了起来，结果被地毯上的凸起绊了一跤，跌倒了。  
陆峥一个箭步冲过去扶起了乔越。  
“别碰我。”  
乔越撞开陆峥，继续往前走，迈了两步又差点摔倒。  
陆峥拉住乔越，接着被打开。如此折腾了三次，陆峥气笑，把人抱起来扛在了肩上。  
“你干什么？放我下来。”乔越边捶陆峥的后背，边挣扎，“陆峥，你到底想怎样？”  
陆峥拍了一下乔越的臀尖，鼓励道：“对，打我，不要停。消除旧绯闻的有效方式就是制造新绯闻。你动作再猛点，别心软。”  
“……”  
此时刚晚上七点多，正是宾馆一天当中来人最多的时刻。这里除了《荒唐》剧组，还有一些路人订房，房客陆陆续续跟随服务员上来，看到陆峥与乔越的情形都颇感兴趣地驻足观望。《荒唐》剧组人员基本住在二楼，听到动静也打开房门探头探脑。季连生闻声而来，吃惊地愣在走廊里。  
陆峥从乔越的衣兜里找出房卡，开门时对吃瓜群众笑了笑，最终将那些八卦的目光锁在门外。  
“你离我远点。”灯亮了，陆峥刚放下乔越，就听乔越说，“你身上很难闻。”  
虽然乔越没有直接说出口，但是陆峥意会到了深层含义。乔越身为Omega，必然受不了他染上其他Omega的味道。这是占有欲发作了。  
乔越把陆峥往门口推，陆峥顺势倚在门上，抱住乔越的腰身不放：“我跟他什么都没发生。不信你可以检查，我这里都给你存着呢。”陆峥拉住乔越的手放在自己的下身，那里沉甸甸的。  
乔越被烫了一下，立刻松开手，扭过头去，用一种事不关己的语气说：“陆总做什么跟我无关，但是如果你与别人乱来，请别再找我，我怕脏。”  
陆峥亲了亲乔越的侧脸，眼里盛满了笑意，慢条斯理道：“乔导怎么倒打一耙？你跟别人传的绯闻还在热搜上挂着，况且……你跟彭承又是怎么回事？”  
乔越眼神飘忽，食指在陆峥胸口打转儿，不知想到了什么，低下头轻轻说：“你没有来，整整15天。”  
这句话有些没头没脑。  
陆峥斟酌了片刻才明白过来——乔越在指责他声称来探班却爽约的事情。  
他突然心情复杂，说不清是什么感觉。他这些天除了忙工作，也有意在冷落乔越，他坦白自己有些气恼，气乔越利用自己逃避联姻，恼乔越从不主动联络他。  
可他忘了，从去年的生日夜开始就是他把乔越拉进了深渊，他明知道那是陷阱，依然抵挡不住诱惑，情难自禁地跳了进去。从始至终，乔越才是受害者。当他生气的时候，乔越又何尝不恼恨他？  
能逼乔越说出“你没有来”四个字，他也该知足了。不管乔越是何用意，至少应当庆幸乔越选择了他，而不是别的什么人。在他去酒会潇洒或跟狐朋狗友玩乐的时候，乔越在二百里之外的荒地等他。乔越大概同他一样，既恼他又难以割舍这份关系。陆峥自以为是地想。  
“你一直在等我？如果我不来，你打算怎么办？”陆峥咬着乔越的耳朵，验证自己的猜想，“随便找个Alpha标记自己？”  
乔越沉默良久，用头顶蹭了蹭陆峥的下巴，缓缓说道：“我好热，我想洗澡……”  
乔越转移话题的方式极其低端，摆明了不想再谈。  
陆峥此刻心生柔情，拿他一点办法都没有：“好好回答，别撒娇。”  
“陆峥……”乔越伸手搂住陆峥的脖子，悄声说了一句话。  
陆峥眸色一沉，抱起乔越朝浴室走去。  
他把乔越放进浴池里，拧开水龙头开始放水。乔越静静坐在浴缸里发呆，也许自知理亏，也许蓄谋已久，他丝毫没有逃避的意思，任陆峥胡来。  
温水飘然而下，将乔越整个人都浇湿了。细流淋过乔越的头发、脸颊、脖颈，顺着锁骨钻进了衬衣里。单薄的衣衫失去了支撑，变得透明，紧紧贴在他的身体上。湿透的乔越暴露出一身媚骨又不失性感，令陆峥移不开目光。  
陆峥扔了花洒，半蹲在乔越面前，一只手捏住乔越的下巴，另一只手往乔越的胸口摸去，时缓时急，轻重交错，漫无目的，偶尔碰到敏感地带，手下的肉体会随着主人颤抖。  
不久，乔越忍不住往后瑟缩，眨巴了几下眼睛，眼睫毛还挂着水珠，不解地望向陆峥。  
陆峥的手继续在乔越身上攀爬，眼里的欲望一目了然：“衣服湿了要尽快脱下才行，你看，奶/头都露出来了。”  
语毕，双手捏住了乔越的乳/尖。  
乔越“唔”了一声，随着陆峥的动作往自己胸口看去。  
透过衬衫，依稀可见两颗肿胀硕大的樱桃，此时遭到Alpha的蹂躏，时痒时痛，又酸又麻，生出一种奇异的快感。  
乔越咬咬牙，别开头去，耳朵迟钝地红了起来。  
陆峥捏着乔越的腮帮子，让人转回头，无辜地问：“乔导不是说一起洗澡吗，怎么不脱衣服？”  
水已经漫到了乔越的腰际，液体渗进衣服里，增加不少负担。乔越扶着浴缸站起来，抓住花洒往陆峥身上浇去。  
陆峥防备不及，下意识举起双臂挡在脸前。乔越有学有样，甚至双倍奉还，把陆峥身上的异味全部冲走了。  
良久，乔越才关闭水龙头，面不改色地说：“洗完了。”  
陆峥甩甩头，擦掉脸上的水，失声笑了起来，接着脱光了身上的累赘，阴/茎弹出来时也随着他的动作晃了晃脑袋。  
乔越隔着水雾看向陆峥。陆峥胸腔坚挺，下方有六块腹肌，肌理和线条恰到好处，倒三角完美突出。他的气质阳刚俊雅，肤色没有乔越那样白，但也不深，颜色最重的地方就是性/器。  
那玩意儿几乎完全勃起，顶端光亮湿润，整根通红发紫，直直地对着乔越。  
察觉到乔越的视线，陆峥把人拉进怀里，顶了顶下身，调笑道：“喜欢吗？跟它打个招呼好不好？”  
“丑死了。”乔越两手无处安放，只好扶住了陆峥的腰。  
陆峥扒掉乔越的衣服，紧紧拥住乔越感受了片刻，得出结论：“瘦了，你身上总是很热，抱你跟抱着个儿火炉一样。”  
乔越埋在陆峥胸口，有意无意地说：“一遇到你身体就会变热……我想出去。”  
陆峥收紧胳膊，深深吸了吸气，将人拉开，食指和拇指合成圈，围住乔越那根颜色浅淡、半勃起的阴/茎，上下套弄：“不行，又想蒙混过关，没有诚意。”  
陆峥另一只手摸着乔越的嘴唇，以饱含情色意味的口吻，一字一顿地暗示道：“我猜这里也会变热，有机会一定要试试里头有多热。”  
他上次被乔越的眼泪打断，没来得及细细品味。  
乔越没有接话，喘息了一下，忽地笑了，嘴角微微勾起，笑得不可捉摸。  
陆峥感到心脏正以一种无法控制的速度猛跳。乔越之前被他气哭过，肏哭过，也对他冷笑过，却从来没有露出今天这样的表情。  
——明艳动人。不，比这更为震撼。  
陆峥暂时找不到合适的词语来形容眼前的乔越，也没想好该如何应对，但他知道自己为这一刻等了很久，以至于多年以后仍旧难以忘却。  
然而现在，让他更加震惊的是，乔越真的蹲下身体，握住他的肉/棒，慢慢、慢慢吃进了嘴里。


	15. Chapter 15

乔越在为他口交。陆峥意识到这一事实，不禁发出一声舒爽的叹息，右手按着乔越的后脑勺，往前挺腰，想让乔越吃下整根阴茎。  
乔越含了一半后停下来，用舌头推出嘴里的巨物，嫌弃道：“太粗了。”  
陆峥的呼吸跟着变粗了，他拍拍乔越的头顶，鼓励道：“张嘴，你可以的。”  
乔越瞪了陆峥一眼，试探似的舔了两下龟头，接着把那根丑东西往嘴里塞，直到含住根部，他抬起前额，眨了眨眼睛，像是在求表扬。  
“里面果然很热，宝贝儿真棒。”陆峥爽死了，不由自主地在乔越的嘴里抽插起来。乔越的主动极大满足了他的征服欲，又偷走了他的理智。等他看见乔越被憋出眼泪才放慢动作，帮乔越拂去泪水，却得寸进尺地说：“乖，吸吸它，等下给你喝牛奶。”  
“不……”乔越无声地摇了摇头，红着双眼把硬棒往外推，吐出性器时嘴角带出一缕银丝。  
色情至极。  
这情景使陆峥血脉偾张，他疯狂地抓住乔越的头发，阴茎猛然插进乔越饱满的红唇中，龟头直捅湿热狭窄的喉咙眼儿。  
乔越不舒服地深吸一口气，结果令陆峥达到了高潮。  
乔越猝不及防，直接喝了一口味道浓重、又腥又苦的精液，他神情复杂地跌坐在浴缸里，水不知不觉流光了。乔越喉咙里没了性器的堵塞，仿佛缺少了什么，痒痒的，他忍不住咳嗽起来。  
陆峥从极乐中回过神儿，赶紧帮乔越顺气，乔越什么都没咳出来，泄愤地掐了一把陆峥的大腿肉，闷声说：“难受。”  
他的声音变得沙哑，语气有点委屈。  
“很快就不难受了。”陆峥也坐下来，亲了亲乔越的嘴唇，摸着乔越的后背，手指滑向乔越两股之间，意味深长地问，“我的味道其实不错吧，看你下身翘得多高，一下都没碰就勃起了。后面也湿溜溜的，是不是早就想要了？”  
陆峥边说边用食指磨蹭乔越的后穴，那里分泌出不少淫液，滑嫩柔软，无比诱人。  
乔越不自在地否认：“那是水。”后穴却随着他的呼吸颤抖起来，似乎有些迫不及待。  
“说谎。”陆峥伸出两根手指堵住了乔越的小穴儿。小穴儿紧致湿滑，同乔越上面一样热，陆峥回想起肏穴带来的快感，下身又迅速硬了。  
“哈……”乔越一下子软了腰，往陆峥怀里倒去，发出迷乱的喘息，眼睛水灵灵的，后面也下意识地收缩，吸着陆峥的手指不放。  
乔越的每个眼神、每个动作、每个吐息都是上好的催情剂。  
陆峥含住乔越的耳垂，又咬又舔，一只手缓缓地抚摸乔越光滑的肌肤，另一只手继续开拓狭小的肉穴，食指、中指和无名指都伸了进去，模仿性器前后抽动。  
乔越敏感极了，身体不停打战，两手悄悄握住了自己的性器。  
陆峥发现他在自慰，立刻捉住他的手，诱哄道：“试试用后面射出来，好不好？”  
“那要看你的本事。”乔越双手被拘束，咬住了陆峥的肩膀，并没有使多大力气，咬几下又松开嘴，跟磨牙似的。  
陆峥凶狠地捏了一把乔越的腺体，迅速抽出手指，把人捞起来，按在浴室的墙上。  
然后他扶着胀痛的性器，捅进了乔越的后穴。  
结合的一瞬间，两人都呼出一口气。一个是爽的，一个是疼的。  
“轻点，你是畜生吗？”乔越扭头斥道。尽管他是Omega，身体比较柔软，但现在不是发情期，加上很久没做爱，所以猛地挨肏有些受不了。  
乔越眉头轻锁，眼角绯红，洁白的牙齿微微咬着嘴唇，在陆峥眼里却是一副似怒非怒、欲擒故纵的模样，更别提那又热又滑的后穴紧紧裹着他下身，几乎吸走了他全部的理智。陆峥错开眼睛，不敢再看，生怕自己把持不住肏坏了乔越。对，他遇到乔越就跟畜生没什么两样。  
“你放松，马上就好。”陆峥舔着面前的后颈和脊背，双手抓住乔越的臀肉，一会儿揉搓，一会儿拍两下，把白花花的屁股玩红了转而移到前面，手指由乔越的喉结缓缓下移，擦过挺立的乳头、圆圆的肚脐，然后在乔越的小腹打转儿，轻轻挠痒，偏偏不去碰悄然勃起的粉红阴茎。分身也开始慢慢抽插，动作轻柔地摩擦乔越的敏感点。  
乔越扶着墙，额头抵在手背上，虽然没有开口说话，但是愈来愈沉重的喘息说明了一切。他的身体无意识地向后拱起，从脊背、腰窝到臀瓣形成一道柔美的曲线，狭小的穴口不自觉地吸着陆峥的性器。  
陆峥察觉到乔越的举动，笑道：“我开始了。”  
说罢，他不等乔越回答就大力冲刺起来。他掐住乔越的腰，下身稍稍拔出又狠狠撞入，又快又猛。  
乔越只能发出“啊”“啊”的呻吟声，他尝到了甜头，臀部跟着陆峥的撞击摇晃扭动，后穴为肉棒开路，却在肉棒抽离时咬着不放。  
陆峥肏了十几分钟，停下动作缓解欲望，他刚发泄过，这一次想玩久一些。  
乔越不知道陆峥停了下来，仍然沉浸在欲海之中，屁股主动吞咽阴茎，一前一后地摇摆着，小穴把大肉棒吃进去又吐出来。  
过了片刻，乔越才意识到异常，他转过头，眼神迷离地说：“快点……”  
乔越自从被陆峥临时标记后就愈发渴望Alpha的气味，时常对抑制剂产生生理性厌恶。此时与Alpha亲密接触，他压抑许久的欲望汹涌而出，即使刚才喝了Alpha的精液，也无法得到纾解，反而更加欲求不满，终于吃到Alpha的性器，便一刻也不想松开，甚至希望陆峥加大力度和速度，永远不要停下来。  
他侧身的时候，饥渴地夹了一下大肉棒。

太骚了，太浪了。陆峥猛地拍打乔越的臀瓣，一边打一边肏，心里只有一个念头：肏坏这个Omega。  
于是他展开了新一轮征伐。陆峥看着自己深红发紫的性器在粉白的臀肉间进进出出，眼里一片狂热，恨不得连睾丸都挤进去。  
他摇摇头，专注地攻占身前的肉体，撞得乔越连连往下滑，交合处发出响亮的撞击声和淫靡的水声。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”乔越难以承受陆峥的气势，不小心磕到了额头，忍不住低泣，“疼，去、去床上，不要在这里……”  
声音嘶哑且软绵绵的，有种撒娇的感觉。  
陆峥心生怜惜，帮乔越揉了揉脑门儿，抱起乔越走出浴池：“好好好，不在这里。”  
陆峥用那种给小孩把尿的姿势，把乔越抱在了怀里，两臂架着乔越的双腿，性器还插在乔越的后穴里，边走边肏。乔越闭着眼靠在陆峥的胸膛前，两手紧紧抓着陆峥的胳膊，以免自己掉下去，小穴也裹紧了大肉棒。  
一边前进一边交合的姿势令他们相当快活。走到洗漱台时，陆峥停了下来，洗漱台对面有一块穿衣镜，镜面明亮透彻，将他们的姿态照得一清二楚。  
“乔越，看这里。”陆峥猛插了几下乔越的小穴，命令道。  
乔越“唔”了一声，缓缓睁开了眼睛，入目是污秽不堪的画面。他看到一根粗长的阴茎在他的后穴抽插，他的穴口那么小竟然轻易吞下了巨物。他的脸颊红透了，表情既满足又饥渴。身后的Alpha微微皱着眉，神情有一丝性感。陆峥额头上都是汗，汗珠顺着轮廓落下来，滴到了他的身上。乔越突然觉得很渴，伸出舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。  
“好看吗？”陆峥牵着乔越的手放在了他们的交合处，摸着穴口的边缘问，“舒服吗？”  
乔越甩开手，想握住肿胀酸麻的性器自慰，被陆峥无情地制止了。  
“乖，看我是怎么肏你的。”陆峥说着便用力干起来。  
乔越的胳膊无力地搭在陆峥的手臂上，他呆滞地望着镜子，突然小声说：“鼓起来了。”  
“嗯？你说什么，宝贝儿？”  
“肚子……肚子鼓起来了。”  
乔越伸手摸向自己的肚皮，指给陆峥看，那里微微凸起，隐约可见阴茎的形状。  
他语气惊讶且直白，纯情而色情，完全沦为了情欲的俘虏，不知道何为羞耻。  
操，骚货！陆峥暗骂一句，猛肏乔越的敏感点，然后平稳呼吸，沉声说：“里面有小宝宝，越越怀了我的小宝宝。”  
“小宝宝？”  
“对，越越想不想给我生宝宝？”陆峥把性器抽离穴口，又使劲捅进去，逼问道，“想不想？”  
“不要！”乔越尖叫一声，达到了高潮。  
纯白色的精液持续不断地从马眼喷出，洒了满满一面镜子。他被操射了，小穴同时激烈地吸吮着肉棒。他脸上爬满了泪水，不知是爽哭的还是吓哭的，嘴里还一直念着：“不要怀孕……”  
陆峥努力克制自己，以免被乔越吸出来。他颠了颠怀里的身体，舔干净乔越的眼泪，怜爱地哄道：“乖，不哭，我骗你的，没有小宝宝，我连你的生殖腔都没进去过，怎么可能会怀孕？”  
他刚才那样说只是情趣而已，没想到乔越反应那么激烈。


	16. Chapter 16

乔越高潮结束后，仍然神情恍惚，他后知后觉地夹了夹穴里的性器，模糊地推拒道：“你出去，我想去厕所。”  
陆峥没听清，以为他生气了，凑到乔越的唇边问：“你说什么？大声点。”  
“放我下来，我想尿尿……”乔越慢吞吞地说。  
陆峥脸上闪过一丝玩味，抱着乔越走向马桶，掀起马桶盖说：“你没力气，我帮你扶着，尿吧。”  
接着他举起了乔越那根软塌塌的性器，同时插在乔越后穴里的阴茎又抽动起来。  
乔越被他这样搞，根本尿不出来，挣扎地抬了抬臀部：“你松开，你别动。”  
陆峥把住他，慢慢肏着湿滑的肉穴，劝道：“不行，我一松开你就尿地上了，听话。”甚至吹起口哨，像哄小孩儿似的。  
乔越臊红了脸，但他确实憋久了，闭着眼睛畅快地尿了出来。淡黄色的尿液准确无误地落进了马桶里。  
陆峥给乔越冲洗干净，抱起乔越走出浴室，将人放到了床上。他伏在乔越上方，架起乔越的腿，性器顶着穴口，刚准备继续肏干，就见乔越向他伸出了双臂。  
那是一个索要拥抱的姿势。  
陆峥愣了一下，胳膊穿过乔越的后颈，把人抱在怀里，下身同时没入小穴，温柔地抽插着。  
乔越紧紧搂住陆峥的脖子，低声呻吟起来，声音里透着依赖和眷恋，大概连他自己都未意识到。  
“后面舒服吗？”陆峥缓慢而有力地抽动下身，柔声问。  
乔越用下巴抵着陆峥的肩膀，在他耳边吐气，热乎乎的：“嗯哈……不要了……”  
“再来一次。”陆峥吻住乔越的嘴唇，轻轻啄了几下，诱哄道，“伸舌头。”  
乔越紧闭的眼睫毛颤了颤，湿润的软舌刚伸出来就被陆峥的唇舌卷走了。陆峥含住乔越的舌尖，又吸又咬，搞得乔越浑身发麻，后穴随之哆嗦，不断吞吐着肉棒。  
乔越被亲得舒服，也学着陆峥亲嘴儿。两人的舌头在嘴巴里来回穿梭，相互嬉戏舔弄，分泌出很多唾液，甜滋滋的。亲吻令人上瘾，口舌的互动仿佛让彼此觉得亲近许多，给人造成一种热情的假象。实际上他们的关系没有任何突破，不过是基于情热的本能反应。  
陆峥保持几分清醒，在危险边缘及时退出，让嘴唇恢复自由，断了这分牵扯。而乔越一时沉醉不醒，当陆峥抽离时，他仍伸着舌头追逐，却只追到一片温凉的空气。他暂停了几秒放弃了，不在意地舔了舔唇边的口水。  
乔越一直紧闭着眼睛。陆峥一直在观察乔越。  
毫无疑问，乔越的脸做什么表情都好看，笑、哭泣……包括面无表情的时候同样好看。此时此刻，这张布满情欲的脸令陆峥疑惑：乔越是不是在任何Alpha的身下都是如此？  
想到此处，陆峥烦躁地加快了抽动速度，使乔越喘息不止。  
一阵铃声突然响起，惊醒了乔越。他慌乱地睁开眼睛，又被陆峥捂住了。  
“别怕，不是你的，是找我的。”陆峥停下动作，拿起床头柜上的手机看了一眼，是季连生打来的，之前还有十几通来电记录，由于他们刚才在浴室，所以全都没接到。  
“不要接。”乔越环住陆峥的腰，收紧后穴，劝阻道，“不要接。”  
陆峥闷哼一声，将手机调成静音，扔进了抽屉里，紧接着把乔越的双腿架在肩膀上，冲刺起来：“爽不爽？嗯？除了我还有谁肏过你？彭承肏过吗？”  
“啊啊……没有，只有你……”乔越伸出右手自慰，这次陆峥没空阻止他。  
“我是谁？”陆峥次次都瞄准了乔越的敏感点，逼问道，“谁在肏你？”  
“陆峥——”乔越哽咽着射了出来，眼神呆滞地控诉，“你混蛋。”  
然后渐渐失去了意识，他又累又困，很快便睡着了。  
陆峥在乔越的哭声中攀到顶峰，射了乔越一屁股精液。白液从颤抖的艳红穴口淌出来，这画面情色淫靡，难以描述。陆峥忍不住给乔越拍了几张照片。  
事后，陆峥清理了一番，搂着乔越入睡。  
————————  
两小时前，宾馆的公共卫生间里，乔荣抱起发情的何夕阳往楼下的停车场走去。循味而来的Alpha们见状惋惜地退散了。  
乔荣把何夕阳扔在后排车座，便开始脱衣服。“唔，这是哪儿……”何夕阳被乔荣折腾醒了，迷糊不清地问，“你是谁？”  
乔荣双腿压在何夕阳的脸旁，掐住何夕阳的腮帮子，用下身堵住何夕阳的嘴，霸道地说：“好好舔，舔湿了方便标记你。”  
何夕阳早就欲火焚身，此时被浓厚的Alpha气味勾引得失去了自我。他乖巧地照做，一只手握住乔荣的性器，另一只手伸到了自己的后面，那里湿漉漉的，分泌出大量淫液。何夕阳无师自通地插进去一根手指，依旧不满足。  
“好痒……唔啊……”  
“真难闻。”乔荣瞅见何夕阳浪荡的表情，嫌弃地拍了拍何夕阳的脸，“喂，醒醒，你想要吗？”  
“想……想要……给我，快给我……求求你，标记我——”何夕阳难耐地乞求，他彻底陷入发情期，根本不在乎眼前的Alpha是谁，只要对方能让他解脱就行。  
“这是你说的，别后悔。”乔荣凶狠地冲进了何夕阳的身体里，没有进行前戏。  
何夕阳又痛又爽，稀里糊涂地交出了身体。  
————————  
乔越第二天醒来后感到浑身酸痛，看了眼时间，才刚刚六点。他移开腰上的胳膊，想要起床却被身后一股力量带回赤裸的胸膛里。  
“别动。”陆峥睡意朦胧地抱住乔越，同时顶了顶下身，他的性器本来躺在乔越的后穴中，由于乔越的动作而滑出半截，陆峥下意识地重返领地。  
乔越察觉到陆峥的老二在他体内过了夜，轰然清醒过来，转而想起昨晚发生的一切，脑海中充斥着难以启齿的画面。  
太胡来了。  
“为什么不标记我？”乔越问。他摆脱陆峥的束缚，并拉开一段距离，紧挨着墙壁，墙壁冰凉磨人，远远不如人的肌肤暖和。  
“嗯？”陆峥困倦地睁开眼睛，看到他们之间的沟壑，晨间的欲望逐渐熄灭，“你说什么？”陆峥怀疑自己听错了，他坐起身来，目不转睛地望着乔越。  
乔越翻身背向陆峥，重复道：“为什么不标记我？那么好的机会，你又错过了。”  
他的嗓音仍有些沙哑，说出的话软绵绵的，但听不出一丝柔情，好像十分可惜，却不知在为谁可惜。  
“怎么纠结这个？你现在不是发情期，我又不是禽兽，要是强行打开生殖腔标记你，你会受伤的。”陆峥没有提起乔越被他两句荤话吓哭的模样，只是将乔越转过身来，亲了亲乔越的肚子，无奈道，“别闹，万一你怀孕了怎么办？虽然不太可能……”  
乔越用手臂挡住眼睛，语气淡然地打断他：“我会吃避孕药的。”  
“……你说什么？”陆峥抓住乔越的胳膊，伏在乔越上方，不确定地追问，“避孕药？你准备吃药？你考虑过后果吗？”  
乔越不解地看了陆峥一眼，又闭上眼眸，视若无睹道：“什么后果，吃药不奏效？那就打掉吧。”  
他语气轻飘飘的，对一个生命体毫不在意，像谈论一朵云。  
这句话对于陆峥来讲很重很重，压得他几乎喘不过气，他脑海中闪过与乔越相识以来的片段，突然察觉自己从来都不了解乔越，接触越多，越觉得乔越离他很远很远。  
“打掉孩子？原来你是这么想的，乔导好狠的心。”陆峥难以控制情绪，气极反笑，“那我们之间算什么？”  
“我们不是炮友吗？”乔越的视线瞟过自己的胳膊，示意陆峥放手，“不然呢，你想怎么样？不打掉生下来吗？生下来谁养？以什么身份养？”  
乔越与陆峥对视着，神情从容，眼神淡漠，仿佛置身事外，给陆峥留下一页考题。  
陆峥瞬间冷静下来，他转开目光，松开手看到乔越纤细白皙的胳膊上有两圈指印，除此之外，乔越身体各处还有无数红痕。  
这是他留给乔越的，他总是留下这些。两相对比之下，他似乎明白了乔越的用意，又似乎更加困惑，陷入了进退维谷的境地。  
这些天他一边后悔没完全标记乔越，一边又庆幸自己克制住了标记的冲动。他习惯了掌控一切，行事之前向来备好万全之策。乔越的出现本身是个意外，如果出于较量或报复心理标记了乔越，将来该如何收场？他一直没想好，索性逃避过去，全当问题不存在。  
谁知乔越又把题目抛了出来，然而正因为事情尚未发生，陆峥更加觉得后果不堪设想，甚至窥见了血淋淋的未来。  
他不禁盯住乔越的脸庞寻找，却不清楚要找什么，片刻过去只得到一个嘲讽的笑，这不是他想要的。这个笑容与昨夜的天差地别，令陆峥确信后者属于他的幻想，是梦中的梦。  
这不是他想要的。但是他想要什么呢？  
——答案呼之欲出，他却不敢说出口。  
他甚至怀疑自己想多了，乔越并没有其他用意，沉醉不醒的只有他自己，而乔越于情事之外待他始终如初，是他贪得无厌，解读过度了。  
“不然呢？”乔越靠在墙角歪头问，清冷的声音打断了陆峥的思绪，“陆总怎么不说话？”  
陆峥回过神来，发现乔越浑身赤裸，他用棉被遮住那刺眼的印痕，犹豫道：“对不起，乔越，你让我考虑一下。”  
然后陆峥迅速穿好衣服，没有洗漱就走了。  
他心里头兵荒马乱，只能仓皇而逃，幸好外面天还暗着，无人看到他狼狈的模样。  
而他却没看到乔越失望的神情。  
“考虑”有时候等于答应，有时候等于拒绝。  
乔越默默窝在墙角，注视着陆峥落在床上的打火机，不知道在想什么，或者什么都没想。直到门铃响起，他颤抖了一下，依然没有动。  
“乔导，你醒了吗？”女助理把门拍得哐哐响，焦急地大喊，“乔导，快醒醒，出事了！”


	17. Chapter 17

出事了。  
从助理的语气推测，这是坏事的事，绝不是好事的事。  
乔越不慌不忙地披上浴袍，打开房门。  
向来文静的女助理像风一样冲进来，高跟鞋踩得地板“噔噔”响：“导演，不好了，何夕阳昨晚被人拍到车震，现在艳照满天飞，记者快把电话打爆了……”  
“何夕阳呢？”乔越问。  
“他失踪了，联系不上。”助理踌躇了几秒，补充道，“据说他被您弟弟带走了，但是……”  
“怎么？”  
“狗仔没拍到何夕阳的车震对象，有人猜测车里另一个人是陆总，还有人爆料陆总昨天带您回了房间……所以网上说你们三个……总之现在情况挺乱的，您快离开这里吧，记者都在赶来的路上。”助理吞吞吐吐地讲完，将视线放在乔越身上，结果瞅到了乔越脖子上的吻痕。  
……事情果然没有那么简单，助理惊讶地捂住嘴巴。  
乔越注意到她的目光，坦然地坐了下来，什么都没有说。  
尽管外面早已乱成一片，乔越仍是那副安然静好的模样，似乎任何东西都无法击倒他，看似孱弱，实则比某些Alpha都坚强。  
但是他运气不佳，从《荒唐》开机到现在，他一直没遇到好事。  
今天早上，乔越的“潜规则”丑闻没有消退，反而由于陆峥的插手变得更加糟糕。热搜前几名被乔越、何夕阳、陆峥以及《荒唐》剧组占满，点进去几乎全是坏名声和臭鸡蛋，只有何夕阳得到几束同情的鲜花，这些花儿却由于他的艳照而染上了暧昧色彩。   
瓜组爆料帖高高飘起，其中一条尤其瞩目，短短半小时盖了上千层楼：关于陆制片人与何十八线的爱情故事，我磕到糖了！  
此帖楼主自称是吃瓜路人，闲着无聊扒了陆峥与何夕阳的微博，结果被喂一嘴狗粮，所以必须发出来让大家一起酸。  
楼主：首先来看时间线，小何去年腊月关注了陆制片，陆制片三月初回关小何，并转发了电影官宣博，这两位至今都没关注导演，这说明了什么？制片人和小明星才是真爱，导演可能是横刀夺爱。  
楼下反驳：这能证明啥，别瞎扯了。  
楼主：别急，听我说完！我去年参加过陆制片的公司年会，我记得清清楚楚陆老板揽着小何露面，小何还代收了不少红包，小何那会儿就是个小透明，有什么资格出场啊？从经纪人的微博来看，小何是陆老板签约的唯一一位艺人，他们这关系，你们自己领会……  
七楼：喔，金主与金丝雀？  
楼主：楼上几位太肤浅了，人家就不能是真爱吗？  
十三楼：包养哪有真爱，爱的只是皮囊和肉体。话说楼主为什么能参加大佬的年会，看来身份不简单啊。  
二十九楼：我感觉楼主说的是真的，我是《荒唐》剧组常驻宾馆的服务生，我见过制片人来探班，有一回送餐还撞见小明星从制片人屋里跑出来，当时制片人衣衫凌乱，小明星满脸羞涩……  
楼主：啊啊啊啊啊，是爱情！  
五十三楼：欸？上次不是有人看到小何从导演房间跑出来吗？据说他差点被潜，到底什么情况？求解。  
六十六楼：二十九楼昨天没上班吧？据说制片人昨晚跟导演杠上了，俩人关在房间里打了一夜。  
九十二楼：？！不对啊，那小何跟谁玩车震？  
楼主：刚刚知情人士告诉我，小何发情时，陆老板和导演都在场，所以其实陆制片和导演一起搞了小何，潜规则也是真的，导演是富二代，拍电影就是来玩小明星的，小何太惨了！  
接下来上百层都是复读机：妈妈，娱乐圈好可怕。  
这个帖子得到了营销号的激情扩散，标题党们充分发挥才能，既提炼原帖内容又添油加醋，制造了大量热度和舆论，如：“知名制片人与富二代导演为他大打出手，他是何方神圣？”“小透明Omega出道半年，因拒绝潜规则而惨遭毒手，令人惋惜！”“O照门事件主人公下落不明，恐怕凶多吉少”……  
此时，网上众说纷纭，乔越成为了众矢之的。  
“乔导？”助理见乔越纹丝不动，担忧地提醒，“快七点半了。”  
乔越问：“还有其他事情吗？”  
助理仿佛想起什么的样子，拿出自己的手机，一边点击屏幕一边说：“彭先生早上来电话了，但是因为您手机关机，所以他打给了我，他想约您见面。”助理给乔越看通话记录，电话发生在陆峥离开之前。  
“我知道了，谢谢。”乔越又沉默一会儿，淡淡地说，“通知剧组照常拍摄，略过主演戏份，先拍配角的戏，安排警卫守在红线外，禁止外人进来。”  
助理猛然抬起头，才发现乔越的面容沉静得可怕，她犹豫了一下，轻声确认：“真的不停工吗？”  
“如果我没记错，今天是工作日。”乔越走到窗边拉开了窗帘，外面阴沉沉的，不见一缕阳光。  
“可是……”助理纠结不已，正准备说些什么却被一阵铃声打断了，柔和的男低音在此刻显得格外刺耳。  
助理立即接听电话，眉头越皱越深。之后，她放下手机，无措地望着乔越：“乔导，场记说他们被记者包围了，全都被困在门口走不掉，小周跟一个记者打了起来，怎么办？！”  
乔越没有回头，他已经透过窗缝看到了乌压压的人群。  
————————  
七点三十分，一辆漆黑的宾利渐渐驶离拍摄地。  
开车的是季连生。他一直通过后视镜观察陆峥，只见老板从坐上车起就忙着打电话，找人删造谣帖，撤热搜。虽然不知道老板跟那个导演是什么关系，但是导演在老板心中显然非同寻常。  
于是当陆峥挂了电话后，季连生小心翼翼地问：“陆总，马上就到高速入口了，需要掉头吗？上了高速就来不及了。”  
陆峥按键的动作停了下来，他靠着椅背，微微闭着眼睛，答非所问：“季连生，我让你看好何夕阳，你怎么看的？如果嫌钱多得烧手，你就另寻高就吧。”  
你也没吩咐清楚啊。季连生默默吐槽，表面上诚惶诚恐，急忙认错：“对不起，陆总，是我一时糊涂，以后绝不让您失望。”  
陆峥揉揉眉心，一脸疲惫：“算了，先回Z城再说，去谢导那里看看。”  
季连生望了眼指示牌，目前距离高速入口还有一公里。他琢磨了片刻，试图将功补过：“您在担心乔导吗？其实事情很容易解决，您先查一查乔导有哪些仇家，找出幕后推手，然后发声明为乔导澄清。”  
“你也认为那些负面新闻是针对乔越的？”  
“什么意思，难道不是吗？呃，您怀疑对方是冲着陆家……”  
“没事，你好好开车。”陆峥合上眼睛，暗暗思考。阴谋从去年就开始了，对方表面上把乔越推向火坑，实际上他也在劫难逃，他甚至怀疑乔越本身就是圈套。  
“陆总，还有个一劳永逸的方法，就是需要您回一趟B城或者给那边打个招呼，以后没人敢动乔导。”  
“季连生，别忘了你在为谁做事。”陆峥盯着季连生，慢慢道，“你现在的主子是我。”  
季连生出了一身冷汗，他不敢与陆峥对视，只能看着前方的车辆：“我明白了，陆总。”  
然而他又不怕死地开口：“陆总，虽然您赚钱比我多，但是我比您多活了几年，说实话，在某些方面您不如我透彻。人如果因为疑虑而错过时机，日后想起来恐怕后悔莫及。英雄救美最讲究时机，影视剧里百试不爽，自古套路得人心。”  
季连生自顾自讲完，接着追问了一句：“掉头吗？”  
陆峥若有所思地翻着乔越的照片，这些图片有些是他拍的，有些是他从网上保存下来的。乔越那张脸不管是醒着还是睡着总有种疏离感，却过分好看，不禁令他怀疑这是个美丽的陷阱。  
陆峥沉思片刻，最终摆了摆手。  
————————   
七点四十五分。文春宾馆里，乔越洗漱完，一丝不苟地穿好衣服，然后静静往楼下走。助理阻拦不住，只好随他一起出去。  
一名场记先看见了乔越，像找到了主心骨一样大声喊：“导演！”  
其他剧组人员以及数十位记者都停下来望向乔越，有几个娱记眼里流露出几分惊艳。乔越穿着那件宝蓝色薄毛衣，身形消瘦，脸色白如石膏，看起来虚弱劳累。尽管如此也难掩独特气韵，在喧闹中光彩照人。  
乔越微点下颌，一群记者迅速将他包围起来。  
“你好，请问你把何夕阳藏哪了？你不准备出面道歉吗？”  
“网上关于你的传言是真的吗？你真的睡了剧组演员？”  
“你昨天晚上在哪里？何夕阳艳照里另一个人是你吗？据悉，那辆车是乔氏的……”  
话筒一窝蜂递到了乔越眼前，没有一个问题与电影相关。  
“请各位让一让，我们到旁边谈话好吗？挡住门口会影响别人做生意的。”乔越咳嗽了几声，他从昨晚到现在一口水都没喝，嗓音比刚醒来时更沙哑，听上去有几分柔和。  
娱记们愣在当场，然后跟着乔越挪到了宾馆右侧的柳树旁，柳絮混入微妙的气氛中，有人因此打了个喷嚏。  
乔越递给打喷嚏的记者一张纸巾，那位记者迟疑地接住，露出一个尴尬的笑。  
乔越仍然是那副风轻云淡的模样，慢慢道：“你们认为传言是真的，那便是真的，你们认为是假的，那便是假的，我无法左右每个人的想法。我站在这里是为了工作，与各位一样，并且我确信自己没有做错任何事，所以我不会认错，请大家自便吧，如果不赶时间，可以喝杯早茶再走。”  
这一幕被人直播到网上，引起了激烈讨论，部分网友觉得导演太有教养了，不像是做那种龌龊事的人；有些人反驳说乔越道貌岸然，其实是伪君子；一位美妆博主发博说相由心生，依导演小哥哥的样貌肯定不缺人喜欢，不至于强取豪夺吧？再说了，到目前为止根本没人了解事实，一切都是猜测，某乎上瞎编乱造的知情人士还少吗？  
这条微博得到大量转发和赞，然而何夕阳的粉丝在底下控评说：“那么我们阳阳去哪了？”  
“说不定是自己做了亏心事躲起来了。”何夕阳的知名黑粉回复。结果评论区逐渐趋于粉黑大战，双方互撕起来。  
乔越面前的娱记们也议论纷纷，一时间不知该去还是该留。助理颇有眼色地端来了数十份茶点，招呼记者们进宾馆餐厅休息。  
乔越向剧组人员示意，正待离去时忽然被某个记者拦住了：“乔先生，你自以为清者自清，请问你与陆上人间的老板陆总是什么关系？据我所知，他不是《荒唐》的投资商，为什么他半夜会进你的房间？”  
“晚上光线暗，大概是谁看错了。”乔越停顿了一下，淡淡道，“我不认识他，昨天没有人去我房间，除了服务生。”  
这是乔越今天说的唯一一句谎话，这个谎言充满破绽，是他以往不会轻易露出的破绽。  
记者明显不信，鄙夷地“切”了一声：“很多人都看到了，乔先生为什么自欺欺人？你想隐瞒什么？是不是你和陆总联手把何夕阳……”  
“好了，好了，春天火气大，各位来杯凉茶下下火如何？”  
一道浑厚有力度的声音打断了记者的询问。  
乔越的眼睛亮了一瞬，看清来人后又恢复如常。  
来人是彭承，不知是巧合还是刻意，他忽然出现在记者身后。在场的娱记都认识彭承，有些本身就是彭承公司养的人。  
“彭先生，您怎么会在这里？正好我想采访您，请问可以给我一点时间吗？”之前那位打喷嚏的记者诧异地说。  
彭承摇摇头：“我是《荒唐》的投资人之一，剧组出事，所以我来慰问一下导演，下次有机会再约吧。”  
“彭先生，您对剧组丑闻怎么看？您会选择撤资吗？”刚才拦住乔越的娱记把话筒伸到了彭承身边。  
“我看这是一场误会，乔导年轻，缺乏经验。要不让乔导给大家道个歉，大家呢，多担待担待，该澄清还是要澄清的，不能因为私人问题毁了一部好电影，你说是吧，乔导？”彭承看了一圈，最后把话锋转向乔越。  
乔越半合着眼睛，神情冷淡，仿佛置身事外：“有劳各位跑一趟，但我不会道歉的，我没错。”  
“乔导，适时低头并不可耻，眼光应当放远一些，否则苦头多着呢。”彭承说。既是劝诫，又似威胁。  
“多谢彭哥教导，我没错。”乔越重复道。  
啪啪啪——  
三下掌声忽地响起，乔越猛地抬起头，众人随着他的目光转过身去，只见陆峥大跨步走了过来，挤至乔越与彭承中间。  
陆峥揽住乔越的腰，狠狠剜了一眼彭承，面对镜头质问道：“乔导说得对，他又没犯错，为什么要道歉？”  
霎时间，拍摄声接连不停，十几支话筒凑到了陆峥跟前。  
“陆先生，你与乔先生是什么关系？”  
“你昨晚在乔先生房间吗？”  
“你跟何夕阳是什么关系，车里的另一个人是你吗？”  
…………  
一连串问题涌了上来，陆峥丝毫没有感到烦躁，他笑了笑，拿起一个话筒：“何夕阳只是我手下的艺人，他的私事我不清楚。乔导是我的……梦中情人，我正在追求他，昨天只是过来探个班而已，没想到给他带来这么大麻烦，是我的错。请各位帮忙澄清一下，顺便祝我早日追上乔越，我想跟他谈恋爱。”  
陆峥说完，在所有记者和围观群众惊呆的视线中，在乔越走神的时候，亲了一下乔越的侧脸。  
“趁机偷个吻，抱歉。”他扭过头，若无其事地问记者，“刚才没拍下来吧？”


	18. Chapter 18

陆峥吻乔越的画面不仅被拍了下来，还通过摄像镜头得到了全国人民的见证。  
陆峥在返回宾馆的路上提前跟朋友打了招呼，由于好友的暗中操作，“陆峥表白乔越”的关键词迅速登顶，吃瓜群众向来对这种恋情绯闻感兴趣，尽管不认识也会点进去瞅瞅，有些人甚至以为是哪部电视剧买的热搜，看到图片和视频后才恍然大悟，然后兴致勃勃地围观起来。  
直击现场的娱记们尤其激动，不顾一切地往陆峥和乔越身旁挤，场面完全失控。  
“陆先生，刚才那是告白吗？”“你暗恋乔先生多久了？”“你为什么不投资《荒唐》呢？”……记者们一拥而上，问出了吃瓜群众的心声。  
何夕阳被众人抛在了脑后。  
陆峥从容不迫地握着话筒，声量提高许多：“我想说的暂时讲完了，其他的话我只能告诉乔导一个人，谢谢大家关心。”  
然后他瞥了一眼乔越，似乎在等一个答复。媒体朋友们立刻品透了他的意思，颇有眼色地将话筒对准乔越：“乔导，请问你是怎么想的？你会接受陆先生吗？”  
乔越的脸微微红，旁人以为他害羞，陆峥却明白那不是害羞的模样，而是生气。陆峥明白乔越生气了，乔越定然不喜欢他的做法，尽管表面上看他在帮乔越，但是在没经过乔越允许的情况下，陆峥这样做等于把自己推向刑场。  
乔越曾经说过自己不喜欢强加于人的好意，强加于人的善等于恶。更何况陆峥刚在凌晨选择了逃避，现在却跳出来说些漂亮话，简直毫无可信度，充其量不过是临场解围，而且是以如此激进的方式，所以只会令乔越反感。  
陆峥冷静下来，打了个寒噤。  
果然，乔越直接给陆峥判了死刑。他脸上毫不动容，只是低低咳嗽了几声，开口说：“我拒绝。”  
全场哗然。  
“乔越……”陆峥心中早知答案，仍不死心地追问，“为什么？”  
气氛有些僵硬，除了陆峥，其他人都不敢出声。乔越看了眼左手腕上的手表，答非所问：“八点半，该工作了，各位再见。”  
乔越穿过人群，往剧组的班车走去，助理和场记等人紧跟在他背后，这一回没有人拦着他们。  
当着全国人民的面表白，接着惨遭拒绝。陆峥心想，他真是罪有应得。  
陆峥暗自叹了叹气，紧握话筒，面对镜头游刃有余：“没事，我会继续努力的，估计乔导对我有些误会，请大家尽快帮我澄清绯闻，拜托了，我的绯闻对象只能是乔越，我不希望看到无关人员。”  
陆峥讲完，冷冷警告道：“律师函已经准备好，造谣生事的朋友好自为之。”  
这一早上，情节来回反转，记者们攒够了素材，满意离去。  
这时候季连生跑了过来，他不清楚眼前的状况，气喘吁吁地告诉陆峥：“陆、陆总，你的手机掉地上，显示屏摔坏了。”  
然后他将手机递给陆峥。这部手机命途坎坷，屡次摔落在地，今天由于陆峥的疏忽而结束了短暂的一生。  
陆峥若无其事地把手机塞进大衣口袋里，他不想让人知道自己方才赶过来时有多慌乱。  
结果他还是来晚了。  
不对，应该说他之前离开就是错的。一个错误犯下来，其后果是无法估量的，也许还要犯很多错误来补救，而且做什么都有自我辩护的嫌疑。因此，他暂时无法得到乔越的信任。  
活该。  
当陆峥暗自反省的时候，默默围观全程的彭承走了过来。  
彭承上下打量了一眼陆峥，皮笑肉不笑：“陆总藏得好深，原来你认识乔导。”  
陆峥摸不清他的意思，不动声色道：“刚认识不久，我手下的艺人参演了《荒唐》，所以……”  
“那你应该知道乔导与我关系匪浅，你是想横刀夺爱？”彭承依然是笑着的。  
陆峥随即反驳：“据我所知，乔越与彭哥除了合作外没有其他关系，所以不存在横刀夺爱，应当属于公平竞争。况且媒体刁难乔越时，彭哥似乎没透露自己的想法，怎么能怪我？”后一句话的潜台词是：你错过机会，只能怪你自己。  
彭承看了陆峥片刻，突然重重拍了两下陆峥的肩膀：“陆总，我开个玩笑而已，你别当真，我们可别因为一个Omega生分。我只是意外你居然会看上乔家的Omega，还为他披荆斩棘，跟演戏一样，太精彩了，我差点儿帮你鼓掌。”  
“刚才没忍住，让彭哥见笑了。话说回来，不管他是乔家还是别家的都没关系，我喜欢的是他本人。”  
“说得好，真遗憾乔导没亲耳听到。不过我想提醒你：选人需谨慎，当心惹祸上身。”  
彭承话里的深意不是此时的陆峥能够解读的，陆峥过了一年才明白过来，那时他差点儿拥有了独一无二的宝物。但当下他只是耸一耸肩，笑道：“没关系，这种话我还有很多机会讲给乔越。多谢忠告，彼此彼此吧。”  
一阵沉默。两人各怀鬼胎，对视了几秒，最后各自离去。  
　　  
————————  
乔越抵达片场后终于喝上一杯水。他拖着疲惫的身体走到监视器旁查看设备，每次弯腰时都微微打战，有种摇摇欲坠的脆弱感。  
其他人在偷看他，眼神飘来飘去，全都无心工作，他们知道剧组算是火了，而导演是最大的功臣。不管真相如何，小演员们都不在乎，甚至暗暗窃喜电影未上映就有了热度。  
他们不能辜负导演的牺牲，于是乖巧配合导演，勉强完成了拍摄任务。  
“收工，大家辛苦了，今天表现不错。”难得被乔越夸奖一句，剧组成员有些醺醺然，戏份刚进行了三分之一，他们竟以为离成功不远了，所有人都盼着电影杀青、上映、大卖。  
乔越走出片场被彭承和陆峥一左一右拦住了。  
“乔越，跟我走，我有话对你说。”陆峥抢先开口，脸上有几分急躁，他的心脏跳得飞快，胸腔塞满了文字，似乎晚一分钟就会窒息。  
彭承静默而立，胜券在握地笑了笑，打开车门。乔越绕过陆峥，上了彭承的车。  
彭承斜了陆峥一眼，眼里的幸灾乐祸显而易见。  
陆峥满腔话语呕作一口气，紧紧追着乔越的背影而去。等到彭承和乔越回到宾馆，陆峥也尾随而至，故作冷静的伪装即将功亏一篑，但他顾不上，而且一刻都不敢停下，唯恐自己无声出局。  
他再次试图挽留乔越：“乔导，耽误你一点时间。”  
宾馆里人来人往，他不敢造次，表现得规规矩矩，好像忘了自己上午的所作所为。  
乔越转过头，斜睨了一下陆峥，陆峥瞬间领会了他的意思，不假思索地说：“我想跟你谈谈何夕阳，我手下的艺人在这里失踪，不知该谁来负责？”  
何夕阳很显然被乔荣带走了，陆峥明白，乔越更明白。拿漏洞胁迫人，这是陆峥的惯用伎俩。他看到乔越脸上一闪而过的厌恶，心里有种微甜的苦楚。  
来自于乔越的喜欢和讨厌，他全都要。  
“小事一桩，报警就好了。”彭承来回看了看两人，拿出了手机。  
乔越眉头一锁，出声阻止道：“不必了，我们先谈事情吧。你在外面等着。”  
后一句是对陆峥说的，陆峥不禁喜上眉梢，老老实实守在门口，他相信只要乔越愿意见他，他便有机可乘。  
彭承高深莫测地勾起唇角，跟着乔越走进房间。  
宾馆的设施非常简陋，乔越的房里只有一张床、一个床头柜和一把椅子。彭承直接坐到床上，拍了拍床铺，语气狎昵地问：“乔导平时就睡在这里？需要添一位暖床人吗？”  
乔越靠在墙边，抬起眼睛，心平气和道：“彭哥有事请尽快说，我很忙。”  
“忙着找老相好？你怎么这么贱？”彭承望向门口，笑着说，“你大概没发现，这屋里全是陆总的味道，我闻得快要吐了，你们做完没喷清新剂？”  
彭承是极少笑的，这一会儿却笑了两三次，饶是乔越不在意，也察觉出他在生气。  
乔越无视了那些粗鄙的话，反问：“彭哥什么意思，我的私事跟电影无关吧？”  
彭承沉沉地盯着乔越：“看来你还是不明白，如果不是因为你，我根本不会投资，这是我给你的见面礼。乔叔叔没告诉你吗，你们乔家气数已尽了。”  
“那又如何？”  
“若是我撤资呢？除了我，估计其他投资人也对《荒唐》失去了信心。剧组发生了这么多丑闻，我们作为投资商有权选择撤资，这并不违反合同吧？没有钱，电影就夭折了。”  
“……你想怎样？”良久后，乔越问。  
彭承摸着胡茬，慢慢道：“很简单，只要你跟陆峥断绝往来，然后跟我结婚。看样子你们没做到最后一步，所以我不嫌弃。”  
他见乔越不回应，接着说：“别考虑了，乔叔叔早就迫不及待了。哎，难道说你真的喜欢上陆总了？乔导，你大可跟我说清楚，我不至于棒打鸳鸯，顶多撤资，顺便停掉与乔家的所有生意。”  
乔越沉默不语，他听见了陆峥徘徊的脚步声，那一下一下的仿佛跺在他的心口上。  
过了将近五分钟，他才说了三个字。他的声音轻而有力，稳稳砸到了彭承耳边，彭承露出一个微妙的表情。  
乔越的答案既在情理之中，又在意料之外。


	19. Chapter 19

“我拒绝。”乔越说。他说完便坐在了椅子上，仿佛透支了所有力气，脸色同身后的墙一样苍白，然而上半身毫不弯曲，双手舒展地放在膝盖上，看上去正直无畏。  
人若没什么可失去的，也就没什么可怕的。尽管到了孤立无援的地步，但乔越潜意识里还是不希望受任何人摆布，于是他拒绝了陆峥，也拒绝了彭承。  
彭承如此处心积虑却没捞到任何好处，反而得到了与陆峥相同的待遇。他突然觉得乔家这个Omega实在面目可憎，他走到乔越跟前，狠狠捏住了乔越的下巴：“乔导这样敷衍我，你以为我会放过你？”  
乔越平静地注视着彭承：“彭哥何必强人所难，你不是非我不可。”  
“说的也是，谁受得了你这性子，算了算了，我只喜欢你这张脸而已。”彭承放开乔越，停顿数秒，意味深长道，“乔导，欲擒故纵只能当情趣，玩过头了恐怕竹篮打水一场空。话说回来，若是陆峥知道了你的秘密，他还会惦记你吗？他之前向我打听你的时候，我帮你瞒着了……如果你改变主意，随时联系我。”  
乔越猛然握紧双手，凝视着自己光滑白皙的手背：“随便吧，彭哥慢走。”  
他颇有些破罐子破摔的样子，分不清是因为彭承还是因为彭承的话。  
“乔导，好自为之。”  
彭承打开房间，就见陆峥立在门前，一米八五的个头挡住了半个门口。两人擦肩而过时，彭承对陆峥竖起大拇指：“陆总，你赢了，再接再厉。”  
陆峥轻轻点头，不动声色道：“多谢彭哥，再见。”  
陆峥走进房间，握住门把手，在即将消失的门缝中，他看到彭承对着房内露出一个怪异的眼神。许久之后，他才明白那意味着怜悯。人是一种奇怪的生物。赚了不少黑钱的彭承也会发善心，然而善意只存在于一念之间，当诱惑来临时他依然不会心慈手软。  
“你们谈了什么？他威胁你了？”陆峥转身问乔越。  
乔越仍然身靠墙壁，只是抬起了头，他咬了咬嘴唇，脸上渐渐恢复血色：“没事，什么都没发生，你有话快讲，天不早了。”  
陆峥显然不信任乔越的说辞：“乔哥，你下巴很红，眼睛也很红。他欺负你了？”  
乔越当即瞪了他一眼：“你有完没完？如果没事就从我眼前消失。”  
“乔哥”这个久违的称呼饱含逗弄意味，此刻拎出来显然欠妥。陆峥大概是被乔越迷了心窍，总觉得眼前的Omega楚楚可怜、阴阴郁郁，没有一点儿年轻人的朝气，于是他忍不住想惹乔越生气。  
他爱极了耍性子的乔越。  
“当然有事。”陆峥走到床边，看到床铺上凹陷的小坑，伸手抚平又坐了下来，“我是来找打火机的，早上忘在这里了。”  
陆峥悠悠敲着桌面，一边扫视乔越的房间，没有发现他的打火机。乔越恍惚片刻，从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的小物件，冷笑道：“你就为了这个？”  
这个场景似曾相识。他们第二次见面时，陆峥便打着要钱的幌子，而这回的由头是打火机。  
陆峥站起身来，假装接东西却猛拉了一把乔越，然后抱着乔越慢慢倒在了床上。“我开个玩笑而已，你怎么这么傻？”戏谑的声音带着热气传到了乔越的耳朵里，“我来当然是为了你……乔越，我喜欢你，我们交往吧？”  
乔越一动未动，他还握着被陆峥遗忘的打火机。陆峥太可笑了，尽管早上逃得难看，他也总有借口返回，连在兵荒马乱的时刻都为自己想好了退路，他永远不会让自己难受，这种人满嘴谎言，他或许喜欢新鲜玩意儿，但爱的只有自己。  
乔越沉默良久，将手里的东西塞进了陆峥的大衣口袋里：“陆总，演戏需适度，过犹不及，很多演员的台风都因浮夸而遭人口舌，虽然你不是艺人，但我建议你做人含蓄些，况且现在没观众捧场，你可以把虚情假意收起来了。”  
乔越果然不相信他，陆峥苦笑。他上午当众表白的做法得到了许多人的认可，偏偏缺了乔越的肯定，他等于演了一场独角戏。  
陆峥眼珠子一转，翻身压住乔越，两手按着乔越的手臂，长叹一声：“乔导说得对，我确实演技烂，毕竟不是科班出身的。我突然对演戏很感兴趣，特别是床戏，不如乔导教教我什么叫‘含蓄’，你认为我适合哪种戏路？等我学成免费当你的专属演员。”  
乔越整个人被压制着，他扭过头去，与陆峥错开眼神，淡淡道：“不需要，你没演戏的天赋。”  
“含蓄是这样吗？”陆峥自说自话，低头吻了吻乔越的侧脸和耳朵，缓慢而轻柔地说，“乔哥，我喜欢你。”  
“不是，你走开。”乔越转回头来，藏起了泛红的半边耳朵。  
“还不对？难道是这样……”陆峥下一个吻落到了乔越的额头上，“乔哥，我真……”  
乔越及时打断了那张口即来的情话：“陆峥，你够了，过犹不及。”  
陆峥摇摇头，疑惑地问：“嗯？‘过犹不及’又是什么？我不懂，乔哥教教我。”  
“你低头。”乔越说。  
陆峥照做，谁知刚弯下脖子就被乔越撞了脑门。乔越花足了力气，撞得陆峥差点疼掉泪。可陆峥先见着了乔越眼里的泪花，他顿时哭笑不得：“越越，你太傻了，我真喜欢你。”  
乔越气急：“你滚——”  
陆峥蹭了蹭乔越的额头，然后吻住了乔越的嘴唇，把乔越的怒气都吞进了肚子里。  
——————  
彭承在返回Z城的路上接到了孟世非的视频电话。孟世非身穿浴袍躺在床头，戴着眼镜，一副昏昏欲睡的模样：“彭哥，我拜托你的事情怎么样了？  
彭承说：“我与乔越谈判破裂，可以准备撤资了。”  
孟世非喜笑颜开，隔着屏幕吹了声口哨：“彭哥威武，这事交给彭哥来办就是放心，辛苦彭哥了。”  
彭承开了外放，孟世非的声音传进车厢里显得十分刺耳。  
彭承对孟世非的马屁不感兴趣，他更关心的是利益：“按照当初的约定，若我撤资，你就补偿我五倍价钱，什么时候生效？”  
“等好戏落幕，彭哥等着收款吧。”  
彭承讽刺：“好戏？我看是烂戏，平白无故让我演恶人，我良心不安。孟老板坐享其成，真是打得一手好算盘。”  
“哈哈哈，彭哥真会开玩笑，你如果是好人，会跟我做交易吗？我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，就别互咬了，你说是吧，彭哥？”孟世非笑嘻嘻地说。  
彭承瞥了眼屏幕里的孟世非，不客气地泼冷水：“你想做蚂蚱别拉上我，等事情结束，我们的合作也结束了。”  
“欸，好的，彭哥别生气嘛，我闹着玩呢。”孟世非赶紧坐直身子，赔笑道，“总之辛苦彭哥了，不打扰你开车了，一路平安。”  
“孟世非，你去年找我谈合作的时候料准了剧组会出事吧？或者说就是你背后做的手脚？你做这些究竟有什么好处？虽然我是拿钱办事，但也要弄个明白。”  
时间回到三个月前，在彭承与乔越见面之后，彭承接受了孟世非的邀约。彭承于办公室里对乔越讲的只是场面话，他根本不看好《荒唐》，他混了多年影视投资圈，自然明白什么是好剧本，什么是烂剧本，《荒唐》属于后者。他同意见乔越是看在乔家的面子上，他的“考虑”是一种推辞，他本打算过几天婉拒了乔越。  
没想到孟世非让他答应乔越：“彭哥如果给乔越投资两千万，之后再撤资，我赔你这个数。”  
孟世非伸出五根手指。  
“五千万？”彭承嗤笑。  
“不，是原来的五倍。”孟世非胸有成竹地说。  
彭承当时想，《荒唐》这电影肯定赔本，不如陪孟世非演一出戏。商人从来不嫌钱多。于是，他与乔越签了协议，假装合作，再到今天打着剧组丑闻的名义过河拆桥，一切都顺理成章。  
“你为什么会找我？”彭承回过神来，接着问。  
“因为乔导找了你，这是命运啊，若乔大少爷联系的是别人，那一个亿就是别人的了。彭哥，你现在才问这些已经晚了，既然你不想跟我捆绑在一起就别想那么多。”孟世非的金框眼镜掉到了鼻梁上，显得有点滑稽，“如果你非要搞明白，那我只好告诉你——自然是因为好玩啊。把一个天之骄子从天堂推向地狱，彭哥不觉得好玩吗？还是说彭哥心疼了？”  
彭承开到高速入口，停下来交了通行费，回道：“怎么会，人哪有钱重要，Omega多的是，我不费功夫白赚一个亿，一个亿什么样的买不来？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，彭哥活得明明白白，跟你合作太愉快了，之后也有劳你啦，好戏才刚刚开始，我们Z城再会。”  
“嗯，回头聊。”彭承挂了电话，往Z城而去。

———————   
一吻之后，陆峥松开乔越的手，转而搂住乔越的腰，贴着乔越的颈窝喘气，以舒缓自己的欲望。抱了这么个香喷喷的Omega，他有些情难自禁。  
乔越察觉到他身体的变化，不适地动了动。  
陆峥故意顶着乔越，一本正经道：“乔导，依你看，我刚才的演技如何？偶像剧是这么演的吗？”  
乔越憋红了脸颊。他闭上眼思索了一会儿，拉住陆峥的衣角，镇定地说：“陆峥，谢谢你。”  
他的声音异常温软，这突如其来的示弱令陆峥措手不及。  
谢什么呢？多半是谢他不请自来的救场。这样一个没有人情味儿的人却不想欠一丁点人情。  
陆峥沉吟片刻，厚颜无耻道：“乔越，我不要你谢我。你可以不接受我，但是别拒绝我的追求。”  
乔越没有立刻反驳。陆峥因而得寸进尺，蹭一蹭乔越的胸口，话里话外都像是调侃：“乔哥，你考虑一下好不好？”  
他其实不抱希望，只是演上瘾了。  
出乎意料的是，乔越眨巴了两下眼睛，轻声回他一个字：“好。”


	20. Chapter 20

乔越答应得如此干脆，反而像在敷衍陆峥。  
陆峥尚未反应过来，又听乔越道：“你爱怎样就怎样，满意了吗？”  
或许是因为屋里的光线太昏暗，陆峥无法看清乔越的面部神情，但仍听出了乔越语气里的不耐。乔越仿佛忍耐到了极点，马上就要爆发，可是他没有，他只是转过身去，留给陆峥一个执拗的背影。  
陆峥由此确信乔越的示弱和点头都是缓兵之计。乔越被他逼到这种地步也不愿意解除防线，宁可戴上柔和的假面欺骗他。陆峥骤然间百感交集，怅然若失。他承认自己之前没有认真对待乔越，仅仅是控制欲作祟，不希望乔越脱离他的视线，却也畏惧乔越的靠近。他总是要求自己保持清醒，以免中了乔越的糖衣炮弹或落入圈套，所以当乔越问他将来如何时，他下意识选择了逃避。  
然而此时此刻，在乔越拙劣的示弱面前，他后悔了，也认栽了。  
“满意，当然满意。”陆峥拥住乔越，一只手探到乔越的左胸口处，滴水不漏道，“乔导，你告诉我，我该拿什么换这里呢？”  
乔越的心脏平缓地跳动着，丝毫未受影响：“你猜。”  
陆峥用嘴巴贴着乔越的后颈，吐出温热的气体：“我猜应以真心换实意，对不对？”  
“不对。”乔越浑身一僵，突然扭过头来，下了逐客令，“时间不早了，你没事快走吧。”  
陆峥亲了亲乔越的额头，正准备说什么，这时忽然传来一阵门铃声，“叮咚——叮咚——”陆峥站起来瞥向猫眼，没想到瞥见了季连生。  
陆峥稍稍打开门，示意季连生有话快讲。季连生压低声音，谨慎道：“陆总，B城来了电话，您手机坏了，所以打给了我，那边……”  
陆峥听完极为不悦地“啧”了一声又一声，貌似非常不情愿。  
难得见到陆峥发出这样的动静，乔越悄悄望了过去，恰好撞着陆峥的视线，他迅速转开目光，假装一点都不在意。  
陆峥好笑地走到乔越床边，没有戳穿他，只是弯下腰说：“乔导，抱歉，我有事先走了，下次再见，记得想我。”  
陆峥之后便消失了，一同消失的还有那几个热搜关键词，如“乔越陆峥”“陆峥告白”等全部消失不见，点进TAG只能看到一行信息：根据国家法律规定，此话题页面禁止访问。一些营销号删掉了相关微博，新闻报导也被清得干干净净。不明真相的吃瓜群众都以为是乔家斥资封口，除了感叹一句“有钱真好”，便不再关注。

————————  
五天后的一个下午，当大家去了片场时，何夕阳偷偷摸摸回到了宾馆。他穿得严严实实，戴着帽子和口罩，宾馆里没人发现他是最近的“热点人物”。  
何夕阳打开门，钻进房间后松了口气。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，卫衣和牛仔裤皆不合身，最关键的是他的气味变了，他身上掺杂着浓郁的Alpha信息素，熟悉这个味道的人恐怕立刻就能闻出是哪个Alpha。  
他前几天藏身于片场附近的另一个宾馆里，几乎整日挂在乔荣身上，过得浪荡淫靡，除了做爱就是睡觉，睡醒了继续做，甚至当艳照满天飞的时候，他还在求着乔荣上他。乔荣毕竟年轻气盛，又被发情的Omega勾引着，根本禁不住诱惑，把手机一扔就投入到战场中去了。  
虽然何夕阳是由于发情不得不与乔荣搞到一起，但他考虑到乔荣的身份，半推半就地让乔荣彻底标记了他。他心想，反正他已经得罪了陆峥和乔越，不如顺水推舟换个靠山。于是他打好了如意算盘，等发情期结束才回来。  
何夕阳反锁上门转过头，看到床上坐着一个人，他全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“啊啊啊——你怎么在这里？周如墨！”何夕阳吓得喊破了喉咙。  
周如墨笑盈盈地看着何夕阳：“这也是我的房间，我为什么不能在这里？你鬼鬼祟祟干什么呢？”  
何夕阳趴到自己床上，有气无力地问：“你今天不拍戏？”  
“等着和你拍对手戏啊，你这几天不在，我乐得清闲。哎，你真牛逼，搅得整个剧组不得安生，话说你怎么回来了？”周如墨吸了吸鼻子，凑到何夕阳身边，惊呼出声，“哎哟我操！你被人标记了？！对方是谁啊？这味道我好像在哪闻过……”  
何夕阳一下子臊红了脸，吞吞吐吐道：“关、关你什么事？告诉你，你也不知道！”  
他说完，迟疑了几秒，小心翼翼地问：“……真的很明显吗？”  
周如墨断然点头，凑到何夕阳耳边说：“其实我知道是谁，那天晚上我在场，我全都看到了，乔家小少爷的床技不错吧？”  
何夕阳的脸色变得煞白，整个人都惊慌失措，不打自招：“我不知道你在说什么……你、你想怎么样？”  
周如墨躺回自己床上，神秘莫测地说：“阳阳，你急什么？你不想知道是谁偷拍了你的照片曝光给媒体的吗？”  
何夕阳猛地抬起头，气愤地质问：“是你？！”  
“是我，也不是我。”周如墨故作深沉地摇了摇头，“我只是拿钱办事，真正想害你的另有其人。你仔细想一想，是谁安排你进剧组的？”  
“是……是陆总？”何夕阳不解地瞅着周如墨。  
周如墨依然摇头：“是谁让你接近陆总的？”  
何夕阳不知想到什么，难以置信地瞪大双眼：“孟老师？不、不可能，老师不会害我的，他对我一向很好……”  
周如墨挑挑眉：“他对你好就不会找人坑你了，你动动脑子，谁会平白无故对别人好，他不过是想利用你而已。你回想回想，他都让你做过什么？那是对你好吗？”  
“他让我……不会的，老师不会害我的，你骗我！你是谁派来的？”何夕阳自言自语了几句，忽然恨恨地望着周如墨，“你为什么告诉我这些？”  
“操，哥哥看你这么可怜，才好心说实话的，你爱信不信，发什么疯，有时间跟我较劲，不如快去洗个澡，否则等导演发现你就完蛋了。”周如墨留给何夕阳一个鄙视的眼神，推门出去了。  
何夕阳发了一会儿呆，颓然地跪在了床上。  
宾馆后门。周如墨走到一个没人的拐角，拿出手机拨号，等对方接通后，他低声道：“季哥，何夕阳嘴太严了，他提到了一个孟老师，其他什么都没说。”他神色严肃，与刚才截然不同。  
“好，我知道了，继续盯着他，有情况立刻通知我。”季连生稍加停顿，补充道，“如果乔导有什么消息也告诉我。”  
B城三环外的一幢私人住宅里，海棠开了满院，花瓣落进鱼池，激起一小片涟漪。宅子里静谧安宁，除了人为的声音外，基本没有一丝喧嚣。  
季连生挂了电话后，回到一楼大厅，看向正在下围棋的父子俩。他迟疑了半分钟，蹲到陆峥身旁，用手挡住嘴，低声密语。  
“小季，有什么话不能大声说？难道这里有外人？”位于陆峥对面的中年男子首先抬起头来，不满道，“是不是他又做了什么见不得人的事？”  
男人指了指陆峥。他是陆峥的父亲，陆氏万叶集团的创始人兼董事长陆远山，虽然已过五十岁，却因保养得当，面容俊逸，更像是不惑之年，但颇有威严，坐着仍让人感到压力山大。  
季连生急忙否认：“董事长，您别误会，我刚才在向陆总汇报工作，怕打扰您……”  
“狡辩。”陆远山走了一步黑棋，吃掉陆峥三颗白棋子，“他哪有正经工作？这回是玩小明星还是搞大导演？”  
“爸，你赢了，我甘拜下风。”陆峥放下自己的棋子，扭头对季连生说，“跟何夕阳提解约，看他什么反应。”  
陆远山抓起一把棋子砸向陆峥，怒斥道：“畜生，我培养了你二三十年，你就这点出息，整天绕着一个Omega打转？”  
棋子落在茶几上，发出噼里啪啦的响声。  
“爸，他叫乔越，我喜欢他。”陆峥不想争辩，弯腰捡起棋子来，顺便斜了一眼季连生。  
陆远山说：“你看他做什么，你那点丑事，我随便找个人问问就知道了。”  
“行啦，儿子今天刚回来，你瞎折腾什么，把人气走了心里好受些？”陆峥的母亲周曼从厨房走了出来，擦了擦手，温和道，“小季，你帮我去酒窖找瓶好酒，等会儿留下吃饭。”  
“哎，好的。”意识到这一家三口有话讲，季连生识相地走开。  
“他不气我就不错了，我不跟他一起吃饭。”陆远山挪了挪，给妻子让出一片位置，接着问陆峥，“你接下来有什么打算？”  
陆峥直言：“回Z城，我的电影正在制作，需要我把关。”  
“哼，你就继续编吧。放你出去三五年，结果你一事无成，还被彭家的孟家的小子们耍着玩，人家如果不是看在我陆远山的面子上，早整死你了。还有你圈里的狐朋狗友们，你不想想别人为什么帮你，还不是……”  
“看在您的面子上。”陆峥帮陆远山补充道。  
陆远山咳嗽了两下：“对，你出了事还不是我帮你擦屁股？他们那些人看中的是你陆家继承人的身份，你以为自己跑外面藏起来就没人发现了？还有那个姓乔的，叫什么来着？”  
“叫乔越，我见过照片，顶漂亮一孩子，你少说两句吧。”周曼给陆远山倒了一杯茶。  
陆峥适时吭声：“他不知道我的身份。”  
陆远山喝了一口茶，接着挖苦陆峥：“怎么不告诉人家，怕他知道了巴结你，骗你钱？”  
“不会的，他不是那种人，他连我的投资都不接受。”陆峥连忙辩解，“等我有机会再告诉他，爸，我的私事你就别管了。”  
“你跟他闹得沸沸扬扬，我的脸都被你丢光了，我不把你叫回来，你是不是准备在外面荒唐一辈子？”  
周曼拍了拍陆远山的肩膀：“行啦啊，孩子大了，好不容易碰到个喜欢的，你别乱搅和。儿子，你是认真的吗？打算什么时候把人带回来？”  
“我也想带回来，他真的特别好，但是现在不行。”陆峥无奈地说。  
周曼与陆远山对视了一眼，陆远山急了：“怎么，你搞了人家不想负责？我陆家怎么教出你这么个孬种？你那些书都白读了！”  
“爸，妈，我被他拒绝了。”陆峥苦笑。  
“哈哈，原来是他看不上你，倒是个聪明人。你的确配不上人家，你有什么资本争取？凭你岁数比他大？凭你开了一家会所，整了几部小成本电影？”陆远山喝完半杯茶水，叮嘱陆峥，“依我看，你最近哪儿也别去，就留在家里多陪陪你妈，顺便好好反省。”

　　


	21. Chapter 21

隔日，何夕阳刚出现在片场就引起了轰动，所有人都发现他被Alpha标记了，联想到不久前的绯闻艳照，当着他的面议论纷纷。何夕阳经不起群众的打量，那些或鄙夷或嘲讽或好奇的视线足以把他压垮。  
乔越为大家安排好工作，把何夕阳单独叫进休息室：“何夕阳，你上午调整一下状态，我从下午开始补拍你和周如墨的内景戏份，剧组下个月更换拍摄地，所以必须抓紧时间。”  
乔越的声音、表情，甚至连讲话的速度都一如既往，他除了提及电影，并没有多说什么。  
然而何夕阳不相信乔越这么简单就放过他，他一方面做贼心虚，另一方面被周如墨的话搞得疑神疑鬼，突然间狂躁无比，又哭又骂：“装什么，我不需要你可怜！是不是你让人偷拍我的？因为陆总照顾我，你就对我怀恨在心？你和你弟弟商量好的吧？你们没有一个好人！我现在全完了，粉丝跑光了，代言和通告都没了，陆总也不管我了，你开心了吧？！但是你别得意，风水轮流转，你们早晚会得报应！”  
何夕阳指着乔越的鼻子吼完，没得到任何回应，他不由得张大眼睛，发现乔越正冷漠地看着他。  
剧组里人人皆知，不说话的乔导就是一柄利器，他对你沉默的时间越长，越说明你无药可救。谁都不想承认自己是个傻瓜，所以谁都受不了他沉默，宁愿被他斥责。  
何夕阳被那个眼神吓得心惊胆战，清醒了不少，他哆嗦了两下嘴唇，脱口而出：“导演，对不起。”  
良久，乔越说：“何夕阳，你别忘了，我是这部电影的导演及出品人，剧组出现丑闻对我而言没有任何好处。你还想饰演唐川吗？你如果不想演，现在就可以走了。”  
“导演，我不是故意的，我不知道自己怎么了，你别赶我走，求求你……”何夕阳知道乔越没有说谎。尽管不想承认，但他也明白乔越从来都没有把他放在眼里，所以根本不屑于找他的麻烦。如今的遭遇是他自作自受，他全都明白，但他依然不甘心——自己竟从乔越这里获得了安抚。被他敌视的乔越没有嘲笑他，也没有可怜他，只是以导演的身份提醒他，他是一名演员。更准确地讲，他是一个小丑。  
“没人赶你，下午别忘词。”乔越不想在他身上浪费时间，提醒一句就走了。  
何夕阳独自站在屋里，默默攥紧了拳头。  
之后数日，《荒唐》拍摄得顺顺利利，进入到中期阶段。剧组很快告别此地，转至某个依山傍水的小镇，小镇古朴安逸，离B城十分遥远。  
————————  
五月上旬，气温日益上升，到了万物撒欢的季节，据统计，这一年五一出行的人次高达百亿。  
那些热闹是别人的，跟陆峥无关，因为他被禁足了，哪里都不准去，尤其是与他毫无干系的《荒唐》片场。于是他整日躺在院子里晒太阳，此外便是通过传话筒得知乔越的近况。  
每隔几天就会有一通电话打过来，把情况事无巨细地汇报给陆峥，汇报人是季连生。陆峥今天接到电话后，随口问：“怎么了？”  
“陆总，小周说乔导到了镇上每天就吃两顿饭，饭量还特别小。”季连生嘴角抽搐地说。  
“这种事就不用……”陆峥放下手里的书，回过神来，认真嘱咐道，“等等，你去附近找家私房菜馆，让人一天三次按时给乔导送餐，要口味清淡的，别放葱。孟世非和彭承有动静吗？”  
季连生一一记下来，答道：“没有，孟世非每天正常到大学讲课，彭承去外地出差了。”  
“《青蛇后传》呢？”陆峥最后才想起自己的项目。  
“谢导说一切都好，动画到了配音阶段，如果有问题他会直接联系你。”  
“嗯，天热了，记得给制作组送茶水。”  
陆峥挂了电话后，给乔越发了条微信，从上次分开起，他有事没事就撩骚，开始明目张胆地融入乔越的日常生活。  
“乔导，据说今年的草莓特别甜，有空一起去摘草莓吧？”  
乔越直到晚上才回复他：“想吃自己买。别给我送餐，谢谢。”  
“为什么？你不适应那边的饮食，吃小灶不好吗？”  
陆峥以为乔越会像往日一样不再理他，哪知十分钟后收到一条消息：“搞特殊不好。”  
陆峥靠在床头，把那几个字反反复复念了无数次，似乎看到了乔越一板一眼较真的模样，不禁低声闷笑起来。  
“对不起，怪我考虑不周全，以后不会了。”陆峥发送过去，又打了一行字，“不行，你就应该是特殊的。”  
乔越第二天才明白他后一句话的意思，但是眼下他没空细究，因为陆峥向他发起了视频请求。乔越拒绝了三次，提示音却锲而不舍地轰炸手机，他只好点了接受。  
视频接通，入目是一片赤裸的胸膛，接着镜头上移，露出了陆峥的脸庞。  
只见陆峥幼稚地挥了挥手，指控道：“乔导，你讲话不算数，说好了不拒绝我的，结果连我的电话都不接，你骗我。”  
乔越睨了他一眼：“别胡搅蛮缠，如果你是来恶心我的，我就挂了。”  
“别别别，不要挂。”陆峥急忙阻拦，隐约听到乔越轻轻哼了一声。他目不转睛地观察片刻，笃定道：“乔导，你又瘦了，注意多吃饭，少操心，有什么事别憋着，你们剧组怎么这么快就换地方了，在赶进度吗？”  
乔越毫不客气地打断他：“你有事吗？”  
“没事，我就想见见你。”  
“现在见到了，挂了吧。”  
“宝贝儿，等等，我真的想你了。”陆峥突然喘了一口气。  
乔越发觉陆峥的右手臂一直在抖动，猛然意识到陆峥在做什么，不禁提高音量：“陆峥，你发什么疯，你打电话就为了这个？”  
陆峥在看着乔越自/慰。他一只手拿着手机，另一只手握住自己的下体，挑逗道：“乔导，不只我想你，它也想你了，它听见你的声音比我还兴奋。”陆峥将镜头往下移，给了分身一个特写。那根阴/茎完全勃起，又长又直又粗，红得发紫，硕大的龟/头坦然出现在屏幕中。陆峥关节分明的手指把玩着阴/茎，时而上下套弄肉/棒，时而用拇指挤压龟/头，马/眼里依稀分泌出透明液体。  
“你喝酒了？”乔越察觉到陆峥不对劲，一时之间忘记转移视线。望着老相识，他的身体隐隐发热，先他一步想起了那根性/器带来的快/感。  
镜头之外的陆峥持续发出沉重的呼吸，气息不稳地说：“你看，它想你想得发疯，你肯定不知道你后/面有多好，里面热烘烘的，还会自己冒水儿，那么小一个洞能把它全吃下去……”  
陆峥明显喝多了，愈加忘乎所以，他停下动作，把摄像镜头对准脸，进一步借酒发疯：“宝贝儿，你脱了衣服给我看看好不好？就看一眼，求你了……”说着说着突然变作撒娇，褪去了往日精明理智的外衣，多情的桃花眼专注深情地盯着乔越，看起来温厚无辜，隐形的尾巴热切地摇摆不停。  
“陆峥，你真的想看？”乔越静静思考片刻，忽然眨了眨眼睛，浓密的长睫毛来回扑闪，惹得陆峥心口发痒。  
陆峥放肆起来完全不记得自己的处境，没皮没脸道：“想，不然我射不出来，我好难受，乔越，我好想你，乔越……”  
陆峥叫着叫着发现乔越消失了，接着对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。当乔越再次出镜时，他的肩部已然赤/裸，下面的部分隐藏在屏幕之外，令人浮想联翩。  
陆峥眼巴巴地滚动了两下喉结，他隔着屏幕都能闻到Omega的香味儿。  
别看陆峥嘴上刹不住车，其实打心眼里没奢望乔越照做。谁知乔越总是出其不意攻其不备，陆峥自然被乔越吃得死死的，他也心甘情愿。  
“你想看哪里？这儿？”一道清澈的声音打破寂静，似乎含着一丝笑意。镜头下移，接着露出了白皙的胸/脯，两颗乳/头微微坚挺，红樱周围粉粉嫩嫩的。陆峥对这片领地惦念了多日，立刻点了点屏幕，不待他多看，镜头继续往下，照见乔越那秀气但并不显小的阴/茎。  
“或是这儿？嗯？”乔越的尾音上挑，好似调情。这是一种天生的骚情，杀人于无形，摸不着碰不着，直教人心痒难耐。  
陆峥看得双眼发光，一边加快自慰的动作，一边答：“都想，还有……”  
“还有这儿？”镜头刻意放慢速度，路过睾/丸、臀/缝，终于挪到了小/穴处。那朵花儿本来紧闭着，褶皱和细绒清晰映在画面中，被摄像头扫到时突然绽开来，接着收缩，不知是无心还是刻意。  
陆峥哪顾得上东想西想，他只想起了插/进去的滋味儿，情绪高涨勃发，瞬间达到顶峰，精/液洒满整个屏幕，犹如射在了乔越的屁/股上。  
他缓过神来，仍然意犹未尽，能看不能吃，实在太煎熬了。乔越那边早已漆黑一片，不见人影。昏昏欲睡之间，陆峥勉强捕捉到乔越最后的话：“看够了吗？我的时间不多了，再见。”


	22. Chapter 22

陆峥隔日醒来，脑海里闪过昨晚的片段，不禁喜上眉梢，从起床开始就时不时笑一笑，任谁都能看出他心情好。恋爱中的人是藏不住秘密的，甚至巴不得告知天下，让甜蜜的烦恼来得更凶猛些。一点点甜头都能被无限放大，好像浓缩了全世界的糖。  
吃早餐时，陆远山也看出来了端倪。饭后，他把陆峥叫进书房，扔给陆峥两份土地收购方案，收购方均是陆氏集团。  
“看完告诉我哪个好。”  
陆峥没有多问，半小时后给出答案：“选A，A区虽然位于南四环，离市中心较远，但是属于市政规划地带，预计两年后修建地铁，所以交通必然没问题，而且环境良好，买下来盖居民楼或别墅都行。”  
“为什么不选B？B区紧靠三环，交通更为便利，并且价格便宜5%，不是两全其美？”  
“B区附近有机械和化工制造厂，空气受污染严重，五年之内就会被你们这些开发商舍弃。”陆峥快速说完，提醒道，“爸，你别考验我了，你开会要迟到了。”  
陆远山把文件装进纸袋里：“我怕你念的书都忘光了，出去丢人现眼。你回屋换身衣服，等会儿跟我一起去公司。”  
“我去做什么？”  
“你说呢，我让你反省，你这些天还没想明白？能力不足就尽快提升自己，别遇事就跑，喜欢上人家就靠实力争取。”  
“我没有，但总得有个缓冲期，你不是常说‘欲速则不达’吗?”陆峥无奈地辩驳，二十七岁的人站在老父亲面前依然是个孩子。  
“感情的事儿能墨迹吗？我看你就是怂，没担当，没骨气，没出息。”陆远山边说边拍一下桌子。  
陆峥被他爹气笑：“爸，你幼不幼稚，别以为我不知道你的心思，你哪儿会关心我的感情问题。”  
“怎么，我说错了？”陆远山掀了掀眼皮子，“你多成熟，大学毕业不愿意进公司，非到国外进修，回国后不回家，跑外面瞎折腾，整出一堆烂摊子，要不是你妈帮你求情，我早把你关起来了。”  
“爸，你知道什么叫自由吗？你不懂，我们有代沟。”陆峥说。  
“有钱有势才有自由，你玩得全是小孩子把戏，不知道自己有多蠢。你觉得下围棋时，被包围的棋子自由还是外围的棋子自由？”  
“都不自由。”陆峥答道，“看情况，外围的棋子也可能成为被包围的一方。”  
陆远山猛摔了一下文件袋：“自以为是！你出去晃荡了几年，那你感觉自由吗？我不信你没碰壁。我告诉你，只有成为掌权者才有话语权，只要你想，陆家就是你的。这种机会多少人求之不得，你还好意思嫌弃？你就作吧，作到最后一无所有，连自己喜欢的人都保护不了。我和你妈都老了，对钱财不在乎，就怕将来其他的小辈们瓜分了我们苦心经营的成果，你什么都拿不到，受人欺负……”  
陆远山说到最后打起感情牌，时不时长叹短嘘，甚至用手抹了抹眼角。  
陆峥陷入沉默。他过去不想依赖父亲的光环，所以处处避嫌，独自在外奋斗，然而现在看来，他的挣扎全是笑话。事实上多亏了他是商界巨头陆家大少爷，他才能在影视圈混得风生水起。他以为自己隐瞒得很好，但是有心人打听一下就清楚他的身份，别人靠近他，看重的却是陆氏。除此之外，暗地里不知道有多少人等着他栽跟头，盼着陆家翻船。况且，以他目前的能耐确实无法保护乔越，他若想成为乔越的后盾，就必须迅速成长。  
为爱情妥协并不可耻，为重要的人而变强是一种光荣。  
良久，陆峥拿起桌上的文件袋：“爸，我答应你进公司，你可别嫌我能力不足，拖你后腿。”  
陆远山重重“哼”了一声：“你先做我的特助，你放心，没人敢说你半句，你是我陆远山的儿子，能差到哪儿去？”  
陆峥捧场一笑：“我知道了，谢谢你，爸，我们走吧。”  
给了一巴掌，再补一颗糖，姜还是老的辣。陆峥不合时宜地想起一句网络流行语：你爸爸还是你爸爸。  
他们下楼时，陆峥说：“爸，你别再演戏了，你身强力壮的，哪需要给我腾位置，你刚才说得好听，其实就想撂挑子不干，好跟我妈去过二人世界吧？”陆峥露出了看透一切的表情。  
被儿子拆穿心思，陆远山脸上闪过一丝尴尬，他用拳头抵住嘴巴咳嗽了两声，理直气壮道：“我就想偷懒怎么了？许你们小年轻谈恋爱，不许我们老年人出去兜兜风？”  
这时，陆峥的母亲周曼站了起来，她怀里抱着一只棕白相间的折耳猫：“胡说什么呢，一大把年纪不知道害臊，赶紧起来上班去，别在家里嚷嚷，吓到小水了。”  
“小水”是她怀里的母猫，陆峥的“妹妹”陆水。小水是周曼在花园里捡的，刚开始胆子极小，但是长得可爱，特别会撒娇，短短几日便博得了周曼的宠爱，地位日益上升，如今已经学会恃宠而骄。  
听到自己的名字，小水配合地喵喵叫。周曼摸了摸小水的头，对陆峥说：“别听你爸的，想做什么做什么。”  
陆峥笑了笑：“妈，没事，我也想帮忙，以后都交给我吧，你们好好休息。”  
陆远山催促道：“别磨蹭了，走吧。”  
“慢慢来，别急。”周曼举起小水的爪子，送父子俩出门，“小水给爸爸、哥哥说再见。”  
小水这次没配合，它伸长脖子，扭来扭去，似乎急着下地玩。父子俩对视一眼，无奈地离去。  
————————  
《荒唐》拍摄片场。正值吃午饭的时间，奇怪的是送餐员迟迟没有出现，正当几个十八线演员扎堆抱怨的时候，季连生领着五六个壮汉走了过来，每个人都带着一个外卖箱子。他们井然有序地站成一排，打开箱子就开始分发盒饭。  
季连生来到乔越面前，单独拿出两个精致的保鲜盒，解释道：“是陆总的吩咐，乔导见谅。”  
周围人的视线瞬间聚到了他们身上，好像季连生手里拿的不是饭，而是炸弹。  
大庭广众之下，乔越没有为难季连生，他接过饭盒，淡淡道：“请帮我转告你老板，下不为例。”  
季连生苦笑：“老板说这是他赞助剧组的，直到电影杀青都会送餐。”  
“今天的饭菜真好吃！”坐在旁边的周如墨突然大呼小叫，“以后都订这家吧，导演。”其他人也附和起来，声称这是目前最好吃的盒饭，有人觉得口味太淡了，建议多放点辣椒。  
乔越看了一眼周如墨，又瞥了瞥季连生。季连生强装镇定：“乔导，你看大家都挺喜欢的，你也赶快趁热吃吧？”  
乔越点点头，坐下来打开饭盒，发现其中一个保鲜盒里装满了草莓，蓦然想起陆峥昨晚的话。  
他不愿意搞特殊，于是陆峥给全剧组都提供了同样的私家菜。但他仍是特殊的，因为只有他多了一盒水果。  
乔越默默捏起一颗草莓，悄悄弯起嘴角。这是他今年吃到的第一颗草莓，果然格外甜。  
饭后，剧组接着开工，大家得到美食犒劳，热情高涨，分外投入。傍晚，女助理忽然举着手机慌里慌张地奔到乔越身边，打断了拍摄工作。  
“乔导，李总找你，他说……”李总是《荒唐》的制片人，李智，即当初向乔越求助的破落户，平日里绝不会联系乔越，除非有事。  
乔越走到角落回拨电话，静静听李智说话，偶尔轻声回应。  
他挂了电话转过身，恰好看到季连生扭过头，不敢与他对视，明显做贼心虚。  
“季先生。”乔越主动叫住季连生：“什么该说，什么不该说，希望你心里有数。”  
季连生立刻保证：“乔导放心，我不会告诉陆总的。”  
“但愿如此。”乔越似乎不在意他的做法，从容地回到监视器前查看镜头。  
季连生长舒口气，发现自己出了一身冷汗，然后纠结不已。他刚才依稀听到“撤资”“缺钱”等字眼，看来局面不容乐观……  
——————————  
陆峥接连一周都跟着父亲去公司开会或者跑饭局，通常晚上才得空。这天，他躺在床头戳开乔越的头像问：“乔导，草莓好吃吗？”  
乔越回复得很及时，好像一直在等他：“一般。你最近很忙？”  
“还好，怎么啦，有事吗？”乔越难得主动询问他的情况，陆峥连忙坐直身子。  
“没事。”  
“想我了？”陆峥发过去一个比心的表情。  
乔越送他冷冰冰的四个字：“你想多了。”  
陆峥笑了笑，回了一条语音，声音带着暧昧的笑意：“我想你了。”之后再也没收到乔越的回复。  
陆峥转头打给季连生：“那边有什么情况吗？我怎么感觉乔导不对劲。”  
季连生顿时噎住了似的，过了半分钟才说：“乔导最近喜欢上了剧组的布偶猫，但是那猫见了他就躲，所以我推测他心情不太好。陆总要来看看吗，我马上就帮你订机票。”  
陆峥仿佛听出季连生的潜台词：陆总，你快来吧。  
“是不是出事了？我不问的话你打算一直瞒着？”  
季连生左右为难：“不是的，是乔导不……”  
“算了，别说了，订机票，明天到机场接我。”陆峥强行打断了季连生的辩解。  
“好的。”  
“何夕阳怎么样？”陆峥挂电话前，顺便问了一句，“他有动静吗？”  
“没有，他一直待在片场，谁都没联系。”  
“嗯，盯紧他。”  
“知道了。”


	23. Chapter 23

隔日中午，陆峥出现在《荒唐》片场。他不是一个人来的，他还把陆水带来了。季连生看到猫时，心想陆总真是有备而来。  
陆峥抱着折耳猫徐徐走来，极其引人注目。小水乍一来到陌生环境，变回了小怂猫，乖乖趴在陆峥肩膀上。它平时极不待见陆峥，今天却很给面子。陆峥满意地拍了拍妹妹的头，走到乔越身旁。  
乔越没发现陆峥的存在，他正注视着监视器，检查哪场戏有问题。陆峥也不打搅他，站在一边观察乔越。  
这时候，片场的活道具，一只叫胖胖的布偶猫忽然对着陆峥的方向喵喵叫起来。小水被胖胖惊醒，回应了两声猫语。  
猫猫们的互动终于引起乔越的注意，他扭头便看到多日不见的陆峥以及懵懂无辜的折耳猫，顿时一愣。  
“嗨，好久不见。”陆峥举着小水的爪爪打了声招呼。  
小水看到乔越便睁大了浅绿色的眼眸，挣扎不停。陆峥无奈地放开小水，只见小水拖着笨重的身体跳到了乔越脚边儿，天真地叫起来，娇憨可爱。  
“这是我妹妹小水，它很喜欢你，抱抱它吧。”陆峥说。  
乔越复杂地看了一眼陆峥，不知是因为小水的身份，还是因为陆峥说小水喜欢他。  
小水用头蹭了蹭乔越的裤腿。  
乔越谨慎地摸了摸小水的头，然后托住猫屁股，一脸犹豫。  
陆峥笑了：“放心吧，它不咬人。”  
“我不怕。”乔越避开陆峥笑盈盈的目光，将小水抱在胸前，挠挠小水的下巴和后颈，令小水发出了舒服的呼噜声。乔越淡淡笑了一下。  
“小色猫，没出息，就知道往漂亮哥哥怀里扑。”陆峥酸溜溜地说，“乔导，我也要。”  
乔越皱眉：“你来干什么？”  
一向害怕乔越的布偶猫胖胖此时变成了柠檬精，挤到乔越身边撒娇，结果被陆峥拦截。陆峥蹲下来揉揉胖胖的小圆脸，然后看向胖胖的下面：“听说你想吸猫，所以我来送猫。这只布偶没做绝育吧，要不要跟我们小水交个朋友？”  
小水听到陆峥提到它，扭过头来，与胖胖隔空交流。  
“……你是跑来给猫配种的？”乔越俯身放开小水，“那要看它们的意思，我们不能替它们做主。”  
“我家妹妹长这么好看，绝对猫见猫爱。”陆峥推了一把胖胖的屁股，却盯着乔越问，“你说是吧，乔导？”  
乔越：“不见得，即使世界上仅剩两只猫，他们也可能看不上对方。”  
谁知他刚说完，就见胖胖冲到小水身后，开始了难以描述的行为，小水并没有躲开。  
“哇——”围观群众发出惊呼，有人拿手机拍下了两只猫咪啪啪的过程，留着当电影花絮用。  
陆峥起身走到乔越面前，意有所指：“看来它们对彼此很中意。这布偶猫胆子不小，未经允许擅自勾搭我妹妹，必须负责，电影杀青以后就让它们住一起吧。”  
乔越面露尴尬：“你是故意的。”  
“没有，谁能猜到它们会看对眼。”陆峥立马辩解，“我来之前只知道这里有猫，不知道是公猫。”  
“你怎么知道的？”乔越望向陆峥身后的季连生，而季连生假装在看猫片。  
陆峥不慌不忙道：“我看过剧本。”  
乔越懒得搭理他，转身拍了拍手，示意大家继续干活。所有人都看向乔越和陆峥，猫猫们也停止动作，一脸无辜地望着他们。  
“大家注意，五分钟后开拍第一百三十九场戏。”  
乔越无视众人打量的目光，扭头提醒陆峥：“猫留下，你可以走了。”  
“不行，我得看着小水，以免它受欺负。”事实上是小水欺负胖胖，两只猫咪快活完就打了起来，你追我赶，动作激烈，小水暂时占据上风。  
“随你吧，别捣乱，没事快走。”乔越让演员准备就绪，回到了监视器前。  
于是陆峥拉住两只猫围观乔越拍戏。陆峥的目光始终放在乔越身上，他看出乔越想催他离开，但他偏要留下来。  
乔越果然不正常，工作中显得心不在焉，遇到演员卡词或笑场，他竟没及时喊停，片刻后才意识到错误。乔越频繁走神，似乎很慌乱，这副模样他前所未见。  
此外，陆峥总觉得场地有种违和感，太空荡了。他翻了翻一名配角的剧本才明白是哪里不对劲。这场戏本应该是群戏，但是却没有群演，只有寥寥几位演员在对戏。实际场景与剧本不符，身为导演的乔越怎会容许出现这么大的纰漏？  
陆峥合上剧本，问季连生：“你究竟瞒着我什么？”  
季连生望着乔越的背影，挤了挤右眼：“陆总，我不清楚，你去问乔导吧。”

乔越自然不会告诉陆峥实情。  
晚上，陆峥在乔越隔壁开了一间房，然后往乔越房间走去。  
对于他这种明目张胆的举动，剧组的人喜闻乐见，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。  
正如陆峥所料，乔越什么都没对他说。陆峥早摸清了乔越的性子，也不好强迫他，只是委婉地表示：“乔越，如果你遇到困难，可以对我说。”  
乔越坐在灯下，怀里抱着猫，表情温和，说出的话却毫不留情：“陆峥，别忘了，你只是我的炮友。”  
“好，炮友就炮友，既然是炮友，那我有必要关心你的安全问题，如果你出事，我怎么办？你要对我的身体负责。”陆峥笑得有点无耻。反正他在乔越眼里的形象早就一落千丈，索性做个败类。自视清高的人向来拿无耻之徒没办法。  
乔越顿时停下撸猫的动作，把小水还给陆峥，语气有些寡淡：“陆总，有一个问题我好奇很久了，希望你帮我解答一下。”  
“嗯？”陆峥把小水放进胖胖的窝里，让两只猫作伴，然后回到乔越身边。  
乔越咬了咬红润的嘴唇，直白地问：“Omega多的是，你为什么跟我纠缠不休？你到底想从我这里得到什么？”  
陆峥没想到他会问这个。他想要什么？不久之前，陆峥也思考过同样的问题。刚开始他想要乔越臣服于他，想标记乔越，把乔越弄脏，染上他的味道。他是Alpha，本质上是高傲的，习惯了众星捧月。乔越的出现打破了他人生的平衡感，由于迟迟没得到乔越的主动示好，所以才执着。然而多次被拒后仍不愿意放手，他清楚原因出在哪里，也明白自己想要什么。  
——他对乔越一见钟情，因而念念不忘。尽管心动始于荒唐的夜晚，却犹如夜晚的月光，终将伴随一生。  
他想要乔越信赖他，在他面前无拘无束地笑或者无拘无束地哭。  
不止如此。  
他还想拥有独属于乔越的爱，他想要乔越爱上他，做他的爱人。  
不过这些话实在难以启齿，他大概永远不会告诉乔越。  
陆峥发出一声浅笑，看起来玩世不恭，他凑到乔越耳边说：“乔哥，你不懂，比你好看的Omega没你骚，比你骚的没你好看，我只想要你。”  
乔越瞬间气红了脸，用力推开陆峥，嘴上依然客客气气的：“多谢陆总夸奖，好走不送。”  
陆峥立刻改口：“对不起，我说错了，你最好看，你最……”  
“闭嘴。”乔越打开门，把人搡了出去。  
猫被留下了。陆峥站在外面乐观地想，形势好转，未来可期。  
陆峥死皮赖脸待了两天，这期间什么事都没发生。周日傍晚，他不得不离开，因为周一要上班。临走之前，他嘱咐季连生多找一些保安：“你注意点，彭承和孟世非肯定不会善罢甘休。”  
他抬头看了一眼天空，不安而无奈地进了登机口。  
黄昏之后，乌云遍布，风雨欲来。

陆峥走后，季连生回到拍摄现场，只见何夕阳和周如墨在拍对手戏。何夕阳在戏里收到了来自丈夫周如墨的礼物——布偶猫胖胖，何夕阳饰演的唐川其实不喜欢猫，“出轨的丈夫”送的猫更是令他恶心。戏里的Alpha对于出轨毫不愧疚，想用一只猫打发他，仿佛预示着他是上流圈子的玩物。他记恨之下便把猫往窗外扔，却被周如墨拦住了，两人接着大吵一架。  
何夕阳扔猫这一段按要求应该是假动作，他只需要抱着胖胖扬扬胳膊，抛出去的画面靠后期完成。  
何夕阳搞砸了。他抱起胖胖时，胖胖对他叫了一声，他一紧张没把握好力度，差点把胖胖甩出去，幸好周如墨抓住了胖胖。  
胖胖吓坏了，浑身的毛都竖了起来，僵成一团，嘴里发出防备委屈的呜咽声。被留在片场的小水迅速蹿到胖胖身边，和胖胖同仇敌忾，眼神凶巴巴的。  
季连生上前严厉批评了何夕阳，让他专心演戏。  
“对、对不起！我不是故意的！”何夕阳回过神来，连忙道歉，“对不起，导演，我下次一定小心……”  
乔越摆摆手，示意他安静，然后喂猫猫们吃猫薄荷。安抚好猫，乔越问何夕阳：“你怕猫？为什么不提前报备？”  
何夕阳低着头，吞吞吐吐地回答：“不是……我对猫过敏，不敢接触……咳咳——”  
何夕阳忽然间咳嗽起来，推开人群，冲到洗手间吐了，过了大约三分钟才停止呕吐。  
等他出来后，剧组正在收工，乔越打量了他几秒，淡淡道：“你回去好好调整，这场戏我会和编剧商量一下，如果修改剧本，再告诉你怎么处理。”  
何夕阳愣了一下，呆呆地说：“好的，谢谢导演。”  
晚上，何夕阳回到宾馆，正遇到周如墨从浴室出来。他瞅着何夕阳的肚子，诡异地笑了笑：“怀孕了？”  
何夕阳手里的保温杯瞬间落地，滚了好几圈。  
“你胡说什么？！”  
“你被标记的时候没想过这个问题吗？真是心大，最好做个检查吧。”周如墨擦擦头发，拿着吹风机进了洗手间。  
何夕阳捡起杯子，不知所措地坐在床上，恍惚间发现他的手机屏幕亮了。  
他解开锁屏，收到了来自“孟老师”的消息。


	24. Chapter 24

孟世非发来一条语音：“夕阳，好久不见，最近怎么样？如果遇到不顺心的事情可以给我说。”  
何夕阳眼泪唰的一下掉下来，他手忙脚乱地擦擦眼睛，回复道：“老师，谢谢你，我还好，你呢？”  
“唉，一言难尽，太忙了。最近正在帮你修改毕业论文，据说今年毕业审查比较严格，但是你不用担心，我会帮你查重，保你过关，你下个月记得请假回学校参加答辩。你这部戏快杀青了吧，加油，等你拍完，我给你介绍个好资源。话说陆峥最近联系乔大少了吗？”  
“好的，麻烦老师了，我还有两个月杀青。”何夕阳迟疑了片刻，如实写道，“陆总刚来过，又走了。老师，你为什么要让我盯着陆总呢？还让我录音……”  
“夕阳，是不是有人对你说什么了？你千万别多想，我是你导师，肯定不会害你，而陆总是我的朋友，我让你留意他的举动是怕他被人骗了。他来你们片场做什么？之后有什么动向？”  
何夕阳一边留意周如墨的动静，一边输入：“他来送猫，听说他明天出差，去C国见客户。老师，我相信你。”  
“出国？好，辛苦你了，阳阳，你在剧组不开心的话就回来，老师在Z城等你。”  
何夕阳点点头，意识到孟世非看不见他的动作，只好接着打字：“嗯嗯，我知道，老师，我可以给你打电话吗？”  
他发完便焦躁地咬着指甲，时不时扭头看向洗手间，约莫两分钟后终于收到答复：“可以啊，有事吗？”  
何夕阳慌张地捧住手机，正想点开通讯录往外走，洗手间的声音停了。周如墨走出来，看到他的架势，问：“这么晚了，你打算去哪里？”  
何夕阳把手机藏在背后，没好气道：“我去厕所不行吗？你真磨叽。”说着便钻进了洗手间。  
他坐在马桶上暗自纠结了一会儿，放弃了打电话的想法，继续发文字：“老师，你认识乔导的弟弟吧，请问你有他的联系方式吗？”  
“见过面，怎么啦？我跟乔荣不熟，你如果想要他电话，我帮你打听打听。”  
“不用了，没事，我随便问问，老师早点休息吧，回见。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
Z城郊区的一幢别墅里，孟世非放下手机，对身旁的Alpha说：“终于等到陆峥出远门，机会来了。”  
Alpha把孟世非压在身下，如同狼狗一样咬了口孟世非的嘴巴，奖励道：“辛苦你了，孟老师。”  
————————  
陆峥回到家先挨了一顿批评，因为他不打招呼就带走了猫，把周曼急坏了，虽然后来打电话报备，但也于事无补。陆远山指着他的鼻子骂了半小时，责令他立刻出国去见一位重要客户。于是陆峥备好行李，打算只身一人飞往C国，出发前夜，他再次叮嘱季连生，若有情况务必告诉他。  
“我有一种不好的预感，希望是我想多了。”  
事实证明，男人的直觉有时候也奇准。  
第二天下午，百名年轻壮汉一拥而至，围住了片场。他们大都穿着短袖短裤，每人都带着铁棍或扫把，一眼看上去相当粗野凶蛮，不像普通市民。  
黑压压的人群扯了五六条白色横幅，上面用红墨水写着“黑心剧组，拖欠工资，天理难容”等十分具有煽动性的话。同时他们大呼大叫，又吵又闹：“还钱——还钱——”  
片场不得安宁，只好中止工作。一名场务不解地问：“你们要做什么？”  
人群中走出一个寸头男人，愤愤地说：“管事的是谁？你们导演在哪？片方欠了我们半个月工资，赶快还钱，否则我们砸场了。”  
从他的口气和架势来看不像是开玩笑的，他身后的群演纷纷瞪大眼睛，个个来势汹汹。场务不禁后退了两步。  
季连生带着十几个保安赶到警戒线前方，拦住闹事者，然后匆忙给陆峥打电话，结果没联系上。季连生看了看这个时间点，知道陆总已经登机了，只好留言道：“陆总，有人来片场闹事，情况严峻，看到速回。”  
“还钱！还钱！还钱！”  
那群人接二连三喊起来，同时穿过警戒线，撞开保安。双方人马你推我搡，堵成一窝蜂。  
寸头又发话了，他显然是这次“风潮”的领军人物，负责指挥作战：“不还钱，我们就开砸了。兄弟们抄家伙！”  
片场的房子是依照实景搭建的，如果被拆将是一笔巨大的损失。然而局面可怖，场务和几个十八线小明星全都躲了起来，这种时候谁都不敢出头，只有保安装模作样地履行职责。  
“住手。”正当双方对峙时，一道清越而平静的声音打破僵局，“请大家放心，该付的工资一定会付，剧组不会拖欠任何工作者的钱。”  
乔越蓦然出现在众人面前，犹如走错片场的路人。他之前领着主角去山里拍外景，所以来晚了些。他虽然身体纤瘦，然而气场十足，一下子吸引了所有人的目光。  
此时已经是五月底，其他人都穿着夏装，只有乔越仍停留在上一个季节，却丝毫不让人觉得闷热，反而看着清新养眼。他身穿青白相间的格子衬衫，袖口卷起来两圈，下身穿着黑色休闲裤，像个大学生。他的身后站着女助理，助理背了两只猫。猫猫们没见过这么大阵仗，好奇地伸着脖子探头探脑。  
“你是谁？你说话管用吗？”有人问。  
乔越说：“我是这部电影的导演，我也投入了部分资金，所以大家不必担心工资问题，到下月中旬，所有人的片酬都会到账。”  
“你哄谁呢？！”寸头男人见跟随者的意志不坚定，有叛变的嫌疑，赶紧煽风点火，“你们制片人李智早卷铺盖跑路了，据说最大的投资商撤资了，你们这电影也没救了，还想忽悠谁呢？大家不要被这个小白脸骗了，给我砸！”  
人群再次躁动起来，撸撸袖子，随时准备出动。  
季连生劝乔越：“乔导，先撤吧，这些人明显有备而来，你说什么都不管用。”  
乔越摇摇头，忽然拿出手机，提高音量，严肃道：“你们再闹，我就报警了。”  
有些人毫不掩饰地放出嘲笑：“你报啊，看警察抓谁，搞诈骗是要坐牢的。”  
“剧方跟各位签了合同，合同上写得明明白白月中结款，只要你们按期演完戏份。但是你们没有照着合同做，反而罢工闹事，你们觉得法院会处理谁？如果你们懂法就该明白，法律会站在我这一方。”  
气氛瞬间凝滞。部分闹事者你看看我，我看看你，眼里流露出迟疑，显然被乔越的话镇住了。  
寸头男人急了，怒骂道：“操，谁说我们不懂法？我们就是被你们忽悠了，别人都是一天一结，当初片方招人时也说的按天结算。”  
“片方招聘广告误导了大家，我对各位说声抱歉，希望各位多多包涵。这部电影快杀青了，很多场戏都需要大家的帮忙，如果有人实在繁忙，想解除劳务合同，就跟我的助理报一下姓名和收款账号，明天中午之前便会收到余款，如果你们愿意留下来便是剧组的荣幸，每一位群演对于剧组都很重要，剧组十分欢迎。”乔越温声道。  
场面安静下来，有些人几乎被乔越说服。眼见着自己的势力倒戈，寸头男人拽起一条横幅拦住蠢蠢欲动的人，口不择言道：“你们别信这个小白脸的话，一旦我们走了，他们准会跑路，如果真的想还钱为啥不立刻还，银行还没下班呢，为啥要拖到明天？肯定是想拖延时间呗。哎哟，你们仔细闻闻，这家伙是个Omega，一条只配在床上挨肏的母狗，指不定爬过多少人的床，这种人的话有可信度吗？这种人的电影拍了也没前途。”  
“好像没有被标记，看着挺清纯啊。”“可能没人要，所以做了去味手术。” “我们不如扒了这个Omega，瞅瞅他后面是啥颜色的。”  
有些人没碰过Omega，因此对乔越本人产生了兴趣，尽说些污言秽语。青天白日，他们自然不敢乱来，只能过个嘴瘾。  
寸头男淫笑几声，乍一看到乔越身旁的猫，计从心来：“他绝逼在骗我们，你们看他的猫，都是好品种，他养得起猫，就不给咱付片酬，咱干脆抢了他的猫卖钱吧。”  
有几个壮汉早就等得不耐烦，听说可以搞事情，立即兴奋起来。数十人一拥而上，挤到女助理身旁抢猫。女助理已经跑到了搭建的房子门口，马上就要跑进去了，但是仍然闪避不及。猫包被人轻易夺走，晃过无数双手臂，吓得胖胖和小水不停惨叫。  
现场极度混乱。保安和闹事者开战，打骂声、猫叫声、劝架声此起彼伏。乔越直直站在人群中，眼里一片沉寂。  
他隐约听见有人说，“这折耳猫是残疾的，长大不值钱，摔死得了。”“布偶跑了，快抓住它！”  
“乔导，跟我走，安全第一！”这是季连生的吆喝声。  
“你先走。”乔越疾步冲到举着小水的男人面前，抓住男人的手臂，冷冷道，“住手，虐猫不怕遭天谴吗？”  
男人不屑地拎住小水的脖子，把猫高高举起来，嬉皮笑脸地说：“我就要搞死这小东西，有种让老天爷劈我啊！”  
谁知他刚说完，天就打雷了。刹那间，电闪雷鸣，硕大的雨滴接连而至，暴雨蓄势待发。  
几乎所有人都惊呆了，像被按了暂停键，一动不动。  
拿猫的人吓了一跳，手里一使劲把小水抓疼了，结果被小水狠狠挠了两下。  
“草！该死的猫！”  
“把猫给我，警察很快就会到，你们如果不想去警局就离开这里吧。”乔越说。  
雨逐渐变大，打湿了地面。  
男人犹豫片刻，最终选择豁出去：“你吓唬谁呢，老子不怕！”说罢便扬起手，谁知被人从后面抓住了肩膀。他转过头，发现猫消失不见，紧接着他整个人都飞了出去。  
“喵呜——”小水首先叫了一声。  
乔越眨了眨被雨水濡湿的眼睛，看清来人后愣住了。


	25. Chapter 25

雨幕之中，陆峥抱着猫出现在众人眼前，他浑身散发着强烈的Alpha气息。闹事者察觉到这位Alpha不简单，没有人再叫嚣，只敢交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
“陆总？！”季连生看了眼乔导，故意问，“根据行程，你今天应该去C国见客户吧？怎么飞这儿了？”  
“航班取消了，闲着没事过来看看。”陆峥云淡风轻地说，冷厉地扫了一圈四周，最后将视线落在乔越身上。  
陆峥半眯起眼睛，把猫交给季连生，撑开一把彩虹雨伞，走到乔越身边，掀开风衣，不由分说便把Omega圈在怀里。  
“乔导，你心跳得好快，是心慌还是心动？”他的声音不含一丝柔情，甚至有几分挖苦意味，“出这么大事都不愿意告诉我？在你心里，我到底算什么？”  
乔越悄悄望了望正在舔毛的小水，似乎松了口气，过了数秒才道：“抱歉，没照顾好它，谢谢你。”  
陆峥气笑了，捏起乔越的下巴，正打算训斥什么，低头却瞅见乔越泛红的眼角。乔越脸上湿漉漉的，睫毛上还挂着雨水，一副受了欺负的模样，十分惹人怜爱。  
陆峥瞬间心软，用力吻了下乔越的嘴唇，无奈道：“祖宗，我败给你了，不愧是你，总让我提心吊胆，晚上再收拾你。”  
乔越撇开脸，藏在风衣里的右手拉住了陆峥的衣角。  
陆峥发现他的动作，若有似无地勾起唇角。  
不久，被陆峥踹飞的男人爬起身来，冲陆峥骂道：“你他妈是谁，打人犯法知道不！”  
陆峥说：“我是谁不重要，重要的是聚众闹事犯法，虐待动物犯法，欺负我的Omega更是罪该万死，你懂吗？”话里话外气势凌人，言语中的狠戾显而易见。  
男人意识到陆峥不好惹，当机立断转移话题，理直气壮地问：“那你们什么时候还钱？！请不起演员，当初就别请，当我们普通老百姓赚点钱容易吗！”  
他的同伙随即附和：“就是，快还钱！”同样的话一遍又一遍提起，犹如复读机。  
“等我们把事情搞清楚，一定双倍奉还各位的片酬，我们剧组不会无缘无故拖欠任何人片酬。”  
“黑心商人，别想忽悠我们，你是哪根葱，说话算数吗？投资商都跑了，不给钱，今天谁都别想走！”  
“谁说投资商跑了？我就是投资商，你们如果想要钱就闭嘴，否则我把你们关号子里，一辈子都别想出来！”陆峥厉声道。  
陆峥语毕，暴雨忽至，伴随着夏雨而来的还有其他东西，它们同鸡蛋一般大小，颗颗坚硬，堪称武器。  
“什么怪天气，居然下冰雹，快跑快跑，保命要紧！”  
冰雹越落越多，砸得人哇哇乱叫，挑事者的“领头羊”彻底没辙，只好带着人退散。坚守阵地的工作人员和保安们也都打车离开。季连生和乔越的女助理一人护着一只猫，相互对视几秒后静悄悄离去。  
霎时间，人群散开，原地仅剩陆峥和乔越。陆峥仍旧打着伞，轻声对乔越道：“我们走吧？”  
“等等。”乔越弯腰捡了一颗冰雹，站起身时差点跌倒，好在陆峥扶住了他。  
“怎么，现在知道怕了？”陆峥取笑乔越。  
乔越脸颊飞起两片红晕：“我没有，只是腿麻了。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”陆峥向前跨了一步，把伞塞进乔越手中，半蹲在乔越面前，“上来。”  
乔越盯着宽大的后背，最后慢慢吞吞趴在了陆峥背上，下一瞬就被陆峥托起屁股向片场外跑去。  
雨渐渐停了，冰雹也不见踪影，乌云隐去，夕阳挂在天际，染红了街道的尽头。  
陆峥放慢脚步，悠闲地背着乔越往宾馆的方向走。空气宜人，气氛静谧。乔越把手里变小的冰雹贴上陆峥脖子，忽然主动说：“我第一次见到这么大的冰雹。”  
“嗯？Z城没下过冰雹吗？”  
“不知道，也许下过，我忘了……”不知为何，陆峥总觉得乔越的语气有点失落。  
“没事，改天带你去B城，我家那边不仅下雨下冰雹，冬天还下大雪，猫见了雪比人都兴奋。”  
乔越环住陆峥的脖子，凑到陆峥耳边，小声谨慎地问：“猫没事吧？”  
陆峥被乔越的呼吸弄得心猿意马。他知道乔越在内疚，柔声安抚：“放心吧，回去喂它一袋妙鲜包，它就什么都不记得了，只知道缠着你要肉吃。别看它胆子小，实际上调皮得很，来我家第二天就离家出走，我妈找到它时，你知道它在做什么吗？它啊……”  
陆峥等了一会儿没得到乔越的回应，只能自问自答：“它居然在欺负小野猫，像个大姐头。对了，我妈顺带着喂了很多野猫，你要不要来我家看看？”  
乔越依然没应声。  
陆峥稍稍侧头，才发现乔越睡着了。他碰了碰乔越的尾椎，轻轻笑道：“乔越，你再不说话，我就当你答应了。”  
——————  
乔越醒来，看见陆峥正靠着床头打电话。他在宾馆的床上翻了翻身子，嗅到了熟悉的信息素味道，这气味平白无故地使他感到安心。  
乔越抓住被角往里缩了缩，盖住半张脸，一双明眸静静望着天花板。  
“醒了？饿不饿？”陆峥躺下来隔着空调被搂住乔越，伸头问，“已经晚上了，你中午吃饭了吗？刚才不会是饿晕的吧？”  
“吃了，不饿。”乔越闷闷地说，“你为什么会来？”  
尽管乔越问得含糊，但陆峥立刻领会了他的意思。  
你第一次主动找他，用一百元钱当借口。  
你上一次半路返回，声称忘了拿打火机。  
这一次忽然出现，又是为了什么？  
陆峥俯视乔越：“你觉得呢？”  
乔越露出一贯淡然的神情：“是因为猫吗？你把猫放在这里的本意我明白，你总是这样，其实你不必多此一举，腿长在你身上，你想来便来，想走便走……”  
乔越的语气虽然没有变化，可陆峥偏偏听出了抱怨的意味，顿时心里乐开了花，他完全不敢反驳——多数情况下，他是被乔越赶走的。陆峥转念一想，觉得自己确实有错，他明知乔越口是心非，还总把乔越的气话当真。  
陆峥蹭了蹭乔越的额头：“以前的事，我很抱歉，但我送猫只想讨你欢心，我每次都是为了你才来的，乔导，你自信点好不好，别小瞧自己的魅力，猫哪有你好看？”  
“骗子，油嘴滑舌。”  
“我嘴上功夫怎么样你最清楚，要不要来尝尝？”陆峥又开始不正经了，眼看着乔越想推开他，陆峥先发制人，压住乔越的四肢，“你一次次害我担心，我还没惩罚你。”  
“不要脸，滚——”  
乔越的尾音被陆峥吞没。陆峥用舌头抵开乔越的口齿，往乔越的嘴里探去，最终含住乔越的软舌猛吸一口，又咬又舔，乔越躲避不及，口舌被陆峥强势占有。  
乔越挣扎无效，渐渐放松下来，闭上了眼睛，时而追着陆峥的舌头跑，学陆峥吮吸甜蜜的唾液。两人吻得火热，渐入佳境。  
陆峥边吻乔越，边伸手摸乔越的身体，揉得乔越浑身发软，不自觉地轻声哼唧。  
陆峥硬得爆炸，他狠狠顶了一下乔越，放缓亲吻的力度。正当他们缠缠绵绵，打算继续深入时，房门被人敲响了。  
乔越敏感地往后退，陆峥只好放开他，站起来整理着装。待呼吸恢复平稳，他走出房门，看到了季连生。  
季连生没有说话，他拿着手机给陆峥翻了几页新闻。  
陆峥和乔越又上热搜了。  
乔越继“潜规则”小演员后，成了拖欠片酬的黑心剧方。陆峥为乔越站街的片段被人录下来，断章取义发到网上。网友只看到他踢打群演，喊话要把人关进号子，俨然是个仗势欺人的恶霸。  
局面十分焦灼：“正义”的律师声称要帮群演打官司；官方媒体点名批评《荒唐》剧组；投资商纷纷撤资，甚至要求赔偿；服装和赞助商撤回合作，电影总制片人李智彻底消失……  
陆峥告诉乔越事态的严重性，开玩笑道：“乔导，很明显你被坑了，要不你也罢工吧，咱不拍了，走人了事。”  
乔越偏执极了，当然不愿意半途而废：“无论结果如何我都想拍完它，至于那些问题，我会想办法解决的。”  
他仍是那副若无其事的模样，好像天塌下来也不怕，甚至问陆峥：“我的冰雹呢？”  
陆峥一时没跟上他的思维，反应过来后大笑出声：“早化成水了，天气这么热，这里又没冰箱。依我看，只有一个办法——找新的制片人和投资商，最好是既有钱又讲诚信的。”  
乔越坐在床头，望向陆峥，联想到他对群演说的话，显然明白他的意思：“你？”  
“对，就是我，只能是我。”陆峥自卖自夸，丝毫不感到害臊，“我，有钱、聪明、有能力，对你一心一意，不找我，你还想找谁？”  
陆峥早就猜到乔越不会承认自己走投无路。因为乔越不是胆小的兔子，也不是蛊惑人心的狐狸精。他是流动的水，永远澄澈而坚定。正因如此，陆峥才无法从他身上转移目光。  
“我考虑……”  
“考虑什么？你别拒绝我，我是有条件的，我要你用身体来偿还。”陆峥知道乔越不想欠他人情，索性退让一步，不提感情，权当这是交易。  
良久之后，乔越问：“你不会后悔吗？”  
陆峥明白，乔越问的不是当下，而是将来，是他们从此必定交集的人生。  
陆峥按住乔越的双肩，抑制住激动的情绪，郑重道：“不后悔，不放弃。”  
“陆峥，这可是你说的，如果你以后反悔，我一定不会放过你。”乔越居然露出一个狡黠而生动的笑。  
陆峥根本无暇顾及乔越在说什么，他伸手便把乔越按在了床上。


	26. Chapter 26

乔越尚未反应过来，他的衬衣就被陆峥一把扯掉，扔在地上。  
陆峥情动了。Alpha的信息素难以遏制，汹涌而出，溢满了整间屋子。乔越无法避免Alpha信息素的侵扰，身体渐渐发软，呼吸加重，使不上力气。  
“陆峥，你冷静。”他企图劝阻，其实自己也忍耐到了极点。每一秒都比前一秒煎熬，连喘息都是热的。  
陆峥以往和他做爱只进行了临时标记，每次都没有彻底满足他。原本就饥渴难耐的Omega很容易在Alpha的诱导下发情。  
陆峥忽略了乔越的请求，甚至蓄意散发信息素，强制使乔越发情。紧接着Omega的香气瞬间迸发，夺走了他的理智。  
陆峥低头含住一颗肿胀的乳头，用力吸吮，像吃糖一样舔弄轻咬。一只手伸进了乔越嘴里，模仿性器抽插，调戏乔越的舌头，另一只手也不闲着，捏住了乔越的右胸。  
乔越一个字都说不出口，他快被Alpha的信息素搞疯了，软绵绵地低声呻吟，无处安放的双手搁在了陆峥头上，随着陆峥玩弄的动作收紧又松开，反复如是。  
陆峥玩够了Omega的奶头，伸出右手，看了看食指和中指上的唾液，戏弄地抹在乔越的胸口处。  
“这么爽吗？”  
乔越举起胳膊挡住眼睛，羞愤之下伸腿踹向陆峥。陆峥捉住乔越的小腿，利落地褪下乔越的裤子，接着眯起了眼睛。  
乔越的内裤居然是红色的，布料光滑轻薄，紧紧包着他的屁股和性器。  
乔越皮肤白净，微微泛着粉。红内裤与其他地方形成鲜明的对比，勃起的阴茎分泌出可疑的液体，浸湿了一小片布料，看上去格外色气，惹得陆峥眼睛发直。  
“乔哥，你怎么变得这么骚了？”陆峥笑道，“你是不是故意勾引我？”  
说罢，他隔着内裤舔弄乔越的性器，将包裹性器的布料舔得湿答答的，给若隐若现的肉棒增添了几分瑰丽感。  
“哈……辟邪而已，你想多了。”乔越发出迷乱的喘息，抬起腹部往陆峥的嘴边凑，“脱了它……”  
他终于丢兵弃甲，主动求欢。Omega的尊严在欲望面前化为乌有。  
但陆峥没有轻易妥协，他避开乔越似水的眼神，翻过乔越的身体，却见乔越积极地撅起了屁股，腰埋得很低，跪伏在床上，他的动作很标准，好像早已迫不及待。他的臀部浑圆，此时藏在艳红的半透明内裤里，凸显出深深的臀缝。  
陆峥把手指嵌在臀缝中，轻轻刮了刮，顺着细缝揉搓，那里已经湿了。  
陆峥将手指伸到乔越鼻孔下：“闻一闻你的味道。”  
“你好烦，快点。”乔越挥开了陆峥的手，语气无力，隐隐带着一丝焦急。  
陆峥暗自笑了下，忽地用舌头扫荡Omega的臀线。乔越一瞬间塌了腰，尽管隔着内裤，他仍能感受到异样的快感。这种感觉新鲜怪异，他不禁向前瑟缩，表达自己的抗拒。  
陆峥没在意他的小动作，舔弄了一会儿，说：“没想到你挺迷信的。”  
“小荣送的……因为我本命年快到了……嗯……”乔越敏感地摇摆臀部，臀肉被陆峥抓住捏了捏。  
“不许提其他人的名字，只能叫我。”陆峥有点不开心，“他送你就收了？我送你钱，你为什么嫌弃？”  
“他是我弟弟，你有完没完。”乔越又往后伸了伸腿，试图把陆峥踢开。  
“你那弟弟一看就知道不是省油的灯，谁家弟弟会给哥哥送内裤，就你傻。”陆峥挤进乔越的双腿间，把乔越两条细腿隔得更开，窄窄的臀缝也被抻开了。  
乔越不再理会他。陆峥也不理乔越，他现在觉得内裤十分碍眼，眼里闪过一丝疯狂，然后徒手撕开红内裤，却没有把它脱下来，仅让丰满的臀瓣出来透气。  
乔越感受到凉意，不解地回过头来，只见陆峥对他玩味一笑，低下头去。  
舌头直接舔舐湿软的后穴，不受任何阻碍。  
乔越猛地一颤，想要逃开：“别，脏。”  
“不脏，甜的。”陆峥抓住白花花的臀肉，继续用舌头抚慰小穴。原本肉粉色的穴口如今变成了玫瑰色，在舌头的刺激下微微张开，艳丽十足。  
陆峥时而舔弄小穴，时而咬咬周围的褶皱，绕着穴口打转儿，把乔越伺候得不断冒出甜腻腻的呻吟。他完全沉沦于欲海中，无法抗拒舔穴带来的快乐。  
可是羞耻心唤醒了他，当陆峥伸舌探入后穴时，乔越眼神涣散，下意识往前爬，试图躲开舌头的入侵。  
陆峥掐住乔越的腰，禁止他乱动：“害羞了？不是你先诱惑我的吗？”  
乔越无力摇臀，申明自己的清白。  
“是你的错，我的自制力本来很好，但是你总用那种求肏的眼神看着我，导致我的忍耐力越来越差，一看见你就硬了。”  
“……你闭嘴。”乔越把头埋在绵绵的枕头里，捂住了耳朵，他从头到尾都熟透了。  
这个熟透的Omega一举一动都充满骚情，让陆峥疯狂。陆峥把那条内裤扯得更烂，使乔越的整个臀部都暴露于眼前。布条肆意地挂在屁股和大腿根，勾画出比之前更为旖旎色情的风景。  
“既然你不愿意听，我就告诉你的身体。”陆峥贴着乔越的耳朵说。  
似乎畏惧将要发生的事情，乔越挺着脊背往前爬，然而大概爬了几厘米就被陆峥拖回去打了几巴掌，那响声听得人脸红。  
乔越愈加羞愤，扭头冲陆峥瞪眼：“陆峥，你再玩我就生气了。”  
明明是威胁，是嗔怒，但又像抱怨和撒娇，委屈得不得了。  
陆峥亲了亲被他打红的肉臀，接着轻轻揉搓，边揉边认错，那态度相当顽劣，说是认错却拿捉弄人的称呼欺负人。  
“乔哥，对不起。”伴随着毫无歉意的话，陆峥依次吻过乔越臀尖、尾椎、肩胛骨和后颈上的腺体。  
“无论哪里，都是我的。”陆峥宣誓般地咬了咬乔越的耳朵，“越越，你是我的。”  
“嗯啊。”乔越呜咽一声，用臀部蹭蹭陆峥的下身，不耐道，“快进来。”  
陆峥这才开始脱衣服，迅速脱光后，来到乔越身后。他的性器又长又直，青筋显露，大得吓人。注意到乔越的视线，他调笑了一句：“想吃吗？”  
乔越不自在地转过头去，绯红的耳朵和后颈在灯光下暴露无遗。  
“乖，这次先让下面的小嘴吃，好不好？”  
说着便提枪上阵，龟头磨了磨穴口，下一刻直捣菊心。  
终于等到期盼已久的东西，乔越不禁发出一声尖叫。陆峥捂住了他的嘴，虚伪地提醒他小声点：“宾馆隔音不好。”  
乔越后知后觉地意识到自己身在何处，温顺地点点头。他乖巧的样子取悦了陆峥。陆峥松开手，抬起乔越的大腿猛肏起来，每一回都深入浅出，又快又狠，准准地擦着乔越的敏感点。乔越咬住唇角，持续低泣，不知道是疼的还是爽的。  
大抵是太爽了。陆峥心想，乔越爽得后穴直抽搐。  
肏乔越也很爽，观察乔越同样有趣。乔越这时候是个彻彻底底的狐狸精，后面一直咬着他不放，里面湿滑紧热，分泌出大量淫液。  
陆峥肏了一刻钟，放轻动作，不徐不缓地插着肉穴。乔越似乎察觉出Alpha的变化，不满地哼唧两下，自己扭腰，一前一后地吞咽性器，哪里舒服就蹭哪里，掌握了快活的诀窍。  
Omega挨肏多次，变得淫荡不堪，越来越会发骚，即使他本人没有察觉到，但是他的腰扭得相当熟练。乔越早被他肏骚了。  
陆峥盯着乔越扭动的屁股，眸色发沉。通红的阴茎被湿热的小穴吞进去，吐出来，好不淫靡。过了一会儿，乔越甬道内流出更多淫液浇在大肉棒上，人也回过头来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，像在讨好Alpha。  
他的脸颊绯红，眼瞳湿润，饱满的嘴唇微微噘起。他不必说话，稍加暗示就能让陆峥明白他的需求。  
陆峥是个大度的好人，一点都不忍心看到他的Omega受煎熬。他将乔越翻过身子，换了一个动作，正对着乔越的脸，伏在乔越身上。  
乔越平躺着，性器仅仅离开身体几秒，他都受不了，两手搂住陆峥的脖子，缠着陆峥要，央求陆峥别走。他的举动饱含眷恋，以至于陆峥差点以为乔越是爱他的。  
但陆峥清楚——乔越爱的不是他，而是他的身体。他突然感到有些悲哀。Alpha与Omega的区别之一在于发情时也总比Omega清醒。  
性器在穴口徘徊，偶尔稍稍插入顶端，偏偏不捅进深处。  
快点呀。乔越挠着陆峥的后背，渴望地往上凑，想用小穴狙击大肉棒。陆峥抓住乔越的大腿，牵制住蠢蠢欲动的Omega：“答应我一个要求，我就给你。”  
陆峥没有哪刻比此时更卑鄙。他承认自己卑鄙，但他不在乎，为了乔越，他愿意做卑鄙的一方。  
乔越早已沉醉不醒，根本无法听清陆峥说了什么，他只想狠狠挨肏，他里面快痒死了，都怪陆峥这个混蛋。  
“我答应你，呜——”  
乔越被欲望折磨得哭出声来，他已经丧失了思考和辨析的能力，他只想得到解脱。  
“乖。”  
陆峥亲了亲乔越湿漉漉的脸颊，猛然插进了饥渴的肉穴中。当性器和小穴再次结合后，两人同时深呼一口气，舒爽极了。他们的身体极度契合，也理应如此。  
陆峥又开始加大马力，迅速拔出去，撞进来，艳丽的穴口被他肏得啪啪作响，不断冒出咕叽的水声，体液混着汗水渐渐打湿了被面。那条红内裤卷成了细条，别扭地缠绕在乔越身上。肉体的交合美好而肮脏。  
宾馆劣质廉价的矮床发出吱吱的响声，仿佛快被他们搞塌了。他调换体位，让乔越背坐在他的身上，扒了碍事的布条，从下往上肏乔越。乔越把肉棒吞得更深，甚至蹭到了生殖腔。那个地方极少被碰，非常柔嫩敏感，是危险地带。乔越知道那是危险的，但他忍不住放纵自己，咿咿呀呀，身子随着陆峥的动作上下起伏，连续蹭过腔口。  
陆峥的阴茎很长，他刺进甬道时总是碰到Omega的生殖腔。只要Alpha的阴茎插进Omega生殖腔成结射精，并且咬破Omega的腺体就可以完成标记了。标记后，乔越就是他的Omega，而他是乔越唯一的Alpha。纵使只得到身体，这个结果也足以令他神魂颠倒。  
在情欲和掌控欲的双重作祟下，陆峥趁着乔越犯迷糊，大胆肏弄生殖腔。发情的Omega拒绝也无效，嘴里推却，生殖腔却乖乖打开，软软地、牢固地吸住了龟头。这是一种从未透露的信任。经过屡次猜忌和试探，乔越把自己交给了陆峥。  
不仅陆峥暗怀鬼胎，乔越内心也极度渴望Alpha的到来，他从第一次发情到现在，等了太久太久。  
陆峥不再犹豫心软，深深埋进了生殖腔里，分身几乎立刻成结，塞满腔口，精液一涌而上，射向生殖腔。同时，他用力啃咬乔越的腺体，如同撕咬一块肥美的鲜肉。  
腺体破开，流出血珠，一起冒出的还有浓厚香醇的Omega信息素。霎时间，乔越再次尖叫出声，达到高潮，射在陆峥的腹部。  
陆峥舔弄起腺体，给流血的Omega做应急处理，一边捂住乔越的嘴，抚摸乔越的性器，才发现乔越下身还硬着。他以为乔越憋了太久，还有存货，便帮乔越打手枪。  
陆峥射精的过程是漫长的，高潮时间也是漫长的，他完全失去了听觉，如在天堂。天堂里出现了乔越的脸，并且变幻莫测，是冷淡的、害羞的、柔和的，也有哭泣的、挣扎的、性感的，异常甜美、危险、冷厉。  
陆峥在如梦如幻的场景中射了乔越一肚子精液。等他高潮结束，回过神后揽着乔越躺在了床上，结果他感到身下犹如发大水了一样，精液的腥气中混合着尿骚味。而乔越呆滞地睁着眼睛，流了满脸泪水。  
原来乔越刚才真的在哭，挣扎也是真的，因为乔越被他肏到失禁了。  
乔越不顾精液从穴口流出，趴到陆峥肩头，用尽余力咬了一口陆峥的肩膀，随后闭上了双眼。


	27. Chapter 27

这次强制性发情仅维持了两天。第三天上午，乔越醒来问陆峥：“你让我答应什么要求？”  
陆峥爽快道：“跟我签约，做我的导演。”  
“……就这样？”乔越貌似有点失望。  
陆峥失笑：“嗯，不然你以为是什么？就这一个要求，你那晚已经同意了。”  
“算了。”乔越想起那晚的情形，不自在地转过头去，“为什么想签我？我没有作品，风评也不佳，恐怕帮不上你。”  
上下嘴唇一动飘出“算了”二字，声音极轻，几乎可以忽略不计。但陆峥一直注视着乔越，没有错过任何细节，所以品透了乔越的疑惑。乔越大概以为他会趁机要挟什么，甚至做好了心理准备，没想到他却把机会用在了拍电影上。  
陆峥看破不说破：“乔导，你谦虚了，我签你自然有我的道理，你不必考虑太多，只要答应我就可以。”  
乔越不知，其实陆峥另有打算。他清楚乔越注重电影，因此才拿工作与乔越捆绑在一起，而不是用感情说事。陆峥暗想，你有才华，我有资金，我要为你打造发挥才能的空间，让全世界都知道我喜欢的人有多优秀。  
“好，我该去片场了，你什么时候走？”乔越说。  
两人对于标记的事情只字不提，像事先约好了一样。一个是不敢提，一个是不想提。  
陆峥知道刚接受标记的Omega非常需要Alpha的陪伴，即使乔越不开口说，他也不能说走就走。他装作什么都没发生，委婉又客气地对乔越说：“我再待几天，资金问题还没解决。”  
乔越淡淡瞥了他一眼：“随你。”  
——————  
尽管陆峥说得好听，但他暂时无法凑齐资金。他这几年赚的钱要么置换为房产，要么用于投资，手里没有闲钱。他自己的电影《青蛇后传》仍处于制作期，按照预算，还需要砸入不少钱。  
虽然他家里财力雄厚，但那毕竟是他父亲的功劳，他现在只是公司的特助，领的工资根本不够解决燃眉之急。如果拿他爹的钱帮助他的Omega，那他算什么Alpha？  
当乔越去了片场后，陆峥独自在屋里考虑了一下午，列了列自己的房产和商铺，最终叫来了季连生。  
“陆总，你要卖会所？不至于吧。”季连生听完陆峥的决定，有些惊讶。  
季连生在陆氏服务多年，后来跟随陆峥来Z城，对陆峥来说不是外人。陆峥不假思索地告诉他自己的想法。  
季连生顿时明白了陆峥的纠结点，原来是自尊心在作祟。事关私人感情，季连生不方便多说什么，只能按照陆峥的安排，找人暗中操作，几天后把“陆上人间”抛售出去。  
陆峥卖会所的事在上流圈子里掀起了一股风波。乔越对此并不知情。  
狐朋狗友们发来消息，纷纷调侃：陆大少爷怎么穷到这般地步？需要帮忙的话吱一声，千万别客气。  
毕竟陆氏是国内数一数二的大企业，按理说陆家的嫡子不应该如此破落，陆峥的举动着实降低逼格。  
这些慰问中有些是嘲讽，有些是巴结，有些是真心实意。陆峥默默与一些人重新划分关系，然后一一答复：“最近查得严，会所收益不高风险大，索性卖了，谢谢关心，我没事，有需要找你。”  
孟世非打来电话追问详情，惺惺作态的语气令陆峥作呕。陆峥反问：“孟世非，乔越那边是不是你搞的鬼？你到底想做什么？”  
“陆总，你误会我了，我是在帮你。你难道不好奇去年生日夜是怎么回事吗？你不想知道是谁给你下的催情药？当时其他人都有邀请函，只有乔家兄弟是不请自来的，我感觉乔家兄弟的出现没有那么简单。”  
陆峥没按套路出牌，没相信孟世非的鬼话：“你怎么知道我被下了药？是你做的手脚吧？”  
孟世非在电话对面吹了一声口哨：“好心提醒你一句，别被大乔的外表欺骗了，他靠近你动机不纯。”  
良久，陆峥道：“乔越是哪种人，我比你清楚，如果他对我动机不纯早该接受我了。”  
“如果他是欲擒故纵呢？陆总，我劝你好好查一查，也许他连乔家大少爷这个身份都是假的……”  
“孟世非，你以为我要的是什么？我不在意他的身份，只要他是乔越就够了。自从与我认识，他没得到一点好处，动机不纯的是我才对。”  
“他这次逼得你卖会所，下一次就危害到陆家了。总之爱信不信，等你后悔就晚了。”孟世非迅速挂了电话，溜之大吉。  
陆峥拿着手机，若有所思。结合孟世非的话，他想起了彭承的忠告：选人需谨慎，当心惹祸上身。  
他出于尊重从来没调查过乔越的家庭。回想起遇见乔越以来发生的事情，他不禁对乔越产生怀疑，但是这怀疑持续到乔越收工回来便消失不见。乔越已经被他标记了，他还有什么好怕的？  
陆远山对陆峥出售会所的行为给予了高度评价，称赞他卖得好，顺便催促他尽快回去工作。  
陆峥的心酸无人能懂。他其实并不舍得卖会所，毕竟那里是他和乔越第一次见面的地方，他至今记得乔越出现在会所大厅的情景，他当时心里怦怦直跳，Omega身上传来的青茶味儿令他上了瘾。  
就是从那一刻开始，他再也放不下乔越。不是乔越离不开他，而是他离不开乔越。  
——————  
Z城影视学院的某间办公室里，孟世非取下金框眼镜，随手搁在桌子上，动作间充斥着厌烦的情绪。  
他身边有个Alpha青年。那人正在打游戏，忙碌间瞥了眼孟世非：“我们孟老师怎么啦，心情不好？”  
“好，怎么会不好，刚挑拨了陆峥和乔越的关系。”孟世非说，“如你所愿。”  
他这样一说，Alpha反而生气了。Alpha扔下手机，起身锁住办公室的门，把孟世非压在单人床上，气势逼人地问：“你不是说陆峥出国了吗？现在是怎么回事？何夕阳靠谱吗？”  
孟世非翻身跨坐在Alpha身上，抱着Alpha的脖子亲了两下，安抚道：“宝贝儿别生气，世事难料啊。不过这样也好，你可以等他们感情稳定再拆散他们。对了，陆峥要给乔越投资，所以你别插手《荒唐》了，以免被他发现。其实我觉得将乔越捧到高处再把他摔进坑里比较好，希望落空更让人难以接受。”  
青年沉吟片刻，捏了捏孟世非的屁股：“嗯，还是孟老师教得好。”  
“比不上你，利用乔越对你的信任陷害乔越……乔越太惨了。”孟世非色情地喘了一声，上下磨蹭乔荣的胯部，“但陆峥是我的朋友，你注意点分寸。”  
“知道了，老师，你好啰嗦，我对陆峥没兴趣。”Alpha不耐烦地堵住孟世非的嘴，双手解开了两人的衣服。他们在办公室大干一场，从床上转移到办公桌。孟世非整个人被剥光了，他不敢被人发现，哼得隐忍又浪荡，小穴被肏得合不上口，精液一股一股地流出来，滴得满地板都是。  
事后，Alpha提上裤子，望了眼歪在椅子上的孟世非，随口道：“老师好能吃，吞了我这么多精液，如果你是Omega的话早就怀孕了。”  
孟世非故意把沾了精液的手指塞进嘴里，边舔边说：“你再多射些，我也能给你生孩子，可惜你能力有限。”  
Alpha毕竟年轻，修炼不到家，被孟世非搞得气急败坏：“快擦干净，脏死了，贱货。”  
孟世非僵了一下，若无其事地穿好衣服，突然问：“你为什么标记何夕阳？你喜欢他？”  
“啧，怎么可能，不就一个Omega，玩玩而已，你吃醋了？”青年上前按住孟世非的胳膊，满不在乎地亲了一口，“老师，你放心，我最喜欢的还是你。”  
孟世非眼里流露出一丝悲哀，他无声打量了一会儿青年略显稚嫩的脸庞，回道：“我不是你的玩物，何夕阳也不是，他除了虚荣点儿没有坏心思，你不应该动他。”  
“老师，你是在责怪我吗？”青年俯身啃着孟世非的喉结，故作委屈地眨眨眼睛，手伸向孟世非的下方，嘲讽道，“是你亲手把他推入火坑的，现在发善心也太虚伪了。”  
孟世非刚发泄过的性器又硬了，他对眼前的Alpha毫无抵抗力。他撇开脸，转移话题：“你做那些坏事高兴吗？如果被乔越发现，你要怎么收场？”  
青年捏住孟世非的下巴：“你想说什么？”  
“我是怕你后悔。”孟世非叹了叹气，“现在停下来还来得及，乔越什么都不会知道。”  
青年突然变色，坐回床边，背对孟世非，口气恶劣地吼道：“我才不后悔！他知道了也不敢拿我怎么样——”  
孟世非没有被喜怒无常的青年Alpha吓到，他摸了摸Alpha的头，声音带着疑惑：“小荣，他是你哥。你和他到底有什么深仇大恨，要这样报复他？”  
青年挥开孟世非的手，抬起额头，露出那张在乔越面前总是顽劣任性、没有心机的脸。这个Alpha正是乔越十九岁的弟弟——乔荣。  
此时，乔荣脸上布满怒气，身体微微发抖，如同暴躁的狼狗。他双手抓着头发，凶狠地反驳：“他不是我哥！我哥早就死了……乔越是冒牌货，他是……”乔荣跟疯了似的，讲话口齿不清。  
“小荣，你冷静。”孟世非单膝跪在地上，握住乔荣的手臂，“你不想说就算了。”  
“他是……我永远都不会原谅他。”  
乔荣慢慢看向孟世非，目光呆滞，眼泪却一点一点溢出来，看起来可怜惹人疼：“老师，你别离开我，我只有你了。”  
孟世非抱住乔荣，没有立即答应，沉默数秒，忽而问道：“乔烨是个什么样的人？”  
乔荣笑了，笑得疯狂而诡异：“他是世界上最好的哥哥。”  
他的语气绝不是炫耀那么简单。孟世非不禁萌发出一个可怕的想法，又很快否决。他当时以为乔荣只是有恋兄情结，不久之后却发现自己搞错了。然而命运和感情不可捉摸，从他认识乔荣开始，便注定要与乔荣一起坠入深渊。


	28. Chapter 28

资金到账后，陆峥全盘接手了《荒唐》的烂摊子。他首先替原制片人还了一笔冤枉债，接着换了一批工作人员和群演，最后召开记者会澄清一系列造谣、恶意中伤事件，并买通媒体发布了大量明贬实褒的通稿。由于乔越不出名，电影也不是大制作，那些或真或假的丑闻很快便被网友遗忘了。  
之后，电影拍摄工作进入中后期。接下来一个月里，陆峥经常往返于Z城与B城，与乔越的感情日益升温。此外，陆峥的工作能力得到董事部的认可，从特助升职为副总经理。  
不久后，陆峥在某次收购会上遇到了乔越的父亲乔冲，对方显然也认识他。  
乔冲将近五十岁，个头不高，两鬓微微泛白，眉心挂着显而易见的焦虑。乔家因联姻计划失败，加之近年来经营不善和受同行排挤，生意日落西山。幸运的是今天见到了陆峥，乔冲难掩激动的心情。乔家虽然在Z城是龙头企业，但与全国首屈一指的陆氏相比犹如毫毛，乔家若能背靠陆家，绝对获利匪浅。  
乔冲对此胜券在握，因为他听说陆峥看上了他家的Omega乔越。  
这一切说来话长。去年末，乔冲把乔越带回国来，准备利用乔越为乔家谋取利益。他答应让乔越完成拍电影的心愿，但是乔越的终身大事必须听他安排。乔冲计划等乔越拍完那部片子就把乔越“卖”给彭家。彭家也同意联姻，谁知两个月前彭承反悔，声称乔越红杏出墙，如果带回家有辱他的脸面。乔冲气得呕血，打电话喊乔越滚回来。然而乔越说电影没拍完，请乔冲再给他一点时间，那语气不像往常一样无牵无挂。  
乔冲意识到事情有蹊跷，他搜索新闻发现了陆峥的存在，起初他以为陆峥是乔越找的小情人，经过商业伙伴的暗示才知道陆峥身份不简单。乔冲喜出望外，没想到乔家丢了彭家的庇护却峰回路转。于是他多次命令乔越钓住陆峥这条大鱼，捞些好处，就当将功补过，但是乔越一口咬定陆峥跟他没关系。  
乔冲自然不信，他精心谋划数日，终于在这次收购会上与陆峥碰面。如今看来，陆峥已经标记了乔越，那么事情就好办了。  
会后，陆峥接受了乔冲的晚餐邀约，他到达地点后居然看见了乔荣，再看看乔冲一脸谄媚的姿态，他心里有了谱。  
“乔叔叔，没想到会在收购会上遇见您。”  
乔冲道：“我也很惊讶，说明我们有缘。陆总真是年轻有为，不像我家这个混账，见了人连招呼都不打。”  
乔荣不耐烦地啧了一声，低头玩自己的手机。  
“乔叔叔叫我陆峥就好。”陆峥玩世不恭地说，“唉，我在乔荣这个年纪比他玩得还疯，爱玩的毛病到现在都改不了。手游算什么，我都是跟朋友玩车，玩人……乔越这样的Omega最符合我审美，那张脸长得多好看，就是性格有点让我受不了。嗯？ 我怎么感觉他跟乔叔叔一点都不像？”  
陆峥说完，不客气地端起茶喝起来，时不时看看手表，好像在赶时间，表现得相当不礼貌。乔冲疑惑地看了陆峥一眼，感觉陆峥与他想象中不一样，他有点儿拿不准乔越在陆峥心里的重量。乔冲咬咬牙，决定赌一把，他问陆峥能不能给乔荣在陆氏寻个职位练练手，反正他们以后都是一家人，等乔荣学到东西还能帮陆峥管公司。  
乔冲的算盘竟然打在了陆氏上，陆峥就知道乔家没一个省油的灯，所以才故作轻浮，他不想让乔越成为他的软肋，以免乔越知道后内疚。  
陆峥没吭声，不动声色地看向乔冲，假装听不懂。  
乔冲笑出一脸褶子：“你看，我家乔越也到了结婚的年龄，陆总如果不嫌弃……”这意思是拿乔越给乔荣换一个好前途。  
这时，乔荣忽然说：“爸，你怎么能把哥交给这种人？你没听他刚才说什么吗？跟他在一起，我哥不会幸福的，你能不能尊重一下我哥的想法？”  
陆峥意外地挑挑眉，没想到乔荣看上去挺关心乔越的。  
乔冲拍了一下桌子：“大人谈话，小孩子别插嘴，快给陆总道歉。”  
“我才不道歉，反正我不会去陆氏的，我要好好学表演，以后免费给我哥演电影。”乔荣瞪了陆峥一眼。乔荣不进陆氏另有原因，主要是因为他想继续整乔越，假如入职陆氏就不方便做手脚了。  
陆峥也不愿意给自己找麻烦，万一被乔越知道Alpha拿他当交易品恐怕不好收场。  
陆峥想了想，虚与委蛇道：“对了，刚好我副业是做电影的，就给弟弟安排个好剧组如何？”  
乔荣眼睛一亮：“那我要进哥哥的剧组！”  
乔父慌了，赶紧阻拦：“演戏有什么用，进陆氏学本领才是正道。陆总，你别听他的。”  
“术业有专攻，进娱乐圈也没什么不好。”陆峥看看时间，站起身来，“乔叔叔别客气，就这样定了，等乔越拍新戏，我亲自通知弟弟进组。我还有事，我们下次再聊。”  
乔冲算盘落空，坐在原位唉声叹气。唯有乔荣喊道：“陆哥，谢谢你啊，改天请你吃饭！”  
陆峥过于轻率和自负，严重低估了乔荣的“演技”。他以为乔荣只是爱玩，把他扔剧组搞不出大乱子，却不知道他这个决定有多愚蠢，以致差点害了乔越。  
————————   
陆峥告别乔冲乔荣父子，回家收拾行李，打算明天一早赶往《荒唐》拍摄地。明天是6月30号，是乔越的23岁生日，然而乔冲根本没有提及这件事。陆峥不禁替乔越感到心寒，所以丝毫不想搭理乔冲。  
陆峥隔天下午到达小镇。剧组收到消息提前收工，前往镇上的招牌店。为了给乔越庆生，陆峥包下整座酒楼，特意叫人订了一个五层蛋糕和各种各样的好酒好菜。  
所有人进去时先被一片玫瑰花海吸引了目光。只见投影仪前面的讲话台铺满了红玫瑰，大厅四周布置了无数气球和花篮，每一张圆桌上都摆着糖果和喜酒，音箱播放着喜庆的音乐，不知道的还以为哪家在筹备婚礼。  
吃瓜群众的视线不约而同地落在乔越身上，接着往陆峥那转，来回打探。  
剧组一名副导调侃道：“陆总费心了。”  
陆峥有点尴尬，他举起手挡住嘴咳嗽了一下，看向乔越：“大概是服务员搞错了。”  
乔越没说什么，直接走到旁边落座。其他人可不敢像乔越这样放肆，络绎不绝地对陆总表示感谢，祝乔导生日快乐。  
陆峥站在中间替乔越说了几句场面话，示意大家开动。他边说边看着乔越的背影，旁人都明白他的意思，互相交换个眼色，开始轮流给乔越和陆峥灌酒。反正今天是乔导的生日，大家索性放开了闹。  
纵使陆峥酒量好，也有点上头，而且他帮乔越挡了不少酒。陆峥记得乔越一点酒都不能沾，但别人不清楚，大胆地抱怨陆总太护食以及乔导太见外。  
乔越拿起一杯白酒，认真道：“这段时间辛苦大家了，感谢大家的帮助和配合，我如果有做得不对的地方在这里给你们赔个不是。”说罢便一饮而下。  
陆峥拦不住，眼睁睁看着乔越的脸庞逐渐变红，眼神变得呆滞。  
乔越喝酒上脸，一杯就醉，幸好酒品佳，没做出异样的举动。生日宴闹到大半夜，临近结束时，一位摄影师如梦初醒般叫大伙停下来，他要拍大合照。  
大家会聚至讲话台上。陆峥趁着乔越酒还没醒，站在乔越身后搂住了乔越的腰。画面定格时，陆峥吻向乔越的脸，而乔越一脸茫然。  
乔越平时不喜欢自拍，陆峥也不勉强他，所以这是他们的第一张合照，可惜上面包含了太多外人。陆峥暗自畅想，不知道什么时候可以拍结婚照。  
之后乔越的助理提议去唱歌，于是大家开始收拾东西，准备换个地方续摊。  
陆峥准备拉乔越起身，却见乔越摇摇头，呆呆地说：“去片场，要快点拍完，我的时间不多了。”  
陆峥隐约明白乔越的意思——他要快点拍完《荒唐》。陆峥想起上次视频通话里乔越也强调过时间不多了。陆峥猜测乔越大概跟乔冲做了什么约定，所以才一直赶进度。  
陆峥蹲下来，抬头问：“拍完做什么？”  
“结婚。”  
这俩字是最有效的解酒药。陆峥清醒不少，抓住乔越的手，失控道：“和谁结婚？”  
乔越被抓疼了，闷闷不乐地回答：“不知道，你放开我，时间不多了。”  
陆峥感觉有些好笑。他轻吻乔越的手，柔声哄劝：“越越，你要和我结婚，记住了吗？不用怕，我们还有很多时间去准备，而且你已经答应做我的导演了，所以你只能跟我走。”  
乔越晃了晃头，仍然不太高兴的样子：“你骗人，你没说要跟我结婚。”  
陆峥想让乔越高兴点，他借着仅剩的酒意壮胆，当众单膝跪下，从口袋里拿出藏了许久的戒指盒，打开后认真对乔越说：“和我结婚吧，乔越。”  
即将走出门口的群众听到突如其来的求婚，纷纷掉头起哄，让乔越答应陆峥。  
乔越静静望着陆峥，没有同意，也没有立即拒绝。  
氛围僵硬。  
过了一会儿，乔越眨眨眼睛说：“可以和你结婚，不可以和陆峥结婚。”  
陆峥被这句话搞迷糊了：“为什么不可以和陆峥结婚？我就是陆峥啊。”  
但是乔越不再开口，昏昏沉沉间靠在了陆峥肩上。  
身旁有人说乔导醉得不轻，让陆峥直接给乔导戴戒指，先把人套牢再说。陆峥驳回了那人的建议，因为乔越肯定不喜欢他趁虚而入。他现在不想做任何招乔越反感的事情。  
最终，那枚求婚戒指又回到了陆峥身上。


	29. Chapter 29

【3P慎戳，不适请跳过】（乔荣x孟世非x何夕阳）

七月初，正值毕业季。这天下午，在Z城表演学院的某个办公室里，孟世非和乔荣正进行一场“热战”。乔荣把孟世非推在木桌上，从后面肏他，时不时喊声“老师”，弄得孟世非面红耳热。  
“老师小声点，外面有人。”乔荣故意说，“你叫得太浪了，你想让全校人看到你光着屁股求学生肏的样子吗？”  
孟世非的腿缠紧了乔荣的腰：“来啊，宝贝儿，你不怕被退学，我有什么好怕的？咝——”  
乔荣咬住孟世非的嘴，舌头钻进去扫荡一圈，舔了舔孟世非的薄唇，威胁道：“闭嘴，贱货，你敢声张出去，我就再也不来了。”  
孟世非立刻收紧后穴，讨好地央求：“我错了，小荣，你原谅我，快肏我……”  
乔荣冷哼一声，凶狠地进入新一轮征伐。高潮后，他盯着孟世非的后穴不经意道：“真贪吃，怎么就不怀孕呢？”  
孟世非脸色难看极了：“也许会有惊喜呢，你多射点。”  
“老师，你在害怕什么？别担心，生不出来我也爱你，孩子哪有你好玩。”乔荣的语气天真顽劣，嘴里的话让孟世非心凉。  
那种天真既无辜又伤人。乔荣爱他吗？大概是爱的，但这种爱仅停留在肉体。孟世非从一开始就知道乔荣与他上床纯粹是为了发泄性欲，他的伤心源于他的贪心。  
“小荣，你真的爱我吗？”将近三十岁的孟世非在十九岁的Alpha面前无比卑微，总是在床上寻求保证。他不求真话，只要谎言。  
乔荣理所当然满足了他：“当然，除了我哥，我最爱孟老师。”  
孟世非明白，他最多排在乔烨的后面，所以他嫉妒乔烨。尽管他认为年轻人不知道什么是爱情，如何去爱，但年轻人表现的喜欢必定真切。乔荣提起哥哥时整个人都变温柔了，这副模样从未对孟世非施舍过。  
事实昭然若揭，孟世非输给了一个从未见过的死人，没有任何获胜的机会。毕竟他和乔荣的关系只能定义为“炮友”，这份关系还是他求来的，因为乔荣不缺发泄对象，好在他能帮乔荣报复乔越，才能留住乔荣。他为了发挥自己的优势，不惜利用彭承，甚至与陆峥翻脸。  
事情要从去年初秋说起。开学典礼那天，孟世非身为表演系老师早早来到学校准备上台发言。他懒散了一暑假，突然早起有些不适应，迷迷糊糊地走在林荫道上，忽然被一块石头绊了一跤，差点跌倒。  
多亏身后有人揽住了他的腰。孟世非扭头扶好眼镜，看见一个高大帅气的Alpha。这个年轻的Alpha就是乔荣。“啧，不会走路吗？”乔荣松开手，瞥了眼孟世非，拉起行李箱走了。  
那一瞥之间，无节操的孟世非竟然对乔荣动了心。奇妙的是，他们隔日再次相遇。原来乔荣是大一新生，孟世非则是他的老师。  
孟世非比乔荣年长十岁，经验丰富，手段高明，加上出身富裕，他看上谁就要搞到手。于是孟世非经常利用职权喊乔荣进办公室，可着劲撩乔荣。乔荣不是傻子，但他是个处男，刚成年的Alpha根本耐不住孟世非的诱惑，头脑一热就搞了自己的老师。一来二去，俩人越来越熟练，表面上当师生，暗地里当炮友，办公室成了他们约炮的最佳场合。  
有次做爱时，乔荣软硬兼施，让孟世非帮他对付一个人，孟世非心软之下答应了。  
好戏是从凛冬开始的，那天是好友陆峥的生日。乔荣骗来乔越，孟世非带着下了药的酒，两人联手把乔越送上了陆峥的床，后来的一切水到渠成。孟世非利用学生何夕阳监视陆峥与乔越，找老朋友彭承给乔越挖坑，几乎动用所有关系，只为了使乔荣开心。  
“小荣，我一直很好奇，你为什么让陆峥标记乔越？你就不怕陆峥爱上乔越，将来对你不利？你是不是对乔越太好了？”孟世非回过神来问。他以为恰好赶上陆氏太子爷陆峥过生日，所以乔荣才将痛恨的“哥哥”当礼物送给陆峥。孟世非当时觉得送个Omega对陆峥没坏处又能帮到乔荣，就同意了。然而孟世非现在意识到那件事绝非巧合，乔荣肯定不安好心。  
乔荣裸着上半身，坐在办公椅上抽烟，连续吐了几口气，才回答：“必须是陆峥，换个人就不好玩了。陆峥爱上乔越又能怎样，那个贱货不会接受他的。孟老师，你就等着看他们互相伤害吧。”  
“小荣，感情的事谁都说不准，你也无法左右。我劝你好好想想，或许你和乔越之间有误会，乔越对你很好，不像——”  
孟世非剩下四个字被乔荣吞进口中。乔荣不愿从任何人嘴里听见为乔越辩解的话，他说因为乔越心虚，所以从来不敢拒绝他的要求。  
“老师，我什么都没做错，相信我，好戏还长着呢。”乔荣告诉孟世非自己很快就能加入乔越的电影剧组，“天赐良机，到时候我……”乔荣边穿衣服，边讲述自己的计划，表情兴奋而狂热。  
孟世非了解乔荣的脾气，乔荣宁可两败俱伤，也不会回头。孟世非无法阻拦乔荣，只能在乔荣离去之前确认下次见面的时间。他有种不好的预感：“小荣，你要走了？你什么时候再来？”  
乔荣没有立即回答。在他思考期间，办公室的门忽然响了，紧接着一道熟悉的声音传来：“老师，孟老师，你在吗？”  
孟世非脸色煞白，由于预感应验得太快，而失去了抬头的勇气。乔荣怎么可能放过孟世非，他捏起孟世非的下巴，那力道堪称残忍：“老师，这就是你给我的惊喜？”  
“不是我叫他来的，你先藏办公桌下，我过去打发他。”孟世非痛吟出声，眼里都是乞求。他仍然裸着身体，冷白的皮肤布满红痕，引起了乔荣的施虐欲望。  
乔荣甩开孟世非，走到门边：“慌什么，既然这样，我就陪你们好好玩一玩。”  
“小荣——”  
乔荣无视孟世非的哀求打开门，把锲而不舍的Omega拎进屋里。  
来人是何夕阳。他完全惊呆了，指着乔荣的鼻子傻傻地问：“乔、乔荣？！你为什么在这里？”  
“笨蛋，连自己老公的味道都闻不出来？”乔荣拍了拍何夕阳的脸颊，“长肉了，手感不错。”  
“不是，我感冒了，嗅觉不好，你……这不是孟老师的办公室吗？你怎么……”何夕阳在Alpha信息素的包围下感到非常不自在，说话语无伦次。他歪歪头，不经意间瞄到了孟世非，呆呆地睁大眼睛，“孟老师？！你们？”  
何夕阳又瞅瞅乔荣，后知后觉地明白了什么：“老师，你不是不认识乔荣吗？你骗我？”  
“夕阳，我不是故意瞒你的，我怕你接受不了，我和小荣早就认识了……”孟世非苦笑，“偏偏是你被小荣标记了，真是阴差阳错。”  
何夕阳反复看向两人，吸了吸鼻子，突然反胃，冲到了马桶边。  
他吐了。  
“何夕阳，你什么意思？”乔荣嫌弃地捏住鼻子。  
孟世非走到何夕阳身边，给何夕阳拍后背：“夕阳可能怀孕了，小荣要当爸爸了，恭喜。”  
“卧槽！不——”  
孟世非捂住了乔荣的嘴，用眼神示意他别乱讲，有话稍后再说。  
乔荣烦躁地抓抓头发，像个小孩子。等何夕阳吐完，他主动送上一瓶水。  
“谢谢。”何夕阳刚才咳嗽得厉害，没听见乔荣说什么。  
“阳阳，你怎么回来了？”乔荣半关心半威胁道，“你的戏份拍完了吗？你不知道吧，是我推荐你演男主的，你可别给我丢脸，懂不懂？”  
何夕阳十分惊讶：“啊？原来是你，怪不得乔导会找我。我没杀青，但是孟老师叫我回来参加毕业典礼，所以我请假了。”何夕阳轻易出卖了孟世非。  
“你怀孕了？”乔荣意味深长地望了望孟世非，直奔主题。  
“是的，我去医院检查过……”何夕阳摸了摸小腹，偷偷瞄乔荣，“我一直在找你，可是找不到。”  
乔荣伸手摸向何夕阳的肚子，只听何夕阳娇羞地喘了一声，喘得他心痒痒。  
沉默许久的孟世非打断他们：“时间不早了，我们换个地方说话吧。”  
乔荣同意了：“走，我有一个好地方。”  
三个人坐车跑到远离学校的宾馆里，开了一间大床房。  
“两个人玩太没意思了，我们试试三个人怎么样？”  
乔荣扬声建议。说是建议，倒不如说是命令。对于Alpha的强硬要求，孟世非与何夕阳都无法拒绝。毕竟一个是深爱乔荣的Beta，一个是被乔荣标记的Omega。  
当乔荣进了浴室，孟世非摸摸何夕阳的头：“夕阳，别怕，你不愿意就走吧。”  
何夕阳摇了摇头，口气坚决：“我走了，老师怎么办？他不会放过老师的，但是我不一样，我肚子里有他的孩子，有我在他不敢乱来，所以我要留在这里保护老师。”  
何夕阳握住孟世非的手，一脸真诚。他的话大概能打动其他人，但感动不了孟世非。孟世非觉得恶心，嫉妒心和占有欲驱使他恼恨何夕阳，他不想围观乔荣跟何夕阳做爱。他强忍着呕吐的欲望抽出手，温声劝道：“没事，我起码是小荣的老师，小荣不会拿我怎么样，你快走吧。”  
何夕阳以为孟世非想保护他，顿时热泪盈眶，再次拉住孟世非的手：“老师……”  
乔荣出来便看见这一幕，他有些生气，却弄不清是生谁的气。孟世非注意到乔荣的目光，挑逗地笑了一下。  
乔荣赤身裸体走到他身边，捏住了他的下巴。  
“给我舔。”乔荣扶着下身送到孟世非唇边。  
孟世非毫不犹豫含住了勃发的性器。  
乔荣一边肏弄孟世非的嘴，一边打量何夕阳。何夕阳没脱衣服，面露胆怯。  
“学长，你不是最喜欢老师吗？老师那里快爆炸了，你不去帮帮他？”  
何夕阳瞅见孟世非身下的小帐篷，涨红了脸，犹豫一会儿，颤颤巍巍伸出手。  
孟世非吐出粗长的阴茎，抚慰着乔荣的睾丸，轻声制止：“夕阳，不用勉强——”话未说完却被乔荣堵住嘴：“快点。”  
何夕阳深吸一口气，大胆扯掉孟世非的裤子，连同内裤一起扒下来，孟老师勃起的阴茎弹到了他脸上。  
口交中途，乔荣泄恨似的抽出肉棒捅进Beta的后穴中，没做任何前戏，插进去就开始猛肏，肏得Beta又痛苦又欢愉。何夕阳呆住，他发现嘴里的阴茎变软，于是卖力吸吮阴茎，有模有样地揉捏两丸，好让孟世非舒服些，等孟世非的阴茎重新硬起来，他满意地舔舔嘴巴。  
乔荣察觉何夕阳的小动作，眼神晦暗不明。他放慢动作，教唆何夕阳用小穴取悦孟世非。何夕阳不敢违抗乔荣的命令，况且他深深崇拜并心疼孟老师，自然乐意献身。他先给自己做润滑，然后转过身体，撅起屁股求孟老师肏他，那模样浪荡且单纯。  
尽管孟世非已沉沦于欲海中，也知道乔荣是故意的，故意拿何夕阳恶心他，惩罚他。孟世非认命了，呻吟着把阴茎插进何夕阳的粉穴里。三个人度过了美好、淫乱而悲哀的一晚。  
何夕阳有孕在身，体力不支，挨了两顿肏就晕倒了。乔荣点支烟，揽住孟世非的腰侧着身子肏他，言归正传：“老师，我不想要孩子，你劝他流掉，他最听你的。”  
孟世非最听乔荣的，他在床上永远是乔荣的狗。他拿过乔荣嘴里的烟，吸了一口，答应道：“好。”


	30. Chapter 30

七月底，《荒唐》剧组举办杀青宴，陆峥作为电影的金主，理所当然地参加了宴会。他到地方的时候，剧组刚拍完最后一幕戏。戏里，Alpha与Omega结束了多年持久战，以离婚收场，各自开启新的人生。  
夜色沉沉，月上梢头。一群人浩浩荡荡涌向餐馆，而陆峥与乔越远远落在后面。路灯下，两个人肩并肩走着，相对无声。走着走着，陆峥忽然拉住了乔越的右手。  
乔越望了眼相握的手，对陆峥投去一个疑问的眼神。  
陆峥扭开脸，挠了挠乔越的手心：“我夜间视力差，有劳乔导带路。”  
结果乔越一语双关，回敬道：“陆总，我视力也不好，可能会把你带进水沟里。”  
夏天多阵雨。这里一小时前下过一阵暴雨，地面坑坑洼洼的，加上光线昏暗，稍不注意便会中招。  
陆峥在黑暗中握紧乔越的手，心情有些愉悦：“唉，还是我来给你带路吧，我刚才开玩笑的，其实我视力很好，肯定不会让你碰到一点脏东西。”  
“没必要。”乔越难以察觉地笑了笑，晃晃手臂，“走吧。”  
他们之间难得有这样静谧的时候。  
在生日夜之后，陆峥和乔越的关系变得微妙起来，不剑拔弩张，也不过度亲密，相处平平淡淡，用距离维持着平衡感。  
陆峥不愿意打破这种状态，因此没有向乔越提起求婚的事，他自以为耐心十足，迟早能等到瓜熟蒂落。  
当他们接近餐馆时，遇见一大片水坑，考验来得猝不及防。陆峥趁乔越不注意，一把将乔越拦腰抱起。  
乔越回过神来时已落在陆峥怀里：“陆峥，别胡闹，放我下来。”  
不远处，几乎整个剧组的人都在前方看着他们，面色各异。  
“没事，乔导，我们的关系早就是个公开的秘密了，你害羞什么？”陆峥稳稳搂着乔越的后背和腿弯，大大方方走过污秽的地面。  
他的皮鞋踏进了污水中，一往无前。  
————————  
《荒唐》杀青后，乔越遵守诺言随陆峥去了B城，他什么都没有带。  
漫长的夏天结束了，一切喧嚣和躁动都随着秋天的到来而沉寂，仿若从未发生过。  
冬去春来，半年后《荒唐》和《青蛇后传》同期上映。《荒唐》由于题材受限及丑闻较多，排片量很小，票房惨淡，甚至被人造谣为洗钱片。《青蛇后传》得益于制作精良，画面细腻，故事有趣，口碑持续发酵，成为同档期影片里的佼佼者，并且得以延期放映，最终票房是《荒唐》的十倍。后来，导演谢之南、编剧白晓以及剪辑师皆凭此获奖。  
又一年夏天开始了。  
陆峥工作繁忙，每天忙到深夜才能回家。他和乔越住在一幢三十三层的公寓里，他们的家在十七楼。  
陆峥先按了门铃，结果没有人过来开门。他愣了一下，输入密码，进去后发现灯亮着，客厅里却不见人影。  
陆峥心慌意乱，当即扔了公文包，鞋也不换就往里冲。  
“乔越！”  
他边找边喊，路过客厅和卧室，在厨房里寻到了乔越的背影。  
隔着紧闭的推拉门，乔越的背影很模糊，若隐若现，仿佛随时会消失。  
自从与乔越住在一起，陆峥总怕乔越不告而别。《荒唐》落幕后，乔越仍未和陆峥签约，所以他是自由的，陆峥没有把握留下他。  
陆峥拉开门，从身后搂住乔越的腰，吓得乔越抖了一下。  
“你怎么在这里？”两人同时问。  
“对不起，吓到你了。”陆峥蹭蹭乔越的头顶，“你会做饭吗？”  
乔越在洗菜，他的手泡在水盆里与深绿色的蔬菜形成鲜明的对比。  
“我会，我看了教程。”乔越微点下颌。  
陆峥捉住他的手，双手穿过乔越的十指：“你不用做这些，交给阿姨来做。”  
“你回来太晚了，阿姨要回家。”乔越说，“而且我没什么事情，闲着也是闲着。”  
陆峥心里一咯噔，顿时慌了。他靠在乔越的肩上，轻轻问：“你愿不愿意进组？我最近收到一个好剧本，你有兴趣就试试，不签约也行。”  
“吃完饭再说吧。”  
菜最后是陆峥炒的，有点咸。他也很少动手，经过这一次，他暗自下功夫，后来厨艺大增。  
洗漱后，陆峥把乔越带进书房，拿给他一个剧本。这个剧本叫《一场闹剧》。  
乔越坐下来翻了两页：“爱情搞笑片？”  
“对，搞笑片其实不好拍，容易遭人口舌，但是如果拍得好就会成为经典。你可以先看看，看完再做决定。”陆峥的话有所保留。他知道乔越自尊心强，不敢说得太过。  
乔越答应了。  
《一场闹剧》讲述的是一个带有喜剧色彩的爱情故事。剧本开头以女主的视角写道：“我有一个恋人，我喜欢他又讨厌他。喜欢的时候是真喜欢，讨厌的时候也是真讨厌。”这个开场白引起了乔越的好奇心，他很快便读完了剧本。  
女主由于家庭缘故比较自卑，患有心理疾病，属于回避依赖型人格。女主在职场上遇到男主，对男主一见钟情，男主也喜欢上了女主，两人开始交往。然而相识越久，女主越感到厌倦，男主越对她好，她越觉得烦躁，想远离男主。但是如果男主疏远她，她又会对男主心动。男主也察觉到女主不对劲，对女主产生怀疑。两人经常吵架，女主累了，不想再伤害男主，于是她告诉男主自己有病，这辈子都医不好，希望与男主分手。男主误以为她得了绝症，依然不愿意放弃女主，一个跑，一个追，发生了一系列令人破涕为笑的趣事。最终男主得知女主患的是心理疾病而不是绝症，他庆幸地大哭，表示自己愿意陪女主一辈子来解决心理问题，女主最终妥协。  
两天后，乔越睡前忽然问：“你觉得我能拍好吗？”  
陆峥抓住他微凉的手：“乔导，你一定可以，自信点。”  
陆峥知道乔越为何踟蹰。《荒唐》的失败给乔越留下了阴影，他那样高傲的人一旦遭受挫折，内心的痛苦无法想象。  
尽管乔越没有表现出来，但仍让陆峥感到不安，他怕乔越长期走不出死胡同，憋坏了自己。好在乔越不是脆弱的人，他当晚就接受了陆峥的建议，同意拍摄《一场闹剧》。  
接下来的日子里，陆峥明显感觉乔越灵动许多，在床上喘息时也多了几分甜腻。  
这天，陆峥再次把精液射进乔越的后穴中，直到乔越推他，他才抽出性器，看着白色的液体从艳丽的洞口流出来。穴口随着主人的呼吸而颤动，一开一合，煞是好看。  
乔越察觉到陆峥的视线，缓缓收起腿：“还来吗？”  
陆峥又硬了，掰开乔越的腿，找准时机捅进去，爽利地呼了口气，边插边道：“宝贝儿，你下面吃了我这么多东西，这里怎么没动静呢？”  
他把手放在了乔越的腹部，轻柔摩擦，感觉光滑的肌肤在发抖。  
乔越抓住他的手按在自己的胸口上，一脸情欲，好像除了欲望没有别的，或许有但被欲望遮住了：“快点，痒。”  
陆峥神色微变，含住一颗乳头，加快了肏弄的速度。  
在乔越入睡后，陆峥离开卧室，站在阳台吸烟。他本想给季连生打个电话，吸完一支烟后又改变了主意，最终只是叹了叹气，等烟味消散才回到床上。  
————————  
周六晚上，陆峥带着乔越来到一个私家菜馆，走进提前预约的房间里等人。他们在等谢之南和白晓。由于《青蛇后传》成绩喜人，谢之南和白晓名气大增，两人自然不会忘记陆峥的提拔，所以收到陆峥的求助后，两个人马不停蹄地赶到了B城。  
当谢之南和白晓出现在包间后，陆峥先慰问一番，接着请两人入座，最后向他们介绍乔越。  
“谢老师，白老师，辛苦你们跑一趟，这是《一场闹剧》的导演乔越，请你们多多关照。”陆峥以茶代酒敬了两人一杯，对乔越说，“他们是谢之南老师和白晓老师，都是我的老搭档，你不用见外。谢老师经验丰富，有他当副导可以放心，白老师是《一场闹剧》的编剧，如果哪里不清楚可以和她讨论。”  
乔越点点头，也学着陆峥的样子敬了一杯茶，他刚放下杯子就被陆峥握住手。两人相握的手放在桌面上，难以令人忽略。  
谢之南和白晓对视一眼，心中有数。其实不需要陆峥做什么，他们进屋就发觉陆峥与那位Omega关系匪浅。  
白晓年轻，接受能力较强。她眨眨眼睛，自然地问：“陆哥，这位就是你的春天吧？棒棒哒。”  
“春天？”乔越看向陆峥，眼里有几分困惑。陆峥尴尬地咳了两声，叫服务员上菜，顺利将这一页翻了过去。  
谢之南喝大了，嘴巴开瓢，瞅着乔越问陆峥：“陆总，我怎么觉得他名字有点耳熟？我好像在哪听过。”  
陆峥笑而不语，他想到谢之南曾拿《荒唐》导演当乐子讲给他听。还是多亏谢之南，他才能和乔越再续前缘。  
“俺想起来了！你是那个海归？你毕业于哪个学校？说起来咱陆总也是海归。”谢之南说，“真是年轻有为啊，当导演太不容易了，你那片子我看了，拍得不错，很豁得出去，就是有些地方讲得太含糊了，毕竟电影是拍给观众看的，要得到观众的认可才行……”  
这真是哪壶不开提哪壶。《荒唐》上映时，乔越连电影院都没去，显然不愿意承认自己的败北。  
陆峥及时制止谢之南：“谢老师，你别喝多了。”  
乔越放下筷子，擦擦嘴，平静道：“没事，我读的不是名校，水平也有限，谢老师说得对，电影拍出来就应当接受观众的评价。”  
谢之南继续道：“咱身为导演，必须学会与观众分享喜怒哀乐，这是基本素养。你如果想走异端也不是不行，但绝对不能浪费大家的时间，如果人家掏钱花两小时没看到一点想看的东西，那肯定气坏了。”  
“我明白了，谢谢老师。”  
“哎，你有天赋，不用着急，慢慢来，别无视自己的短处，你看我头都秃了还没拿到大奖提名……”谢之南接着自怨自艾，讲到了别处。  
陆峥这顿饭吃得心惊胆战，食不知味。他怕乔越想不开，再次自闭，谁知乔越回家就找出了《荒唐》的成片。  
陆峥心想，他还是不够了解乔越，乔越不是那么小气的人。乔越虽然心高气盛，但懂得接受失败，然后卷土重来。真正有实力的人不会畏惧一次挫折，他会把挫折当作教训谨记于心，因为他期望站在更高的地方。  
“陆峥，你要不要和我一起看？”乔越往影音室走了几步，扭头问，他似乎有点不好意思。  
陆峥无法拒绝他的任何邀请。他们坐在一起静静看完了整部电影，其间没有一句交流。  
片尾曲放完后，乔越首先开口：“抱歉，请你看这么糟糕的电影。”  
陆峥咀嚼一下他的话，谨慎道：“没有，它很好，我可以从中看出拍摄者的用心。票房不佳不是你一个人的错，是由很多因素造成的。换一个人拍，成绩可能还不如你。对于谢老师的观点，你听听就行了，可以认同，也可以不认同。如果观众认为有趣的电影才是好电影，那么《荒唐》也是好电影，因为你的观众觉得它非常有趣，比如我。”  
陆峥注视着乔越：“乔导，你为什么拍电影？是为了获取利益吗？还是为了别人的评价？都不是吧，虽然我不确定，但我猜你的理由比这些更伟大。”  
乔越缄默数秒，答道：“我没你想得那么高尚，你抬举我了，我只是……”  
陆峥扑哧一声，摇摇头：“你不用告诉我实话，最毒舌的影评人都不敢保证自己没撒过谎。总之，我是你最忠实的观众，请你忽略其他人的看法，多看看我。”  
乔越咬了咬嘴唇，转移话题：“陆峥，你不需要为我这样，你作为制片人的尊严去哪了？”  
陆峥道：“你别想太多，我只要你快乐。”


	31. Chapter 31

乔越主动搂住陆峥的脖子，亲了上去。他们在影音室里做爱，气味填满了整个房间。大屏幕上的影片放了好几遍，没有人顾得上看。他们时而倒在沙发上，时而挪到落地窗边，望着夜空缠绵。  
乔越这晚异常敏感黏人，一直缠着陆峥不放。当陆峥把他按在窗户上时，他慌张地抓着陆峥的双臂，缩紧了小穴，但是并不排斥。  
两个人在这场情事里配合默契，都没有压抑自己。当高潮来临时，陆峥在湿热的甬道深处射精，而乔越尖叫出声，稀稀落落的精液弄脏了透明玻璃。  
乔越半夜做梦，一边往陆峥怀里钻，一边念叨：“不要走……”  
陆峥被乔越吵醒，抱住乔越哄：“乖，我不走。”  
“妈妈，救救我……”乔越忽然哭起来，不知道他梦见了什么，竟然这么伤心。  
陆峥哄好乔越，给季连生发了消息，安排季连生找个私家侦探调查乔家。  
————————  
陆峥决定给乔越一个惊喜。  
在《一场闹剧》项目组的会议上，陆峥提出邀请人气小鲜肉和演技派影后来演男女主，男配由乔荣饰演。男配是女主的心理医生，这个角色人设圈粉，戏份不多，表演难度较低，如果演得好会很出彩。  
“谢老师，白老师，乔荣是乔导的弟弟，是电影学院的科班生。”  
谢之南和白晓明白陆峥的用意，都没有反对意见。  
谢之南说：“行，既然是自家弟弟，那他片酬可以省了，哈哈。”  
白晓发现陆峥水杯空了，站起来帮陆峥接了一杯水：“陆哥辛苦了，注意身体，你最近黑眼圈好重啊。”  
她的动作和语气都很自然，让人挑不出什么毛病。陆峥接过杯子喝了一口，好像早就习以为常。  
沉默许久的乔越突然问：“如果他演技不过关怎么办？”  
“不会吧？他是你弟弟，你应该比较了解。”陆峥有些奇怪，他感觉乔越不像他想象中的那样高兴。  
“我不知道。”乔越的表情很平淡，没有表现出任何异常。  
“要不先让他试戏，然后给他找个台词老师？”白晓插话，“我相信陆哥的眼光。”  
陆峥“嗯”了一声，接着调侃乔越：“你这个哥哥是怎么当的？”  
乔越随口道：“不如你当得好，你出钱你说的算。”

陆峥以为乔越在夸他帮了乔荣，回到家时才意识到不对劲，因为乔越一路上都心不在焉，反应常常慢半拍。  
饭桌上，陆峥忍不住问：“你不想让乔荣拍戏吗？你怕他受苦？”  
乔越咬到一根姜丝，轻轻皱了皱眉：“不是，我怕你们碰面吵起来，而且他才大二，现在进组太早了。你怎么会想到找他？”  
陆峥本想说“为了让你开心”，话到嘴边又吞了回去，他差点忘记乔越很抵触这种做法。  
这时，脚边一只小猫蹭了蹭乔越的裤腿，软软地求投喂：“喵。”  
这只猫叫丸子，是胖胖和小水的崽儿。总共有三只猫崽儿，陆峥和乔越要了一只，其他的留在了老宅。  
乔越托起丸子走进一间客卧，丸子的窝安在那里。  
陆峥把碗盘丢进洗碗机，边洗边琢磨乔越今天的反常，过了一会儿他看着池子里的白色泡沫，恍然大悟。  
——乔越吃醋了，吃白晓的醋。  
陆峥自认为找到了真相，不禁欢欣雀跃。他迅速清洗完厨具，轻轻走到乔越身后，蹲下身抱住了乔越。  
乔越正在喂猫，蹭了蹭陆峥胳膊：“好热，松开。”  
“那我开空调？”陆峥没松手，反而搂得更紧，顺便低头舔舐Omega白皙的后颈。  
乔越敏感地缩了缩脖子，倒在了陆峥怀里。  
————————  
在一年当中最热的时期，《一场闹剧》开机了。乔荣虽然年轻，但演戏天赋极高，顺利通过了试戏考验。《一场闹剧》拍摄时长为五个月，拍摄地点位于B城附近的影视城，非常方便陆峥探班。  
陆峥刚开始叫人盯着乔荣，以防他搞幺蛾子。两三个月过去了，什么事情都没发生，陆峥松了口气，心想自己太过谨慎了，毕竟乔荣是乔越的弟弟，不至于闹出风波。  
十一期间，乔越依然没休息。陆峥处理好工作，跑到剧组陪乔越。他来到片场附近时居然遇到了孟世非。自从讲明立场后，陆峥再也没见过孟世非，谁料这人竟跑来了片场。  
两人装作老朋友一样挥挥手，看了会儿拍戏现场，他们默默走到角落里。  
“你来干什么？”陆峥面无表情地问。  
孟世非耸了耸肩膀，指着隔壁片场说：“探班啊，何夕阳在那边拍戏，别误会，我就过来跟你打个招呼。”  
陆峥这才想起何夕阳。《荒唐》落幕后，何夕阳便不见踪影，他的违约金也有人帮他付了。原来他投靠了孟世非，或者说他原本就是孟世非的人。再联想到“O照门”事件，陆峥心里有种不好的预感。  
陆峥说：“不好意思，我不认识你，你好自为之。”  
孟世非笑嘻嘻地点点头，当陆峥与他擦肩而过时，他故作玄虚道：“陆总，乔导为什么还没怀孕，你不想知道原因吗？如果想知道，欢迎来找我。”  
陆峥神情淡漠：“不用了，该知道的我都知道，而且我和乔越的事情不需要你操心。到此为止，孟世非，看在我们朋友一场，我不追究你以前做的事，但是如果你再对乔越图谋不轨，我绝对不会放过你。”  
孟世非说：“陆峥，我是为你好，你怎么就不明白呢？”  
“你没听过一句话吗？”陆峥说，“强加的好意让人恶心，更何况你那不见得是好意，你别再恶心我了，有些东西你不会懂的，再见。”  
陆峥决然离去。孟世非看了看陆峥的背影，又望了眼远处的乔荣，收起笑脸。  
“懂了也没用，不如不懂。”孟世非对空气讲了一句意味不明的话，往何夕阳的方向走去。  
去年夏天，在那个荒唐的夜晚之后，乔荣不告而别。虽然乔荣没有明说，但孟世非知道乔荣不会再找他了，他们之间结束了。乔荣恼恨孟世非拿何夕阳试探自己的底线，于是他用行动告诉孟世非，不管是Bata还是Omega，孟世非与何夕阳在他乔荣眼里都一样，都不是他想要的。  
孟世非在床上是乔荣的狗，但他下了床就是一个清醒的Beta。他明白自己失去了利用价值，并不试图挽回乔荣。因为乔荣心里有执念，那执念他无力化解。他之前愿意宠乔荣，因此才甘心帮乔荣。如今他想开了，便也学会撒谎。  
当乔荣问起孩子时，孟世非自然地回答：“流掉了。”  
乔荣信任孟世非，却不再联系他，所以乔荣不会知道，其实孟世非把何夕阳藏了起来。  
这年春天，何夕阳顺利生下一个男孩。  
————————  
乔荣在乔越面前表现得很乖，然而一面对陆峥，他就会恢复嚣张跋扈的模样。  
陆峥住在剧组期间，乔荣暗地里没少与陆峥对着干，搞得陆峥身心俱疲。陆峥警告他也没用，只能晚上跟乔越打小报告，结果得到一个“你多大了”的眼神。

白天，乔越除了让乔荣收敛点，并没做出实质性的惩罚，毕竟乔荣是小孩子脾性，他那些恶作剧没造成大麻烦。乔荣完全不在乎挨骂，他反而嘲笑陆峥：“我哥最疼我了，他最相信我。不管我做什么，他都不会怪我的。”  
“他不是相信你，而是包容你，但是你别太过分了，否则我随时可以换人。”陆峥开玩笑道。他也拿乔荣当孩子，没在意乔荣的话。  
“有种你换啊，老子不怕。”  
乔荣与导演关系亲密，再加上他懂得随机应变，在片场里非常吃得开。除了乔越，他跟白晓比较熟络，每天一口一个“白姐”，哄得白晓合不拢嘴。  
乔荣发现每当陆峥来片场，白晓的眼光就会黏在陆峥身上。十一最后一天假期，当陆峥离开片场时，白晓望着陆峥的身影，明显失落了许多。乔荣计上心头，招呼白晓去了片场周围的一家面馆，说要请她吃面。  
店里只有一个人，那人包得严严实实，吃面连外套都不脱。乔荣粗略扫了那人一眼，没在意，拉着白晓坐在了男人背面的餐椅上。点单后，乔荣喝了几口汽水，单刀直入：“白姐，你是不是喜欢陆峥？”  
“啊？怎么可能，哈哈。”白晓眼里闪过一丝诧异，她转着果汁杯，故作镇定道，“小荣，你搞错了。”  
“白姐，喜欢一个人是藏不住的，这也没什么丢人的，你不用掩饰。”面和凉菜上来了，乔荣先吃起来，他速度快，一会儿就吞了半碗面。  
白晓食不知味，她踌躇了片刻，果断放下筷子，提高音量：“我喜欢陆哥又怎样？你管得着吗？”  
乔荣大咧咧地擦擦嘴，笑得有点乖巧：“白姐误会我了，我是想请你帮个忙。其实我哥不喜欢陆峥，但是抵不住陆峥死缠烂打，只能被迫妥协。我哥很痛苦，我想解救他。白姐，我知道你最好了，你不愿意把陆峥拱手让给不喜欢他的人吧？既然如此，不如我们想办法分开他们。这样的话，我哥解脱了，你也有机会去争取陆峥。”  
白晓拿着筷子夹面，一根面都没夹起来，她索性放下筷子，直接问：“怎么做？”  
“制造误会和矛盾，让他们分手。我有一个好主意。”乔荣告诉白晓自己的计划。  
白晓听完，有些不确切：“要毁了电影吗……”  
乔荣脸上绽开一个张扬的笑：“放心吧，反正电影就是拍着玩的。”  
两个人讲完话离开了饭馆。  
坐在乔荣背后的男人抬起了头，露出何夕阳那张惨白的脸庞。他似乎听到了可怕的东西。  
幸好乔荣没有认出他，也幸好孟老师带他做了解除标记的手术，但是这才多久……何夕阳偶然看过一句话：只有相爱的人才能闻出对方的气味。他刚才离乔荣那么近都没暴露，说明乔荣果真不爱他。  
不久，孟世非拿着两个冰淇淋走进面馆：“不好意思，夕阳，我来晚了，你已经吃完了？夕阳，你怎么了？”  
何夕阳回过神，隐藏起异样的情绪，四处看了看，小心翼翼地问：“老师，我想宝宝了，交给保姆真的没事吗？”  
孟世非帮他擦了擦额头上的汗珠：“没事，我今晚就回去了，我会帮你看着宝宝的，你别操心，好好加油赚奶粉钱。”  
何夕阳乖乖点点头，露出一个羞涩的笑。


	32. Chapter 32

寒冬时节，《一场闹剧》杀青了。陆峥和乔越把猫放到老宅，两人飞往国外度假。除夕那晚，他们躺在游轮的船舱里疯狂放纵。  
两年时间，他们 从针锋相对的陌生人演变为暧昧不清的亲密之人。  
事后，陆峥和乔越静静躺在床上，时不时接个吻。不久，乔越的手机响了，来电显示联系人是“乔冲”。陆峥穿了件衣服，打开舱门出去，给乔越留下私人空间。  
乔越接通电话，只听乔冲道：“除夕了，你至少应该回来扫墓。别以为攀上陆峥这棵大树就能心安理得，不要忘了你是谁。”  
乔越手一抖，挂了电话。他披上睡袍，匆匆推开门，寻找陆峥的身影。  
陆峥正站在月色下，望着波光粼粼的水面沉思。听见他的动静，陆峥转过头来：“说完了？这么快？”  
乔越点点头又摇摇头，慢慢走过去：“陆峥，你抱抱我，好吗？”  
他的脆弱和不安一目了然，甚至连眼角都泛红，仿佛做了一场噩梦。  
短短两分钟而已。  
陆峥没多问，张开双臂把乔越拥在怀里。不知不觉间，海上起风了。他们拥抱在一起，倾听波浪的声音。  
————————  
年假结束后，陆峥和乔越返回B城，开始忙于工作。陆峥奔波于全国各地考察分公司，而乔越需要跟进《一场闹剧》的后期工作。  
《一场闹剧》定档在今年四月一日，时间非常紧迫。陆峥往电影制作和营销方面砸了很多钱，力求影片大卖，让乔越开心。他注意到乔越度假回来后就很沉默，常常走神发呆，回应也总是慢半拍。结合季连生转发的邮件，陆峥猜测乔越有心结。  
侦探说乔家真正的大少爷乔烨6年前溺水身亡，害他溺水的人便是乔越。然而乔家没有报警，甚至栽培乔越读完大学，让他以乔家大少的身份回国。  
于是乔越取代了乔烨的人生。但陆峥不相信乔越是杀人凶手。  
“继续查。”陆峥告诉季连生，“给他十倍的价钱。”  
————————  
《一场闹剧》没开点映，直接于四月一日上映。这部爱情轻喜剧搞笑有趣，剧情充满反转，台词令人发笑，演员演技在线，制作精良，口碑一路上升，赢来大量自来水。上映一周，票房遥遥领先于同期的影片，于是很多人开扒导演和演员，加上宣发的巧妙运作，导演的名字广盖各个营销号。乔越长相惊艳，或多或少引起了路人的注意。  
互联网是有记忆的，有人发现乔越是《荒唐》的导演，并且扒出了乔越拍摄《荒唐》期间的“丑闻”。有些同期竞争者嫉妒《一场闹剧》成绩优异，便散布了一些抹黑乔越的通稿，试图把《一场闹剧》拉下马。  
陆峥发现后，亲口点名了几家企业，表示以后再也不与这些公司合作。陆氏家大业大，轻而易举就能把那些小公司搞破产。一夜之间，黑稿全部消失。  
然而好景不长，《一场闹剧》上映第二周出现了更严重的问题。一名作者发布文章和调色盘，指责《一场闹剧》抄袭自己的小说，要求剧组道歉并赔偿损失。  
吃瓜群众从不缺席，网友们看了小说的发表时间和调色盘，判定《一场闹剧》抄袭。有些看了电影的纷纷后悔自己吃了屎，愤恨之下给电影刷低分。电影的评分从8.1迅速降到6.2，并呈持续下降的趋势。  
晚上，电影官博回应：没有抄袭，正在调查事情真相，请大家相信我们。  
自然是没有人相信的，毕竟事实摆在眼前，小说的发表时间比电影拍摄时间早了两年，二者相似度高达90%，“抄袭”板上钉钉。  
许多人被陆峥和乔越的“黑历史”洗脑，认为制作组品行不佳，抄袭也不奇怪。  
一天之内，电影票房的涨幅经历了断崖式跌落，排片锐减，网上订票没领取的人数大大增加，情况危急。  
《一场闹剧》的会议连续开了4个小时，所有人都一筹莫展。剧本是陆峥的签约编剧白晓写的，谁知道会闹出这种事。微妙的是，白晓前两天出国进修了，任何人都联系不上她。况且，白晓的人品和作品都有保障，没有人想怀疑她。  
谢之南建议找到那位小说作者，当面与她交流，看看差错出在哪里。然而，那位作者拒绝沟通，要求剧组立即道歉赔偿，否则法庭上见，奇怪的是那个人的IP地址在国外。  
“对不起各位，今天先到这里吧，辛苦大家了，其他的明天再说。”陆峥双手抵着额头，疲惫地说。他感到前所未有的挫败，他想帮乔越却没想到害了乔越。  
等其他人走后，一直没开口的乔越说：“我相信以白老师的实力不会抄袭，我们不能道歉，等她回来再说。”  
“对不起，但是如果抄袭了呢？”陆峥忽然问，“你不会离开我吧？”  
乔越不解：“嗯？这两件事有关联吗？”  
陆峥抱住乔越的腰，低声道：“乔越，你别走。”  
乔越迟疑了片刻，将手放在了陆峥头上，轻轻揉了揉，然而他没有承诺任何话。  
陆峥带着乔越回家，路上有点堵。中途，陆峥的电话响了无数次，吵醒了闭眼休息的乔越，“怎么啦？”乔越迷迷糊糊地问。  
陆峥大略扫了一眼，若无其事道：“没事，记者来电，我关机了，你继续睡，到家我叫你。”  
——————  
他们回家便开始做爱，忘却争端，忘却舆论，只沉迷于短暂的欢愉中。门口、沙发、影音室、书房、浴室都留下了情爱的痕迹。陆峥把乔越肏射了三次，肏得乔越放声大哭，放声呻吟。两个人都很主动和热切，好像热切之后将迎来离别。  
陆峥给昏睡的乔越擦洗干净，盖好薄被，接着穿好衣服出门了。  
他回家路上收到的电话不是记者打来的，那是他的私人电话，能拿到这个号码的人非同寻常，对方联系不上他，便给他留言：如果想解决抄袭问题，就来找我，一个人过来。对方留了一家肯德基的地址。  
陆峥不想让乔越知道这些，所以趁乔越入睡后悄悄出门，找到那家肯德基。他刚进门，手机就“嘟嘟”一声，收到了准确的座位号。  
陆峥根据信息走过去，居然看到了乔荣。  
“嗨，你终于来了，吃了吗？”乔荣抬起头，上下扫视了一遍陆峥，“看样子吃过了，喝点什么？”  
“不用了，你那条短信是什么意思？”陆峥直奔主题，“是你搞得鬼？白晓呢？”  
乔荣无辜地摇摇头：“陆总，你在说什么，我不知道，我只是想骗你出来而已。”  
陆峥听罢就转身离去，他不想在乔荣身上浪费时间，他觉得自己刚才疯了，竟然觉得这个脑残二世祖是幕后操纵者，更蠢的是他还瞒着乔越跑来一趟。  
“喂，等等，你怎么不打声招呼就走啊？”乔荣大叫，“你就不想知道我哥的秘密吗？”  
此时将近零点，店里有些冷清，乔荣的声音显得尤其刺耳。其他几个顾客都好奇地看了过来。  
陆峥被他后一句话留住了，坐在乔荣对面道：“看在乔越的面子上，我不跟你计较，你有话快讲。”  
乔荣吸了几口可乐，故作神秘地问：“你知道我有几个哥吗？”  
陆峥面无表情道：“不知道。”  
乔荣笑了：“大家都不知道，其实我有两个哥哥，其中一个去世了，另一个就是乔越。其实乔越不是我的亲哥哥，他是我哥的替身，他接近你就是为了利用你。他比我爸聪明，在彭家和陆家之间，选择了陆家。你难道不好奇为什么他这么久都不怀孕吗？”  
“啰嗦这么多，你到底想说什么？”陆峥问。  
“因为他不喜欢你，他不想要你的孩子，他不过是拿身体当交易而已。他靠近你，一方面是为了帮乔家渡过难关，另一方面则是为我死去的哥哥乔烨完成心愿。你知道他为什么这么做吗？”  
见陆峥不吭声，乔荣诡异地笑了笑，压低声音说：“因为他害死了乔烨，心里有鬼。你看到他的头像了吗？那是乔烨的手臂，他的微信号也是乔烨的，他出于愧疚一直没有换。”  
陆峥终于开口：“鬼话连篇。你哥的事跟我有什么关系？”  
乔荣吃了一块炸鸡，继续说：“当然跟你有关系，你没注意到我哥手臂上刻的那个字母吗？那个L代表什么，你明白吗？那是你姓氏的首字母。不信你看看？”  
陆峥找到乔越的头像，仔细审视了片刻。很久以前，他就觉得那个头像奇怪，只当是网络图片，没想到还有这般渊源。联想起私家侦探说的话，他感到后背一凉。  
“你知道我哥为什么在胳膊上刻下你的名字吗？”乔荣故意环顾四周，神神秘秘地说。  
陆峥收起手机，不动声色道：“你能不能一次性讲完？我赶时间。”  
乔荣咧嘴一笑：“当然是因为喜欢你，所以你还不明白吗？乔越接受你，不是因为他喜欢你，而是因为乔烨喜欢你。他为了赎罪，才代替乔烨接受你。从一开始就是骗局，他是个骗子，他是杀人凶手。”  
附近两名顾客嘻嘻哈哈地离开了，没多久又走进一对情侣，那对情侣旁若无人地打了个啵才点单。  
陆峥冷眼看着这一切，良久才沉沉道：“这只是你的一面之词，我为什么相信你？你为什么对我说这些？”  
乔荣边吃东西边说：“因为乔烨是我哥，乔越是害死我哥的凶手，你是我哥喜欢的人，我不忍心看你继续上当受骗，所以好心告诉你咯，你爱信不信呗。话说你真的不记得我哥吗？他是你的学弟，你在国外读研一的时候，他读大一，只不过后来他去世了……”  
“完全不记得，也不感兴趣。我走了，再见。”陆峥听不下去了，站起身来。  
“我擦，你也太无情了吧？”乔荣在他身后喊道，“你如果见过他肯定会喜欢他的，乔越跟他长得很像。”  
“他们不像，乔越只有一个。”  
陆峥留下一句反驳的话，推开门走了。  
“装腔作势，你和乔越别想在一起。”乔荣不屑地嘟囔着，脸上是胜券在握的笑。


	33. Chapter 33

陆峥到家已经两点，他没开灯，用手机照明往客卧走。  
“你回来了。”  
黑暗中传来一句轻飘飘的话，拦下陆峥的步伐。  
陆峥打开客厅的灯，看到乔越身穿睡衣光脚坐在沙发上，双手抱着双膝，下巴抵着膝盖，抬头望着他。  
“你去哪了？”乔越问。  
陆峥有些心疼，但更多的是疲倦，他厌倦了与乔越互相较量，他们这场持久战好像永远走不到终点。  
他想做个了结。他走到乔越跟前，捧着乔越的脸庞问：“乔越，你为什么一直没怀孕？你是不是偷偷吃避孕药了？你不想要我们的孩子吗？如果你不想要可以直接告诉我，不需要这样做，吃药会伤身体的。”  
乔越不明所以地眨巴了两下眼睛，仿佛刚刚清醒：“我不知道。你在怀疑什么？”  
陆峥长久注视着乔越，最终叹了叹气：“对不起，我刚才去公司处理急事了，有点累，你回去睡觉吧，我去书房看看文件。”  
陆峥转身，毅然决然地走开。如果他当时回头，就会看到乔越对他伸出了双臂，又缓缓放下。  
可惜他没有回头。  
————————  
乔越第二天醒来，没找到陆峥的身影。他对B城很陌生，也没有熟悉的朋友，所以只能待在陆峥的房子里。离开剧组，他大多数时间都是孤独的。  
乔越回想起陆峥夜间的异常，隐隐感到不安。他坐在床头上网，发现《一场闹剧》的评分又降了，票房停留在2亿，不再上涨。抄袭的热搜仍在第一的位置，丝毫没有下滑。官博那条回应的评论区已被网友占领，骂了足有十万条。  
他身为电影导演，自然在意负面评价，但是他相信陆峥，所以也愿意相信陆峥手下的编剧。他试着给白晓打电话发微信，依然犹如石沉大海。  
乔越放下手机去喂猫，当他走进客卧的时候，他的手机忽然响了。  
乔越顾不上喵喵叫的丸子，匆匆返回卧室，发亮的目光在看见来电显示时恢复黯然。  
电话是乔荣打来的，乔荣一接通就跟乔越告状：“哥，你快跟陆峥分手，我们回家吧，他太过分了！”  
“怎么了？”乔越问。  
乔荣纠结了一会儿，吞吞吐吐地说：“我收到一些音频，陆峥那个王八蛋讲话好难听，气死我了。哥，他根本不在乎你，他就是在玩你，我早知道他不是什么好人——”  
乔越打断他：“什么音频？发给我。”  
“我怕你听了伤心，算了，让你知道陆峥的真面目也好。”乔荣三分钟后发给乔越几条音频。  
“我肏了乔家的Omega，占便宜的是我……”  
“小何是我的人，你们别乱来。”  
“乔家的Omega我是见过的，彭哥艳福不浅，提前恭喜彭哥，一定要请我喝喜酒。”  
“我都是跟朋友玩车，玩人……乔越这样的Omega最符合我审美，那张脸长得多好看，就是性格有点让我受不了。”  
这些在不同场合充满戏弄意味的话确实出自陆峥。  
乔越听完后给乔荣回电：“那些音频是谁发给你的？”  
乔荣说：“我也不知道是谁，一觉醒来就出现在我邮箱了，这不重要，总之陆峥就是个大骗子，他自己说的话肯定不会有假，他对你的好全是伪装，指不定哪天玩腻了就把你送人。我们走吧，哥哥。我不想在这里了，没人一起玩，空气也不好，无聊死了。”  
过了一会儿，乔越回道：“我考虑一下。”  
乔荣急了：“哥，你还犹豫什么，我看陆峥绝对不安好心，他故意拿抄袭的剧本让你拍，这不是圈套吗？你拍上部电影时，他也没少瞎折腾。哥，我说实话，你不要难过，他好像只喜欢你的脸，我觉得他是拿你当替身，他之前在国外见过乔烨哥哥，你也知道吧？何必留在他身边讨个不开心？”  
“小荣，抱歉，你如果想走就先走吧，我还有事要处理，再见。”  
乔越挂了电话，无力地坐在地上。直到丸子找来，他才起身倒猫粮。恍惚之间，猫粮洒了出来。  
————————  
今天是周二，陆峥早早起来去公司上班，像逃避洪水猛兽似的。  
《一场闹剧》的抄袭问题暂时被他撇在脑后，他受到乔荣的影响，有些搞不懂自己的心思，但他不想放弃乔越，也不知道经过这一夜该跟乔越说什么，只好跑到公司冷静冷静。  
这会儿，他又后悔了。他竟然不打招呼就把乔越一个人扔在家里，如果乔越醒来看不到他会怎么想？  
陆峥为自己的逃避感到可耻，然而繁重的工作容不得他开小差。十点钟，他洗了把脸走进会议室。陆峥开会结束后，季连生说有人找他。陆峥不记得自己预约了客户，便问：“谁来了？”  
只见季连生脸上露出一个暧昧的笑，陆峥瞬间领会了他的意思。  
陆峥摆摆手，站在走廊里左右徘徊，不敢回自己办公室。季连生心生怪异，以为陆总想玩情趣，于是离开了。  
这是乔越第一次来陆氏的总公司。陆氏总部大楼高25层，管理层的办公区位于顶楼。乔越进来找陆峥的时候被接待拦住，说没有预约不能见陆总。乔越愣了愣，突然觉得陆峥遥不可及。幸好遇见外出归来的季连生，他才能走进陆峥的办公室。  
季连生端来一些茶点，告诉他陆峥在开会，然后出去了。  
乔越站在宽大的落地窗前，愈发感觉不认识自己的Alpha。Alpha有许多面，除了在家好脾气照顾他的一面，还有更多他未曾接触过的面孔。  
虽然陆峥从来没讲过自己的家庭，但乔越不是傻子，他早在Z城时就明白自己跟陆峥的差距。乔家跟陆家原本就不能比，更何况他还是个冒牌货。即使没有乔荣的音频，他也知道梦早晚要醒的。  
因为除却信息素，他和陆峥并不合适，他们的诸多亲密也只是信息素促成的。  
陆峥很少叫他的全名，做爱喜欢后入，从来没说过爱他。也许就像乔荣说的那样，陆峥根本不爱他，只是把他当成那个人的替身。  
脑海里冒出陆峥决绝的背影，乔越的心里越来越凉。  
陆峥进屋时看到乔越正在眺望远方。外面阳光灿烂，又快要到了草莓上市的季节。  
“好看吗？”陆峥靠近乔越问。  
乔越轻微抖了抖，目不斜视道：“好看。”  
“没有你好看。”陆峥扭头亲了一下乔越的侧脸。  
乔越想起音频里陆峥的话，想起陆峥床上的荤话，呕吐感猛然袭来。  
他冲到洗手间，终于忍不住吐了。  
无心的话往往反映了一个人的真心。大概陆峥就是把他看作一个好看的玩物，床上好肏弄，床下不计较。但此刻他偏偏计较起来，于是追究起陆峥的过错，包括那些一而再、再而三的回避。  
乔越吐完起来洗了把脸。  
陆峥追过来递给他一条毛巾：“怎么啦？吃坏肚子了吗？”  
乔越没有接，轻而有力地说：“陆峥，我是来跟你告别的，我要走了。”  
他满脸的水，像是泪珠在他脸上打滚。  
陆峥不解：“为什么？”  
乔越点开自己的手机，给他播放音频。  
陆峥听见自己曾经或违心或调侃的话，整个人都僵住了。  
他扯了扯嘴角，试图打破尴尬的气氛：“乔越，这些不过是我的玩笑话，逢场作戏而已，你别误会。你从哪里搞来这些东西的？当心受骗。”  
“你为什么紧张？你透过我在看谁？”乔越反唇相讥，“在看乔烨吗？我这张脸是不是跟乔烨很像？”  
“你在胡说什么？”陆峥讶异道，“我根本不认识乔烨，你这样属于污蔑，知道吗？我只喜欢你一个。”  
“音频是我让他们录下来的。”乔越说。  
陆峥以为自己听错了，他按住乔越的肩膀，难以理解道：“什么意思？”  
乔越说：“是我让他们录的音频，彭承、何夕阳以及你周围的其他人都是我的帮手。陆总，你太掉以轻心了。”  
陆峥沉默不语，仿佛明白了什么，眼里温存全无。  
乔越擦擦眼睛上的液体，继续道：“从一开始，我就是故意接近你的，让乔荣打你，给你的酒下药，上你的床，赖上你，然后为乔家谋福利。现在我的目的达到了，我们好聚好散吧。”  
“好聚好散？我偏不。”陆峥冷笑，“乔越，我不相信你的话。如果事情是你做的，你以前那些推拒全是欲擒故纵吗？为了让乔家渡过难关，你不惜拿自己的身体做赌注？你不觉得很好笑吗？而且你为什么现在讲出来，难道不怕乔家遭殃？”  
乔越脸上的水干了，眼角微微泛红。他摇摇头，表情十分平静：“你不会那样做的。”  
“？”陆峥发出一个无声的疑问。  
乔越说：“陆峥，因为你爱我，所以你不会伤害我。”  
乔越确切、信誓旦旦地陈述着他自己都不相信的话，他仿若无头苍蝇，妄想拿这种谎话为自己换一条生路。可是这太荒唐了，陆峥怎么可能会爱他？  
那句话好像令陆峥很为难。陆峥不气反笑，捏住乔越的下巴准备吻上去，却又松开手，指了指门口：“好，你走吧，我们俩结束了。作为分手礼，我不会动乔家一分一毫。”  
————————  
乔越当天下午便坐上了回Z城的飞机，陆峥连阻拦的余地都没有。他当时被乔越气得理智全无，便松口让人离去，结果刚过三小时，他就悔得肠子都青了。  
当陆峥正在办公室叹气顿足时，谢之南打电话告诉他《一场闹剧》的“抄袭”问题反转了。消失已久的何夕阳在微博发了一条音频，那条音频清清楚楚记下了乔荣和白晓的阴谋。  
原来那位小说作者是白晓自己，那本小说是她曾经匿名发表在网上的，筹建新项目时，白晓将它拎出来改编成了电影剧本。早几年网络不发达，她清除了自己所有的痕迹，没有人可以查到那是她，也因此方便了这次计划。当乔荣提议给电影使绊子时，白晓想到了这一点，任谁也不会想到她与小说作者是同一个人，她在给自己泼脏水。  
“如果真相暴露怎么办？”音频里，白晓问。  
“管它呢，能拖多久拖多久，拖到电影下映，就没人惦记了，就算真相暴露，陆峥和乔越这部电影也已经毁了。白姐，别担心，相信我，反正你要出国，跨国抓人多麻烦，没人会为了这点小事搜捕你，你就等着听我的好消息吧，我还有后招，肯定让他们分开。”乔荣的语气相当自信，而且音量提高很多，方便了何夕阳录音。  
确实像乔荣说的那样，尽管何夕阳揭发了他们，但是白晓早已飞往国外，因此逃过一劫，然而乔荣忘记自己仍留在国内，更何况乔荣也参演了电影。  
网友边唾骂乔荣的无耻，边为乔越打抱不平。有些人觉得乔荣太阴险，不愿为他贡献票房；有些人却认为不能让乔荣得逞，全当是为了回报剧组的用心。为了给好片子洗刷冤屈，网友们齐心协力刷票房。电影发行方和院线发现有利可图，立刻提高《一场闹剧》的排片率，增加放映城市数量。  
《一场闹剧》在晚上重返王座，可惜制片人和导演都无心关注这部电影。他们之间的战况更为焦灼。


	34. Chapter 34

陆峥听完音频就坐着私人飞机去追乔越，心里既焦急又悔恨。起飞之前，私家侦探又来了电话，并发来了大量资料。  
陆峥了解所有真相后，给了自己两个耳光。  
他到达乔家老宅的时候太阳刚落山，晴日的晚霞染红了半边天，云层透着霞光，微微飘浮。盛夏闷热，乔家却笼罩在阴影之下，好像很久没有热闹过。  
陆峥匆匆按响门铃，不久便由一名男子带了进去。  
————————  
半小时前，在乔越的房间里，乔越正在与乔荣对峙。  
“小荣，原来是你……”  
“没错，这一切都是我做的，是我怂恿白姐给电影泼脏水，也是我找人发通稿黑你。其实，我的计划从陆峥生日那晚就开始了，是我给你下药把你送上了陆峥的床；是我唆使李智拿着署名为乔烨的《荒唐》剧本去找你；我推荐何夕阳入组是为了利用他给你制造丑闻；是我叫人煽动群演罢工闹事；陆峥的那些音频也是我故意发给你的……哎，我为你花费好多功夫，你是不是应该谢谢我？”  
乔荣一口气说完这么多话，拿起一瓶饮料喝起来。  
乔越始终神色未变，对于他讲述的内容毫不诧异或愤怒。  
“为什么是陆峥？”乔越问。  
“为什么？你说为什么？”乔荣趾高气扬道，“当然是因为我哥喜欢陆峥。你不是想取代我哥吗？顶替了我哥的身份，那就替他上床，替他尝试没机会尝试的东西。怎么样，陆峥的床技很好吧？陆峥肏得你爽不爽？但是你别想太多，他肏你不过是因为你像我哥而已，你不会忘了他见你第一面说的话吧？他说你眼熟哈哈哈哈哈……”  
乔越打断乔荣癫狂的笑声，不徐不疾道：“乔烨是个很好的人，你不要侮辱他。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我当然知道我哥有多好，你有资格说我吗？你这个杀人凶手。”  
乔荣走到乔越面前，狠狠打了乔越一巴掌：“这是替乔烨哥哥还的。你知道吗，要不是看你还有点用处，我爸当年早就把你送进监狱了，你不过是乔家养的一颗棋子。”  
乔越的右脸迅速红肿。当乔荣的手再次袭来时，乔越拦住了他的胳膊：“乔荣，你适可而止。我没有杀乔烨，也从未想过取代他，是你想太多了。”  
乔荣停顿两秒，表情狰狞地把乔越按在床上：“你还想狡辩？六年前，C国，在我家别墅前，你把哥哥推进了湖里。哥哥本来身体就不好，落水后抢救无效去世，是你害的，都是你害的！”  
“我没有推他，是他松开了我的手，他是自杀的。”乔越与乔荣对视着，面容平静，“你听懂了吗？放开我。”  
乔荣不相信地摇摇头，摇了足有三分钟，他突然跟疯了似的掐住乔越的脖子：“不可能，怎么可能？！哥哥不会偷偷离开我的，他为什么没有告诉我？一定是你推的，你嫉妒我哥哥！对，你这个贱人就擅长花言巧语，骗得我们团团转，连陆峥都不是你的对手，我倒要看看你到底有什么能耐，整天装清高，其实你在床上特别浪吧？”  
乔荣说着就开始扒乔越的衣服。  
“小荣，你干什么？！”乔越拳打脚踢，企图挣扎，然而他的这些动作对于年轻的Alpha来说不过是小打小闹。  
乔荣用腿压制住乔越的下半身，一只手捉住乔越的双手，另一只手隔着衣服掐了一把乔越的胸口。  
乔越冷哼一声，是痛的。乔荣很满意，忍不住大笑，笑里全是嘲讽：“发情了？你就靠这些迷住陆峥的吧？嘴上说着不要，结果身体被碰一下就发骚。”  
“乔荣，你的行为才是自相矛盾，你既然恨我，不如直接杀了我。”乔越闭着眼睛道。  
“哼，你别想蛊惑我，我不会便宜你的。”  
乔荣说罢就想扒下乔越的裤子，谁知楼下忽然传来一阵嘹亮的呼唤。  
“乔越——乔越——”是陆峥来了。  
乔越猛然坐起身来，用力踹了一脚乔荣。  
乔荣顿觉索然无味。他用衣服捆住乔越的双手，拿毛巾堵住乔越的嘴，拍拍手，警告道：“等我回来再收拾你。”  
乔荣从外面锁住乔越的门，往楼下走去，看到陆峥正在与他爸交谈。  
“乔冲，你滚开，我只想带走乔越，你如果拦我，这就是乔氏的下场。”陆峥摔了手里的陶瓷杯。  
“陆总，你别生气，乔越下午回来就上楼了，我也不知道怎么回事，我这就把他叫下来。”乔冲讨好地说。  
“爸，你跟他客气什么？”乔荣走下来说，“陆峥，他不会跟你走的，你死了这条心吧，他要永远留在乔家赎罪。”  
陆峥瞥了一眼乔冲，脸色阴沉：“赎罪？他没罪，我看要赎罪的是你们乔家。十六年前你爸做的丑事需要我说出来吗？”  
“什么意思？”乔荣转向乔冲，“爸，他在说什么？”  
乔冲擦了擦冷汗，眼神飘忽：“陆总，那是过去的事，我们别再提了，现在这样不是很好吗？”  
“你觉得乔越这么多年过得很好吗？如果你儿子没有死，死的就是乔越了。”陆峥踢翻了一把木椅。  
乔荣气得咬牙切齿：“陆峥，我哥已经不在了，你别欺人太甚！”  
“欺人太甚的是你们乔家。”陆峥漠然道，“哦，你当时太小可能不清楚，不过你长大后完美继承了你爸歹毒的本性。你爸没告诉你吗？乔越是被他拐来给你哥当备用心脏的。”  
霎时间，乔荣瞪大双眼，难以置信地看向乔冲，而乔冲心虚地低下头去。  
陆峥在心里冷笑。他看完侦探发来的资料也震惊了很久，简直细思恐极。  
这一切要从乔烨身上说起。乔家长子乔烨隔代遗传了心脏病，被发现时已到晚期，预计活不到二十岁。乔烨是乔冲与妻子的第一个孩子，乔冲非常疼爱他，想尽各种办法为儿子诊治，最终得知唯一的办法就是给乔烨换心脏，但是乔冲辗转全国仍未寻到匹配的心脏源。十六年前的一个秋天，他偶然经过一个县城，遇到了乔越和他妈妈。乔越的妈妈因赌博欠下巨款，被高利贷讨债上门。乔妈妈自然拿不出钱，所以正在挨打，幼小的乔越追在一群大人身边，大声喊着“不要打我妈妈”，希望得到救助，然而贫民区的邻居们都不想惹祸上身，因此没有人伸出援手。  
有个男人一脚踹开乔越，狠狠拽住乔妈妈的头发，下手狠毒。  
乔冲望着乔越的身影，冥冥之中感觉儿子有救了。他走过去拉起乔越，弯腰问：“小朋友，你叫什么名字？你爸爸去哪儿了？”  
乔越从小就成熟懂事，扫了一眼陌生男人，低声回答：“爸爸不在了，叔叔，请问你可以救救我妈妈吗？”  
乔冲故作为难：“可以，但是叔叔也遇到了困难，你愿意帮帮我吗？只要你跟我走，我就保你妈妈一辈子平平安安。”  
乔越小小年纪，已经懂得什么是交易，他知道如果想救妈妈就必须付出代价。八岁的他还不知道代价是什么，却勇敢地下定决心：“好，我跟你走，叔叔，你说话算数吧？”  
“当然算数，我这就叫人来。”乔荣心里一喜，跟放高利贷的交谈后，替乔妈妈还清钱并把乔妈妈送往医院。  
乔越在医院见了妈妈最后一面。乔妈妈尚未清醒，他就被乔冲带走了。  
乔越问：“叔叔，不能再等等吗？妈妈醒来看不到我会着急的。”  
乔冲冷硬道：“不行，叔叔真的很着急，而且我答应你的事情办到了，难道你要毁约吗？别担心，我会安排人守着你妈妈，让她以后来看你，我每个月都会给你妈妈打钱，保证你妈妈过得很好。”  
乔越明白自己应当遵守诺言，于是依依不舍地看了一眼昏迷的妈妈，跟乔冲离去。  
乔冲把乔越带到Z城，先给乔越做了全身体检，接着给乔越改名，办理领养手续，他成为了乔越的养父。第二日，他将乔越带往乔烨和乔荣所在的C国，除了乔家人，没有任何人知道乔越的存在。  
乔越是他为大儿子找的备用心脏，但是由于两个孩子年龄太小，心脏手术只能等到孩子成年才能做，所以乔冲把乔越困在C国，等待时机成熟，然而他没有等到那一天。  
一晃六年过去了，乔冲以为这桩旧事会随着时间而埋没，可谁知世事难料。  
眼下，陆峥冷冷道：“乔冲，诱拐儿童是犯法的，更何况你把乔越拐走的目的太恶毒了，你儿子是人，乔越的命就不重要吗？”  
乔冲不打自招，强行辩解：“我没诱拐他，是他自己愿意跟我走的，而且我救了他妈妈，就当一命换一命。”  
“你用他妈妈的命当交易，你让一个八岁的孩子怎么选择？你当时告诉他真相了吗？你为什么不问问他愿不愿意把心脏掏出来塞给你儿子？”陆峥连续质问，“你是不是做贼心虚不敢说出来？”  
这时，乔荣指着乔冲吼道：“爸，你真的……你怎么能做这种事？”  
乔冲也急了，口不择言地嚷起来：“其他人的命哪有我儿子重要！可怜我儿子想不开，我费尽苦心为他找到了心脏，他居然自杀了……”  
“自杀？你明明说是乔越把他推下水的！”乔荣抓住乔冲的领子，仿佛明白了什么，“你是人贩子，所以你才不敢报警，但是你为什么要说谎……”  
乔荣五岁时多了一个小哥哥，他不知道小哥哥从哪来，也不感兴趣，只觉得多一个人比较好玩，因为他大哥乔烨身体不好，不能陪他一起跑跑跳跳。乔荣欣然接受了新哥哥的存在。当他读初中时，已经明白了乔越不是他的亲哥哥，开始觉得乔越很多余。因为爸爸和乔烨都对乔越很好，乔越总是能得到乔荣想要的东西，而且他的哥哥也被乔越抢走了。哥哥总是陪乔越一起上下学，和乔越形影不离，以至于乔荣感觉乔烨和乔越两个人越来越像，两个人的气质、神情和微笑的弧度都高度相似。  
乔荣青春期时经常梦到哥哥，却不知道梦见的究竟是乔烨还是乔越。乔荣在对乔烨的憧憬和对乔越的不满中变得越来越叛逆。  
事情的转折点发生在乔荣初三寒假的那年初冬，家门外的湖泊还未结冰，但湖水冰凉刺骨。乔荣完全不怕冷，经常约同学一起玩耍。出事那天，他像往常一样吃完午饭，跟乔烨打声招呼准备去篮球馆。乔烨送他出门，嘱咐他注意安全，早点回来。  
他不耐烦地挥挥手，抱着球走了。他不知道乔烨在他身后站了多久，露出什么样的表情，他猜测乔烨是笑着的。这些年来，他一直悔恨自己那天没有留在家里好好陪哥哥，因为后来他再也没有机会了。  
那天晚上，他回家发现院子里一片喧哗，救护车来了，而他的哥哥乔烨躺在担架上正被人抬着往救护车里送。  
“爸，怎么啦？”乔荣略过乔越，往乔冲面前跑去。  
“你哥落水了，别大呼小叫的，等下跟我一起去医院。”乔冲有意无意地看了眼乔越。  
乔荣丢下手里的篮球，声音颤抖：“怎么会落水，他白天不是好好的吗？最近要做修复手术了，为什么会突然落水啊？”  
乔冲叹叹气：“回头再跟你说。”  
乔冲回头告诉乔荣，是乔越把乔烨推进湖里的。因为他恨乔越，他恨乔越没有拉住跳湖的儿子，所以他要让乔越承受乔家的怨恨。他从来没对乔荣说过真相，乔烨的心脏病没有那么容易康复，除非换一颗心脏。  
乔荣信任乔冲，所以即使没有亲眼看到，他仍坚信是乔越害死了他哥哥。因此，他才蓄意报复乔越。可是如今看来，这成为一场闹剧。他爸爸说谎了，或许所有人都在说谎。   
“天太黑，我看错了。”乔冲回答乔荣，“但是你哥的死跟他脱不了干系，小荣，你相信我……”  
“爸，你让我怎么信你……”乔荣对自己过去的认知产生迷惑，与乔冲展开了新一轮辩驳。  
趁此机会，陆峥往楼上走去，他的Omega等他很久很久了。


	35. Chapter 35

陆峥直奔三楼。乔越的房间位于偏角，屋子背光，房门紧闭，没有一点活人的气息。陆峥确信乔越在这里，他嗅到了独属于乔越的青茶味儿，那味道既香醇又苦涩，其中混入了多年静默与坚韧。  
陆峥很想砸门，但他怕吓到乔越。他搓搓手，试图稳重一些，耐心敲了敲门。可他等了约莫两分钟没得到任何回应，他微微斟酌，扬声道：“乔越，我是陆峥，我知道你在里面。开门跟我走，你打我骂我都可以，但我不能把你留在乔家，你说好要当我的导演，你要反悔吗？”  
依然无人应答，陆峥不禁怀疑自己搞错了，也许乔越没有回家。不一会儿，他隐约听到窸窸窣窣的声音，心里一喜，接着用力拍门：“乔越，我不管你是谁，也不管你做了什么，我只想与你在一起，你听到了吗？你如果愿意就给我开门——”  
“喂，别自以为是了，他不会跟你走，他哪儿也别想去。”乔荣忽然出现在楼梯口，嘲讽道，“就算他没亲手推我哥，我哥也是被他害死的……不对，是被你们两个害死的。你觉得他有胆量接受你吗？如果没有我，他连你的床都不敢上。话说回来，陆大少爷，我这位假哥哥肏着爽不爽？你对我当初送的生日礼物满意不？要是满意，别忘了感谢我——”  
陆峥揍了乔荣一拳。这拳又快又准，狠狠打在乔荣右脸上。不待乔荣反应过来，陆峥又踢了一脚乔荣的膝盖：“执迷不悟，无药可救。钥匙在哪里？”  
乔荣支撑不住，坐在地上，擦擦嘴角，露出一个厚颜无耻的笑：“在他自己手里，你还没意识到吗？他根本不愿意见你，你死心吧。”  
陆峥自然不信，猛踹了几下紧闭的门，可惜踹不开。  
“乔越，我改天再来看你。”他叹了叹气，转身走了。  
他不知道，在他离开两分钟后，乔越的房间传出一阵孱弱的呜咽。  
乔荣听见了，他贴着门，以那种阴森森的口吻说：“你老实待着吧，没有人能救你，你活该。我去和爸爸商量一下，看把你卖给谁，不知道彭承还愿不愿意花钱，没关系，买家多着呢，被肏熟的Omega才够味儿，就是便宜点……”  
当乔荣的脚步声消失后，原本靠着白墙的乔越滑在了地上。  
他怕陆峥不来找他，又怕陆峥来找他。他现在的样子很丑，完全无法示人。他几乎浑身赤裸，双手被绑在背后，嘴巴也被堵得严严实实，身上残留着红痕。他不想让陆峥看到自己这副模样，况且他与陆峥之间不会有结果，不如就此永别，各自解脱。  
————————  
陆峥走出乔宅，没有离去，他刚才那样说是为了让乔荣放松警惕。他藏在一棵树后，先给季连生打电话，让季连生带人过来，然后摸到乔家的后门，根据记忆找出乔越房间的窗户。  
那面玻璃窗似乎可以从外面推开。陆峥边等季连生，边思索策略。他转悠了两圈，偶然发现附近有一小队建筑工人正在施工。  
陆峥看了看运作中的吊车，又望了一眼乔越的窗户，心里有了计策。他走到工人身边，与他们进行一番交谈。工人们脸上露出为难的神情，对他连连摆手，表示拒绝。陆峥晓之以理，动之以情，并允诺不少好处，最终说服了施工队。  
“要是出人命，我们概不负责。”工头进吊机操作室前强调道。  
陆峥笑了笑：“嗯，但是我相信大家。”  
然后，只见吊车伸出吊臂，将吊索放下来，停在陆峥面前。陆峥站在吊篮里，抓紧支架，打个手势后，他被起重机带向空中，慢慢靠近三楼的窗户。  
陆峥示意吊车停止，他努力站稳，无视下方，一手扶着支架，一手接触半米之外的透明玻璃。  
他看到了坐在地上狼狈不堪的乔越，瞬间心如刀割，颤抖着拍了拍窗户。他的动静很小，却立即引起了乔越的注意。乔越蓦然回头，眼睛瞪得浑圆，缓缓站起来，往前跑了几步，然而在接近窗台时又向后退去。  
乔越白皙的脚踩在光滑的地板上，一步一步往后退，边退边摇头，似乎在恳求陆峥离开。  
陆峥不急不躁，继续敲窗，用口型示意乔越走过来，一笔一画在玻璃上写下三个大字——我爱你。尽管字是反着的，但他相信乔越看懂了。  
乔越仿佛受到惊吓，迅速退回墙角。陆峥无法看见乔越的面部表情，但他推测乔越一定饱受折磨，痛苦不安。  
他知道乔越为何不过来，但他不想放弃，也不能放弃，因为他是乔越的全部，如果连他都放弃乔越，那么乔越就什么都没有了。  
幸好上天是眷顾他们的。  
陆峥四处摸索窗户，竟然从外面找到一个把手，顺利拉开了窗户。他深吸一口气，递出右手，柔声说：“乔越，抱歉，我来晚了，你过来，跟我回家好不好？”  
乔越缩了缩身体，躲在衣柜旁，这行为犹如掩耳盗铃。陆峥明白他介意什么，劝诱道：“乔越，你是不是刚睡醒，忘记洗漱了？你到我身边来，我帮你穿衣服。你不是最爱干净吗？快点，我带你回家洗澡，对了，丸子还在家等着你呢，它见不到你会哭的，丸子那么小，你忍心抛弃它吗？”  
乔越仍然无动于衷，好像失聪了一样，听不见任何肺腑之言。  
“你之前问我后不后悔，我承诺了不后悔，你要反悔吗？”陆峥收起柔情，强硬道，“乔越，我想要你，无论你同不同意，都必须跟我走。没有你，我活不下去。如果你不过来，我就从这里跳下去了。”  
因他那句威胁，乔越猛地晃了一下身体，犹豫着踏出半步。  
“我真的跳了，再见，乔越。”  
陆峥说完就消失在乔越眼前。  
“唔唔——”  
乔越惊恐出声，如风一般奔到窗边，却见陆峥蹲在吊篮里，仰头对他微笑。  
面对那副笑容，乔越突然流出泪来，泪珠大颗大颗往下落。  
他被陆峥吓哭了。  
陆峥丝毫不为自己的狡猾感到羞耻，他只恨自己以前太心软，没有强行留下乔越。他站起来取下乔越嘴里的堵塞物，单手擦了擦乔越的眼泪：“又骗你了，对不起，你转身，我给你解绑。”  
乔越没有动，眼里的泪水怎么都止不住。他头一次发觉自己这么爱哭。他哽咽着说：“陆峥，是我对不起你，我后悔了，你走吧，不要管我，这些都是我自作自受，我不应该把你牵扯进来。”

陆峥愣住了。他内心有一个可怕的猜想：乔越什么都知道。乔越从两年前就知道有人在幕后操纵，知道自己身上将发生不幸。但他全都没有阻拦，甚至全部接受。当乔荣带他去见陆峥时，他知道好戏开始了；当李智上门请求他拍摄《荒唐》时，他便明白这是一个局；当乔荣推荐何夕阳饰演男主时，他清楚乔荣不安好心；当乔荣来演《一场闹剧》时，他可能暗自感叹，重头戏总算来了。  
这些不幸和伤害，乔越全都接受。不是因为兄弟情或恩情，而是因为他早就不想活了，所以他对什么都无所谓，他用沉默来维持摇摇欲坠的平衡。  
乔烨的死不仅让乔荣发疯，还让乔越有了心结。  
乔烨自杀那年十八岁，刚考上W大学的文学系。同时考上W大学的还有乔越，乔越入了导演系。乔越这些年一直陪着乔家兄弟住在国外，他得知乔烨患了心脏病后就明白自己要付出什么代价。  
他完全没有拒绝的余地，只能认命。因为乔冲确实没有食言，把他妈妈照料得很好。自从他失踪，他妈妈清醒过来，不再沉迷赌博，渐渐开始了新生活，两年以后再嫁生子。  
乔越做好了赴死的准备。可没想到乔烨不仅患有心脏病，而且得了重度抑郁症。随着心脏手术日期的接近，或许是出于愧疚，他屡次萌发自杀的念头。某天晚上，他终于向湖边走去。乔越首先发现了他的异常，及时伸出右手拉住乔烨的手臂，左手环抱着湖边光秃秃的树干。  
乔烨对他摇头，温柔地说：“乔越，我代爸爸说声对不起，这么多年真的对不起，你可以替我活着吗？如果小荣犯错，请你尽量宽恕他。”  
乔越的右手越来越酸痛，他快拉不住乔烨了：“我不能代替你，我是我，你是你，你还有机会，不要放弃。”  
“没有机会了，再也没有了，你放开我吧。”乔烨说，“谢谢你，我活够了，我想去天堂看看，再见。”  
乔烨掰开乔越的手指，果决地坠入湖中。那天晚上没有月亮，一点光都没有，但乔越看见了乔烨眼中的渴望。  
那是对生的渴望。他应该更努力一点，努力拉住乔烨，乔越无数次暗想。  
“乔烨确实是因为我自杀的，他不想要我的心脏。”乔越从回忆中醒来，突然哭出声，“他想活着，可是我没有拉住他。”  
陆峥安慰乔越：“别钻牛角尖，那不是你的错，你是受害者，你的生命也很宝贵。他本身就有绝症，而且还有抑郁症，他自己选择了死亡，你阻止不了，你已经尽力了。他最后对你说的话，你还记得吗？”  
“他让我离开乔家，但是……”  
“所以你还要留在这里活受罪吗？”陆峥打断乔越，逼问道，“你不能为了我好好活着吗？你暗恋我这么多年，难道现在要放弃我吗？”  
最后那句话，他盯着乔越的面庞，一字一顿地说出来，第一时间捕捉到了乔越错愕的神情。


	36. Chapter 36

乔越震惊的模样很招人疼。  
他整个人都呆滞了，那双湿润的杏眼瞪得又大又圆，一眨不眨，唯有泪水在眼眶里打转儿。  
他从未料到自己的秘密会由另一位当事人说出来。这就像悲剧里忽然冒出的冷笑话，让他毫无防备。  
乔越暗恋陆峥。  
——这个秘密，乔越本打算永远捂在心口，最后带进土里的。  
可是现在，他隐秘的心思被陆峥发现了。怎么办？没有人教过他怎样处理眼前的情况。乔越感到不知所措，下意识向后瑟缩。  
陆峥及时捉住了乔越的肩膀。他的右手臂悬空过久，已经麻木，但他拼命抓住乔越，以防乔越再次逃走：“乔越，抱歉，我无意中看到了你大学的日记，我高兴疯了。谢谢你喜欢我这么久，谢谢你来到我身边，对不起，我也喜欢你，我……”  
乔越轻微挣扎，脸色由白变红：“你放手。”  
陆峥站在吊篮里，身靠支架，激动得语无伦次，完全忘了自己的处境：“我不放，再放手我就是混蛋，对不起，我太差劲了。”  
陆峥暗暗自嘲，他真可笑，他之前居然怀疑乔越的亲近都是糖衣炮弹，怀疑乔越对陆家图谋不轨。细想之下，他遇到乔越后没遭遇任何不测，反而乔越的不幸有一半都是拜他所赐。假若当初换个Alpha，乔越大概不会甘受摆布，早就一走了之。偏偏那个Alpha是他，导致乔越放弃自由，受困于乔荣编导的闹剧中。  
因为乔越喜欢他。  
更可怕的是，乔越六年前就喜欢上他了。  
下午，私家侦探除了汇报乔越的身世外，还亲手交给陆峥一个笔记本。  
那个笔记本是深灰色的，很薄，只有一半纸张记了东西，另一半全是空白，但是那一点内容足以令陆峥震撼。他坐在飞机上看了又看，内心久久无法平静。  
——他的乔越太傻了。  
私家侦探为了得到丰厚的报酬，下足了功夫，特意飞到C国追寻乔越过去的痕迹。侦探通过调查来到了乔家曾经居住的别墅，所幸别墅的主人没换，只是租给了一对外国夫妻，租客没有擅自动用原主人的物品。侦探想方设法拿到了锁在抽屉里的日记本。  
从这本日记得知，乔越最大的秘密不是假身份，不是他和乔冲的交易。  
他内心最深处的秘密是陆峥。  
乔越暗恋陆峥。  
如果没有那本像行程表似的日记，陆峥恐怕一辈子都不会知道这个秘密。  
————————  
六年前，C国。  
乔烨和乔越上大学后继续住在家里。乔冲给孩子们安排了两个司机，一个接送乔荣，一个接送乔烨和乔越。乔烨和乔越虽然同校，但他们课表不一样，无法一起出门或回家。由于乔烨身体不好，所以司机首先确保乔烨的安全，乔越常常独自上下课。他们住的地方离大学比较远，乔越需要乘坐公交再换乘地铁，下地铁后走十分钟才能到学校。  
C国的夏天很短，不知不觉间就进入了秋季。夜晚人影稀少，乔越照样独来独往。有一天回来，他发现乔烨心情非常好。乔烨成年后，身体状况越来越差，难得有心情好的时候。按照计划，他今年应该做手术，但是由于他状况不佳，所以手术一直未能实施。  
晚上，乔越正在复习功课，看到乔烨走了进来，像个普通Omega，一脸兴奋地分享自己的喜悦。  
他说：“乔越，我恋爱了，我喜欢上一个Alpha，他好帅，他很有才华。”他其实很少叫乔越的名字，可能是心里有负担，乔越的存在对他来说太重了。  
他这会儿不假思索地呼喊乔越，仿佛他们之间没有芥蒂，像两个好朋友。  
乔烨的脸上满是生机，任谁都看不出他离死亡很近。乔越不禁心生好奇，是哪个Alpha竟然改变了乔烨。  
接下来他就知道了，那个Alpha是乔烨某门文学课的代课老师，文学系研究生学长，陆峥。乔烨这门文学课教授有事出差，便让自己带的学生做助教。  
乔越没见过陆峥，只能对乔烨说：“这是好事。”  
乔烨笑得眯起眼来，有点羞涩：“你觉得他会喜欢我吗？”  
“我不知道，你应该问他。”乔越坦白道。他其实觉得那个未曾谋面的Alpha会喜欢乔烨，因为乔烨很优秀。但是鬼使神差地，他没有像往常一样配合乔烨。他羡慕乔烨心动的样子，又嫉妒乔烨有机会去喜欢一个人。  
乔烨没有生气，反而听取了乔越的建议，决定向陆峥告白。  
然而乔烨的计划由于犯病推迟，他休学了。除了心脏病，他受到抑郁症的反复折磨，开始自残。他拿刀子在身上画画，在手臂上刻下了陆峥姓氏的首字母“L”，来提醒自己病好后告白。  
在乔烨犯病时期，乔越见到了陆峥。  
他出于好奇偷偷蹭了一节文学课，坐在角落里等来了陆峥。他坐在倒数第二排，几乎看不清代课老师的模样，脑海里大致有个轮廓，因他的想象而化成一个英俊的Alpha，他在那节课记住了陆峥的声音。教室里很多人，外国学生活泼热情，热衷提问发言。陆峥也不吝于回答，他的声音平稳深沉，具有一种独特的成熟韵味，流利的外语叫人佩服。  
陆峥的声音甚至在乔越的梦里徘徊，使乔越迎来人生中第一次发情期。幸好乔烨睡眠浅，发现了他的异常，帮他打了抑制剂。  
乔越看着乔烨白如石膏的脸色，产生了一种深重的罪恶感，但是罪恶感败给了隐秘的心思。他仍旧常常去蹭陆峥的课，什么也不说，什么也不问，只是躲在后面悄悄打量陆峥，不久之后他记住了陆峥的模样。  
他开始写日记。写陆峥一节课笑了几次，记陆峥五十分钟皱了几次眉，喊过哪些人的名字。他的名字不在文学课的名单上，他感到非常可惜。乔越没有意识到自己的行为有何怪异。他渐渐养成了听文学课、写日记的习惯。  
在那年初冬的一个夜晚，乔越与陆峥有了初次近距离接触。他有一节课晚上十点半才结束，那晚路过酒吧街的时候，有两名健壮的外国Alpha拦住了他，向他“借”钱买酒。乔越是个聪明人，为了避免出事，他准备给钱走人。当他掏钱包时，一只温热的手按住了他肩膀，乔越稍稍扭头，看见了陆峥。  
陆峥用外语说：“你们要对我的Omega做什么？”  
老外瞅了瞅陆峥和乔越，吹了两声口哨，说了句玩笑话就撤了。  
乔越低着头，僵在原地，想道谢却紧张得张不开口。天色昏暗，陆峥没在意乔越的沉默，客气地提醒乔越注意安全，便进了地铁站。乔越对当时的陆峥来讲，只是一个无法看清样貌的陌生人。  
乔越那句“谢谢”终究没有说出口。  
乔烨的身体好转时，他的心脏手术提上了日程。乔冲跪在乔越面前，承诺给乔妈妈许多好处，只求乔越信守诺言。乔越点点头答应了，如同答应一件小事。  
他甚至感到解脱，该来的总算来了。  
他回房间在日记本某一页上画了两颗心，最后把日记本锁在抽屉里。  
可谁知乔烨又犯病了，直到半个月后才清醒。乔烨醒来后不再提起陆峥，不再脸红心跳地对乔越讲自己的心事。他也不同意立刻做手术，声称自己没做好心理准备，怕手术失败，害人害己。  
他爱上了在夜间散步，时常往湖边走，嘴里念叨着湖里有天鹅。  
“湖里没有天鹅。”  
乔越依旧直白，走在后面劝乔烨回屋。天越来越冷，小雪下了化，化了又下，湖面几近结冰，不可能留住天鹅。  
出事那晚，乔烨很固执，指着湖中央说：“那里有天鹅。”  
说罢，他扭头对五米之外的乔越勾起唇角，拔腿往湖边跑去。  
乔越追上他时，他半只脚已经落进了水里。  
事实上，他对乔越说的最后一句话是：“你也喜欢陆峥吧，我给你机会。”  
然后在乔越发愣的瞬间，他掰开乔越的手，坠入湖中。  
“扑通”一声。  
很沉很沉。  
乔烨被捞上来时全身都冻僵了，包括他的心脏，没有一丝生机。  
乔烨在那年冬季离开了这个世界。第二天是乔烨的十九岁生日，然而乔烨在生日前一天选择自杀，永远留在了十八岁。  
事发突然，乔冲毫无办法，但他恨乔越，于是告诉乔荣是乔越害死了乔烨，并决定拿乔越当棋子，帮乔家谋取利益。罪恶感压垮了乔越，或许就像乔荣说的那样，他甘愿留在乔家赎罪。  
乔越回校时已是来年初夏。文学课老师变回了老教授，据说曾经的助教毕业回国了。乔越读完大学后跟随乔冲回国。同年秋天，乔荣在孟世非的帮助下，设圈套报复乔越，引着乔越走进陆峥的会所。  
其实在陌生人看来，乔越与乔烨长得不像。乔荣私自认定乔越想取代乔烨，因此讽刺乔越是乔烨的替身。  
陆峥不记得乔烨，也不记得乔越。在会所里，他只是出于调侃才问道：“这位哥哥有些眼熟，请问怎么称呼？”  
那是乔越和陆峥第一次在明处不期而遇，会所里灯火通明，足以让他们看清彼此。  
乔越以为陆峥认出了他，以为陆峥也喜欢他，所以标记他、纠缠他。不久之后，他从试探中明白，心意相通是他的错觉。Alpha不过沉迷于他身上的Omega信息素，清醒过来就会犹豫，犹豫表示不够喜欢或者说不够爱。  
错觉给人希望又让人失望。为了不再失望，即使陆峥对他表白，他也提醒自己陆峥不会爱上他，以免入戏太深，难以脱身。  
更何况乔烨是因为察觉了他的秘密才自杀的。他喜欢陆峥，是压倒乔烨的最后一根稻草。  
这些年来，他经常梦见乔烨。乔烨在梦里对他笑，但多半是哭着的，有时候什么也不说，仅用眼睛瞪着他。  
但他每次都能听到乔烨的声音，乔烨说：“你也喜欢陆峥吧，我给你机会。”  
用人命换来的机会，他怎么敢要？  
他那些推拒不是欲擒故纵，而是无能为力。他多想拥有陆峥的爱，可是他不敢接受陆峥。  
他不敢。  
他是个胆小鬼。


	37. Chapter 37

噩梦总是缠着乔越。  
乔越想起乔烨临死前的眼神，绯红的脸变得煞白。他避开陆峥的目光，漠然道：“我不懂你在说什么，你搞错人了。我以前不喜欢你，现在也不喜欢你。你别自作多情了，我的事与你无关，你快松手。”  
乔越顷刻间换了一副面孔，仿佛对陆峥毫不在意，然而他的身体出卖了他。每当吊篮晃动，他的肩膀都会随之一抖。他明显很担心陆峥的安危。  
Omega一如既往地口是心非。陆峥暗中偷乐，没有拆穿乔越，他知道乔越脸皮薄。  
陆峥收回手，活动了几下胳膊，忽然两手抓住窗框，跳下吊篮，踩着空调外机钻进了乔越的房间。  
这一切发生在瞬息之间，令乔越猝不及防。等乔越回过神来，他已经被陆峥抱在怀里了。  
陆峥帮乔越解开束缚，系好衣扣，穿上鞋，将自己的大衣脱下来披在乔越身上，低头说：“这是谁家的小花猫？”  
接着，他掏出纸巾给乔越擦了擦脸颊，自问自答：“我家的。”  
“……”乔越气红了脸，“谁让你进来的，你没听见我的话吗？”  
陆峥叹了一口气：“乔越，不要把乔烨的死归咎于自己，你没有错，乔烨肯定是故意在你面前自杀的，他就是看你善良好欺负。算了，你如果实在不愿意走出来，就把我也拖进漩涡里，让我陪你赎罪好不好？”  
明明活着的人更无辜，可是旁人往往怜悯死者，仿佛死者什么都没做错。  
乔越亲眼目睹乔烨的死，以为自己成了加害人，全然忘记自己也是受害人。  
他推开陆峥，有些气急败坏，不知是因为慌张还是羞怒：“你胡说什么，我不需要你陪。你怎么总是自以为是？”  
“那我就去死。”陆峥走到窗边，上半身往后仰，“你不要我，我一个人活着也没意思。”  
乔越有点犹豫，他甩甩宽大的衣袖，鞋子在地面上蹭来蹭去：“陆峥，你够了，开这种玩笑有意思吗？你多大了，动不动就跳楼——”  
陆峥身靠窗台，向乔越张开手，神情郑重道：“乔越，我再问最后一遍，你愿不愿意跟我走？只要你跟我走，我就不怪你出尔反尔。如果你不抓紧我，我就自己走了，以后再也不来找你，我会忘了你，去爱其他人，你怕不怕？”  
乔越没料到他来这一招，不由得瞠目结舌。  
“我一辈子都不会来看你，你怕不怕？”陆峥满目柔情，语气缓和，却给人一种沉重的压迫感，“乖，快点过来。”  
这不是劝说，而是恐吓。陆峥在恐吓乔越，用自己作要挟。  
乔越是个胆小鬼。他害怕陆峥的靠近，但他更畏惧陆峥的疏远。  
乔越输给了陆峥。他动了，身不由己地走到陆峥面前，紧紧环住陆峥的腰：“不可以，你太过分了。”  
陆峥抱住乔越，抵着乔越的头顶，轻声附和：“对，我卑鄙无耻，我不要脸，你别学我。”  
此时，吊车挪了挪吊臂，提醒他们尽快下来，借给他们的时间不多了。  
陆峥先扶着乔越跨进半米之外的吊篮里，然后踩着空调外机，准备跳进吊篮，谁知吊篮突然晃了晃，陆峥没踩准，一脚落在了空中。  
幸好乔越伸手拉住了陆峥。  
“吓死我了，宝贝儿，谢谢你拉住我。”陆峥左手抓着支架，右手与乔越十指紧扣。  
乔越惊魂未定，脸色惨白，他重重喘了几下，狠狠地咬着嘴唇：“你是故意的吧……你不要命了？！神经病神经病神经病……”  
陆峥轻抿唇角，答非所问：“别怕，越越，你是我的英雄。”  
不久，他们安全落地。几名建筑工人边擦冷汗，边对陆峥竖起大拇指，唯有吊车司机痛骂了陆峥一顿。其中有一人拍下了刚才的情景，后来把视频传到网上。网友将其称为“史上最危险的表白方式，仅供观赏，严禁模仿”。  
————————  
陆峥救人的动静过大，引来了乔冲和乔荣。他们之前以为后面在施工，没想到被陆峥钻了漏洞。  
乔荣尽管得知了事情的真相，仍然不愿意放乔越离开，他不知道自己在执拗什么。  
当他看到乔越被陆峥抱上车渐渐消失时，他眼睛都红了。疯狂之下，他开上自己的跑车追去。  
“小荣，你干什么？别乱来！”乔冲在他身后喊道，然而乔荣此刻听不进任何劝告。  
跑车速度惊人，短短几分钟就追上了陆峥的宾利。  
撞上去。  
他蠢蠢欲动，踩下油门。  
不可以，那个人在里面。  
他清醒一瞬，猛地踩了刹车。  
陆峥发现了跑车的异常，悄悄改变速度和方向，想要混入前方的车流中。  
“怎么了？”乔越缩在副驾驶座里，小声问。他总感觉自己在做梦，不敢大声讲话。  
陆峥捏捏乔越的脸颊，轻松道：“没事，你睡会儿，我带你回家。”  
乔荣察觉到宾利车的变化，彻底发飙了，狠狠地盯着车尾。  
撞上去，不能放过他。  
脑子里再次有个声音命令他，声音的主人就是他自己。  
乔荣完全陷入癫狂状态，猛地往宾利车撞去，结果被陆峥躲过，乔荣反而因车速过快没控制好方向，撞在了路边的护栏上。  
在危急时刻，安全气囊及时弹出护住了陆峥和乔越。但是由于乔越的位置危险，恰巧处于被撞的方向，他失去了意识。  
陆峥狂奔到医院，把乔越送进诊疗室。  
医生给乔越做完全身检查，皱着眉说：“有点轻微脑震荡，留院观察几天，休息休息就好了。对了，大兄弟，你家Omega怀孕俩月了，你不知道吗？他身体很虚弱，有点营养不良，你是怎么照顾的？”  
医生劈头盖脸地数落陆峥，而陆峥根本没听到医生在骂什么，他早已傻在原地。  
——他的越越怀孕了。  
他要做爸爸了。  
陆峥笑着笑着，坐在椅子上捂住了脸。  
————————  
乔越醒来得知自己怀孕后没有惊讶或高兴，只是不温不火道：“我说了不知道为什么没怀孕，你还一直问。”  
这是在埋怨陆峥先前怀疑他吃避孕药的事，乔越很委屈。  
对于这件事，陆峥咨询了产科医生。医生告诉他，每个Omega体质不同，怀孕或早或晚，该来的总会来。  
陆峥蹭着乔越的肚子，歉疚道：“宝贝儿，对不起，我再也不凶你了，你凶我吧，快凶我。”  
“你有病。”  
————————  
陆峥带乔越回B城后，首先改造他们的家，把一切棱角都覆盖上软绵绵的东西，防止乔越磕到碰到，接着装修了一间婴儿房，以便迎接宝宝的到来。  
搞完这些，陆峥开始搞乔家。他通过资本运作，收购了乔氏，揪住乔冲经营期间的犯罪行为，使乔冲落入法网。多年以后，乔冲出狱，身无分文，他得罪了陆家，没人敢帮他，他往后余生都在贫困受累中度过。  
乔荣因蓄意杀人罪被判无期徒刑。他入狱后，总共有两个人来看他。  
第一个是孟世非。乔荣不愿意见孟世非，但迫于警力只能穿着牢狱服进了会见室。他们隔着玻璃窗交流，说话的只有孟世非，乔荣一脸敷衍。  
孟世非说：“小荣，你现在后悔了吗？”  
乔荣没有回应。  
孟世非又说：“小荣，你知不知道你有一个孩子，他刚刚一岁，非常可爱。”  
乔荣在他提及“孩子”时动了动，往外面靠近些，眼睛猛然睁大。  
孟世非接着说：“但我不会带他来见你的，他现在是我的孩子，你想知道他叫什么名字吗？”  
“叫什么？”乔荣下意识追问，“老师，让我见见他，我错了，我想出去，你救救我，求你了！”  
孟世非推了推眼镜，笑得很诡异：“他叫孟醒。小荣，你一直看的人到底是谁？你的梦该醒了，再见。”  
“孟世非，你给我站住！你这个贱货，你不得好死——”乔荣愣了愣，破口大骂，骂着骂着就被拉走了。  
第二个来见乔荣的人竟是陆峥。  
乔荣主动开口：“陆峥，你不觉得乔越城府很深吗？他利用你报复了我们乔家，跟这种人一起生活，你夜里不会做噩梦吗？”  
陆峥道：“那又怎样，我乐意被他利用，只要他不离开我就好了，而且你怎么知道不是我纵容他的？还要感谢你多次相助，让乔越信赖我，再也离不开我。”  
“你知道是我干的？！你是故意放任我使绊子的？也对，如果你有心查一查，早该弄清楚了。卧槽，你好阴险，我要告诉乔越……”  
“不，你别乱说，我不知道是你，我只知道有人故意使坏。生活太无趣了，我想找点乐子，所以不想查，我想看看你们打算玩什么，没想到送了我一个惊喜。”陆峥微微一笑，“小朋友，你知道自己输在哪吗？输在你又蠢又怂，没有实力。你不敢承认自己喜欢他，只能把他当作敌人，打击报复他，而我比你有钱，比你聪明，比你行动力强，比你更爱乔越。我敢拿命赌，你敢吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，哈哈哈哈哈……你们真是绝配，那我祝你们下地狱吧。等我出来，慢慢收拾你们。”  
“放心，我永远都不会放你出来，也不会让乔越来看你，你死心吧，永别了。”  
陆峥走后，乔荣随警官回牢房。他走着走着，忽然道：“操，真是便宜了陆峥，被他耍了。”  
乔烨死后，乔荣伪装成乖弟弟，偷偷监视他的假哥哥，却在监视的过程中渐渐喜欢上乔越。这件事，他再也没有机会告诉乔越。  
“嘟囔什么呢？快走。”Alpha监狱长冷嗤一声，拍了一下他的屁股。  
乔荣从此在牢狱中度过了煎熬漫长的后半生。  
————————  
《一场闹剧》最终以20亿票房完美收官，更幸运的是，电影下映没多久赶上了金兔奖的报名。《一场闹剧》入围提名，将与其他四部影片一起角逐“最佳故事奖”，而乔越被提名了“新人导演奖”。  
乔越对于入围金兔奖的反应极其平淡，他怀孕后异常嗜睡，吃得也比以前多了。陆峥以为乔越心里有压力，晚上，他躺床上搂着乔越安慰道：“没关系，得不得奖不重要，你的能力已经得到了大家的认可，你还这么年轻，以后机会多着呢。”  
乔越莫名其妙地瞟了他一眼，翻过身子睡了。  
七月中旬，陆峥陪乔越一起参加金兔奖颁奖典礼。这是乔越第一次参加大型颁奖典礼，陆峥对此非常重视，特意为乔越定制了一套西服。  
他们一起下车时引起了众人的注意。陆峥本就身份特殊，而且最近一年常常露面，所以被很多媒体人甚至明星粉丝熟识。乔越因为《一场闹剧》走红，成为镜头的新宠。  
两个人结伴而来，他们的关系自然成为采访的重点。  
“陆先生，请问你追到乔导了吗？你们现在是什么关系？”曾经采访过陆峥的一个记者问，顺便瞄着乔越的肚子。  
没经过乔越的同意，陆峥不敢乱讲，只能透露：“我们是合伙人，请让一让，谢谢。”  
“啊？可是你们已经……”记者潜台词：你们孩子都有了，还装什么呢？  
其他人没有放弃，将话筒转向乔越：“乔导，请问你与陆先生在一起了吗？你们打算结婚吗？”  
乔越道：“嗯，有消息会通知大家的，谢谢关心。”  
陆峥迅速转过头来，脸上欣喜若狂：“乔越，你刚才说什么？”  
乔越反手握住陆峥的手腕，拉着他往场内走，边走边说：“明知故问。”  
陆峥跟傻子一样，乖乖任乔越牵着落座，直到主持人念完开场白，即将揭晓获奖名单时，他才回过神来。  
“渴吗？想不想喝水？”陆峥捉住乔越的手问，他看上去比乔越还紧张。  
乔越坐在原位，烦躁地挠了挠陆峥的手心，他最近脾气多变，说翻脸就翻脸：“别问了，你废话好多。”  
陆峥笑了笑，轻声说好。然而过了一会儿，他又问道：“你刚才说的是真的吗？你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
乔越回给他一个宛若看智障的眼神，抓住他的手放在自己肚子上：“陆峥，你是不是不想做他的老父亲？”  
“想，当然想，但是我不老。”陆峥抿抿嘴，凑到乔越耳边说，“我爱你。”  
乔越被这突如其来的表白搞得脸热，暗中掐了一把陆峥的大腿。  
接下来，奖项揭晓。乔越和《一场闹剧》都没有获奖，但是乔越不伤心也不在乎，因为他已经拿到了人生中的两项大奖。  
回家后，陆峥钻进书房拿出一本词典，环抱着乔越，美其名曰一起为宝宝取名字。翻了两页纸，他问：“越越，你以前叫什么名字？”  
乔越靠在陆峥胸前，慢吞吞地回答：“我忘了，问这个做什么？”  
“姓氏也不记得了吗？我想找找灵感，没事，想不起来就算了。”陆峥明白乔越不想提起过去，因此不再勉强他。  
乔越眨了眨眼睛，忽然道：“我想起来了，姓池。”  
陆峥无声笑了笑，摸摸乔越的肚子：“行，我取好名字了。”  
“叫什么？”乔越假装不在意地问。  
陆峥靠在乔越肩头，亲了一口乔越的侧脸：“就叫陆慕池，你说好不好？”  
乔越反应过来，悄悄红了耳朵。  
静默片刻，他扭头回赠陆峥一个吻。  
“好。”他说。  
刹那间，陆峥仿佛听见了玫瑰盛开的声音。


	38. 番外

四年后。  
B城经济开发区，陆氏集团总部大厦顶层。  
上午十点，总裁正在开会。会议室斜对着总裁的办公室，门开着，从总裁的位置依稀能看到他办公室的情况。  
总裁办公室的沙发上坐着一个三岁多的小男孩。男孩的脸圆嘟嘟的，眼睛炯炯有神，又黑又大。他长得有点像总裁，但比总裁招人喜欢。  
此时，他正在玩乐高，秀气的眉头紧紧地皱着，好像遇到了难关。他思考了一下，拿起一块积木爬下沙发，颠颠儿地跑出总裁办公室。  
他想去会议室找总裁帮帮忙。然而，他刚跑到半路就撞到一位姐姐，结果因为他太小，自己向后一退，坐在了地上。  
这位“姐姐”是人事部门新来的员工，刚经过两天培训。刚才，正在开会的部门经理打电话叫她上来送资料，于是她忐忑地来到顶层，紧张之下没注意，碰倒了一个小团子，她的资料飞落一地。  
“啊啊，对不起，小朋友，你没事吧？”人事妹子赶紧把小男孩扶起来，弯腰去捡资料，顺便抱怨了一句，“这是谁家的小孩儿，怎么在这里乱跑？”  
小男孩第一次遇见这种情况，不知所措地呆了呆，突然哭起来，把人事妹子吓一跳。  
“哎，你怎么——”  
“陆慕池。”  
人事妹子的话被一道颇有气势的声音打断，她抬头一看，居然看到了总裁，不禁愣在原地。据悉，总裁平时走专用通道，普通员工只能在公司年会上见到他。但是人事妹子没有为自己的好运感到高兴，因为她后知后觉地意识到自己闯祸了，她撞哭了总裁的儿子。  
陆峥神情严肃，一言不发。人事部经理弄清缘由，偷偷对新来的妹子使眼色。人事部姑娘悟性极高，立刻低头认错：“陆总，对不起，我不是故意的。”  
陆峥没有责备她，反而转向陆慕池：“陆慕池，道歉。”  
“爸爸？”陆慕池张开手，想让爸爸抱。他不明白爸爸为什么要让他道歉，只能奇怪地眨眨眼睛。他睫毛上还挂着泪水，泪珠随着他的小动作落在瓷白的小脸上，看起来分外可怜。  
陆峥看到孩子的手上蹭掉一块皮，顿了一下，蹲下身按住陆慕池的肩膀：“陆慕池，你跟我约好了乖乖坐沙发上自己玩，为什么跑出来？你给别人造成了麻烦，明白吗？”  
陆慕池这下知道自己错在哪了，擦擦眼泪，奶声奶气地对人事姑娘说：“姐姐，对不起。”  
人事妹子摇摇头，安慰了小朋友几句，心想总裁实在太苛刻了。  
陆慕池转身又向陆峥伸开双手。  
在吃瓜群众的围观下，陆峥提起陆慕池回到办公室。  
关上门后，陆峥把陆慕池放在沙发上，柔声问：“摔到哪了，疼不疼？”  
他现在的神情跟刚才判若两人。  
陆慕池感受到爸爸的变化，又掉了眼泪：“手疼。”  
陆峥拿湿巾给孩子擦擦手，抹了点碘酒，最后用那种哄小孩的语气道：“宝宝乖，不哭不哭，爸爸给你买糖吃。”  
陆慕池不哭了，他盯着陆峥，一脸不解：“爸爸，你说话好奇怪，你能不能正常点？”  
陆峥：“……”  
他好累，他真的不擅长带孩子。  
接下来，陆慕池继续玩乐高，陆峥随手帮他组装了一个机器人，然后开始工作。过了一会儿，陆慕池放下玩具，站在陆峥腿边，仰头问：“爸爸，爸爸什么时候回来呀？”  
后一个“爸爸”指的是乔越。因为陆慕池年纪小，不懂怎么区分两位爸爸，所以在称呼上对他们一视同仁。  
乔越上个月复出，进了新剧组。他离开之前告诉陆慕池自己必须外出工作，让陆慕池好好听爷爷奶奶和大爸爸的话。谁知乔越进组的时候，陆远山和周曼恰巧有事出远门，因此照顾陆慕池的重任只能落在陆峥身上，而陆慕池还差两个月才能去上幼儿园。  
陆峥需要上班，又不放心把陆慕池扔家里交给保姆照顾，于是带着他去公司。幸好陆慕池比较乖巧，很少哭闹，基本没影响陆峥工作。  
小孩子今天受了惊吓，所以想起了乔越。  
乔越平时对孩子并不溺爱，甚至比陆峥还严格，但是陆慕池跟他很亲。最近乔越不在家，陆慕池明显低落很多。  
陆峥摸摸陆慕池的头，安抚道：“爸爸很快就回来了。”  
陆慕池不相信他的话，掰着手指头算数：“骗人，爸爸说新电影要拍150天。爸爸，这么久都见不到爸爸，你不想他吗？”  
“……”陆峥思考了一下，找到一个解决办法，虚握拳头，低声说，“我们可以开视频。”  
于是晚上七点，父子俩洗白白后一起坐在陆慕池的小床上，拿出平板呼叫乔越。  
不久，便见乔越接受了视频通话。  
乔越的脸刚露出来，人还没吭声，陆慕池就抢先打了招呼。他坐在陆峥胸前，两只手对着镜头挥动：“爸爸！”  
乔越轻抿嘴角，学着陆慕池的样子，挥了挥手：“晚上好，今天好好吃饭了吗？”  
乔越问完陆慕池，往陆峥那边看去，恰好撞进陆峥的目光里。两人对视几秒，乔越率先败下阵来，移开了视线。  
陆峥失笑：“你这是怕我不会照顾孩子吗？放心，肯定不会饿着他。乔导，你好好吃饭了吗？我——”  
“我吃了，爸爸。”  
陆峥的话还没讲完就被儿子打断了。其实陆慕池有点挑食，不爱吃青菜。当乔越在家时，他表现良好，然而乔越一走，他就原形毕露，每次吃饭都把菜留在盘子里，这可愁坏陆峥了。陆峥拿他毫无办法，因为他除了不吃青菜，其他方面都做得很棒，只能不痛不痒地训斥几声。  
此时，陆慕池怕陆峥告状，赶紧打感情牌：“爸爸，我好想你呀，我可以去看你吗？”  
他本来就小，现在对准镜头眨着大眼睛，可怜巴巴的模样尤其令人心疼。  
“……”陆峥惨遭抢话，不甘心地捏了捏陆慕池的肉脸。  
乔越浅笑道：“当然可以。”  
陆慕池获得乔越的准许，彻底满足，跟乔越撒完娇，就乖乖躺下了。  
陆峥给陆慕池盖好被子，回到卧室。视频通话还开着，屏幕里的乔越正在看剧本。陆峥轻轻咳嗽，试图引起乔越的注意。  
“感冒了？”乔越抬起头，语气不冷不淡。  
陆峥点点头，不要脸地说：“宝贝儿，我也想你。”  
这人一把年纪了还在和孩子争宠。乔越静默一会儿，反问道：“那你怎么不来看我？”  
他的声音很低很低，如果不注意根本听不清他说了什么。  
陆峥愣了愣，琢磨透乔越话里的意味，忍不住翘起嘴角，深邃的眼神锁定乔越的脸颊：“越越，你是不是也想我了？嗯？”  
乔越微微红了脸，突然退出视频通话，在聊天界面留下四个字：“爱来不来。”  
陆峥发射了一串小心心，可惜并没有收到回复。  
隔天上午，陆峥带着陆慕池前往乔越所在的拍摄地。  
陆慕池一觉醒来发现自己在汽车里，兴奋坏了，揉揉眼睛问：“爸爸，我们要去找爸爸吗？”  
陆峥腾出一只手给陆慕池擦擦汗，递给他一个奶瓶：“对，大爸爸带你见小爸爸，回来后老实点，好好吃菜。”  
陆慕池吸了两口水，郑重承诺：“我知道了，谢谢爸爸。”  
过了几分钟，他可能觉得自己不够诚恳，又补充说：“爸爸，我好爱你们，等我长大一定请你们吃冰淇淋。”  
陆峥笑了笑，装模作样道：“陆慕池，爸爸不用你请。你以后也会遇到重要的人，到时候请那个人吃吧。”  
陆慕池似懂非懂，“嗯”了一声。不久，他在幼儿园认识了孟醒，嘴上经常挂着一句话：“醒醒，跟我结婚吧，我请你吃冰淇淋。”  
孟醒感到莫名其妙，直接拒绝了他：“爸爸说小孩子不能吃凉的。”  
这些都是后话，暂且不提。  
中午，陆峥和陆慕池抵达片场，正赶上剧组休息。乔越看到他们，起身走到车边。初夏的阳光洒在乔越周身，为乔越增添了一股温柔气息。  
“爸爸。”陆慕池隔着窗户对乔越伸开手臂。  
乔越打开门，将陆慕池抱出来，拍了拍儿子的后背：“胖了。”  
“爸爸，我没有。”陆慕池有点不开心，搂着乔越的脖子撒娇，结果被陆峥拎了下来。  
然后陆峥拥住乔越，亲了亲乔越的额头，得出结论：“瘦了，没好好吃饭吧？”  
乔越浅笑一下，推开陆峥：“你有完没完？你怎么来了？”  
陆峥凑到乔越身旁回了一句话，使乔越红了半边耳朵。  
这时，陆慕池摸摸肚子，拽住乔越的裤腿，仰起头：“爸爸，我饿了，我还想尿尿。”  
乔越睨了陆峥一眼，拉住儿子的小手往休息室走。陆峥叹了叹气，拿着行李，追上前去，牵住了儿子的另一只手。一家三口并排着走进片场，相当引人注目。有些人看到陆峥和陆慕池，纷纷恍然大悟，露出或羡慕或嫉妒的神色。  
乔越浑然不在意其他人的目光，让陆峥和陆慕池留在他身边陪他拍戏。  
晚上，乔越收工后带他们回宾馆，没有另外开房间，于是两个大人加上小孩儿挤在一张床上。  
由于陆慕池的存在，陆峥即使心猿意马也不敢乱来。  
当陆慕池入睡后，俩大人隔着孩子聊天。  
“越越。”  
“嗯？”  
“这么久不见，你是不是也想我了？”  
“你猜。”  
陆峥没猜，转而问：“我可以经常来探班吗？要不我总想你。”  
乔越背过身子说：“陆峥，你是小朋友吗？”  
陆峥笑了：“我多大，你不是最清楚吗？”  
“别闹。”乔越回头捏了一把陆峥的胳膊。  
陆峥捉住他的手，揉了揉：“我认真的，你不在，我总想你。”  
乔越似乎不知该如何回应陆峥，当他沉默时，却听陆慕池像讲梦话似的，委屈地吸鼻子：“爸爸，你们好吵。”  
乔越在黑暗中弯起唇角。  
陆峥无奈地拍拍陆慕池：“宝宝，对不起。”  
接着，他起身吻住乔越，退开之际，轻声说：“晚安，宝贝儿。”  
“晚安。”乔越顿了顿，悄悄道，“我也想你。”  
之后，他立刻埋进被窝里，假装睡着了。  
陆峥收到那句话，满足地回味片刻，最后搂住一大一小，坠入甜甜的梦乡。


	39. 番外（怀孕play）

陆峥带着乔越从医院出来后一脸阴霾。  
关上车门，他撑在乔越身前，借着系安全带的功夫，责备道：“你怀孕五个月多了，你忘了吗？你在片场跑什么？摔倒了怎么办？幸好这次有人在场，要是——”  
“陆峥，你别紧张，”乔越拍拍陆峥的头，“我没事，我以后会注意的。”  
“对不起，我不该凶你。”陆峥趴在乔越肩头蹭了蹭，用力亲了一口乔越的侧脸，然后回到驾驶座上，暗自叹气。  
事情是这样的。今天周一，陆峥正在公司开会，突然接到乔越助理的电话。助理说乔越在片场晕倒了，把陆峥吓个半死。  
陆峥赶过去的时候，乔越已经醒了，他其实是累倒的。但陆峥不放心，非要带乔越去医院做检查。乔越不同意，结果被陆峥当众抱走。  
他其实想求乔越罢工，想让乔越留在他身边，哪里也别去，否则他一刻都无法安心。但是他不能说，毕竟是乔越和他约定拍完手头的电影就在家休息。  
只剩一个月了，忍住。  
乔越见陆峥仍旧皱着眉，便握住陆峥的手，轻声说：“大概提前一周杀青。”  
陆峥愣了愣，察觉乔越的心思后欣喜若狂。原来乔越也想早点回家，陆峥自恋地想，乔越是因为他才晕倒的。  
陆峥被乔越一句话安抚，乖乖送乔越回片场，临走前又嘱咐一堆话，搞得好像俩人要分开很久似的，他明明每天下班都会跑来片场，晚上总搂着人不放，唯恐乔越跑掉。“你快走吧，我开工了。”乔越烦躁地推开陆峥，周围那么多人看着，他有点不好意思。  
陆峥脸皮厚，讨了一个吻才心满意足地离去。  
陆慕池最近住在爷爷奶奶家里，晚上开视频听说小爸爸白天晕倒，急得想从屏幕里钻过来，几乎贴着平板问：“爸爸，你没事吧，你疼不疼？”  
“我没事，你大爸爸逗你玩呢。”乔越瞪了陆峥一眼，后者显然乐在其中，帮乔越揉腰捏肩。  
陆慕池撅噘嘴：“肯定是弟弟的错，我不要弟弟了。”  
陆峥笑话他：“如果是妹妹呢？”  
陆慕池犹豫片刻，勉为其难地说：“那我就原谅她吧，她那么小，应该不是故意的。” 两位大人相视一笑，又陆慕池聊了一会儿，九点半准时关闭视频通话。  
陆峥躺下来给乔越揉肚子，时不时凑到肚脐处听动静，然后手越来越不老实，往乔越睡裤里伸去。  
乔越喘了一声，按住陆峥的手。  
“宝贝儿，我想你。”陆峥握住微微湿润的阴茎，解开乔越的睡衣，舔弄乔越的胸部。  
“等我杀青……”乔越一下子软了身体，却固执地阻拦，“在剧组不方便。”  
“医生说你的身体稳定了，这阶段要多些房事，”陆峥一边亲吻凸出的肚皮，一边抚摸乔越的性器，“乖，我不进去，就是帮帮你。你看，你下面都翘起来了，后面痒不痒？”  
乔越捂住陆峥的嘴，随他去了。  
陆峥说到做到，仅用手指就把乔越肏到高潮，最后自己冲了个凉水澡。  
三周后，陆峥终于把乔越接回家，顺道领回了陆慕池。晚上，陆峥将陆慕池哄睡着，开始享用“大餐”。  
乔越已经坐在床上等着。他身穿一件白色宽大衬衣，衣服下摆刚刚盖住孕肚。他怀孕六个月了，有些显怀，但是四肢依然纤细，只有肚子是圆滚滚的。他觉得自己现在的样子又怪又丑，基本不往下看。  
但陆峥喜欢。乔越的孕肚圆润光滑，里面住着他们爱的结晶。陆峥怎么可能不喜欢？  
陆峥先脱了乔越的衣服，给乔越洗澡。为了防止乔越跌倒，陆峥把乔越放在浴缸里，蹲着给乔越抹沐浴露。  
摸到穴口时，乔越缩了缩，偏过头催促：“快点。”  
陆峥轻笑：“等不及了？”  
乔越没有吭声，也不敢看陆峥。准确来说，是不敢与陆峥肿胀的性器对视。那家伙早就勃起了，一直跟着陆峥的动作摇头晃脑。龟头红亮，泛着水光。睾丸鼓鼓囊囊，显然存了不少粮。  
陆峥比乔越更急。他迅速清洗完乔越身上的泡沫，接着把自己收拾干净。准备俯身抱乔越时却用阴茎打到了乔越的脸。  
乔越的脸颊本来就粉粉嫩嫩的，这下子直接红到滴血，说不出话来。陆峥使坏，站在乔越两腿间，将丑东西凑到乔越嘴旁问：“吃吗？”  
乔越摇摇头，张开口刚想说话就被大肉棒堵住了嘴。  
龟头接触到湿滑的唇舌，蠢蠢欲动，似乎想插入更深更热的地方。陆峥发出舒爽的叹息，抑制住肏弄的冲动，摸摸乔越的耳朵，诱哄道：“乖，舔舔它，好吃的。”  
乔越眨眨眼睛，用舌头把性器推出去，又在陆峥的注视下从马眼开始舔起来。  
许久没舔过性器，他十分饥渴。眼前的阴茎又长又粗，即使刚洗完依然有股说不清的味道吸引着他，令他沉迷。他不承认自己骚，但他也想要陆峥。  
陆峥看出来了，不再克制自己的欲望，赞许地鼓励：“越越好棒，吸一吸。”  
乔越听得出陆峥话里的急躁，故意不照做，转而舔舐装满精液的睾丸。这是陆峥的敏感地带。  
陆峥打了个激灵，捏住乔越的后颈，将性器塞入乔越口中。  
“唔……”乔越被抚慰腺体，忍不住冒出呻吟，满眼春色，一脸骚情。  
陆峥又硬了几分，情不自禁地冲撞起来。乔越允许了他的任性，并主动吸吮大肉棒，边揉搓睾丸，边给他做深喉。  
一起生活这么多年，他在性事上已经相当熟练，比当初多了几成自信和性感。  
陆峥简直被乔越逼疯，在操嘴的快感攀上顶峰，甚至来不及撤出阴茎。  
浓腥的精液全射在了乔越喉中。  
乔越根本无法躲避，只能咽了下去，接着不舒服地咳嗽着。  
陆峥清醒过来，连忙搂着乔越，给乔越拍拍背。  
乔越趴在陆峥胸口，闷闷地说：“出去，我渴了。”  
陆峥简单冲洗两人的身体，抱着乔越回到卧室，然后去厨房接了一大杯温水，喂乔越喝水时，在一旁调侃：“宝贝儿还没喝够？”  
乔越睨了他一眼，推开杯子，反击道：“是你太少了。”  
陆峥眼眸一沉，当即吻住乔越。他怕压到乔越的孕肚，于是坐在乔越的腰侧，一只手扣弄腺体，一只手抚摸圆圆的肚子，摸得乔越浑身发软，却只能任他胡来。  
Omega香香甜甜的味道溢了满室，与Alpha的信息素融合成最佳的催情剂。  
陆峥失了理智，追着乔越的舌头不放，又吸又舔，还时不时咬咬软滑的舌尖，逮住猛嘬，似乎想夺走乔越嘴里所有的甜分，并卷着软舌跟自己的舌头一起缠绵。  
“哈……”乔越憋得喘不过气，只好伸手推陆峥。  
陆峥好心离开乔越的唇部，转移到了奶头上。奶头艳红，好似两颗车厘子。乔越生下陆慕池后有一段尴尬的产乳期，如今已经想开了，但被陆峥吃乳头依然有点不自在，因为陆峥曾经跟孩子抢奶喝，每天都把奶头嘬得发麻。  
有一次乔越刚把宝宝哄睡着，陆峥就凑到乔越胸口舔干净流出的乳汁，得寸进尺地轮流吸两个奶头。  
乔越抓着陆峥的头发呻吟：“走开……这是宝宝的饭。”  
陆峥强词夺理：“他喝不完。越越，你的奶水太多了，把被子和床单浸湿了怎么办？别担心，我帮你处理。乖，尝尝你的奶水甜不甜？”  
接着陆峥用喝过乳汁的嘴吻住乔越……  
乔越想到这里红了脸。  
陆峥见乔越走神，不悦地咬了咬乳头：“宝贝儿在想什么？是不是想老公的大肉棒了？”  
乔越拍了陆峥一巴掌，牵着陆峥的指头来到自己的穴口：“别说话，快进来。”  
陆峥一摸，那儿湿漉漉的，满穴淫水，轻易吞下两根手指。陆峥边亲乔越的肚脐，边深入开拓小穴。按到乔越的敏感点时，后穴猛地收缩起来，乔越的阴茎也跟着抖了抖。陆峥手快地握住那根小可爱，弹了弹龟头，打趣道：“乔哥你不行，这才刚开始就要射了？”  
乔越的高潮生生被陆峥打断。他平躺下来，视线被肚子挡住，看不见陆峥的动作，却能感受到到炽热的目光。  
“你有病吧？”乔越几乎带着哭腔说，“别磨蹭了，我后面痒。”  
陆峥以前从未听乔越说过这么直白的话，看来Omega确实禁欲太久，已经放弃隐藏欲望了。  
陆峥将性器抵在穴口，掐着白花花的臀肉，威逼利诱：“叫老公。”  
乔越呆住，用胳膊挡住脸，不知所措地咬起嘴唇：“陆峥，我生气了，你滚。”  
陆峥失笑，拿开乔越的手臂，与他对视：“宝贝儿乖，叫声老公好不好？听话，然后我喂你吃大肉棒，请你喝牛奶。想让我怎么干你都行，想玩多久玩多久——”  
乔越伸手捂住了他的嘴：“老公不可以，肚子里还有宝宝。”  
他那句“老公”喊得顺其自然，仿佛在心里演练过千千万万遍，把陆峥的魂都喊没了。  
“好，听你的，老公轻点来。”  
乔越没理他，羞得闭紧了眼睛。  
陆峥躺在乔越身侧，慢慢把性器推进许久没光顾的后花园中，直到小穴吞下整根巨物才停下来。  
两人同时发出满足的叹息。  
等了一会儿，陆峥开始抽插湿热的后穴，渐渐加速。他一手托着乔越的大肚子，凑到乔越耳边问：“这样舒服吗？”  
乔越摇摇头，也不像是拒绝，但他一句话都说不出来，只能单手勾住陆峥的脖子，吐出诱人的呻吟。  
陆峥从下身就能感受到乔越对自己的评价。  
每当性器往外抽，小穴便紧紧锁住龟头，唯恐大肉棒离开，而当大肉棒捅进深处时，小穴又乖乖展开，自动接纳巨刃的入侵，穴里时不时冒出淫水，不知廉耻地浇在阳具上。  
——乔越对他相当满意。  
陆峥插了半小时，突然把乔越抱起来，让他面对自己坐在腿上。  
乔越紧张地咬着巨物，双手环住陆峥的肩膀。挺直的阴茎蹭着陆峥的腹部，同主人一样不明所以然。  
陆峥摸摸眼前的孕肚，柔声道：“我刚才发现宝宝动了。宝宝乖，捂好耳朵，不许偷听。”  
乔越臊得脸红耳赤。他沉浸在欲海中，完全没察觉出异常。经陆峥提醒，他才知道自己有了胎动。  
他倚在陆峥脖子窝里，不自在地缩了一下后穴。  
陆峥拉着他的手放在鼓胀的肚子上：“来，哄哄他。”  
乔越抚摸了片刻，终于把小朋友哄睡。他还没松口气，陆峥那边又开干了。  
陆峥从下往上肏乔越，每一次都将肉洞堵死。甬道里溢出大量淫液，随着性器的折腾，奏出令人遐想的水声。  
“哈……轻点，会吵醒……”乔越口齿不清地说着什么。  
陆峥明白他的意思，故意调侃：“越越，你小声点，隔壁还有个儿童呢。”  
乔越气愤之下，送他一后背的抓痕。  
由于乔越怀着宝宝，所以陆峥不敢乱来，因此这场情事比以往温和。  
最后，陆峥边肏边给乔越打手枪，先让乔越射了出来，而他在后穴的吞咽中迎来高潮。  
他及时抽出性器，把余粮射在了乔越圆滚滚的肚子上。  
白皙的肚皮上沾满Alpha的精液，好不淫靡。  
“乔哥，满足了吗？”待乔越回过神来，陆峥问。  
乔越一脸冷漠：“你不行。”  
“我能行，”陆峥笑笑，轻吻Omega的眉心，“我爱你。”  
看到陆峥期待的眼神，乔越想了想，扭过头去：“这是你应该做的。我累了，记得给我擦干净，晚安。”  
陆峥：“……”  
怀孕时的Omega果然跟平时不一样，但是……好可爱。  
“晚安，宝贝儿。”

【长佩专栏@谢晚年，请多指教，谢谢大家！】


End file.
